OS collection
by JuneLC
Summary: UA - Assortiments d'OS à déguster sans modération !
1. Introduction

**OS collection**

**Auteur : **C'est encore moi ^^!

**Date de création : **écrits débutés en août 2009.

**Genre : **Amour, humour...

**Dénégation : **Seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent (vous reconnaîtrez vite ceux que je n'ai pas créés !!). Je ne tire évidemment aucun profit financier de ces écrits.

**Notes : **

- Sachez que je mets toujours un point d'honneur à faire très attention à mon orthographe. Cela étant dit, malgré ma vigilance et de nombreuses relectures, si quelques fautes me font l'affront de vouloir persister, j'implore votre indulgence.

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**


	2. Instinct

**Instinct**

Il n'était pas excessivement tard mais elle était éreintée. Passer une journée entière assise sur un siège, à écouter les exposés de grands professeurs, elle l'avait fait pendant des années à l'époque de ses études. Mais définitivement, elle avait perdu l'habitude de cet exercice qui se révélait finalement bien plus épuisant qu'une journée de boulot ! Une chance encore que cette conférence sur les nouvelles maladies tropicales, leur diagnostic et leur traitement soit intéressante ! Elle venait de sortir de l'ascenseur et arpentait le couloir clair et silencieux de l'hôtel avec l'irrésistible et impérieuse envie de se glisser au plus vite dans des draps frais et douillets. Le bruit de ses pas était étouffé par l'épaisse moquette beige qui recouvrait le sol. Chambre 1508... 1510... 1512 ! Elle était arrivée à destination. Elle plongea sa clef magnétique qui ressemblait à peu de choses près à une carte de crédit dans l'imposante serrure électronique et entendit la porte se déverrouiller.

Elle était arrivée la veille, en même temps qu'une dizaine de ses collègues. Cette nuit serait la deuxième qu'elle passerait ici. Elle entra, bascula l'interrupteur pour éclairer la grande chambre d'une douce et chaleureuse lumière. Sans être une suite de luxe, la vaste pièce à la décoration raffinée proposait un confort quatre étoiles. Mais ce que Sara préférait, c'était la vue qu'elle offrait - elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et écarta légèrement le voile translucide pour porter son regard sur l'extérieur - une vue imprenable sur Central Park. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle contemplait cet écrin de verdure en plein Manhattan. On était en Juin, il était un peu plus de vingt-et-une heures et le jour déclinait lentement sur la ville. Comme si les nombreux arbres du parc voulaient lui transmettre leur oxygène régénérant, Sara ressentit le besoin de prendre une profonde inspiration. Et elle eut l'impression qu'un peu de sa fatigue s'était évaporée lorsqu'elle avait ensuite soufflé.

Elle prit une longue douche, enfila une nuisette, démaquilla ses yeux, nettoya sa peau et enfin, enfin!, se glissa sous les couvertures du large lit avec un plaisir non feint. Elle sentit tout son corps se relâcher, son esprit chargé de tout le savoir englouti pendant la journée se libérer et s'alléger et, en moins de deux minutes, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

***

Soudainement tirée de ses songes Sara ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, plus aucune lueur du jour ne transparaissait à travers la fenêtre. Elle prit le temps de se rappeler où elle était et pourquoi puis elle se tourna vers la table de chevet, alluma la petite lampe et attrapa sa montre pour obtenir le dernier repère dont elle avait besoin. Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du ma… Sara tomba des nues en constatant qu'il n'était que vingt-trois heures dix-sept ! Elle avait pourtant la féroce impression que le plus gros de sa nuit était derrière elle. Elle vérifia le fonctionnement de sa montre mais se rendit à l'évidence en entendant le tic tac régulier des aiguilles : elle n'avait dormi que deux heures à peine. Elle poussa un soupir, éteignit la lampe, se repositionna en chien de fusil sur son côté fétiche et referma les yeux… sauf qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de dormir. Elle ne ressentait plus la moindre once de fatigue. Les minutes défilèrent. Elle se tourna, se retourna dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil. En vain. Une légère excitation bouillait dans ses veines et une idée se formatait dans son esprit. Elle pensait au bar de l'hôtel, se voyait descendre y faire un tour… sans bien comprendre le pourquoi de cette soudaine envie. Mais une partie d'elle lui rappelait qu'elle était couchée, qu'elle était bien où elle était et qu'elle n'avait qu'à attendre un peu pour que le sommeil l'emporte à nouveau.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent mais c'est finalement le peu d'envie qu'elle avait de dormir qu'elles emportèrent avec elles. Sara ralluma la lumière et s'assit dans le milieu de son lit. Pourquoi diable avait-elle cette irrésistible envie de rejoindre le bar ? Elle n'avait même pas soif ! Mais en réfléchissant, elle se dit que c'était un peu comme ces histoires de personnes qui tous les jours prennent le métro et un beau matin, sans savoir pourquoi, il leur prend l'envie de marcher. Ces personnes apprennent plus tard qu'un accident mortel a arraché à la vie bons nombres des passagers du convoi dont elles auraient dû faire partie. Le bar de l'hôtel l'appelait et son instinct lui murmurait d'y aller. Alors peu importe la raison, elle se leva, repassa sa petite robe marron, peigna rapidement ses longs cheveux, appliqua un soupçon de mascara sur ses cils pour s'éveiller le regard et quitta sa chambre.

***

Il était un peu plus de minuit mais l'immense salle de bar était loin d'être déserte. Une douce musique d'ambiance était diffusée, quelque peu masquée par le brouhaha des conversations. Sara balaya la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'un éventuel collègue mais ne trouva aucune connaissance à laquelle se joindre. Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir en acajou laqué et prit place sur un des hauts tabourets. Son regard croisa celui d'un homme, assis à quelques mètres, voûté, ses avant-bras appuyés sur le bar, qui leva son verre dans sa direction pour la saluer avec un petit sourire en coin. Sara lui rendit un rapide sourire courtois mais forcé puis elle tourna la tête et commença à regretter d'être venue.

- _Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? _demanda le barman.

- _Euh… je sais pas…, _balbutia Sara, peu habituée à fréquenter les bars.

Elle chercha du regard un panneau indiquant les différentes boissons servies ici, un peu comme ceux des fast-foods qui présentent les menus, mais ne trouva rien de tel. Elle fit alors défiler dans sa tête tous les cocktails qu'elle connaissait et Gin Tonic franchit la barrière de ses lèvres presque malgré elle.

- _Un Gin Tonic, ça marche, _approuva le barman en s'attelant à la préparation du cocktail avec dextérité.

Sara n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'un Gin Tonic mais de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie spéciale, elle n'était pas descendue pour boire. D'ailleurs elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était descendue ! Et intérieurement elle se moqua d'elle, réalisant qu'elle avait quitté son confortable lit sur un coup de tête pour finalement se retrouver seule au bar d'un hôtel. Risible. Ridicule. Pathétique. Le barman déposa son verre devant elle.

- _Merci… À la base, l'eau tonique qui sert à faire ce cocktail était utilisée pour combattre une maladie, vous savez laquelle ? _lui demanda Sara pour engager une conversation.

Le barman pinça ses lèvres, haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête, n'ayant manifestement aucune idée de la réponse.

_- La malaria_, fit une voix grave et suave dans le dos de Sara.

Elle se retourna aussitôt pour voir s'approcher un homme grand et - elle crut un instant rêver - beau comme un Dieu. Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans l'azur clair de ses yeux alors qu'il venait s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté d'elle.

- _Oui, c'est juste, _valida-t-elle sa réponse.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- _Un bourbon, _commanda-t-il au barman qui approuva d'un hochement de tête. _En fait c'est la quinine qu'elle contient qui est efficace contre la malaria,_ reprit-il à l'attention de Sara.

- _En effet, _confirma-t-elle, quelque peu impressionnée. _Mais si vous êtes médecin c'est normal que vous soyez au courant, _relativisa-t-elle ensuite.

- _Je suis pas médecin, _lui fit-il savoir alors que le barman lui donnait son verre empli d'un fond de whisky.

- _Vous n'êtes pas là pour assister à la conférence sur les nouveaux virus tropicaux ?_

_- Non. Moi je suis ingénieur et je suis là pour suivre la conférence qui traite de l'impact des catastrophes naturelles sur les constructions humaines. Ça a lieu au Jacob K Javits mais on est hébergés ici._

_- Oh… alors ça rend tout son mérite à votre réponse !_

_- Vous êtes médecin vous ?_

_- Oui._

Il la regarda quelques secondes avec un petit sourire. Mais pas le genre de sourires malsains comme l'autre type affichait lorsqu'elle était arrivée. C'était un sourire sincère et respectueux.

- _Je m'appelle Michael_, se présenta-t-il ensuite.

- _Et moi Sara._

_- Si vous dormez à l'hôtel c'est que vous n'êtes pas du coin_, supposa-t-il.

_- Non, j'ai fait le déplacement depuis Chicago._

Michael se figea et Sara redouta d'avoir dit une bêtise.

- _Je… je viens de Chicago aussi_, souffla-t-il.

Cette fois c'est Sara qui se figea.

- _Non, vous me faites marcher_, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes, pensant à une ruse de dragueur pour s'inventer un point commun.

- _Non, non ! C'est la vérité, _lui assura-t-il. _J'habite sur Kingsbury Street, dans le North Side !_

Il en semblait sincèrement le premier étonné. Sara resta abasourdie.

- _Et bien… je vais pas vous dire où j'habite trente secondes seulement après vous avoir rencontré mais… je vis dans ce coin-là aussi_, confia-t-elle du bout des lèvres. _On s'est peut-être déjà croisés ?_

_- Si c'était le cas je m'en souviendrais, _lança aussitôt Michael, catégorique, avant de se rendre compte que cette phrase n'aurait pas dû dépasser le cadre intime de ses pensées.

Il regarda Sara qui avait reporté toute son attention au fond de son verre. Il remarqua un léger hâle rosé sur ses joues.

- _Oh mon dieu, j'ai dit ça tout haut ? _demanda-t-il en affichant une grimace navrée.

- _Oui_, confirma-t-elle avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres pour avaler une gorgée de son Gin Tonic en prenant soin de ne pas recroiser son regard tout de suite.

- _Eh ! Mike ! _

La voix était puissante. Michael et Sara se retournèrent d'un même élan pour voir s'approcher l'auteur de cette interpellation, un grand gaillard carré au crâne rasé et au rasage approximatif.

_- Je te cherchais… File-moi 100 dollars s'te plait ! _réclama-t-il en agitant une main devant Michael.

- _Et en quel honneur ?_

_- J'ai que 200 billets sur moi et ils acceptent pas qu'on joue si on a moins de 300 dollars à miser !_

_- À miser ? _répéta Michael qui redouta de comprendre.

- _Oui_, s'impatienta Lincoln. _Je vais faire un poker avec des types dans le petit salon là-bas. Dépêche-toi, ils vont pas m'attendre deux plombes !_

Michael poussa un soupir et sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon avec nonchalance.

- _Je vais te les rendre, _lui promit Lincoln. _Et avec un pourcentage ! Je me sens en veine ce soir ! _grogna-t-il avec un plaisir anticipé.

Michael eut un haussement de sourcils peu convaincu mais il ne contraria pas les illusions de son frère et se contenta de lui tendre un billet de 100 dollars. Lincoln le saisit à l'aveugle. Toute son attention était portée sur Sara et Michael comprit qu'il attendait que les présentations soient faites.

_- Linc, je te présente Sara, elle est de Chicago aussi._

_- Sérieux ? _

Lincoln lui adressa un grand sourire avant d'attraper quelques cacahuètes dans la coupelle posée sur le bar et de les jeter dans sa bouche. Alors qu'il les mâchait bruyamment, il reporta son regard sur Sara et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_- Votre visage me dit quelque chose… Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vus ? On a déjà couché ensemble ?_

Sara écarquilla les yeux et suffoqua de surprise à manquer de s'en étouffer tandis que Michael laissait tomber son visage dans la paume de sa main, atterré.

- _Euh… non, je… j'en ai pas le souvenir_, balbutia Sara.

_- Ouais, moi non plus… Je dois vous connaître d'autre part alors, ça me reviendra peut-être…_

Lincoln tourna les talons et ressortit du bar.

_- Je suis absolument désolé_, se navra Michael. _Mon frère et le tact ça fait deux… trois même !_

_- C'est pas grave, _l'excusa Sara avec amusement. _Il est ingénieur aussi ?_

_- Oh non, pas du tout. Il m'a supplié de l'emmener avec moi parce qu'il voulait découvrir New York._

Au ton qu'il avait employé, Sara le soupçonna d'avoir accepté un peu contre son gré. Elle le regarda ensuite boire une gorgée de son bourbon avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur elle… avec une insistance qui bientôt la troubla. Elle baissa les yeux.

- _Excusez-moi, _souffla aussitôt Michael,_ mais, même si je suis sûr qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés, c'est vrai que, plus je vous regarde, plus votre visage m'apparaît familier à moi aussi…_

Sara étira le coin de sa bouche dans un demi sourire. Rien ne l'obligeait à le mettre sur la voie mais ce soir elle avait envie de jouer à découvert.

- _Le gouverneur Tancredi, vous connaissez ? _demanda-t-elle alors.

- _Oui, bien sûr que je…_

Michael s'interrompit. À l'expression qu'il affichait maintenant Sara comprit qu'il avait fait le rapprochement. Elle esquissa un petit sourire pour confirmer ses pensées tout en guettant anxieusement sa réaction. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas un fervent partisan de la politique du gouverneur de l'Illinois mais cependant…

- _Sa réforme sur les nominations des hauts gradés de la police était une très bonne idée_, déclara-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête avec approbation.

Sara resta interdite. Michael avait eu la touchante délicatesse de ressortir une des rares actions de son père à avoir fait l'unanimité au sein de l'opinion générale. Et pour la première fois, alors qu'elle venait de révéler son identité à un inconnu, elle ne ressentit pas l'embarras qui accompagnait souvent l'aveu de son patronyme si sujet à controverses. Cette fois c'est alors elle qui se mit à observer Michael avec attention. Sans avoir de don particulier pour entrevoir l'âme des gens, elle n'eut aucun mal à percevoir la gentillesse et la prévenance toutes naturelles qui émanait de lui. Et, absorbée dans sa contemplation, elle crut bien détecter un début de réponse au pourquoi de sa présence dans ce bar…

******************************

Peu à peu le bar s'était vidé. Et la musique prenait sa revanche, couvrant les dialogues murmurés des quelques personnes restantes dans la grande salle.

_- … le pauvre Tim était complètement paniqué ! Il me suppliait : Mike, je t'en pris, sors-moi du pétrin ou je vais être la risée de tout le campus ! J'avais de la peine pour lui mais je voyais pas bien comment je pouvais arranger les choses… Et puis dans l'après-midi, j'étais sorti faire quelques courses et c'est là que j'ai vu la promotion faite sur les lapins en chocolat géants ! _

Sara éclata de rire.

- _Oh non, je le crois pas ! _s'amusa-t-elle en secouant la tête._ On m'avait parlé de la célèbre soirée de Tim Wales quand j'étais entrée à l'université mais honnêtement… je pensais que c'était une sorte de légende… Ou du moins que, à force d'être passée de bouches à oreilles, la vérité avait été exagérée !_

_- Non, non, tout c'est bien passé comme on te l'a raconté. _

_- Et donc c'était ton idée ?_

_- Ouais ! _confirma Michael en levant le menton avec vanité. _Cela dit je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois en être fier, _se ravisa-t-il ensuite avec une petite grimace_, … mais on s'était quand même bien amusés au final._

_- Ça je me doute !_

Sara le regardait avec un petit sourire qu'il lui rendait. Puis il attrapa son verre et avala d'un trait le reste de bourbon qu'il contenait pour humecter sa bouche asséchée d'avoir tant parlé. Sara en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle écarquilla furtivement les yeux en découvrant qu'il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin. Cette fois elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il était bien plus tard qu'elle ne l'aurait cru… C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on passe un bon moment, se dit-elle avec un sourire intérieur.

Cela faisait en effet plus de deux heures et demi qu'elle discutait avec Michael comme elle l'aurait fait avec un vieil ami retrouvé après plusieurs années d'éloignement. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien avec la décontraction et l'aisance des gens se trouvant sur la même longueur d'ondes. Le tutoiement avait échappé à Michael au détour d'une phrase. Ce fut si naturel à son oreille qu'elle n'y aurait pas fait attention s'il ne s'était pas excusé. En réponse elle lui avait proposé d'abandonner le vouvoiement. Requête accordée.

Sara s'était délectée d'avoir pu diviser avec un homme n'ayant pas le sport ou l'argent pour seuls sujets de conversation mais au contraire une culture époustouflante dans bien des domaines, aussi divers que variés. Et elle appréciait surtout la façon qu'il avait de ne pas étaler son savoir avec arrogance et suprématie mais de toujours s'exprimer avec modestie et même… humour. Elle était sous le charme. Oui. Elle devait bien l'admettre.

- _Il doit être tard, _déclara Michael qui avait vu Sara consulter sa montre. _On ferait peut-être bien d'aller dormir un peu parce que, je sais pas toi mais moi je dois encore assister à dix heures de conférence demain… enfin tout à l'heure._

Il y avait du regret dans sa voix.

_- Oui, moi aussi je remets ça dans quelques heures, _souffla Sara avec résignation._ Et puis ils attendent peut-être qu'on s'en aille pour fermer le bar ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement en observant les alentours pour constater une salle quasiment vide.

_- Non, je crois que ça reste ouvert toute la nuit_, murmura Michael.

Il avait sorti son portefeuille de sa poche et attrapait de quoi payer les boissons. Il désigna du doigt ses deux verres et celui de Sara pour demander la note au barman.

- _18 dollars, _annonça ce dernier.

- _Eh ! Non ! _protesta Sara._ Tu vas pas payer pour moi !_

_- Si, ça me fait plaisir, _rétorqua Michael en tendant la somme au barman. _Et puis c'est pas avec ton malheureux Gin Tonic que ça va me ruiner._

Il remit son portefeuille dans la poche de son pantalon et se leva de son tabouret.

- _En plus mon frère doit me reverser un pourcentage sur ses gains, tu te souviens ?_

_- Parce que tu crois qu'il a gagné ? _demanda Sara qui quittait le bar aux côtés de Michael

_- Non, absolument pas._

Arrivé devant les ascenseurs, Michael pressa le bouton d'appel qui se mit à clignoter. Après quelques secondes d'attente les portes s'ouvrirent. Galant, il laissa Sara monter la première dans la cabine avant de l'y rejoindre.

- _Quel étage ? _demanda-t-il en laissant sa main en suspens devant le tableau de commandes.

- _Quinzième, _répondit Sara.

Elle vit Michael presser le bouton correspondant et… seulement celui-là.

- _Tu es au quinzième aussi ? _s'étonna-t-elle.

Il y eut une demie seconde de flottement, d'hésitation, avant qu'il ne réponde oui. Alors elle sut qu'il mentait.

- _J'ai la chambre 1512 moi, et toi ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _La… 1520._

C'était confirmé. La chambre 1520 était occupée par le docteur Marvin Brown, éminent diagnosticien et confrère de Sara. Elle le savait. Mais elle n'allait pas le dire à Michael tout de suite. Elle afficha un sourire et hocha la tête alors que l'ascenseur gravissait les étages avec fluidité. Pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé durant les longues secondes que dura l'ascension. Mais de furtifs regards furent échangés et une certaine tension se développa au fil des mètres engloutis au point d'en devenir palpable. Une troisième personne se serait instinctivement sentie de trop dans cette cabine. Les portes finirent par se rouvrir sur le quinzième étage.

- _Tu repars quand ? _demanda Michael dans un murmure pour ne pas déranger les clients endormis alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir avec Sara.

- _Demain soir… enfin, ce soir_, rectifia-t-elle étant donné l'heure qu'il était._ Et toi ?_

_- Je reprends l'avion que dimanche matin._

_- Tu vas visiter la ville un peu avec ton frère ? _chuchota-t-elle.

_- Ouais._

Bientôt ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la chambre 1512.

- _C'est ma chambre, _indiqua Sara en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

- _Ah… oui… et bien euh… bonne nuit, _lui souhaita Michael.

- _Bonne nuit à toi aussi._

Il y eut un silence.

- _Je… je suis content d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance, _déclara ensuite Michael.

- _Et moi je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire la tienne, _rétorqua Sara.

Il lui adressa un sourire puis il commença à s'éloigner doucement, à reculons pour ne pas la quitter des yeux tout de suite. Elle s'était tournée le temps de déverrouiller sa porte. Elle venait de l'entrouvrir lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui.

_- Au fait !_

Il s'immobilisa.

_- Oui ?_

_- Passe le bonsoir au docteur Brown de ma part !_

_- Qui est le docteur Brown ? _demanda Michael en fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité.

- _Et bien… l'homme avec lequel tu partages la chambre 1520, non ? _

Sara affichait un sourire en coin taquin. Le visage de Michael se liquéfia. Il remua les lèvres sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Il fit un pas pour s'avancer, un autre pour se reculer… Il chercha désespérément des yeux un trou de souris où il pourrait se cacher pour mourir de honte.

- _Je… mon dieu ! C'est nul ! _balbutia-t-il. _Oui, c'est vrai, je… je suis pas dans la 1520, _avoua-t-il en laissant tomber ses épaules, contrit.

Le sourire de Sara se fit indulgent.

_- Je dors trois étages plus bas, chambre 1220, _confia-t-il en se rapprochant doucement d'elle.

Leur visage maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il ancra profondément son regard au sien et elle retint son souffle.

- _C'est juste que… j'ai passé un excellent moment avec toi, _reprit-il tout bas, _et je… voulais le faire durer encore un peu. Si j'étais descendu au douzième étage j'aurais pas eu ces deux minutes supplémentaires en ta compagnie et… Mon dieu, je réalise à quel point c'est débile,_ se navra-t-il en baissant les yeux et en secouant la tête.

- _Non !… Non, c'est… touchant. J'ai passé un très bon moment aussi, _souffla Sara.

Il releva les yeux et se perdit dans ses prunelles noisettes. Le temps s'était suspendu. Sara se demandait s'il oserait le faire ou pas. Elle se demanda si elle le laisserait faire ou non. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle était en présence d'un homme, il y avait cet avertissement qui clignotait en rouge dans son esprit… Prudence, prudence… Méfiance, méfiance… Mais ce soir, en présence de Michael, elle ne recevait aucune mise en garde. Elle était sereine. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Alors la réponse à sa deuxième question fut oui. Oui elle le laisserait faire si… Il le fit !

Sara ferma les yeux. Le contact des lèvres de Michael sur les siennes l'électrisa et elle sentit des milliers de petites décharges de plaisir crépiter dans tout son corps. Ce baiser était d'une douceur exquise. Michael effleurait sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Elle referma une main sur sa nuque afin qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de s'arrêter et elle entrouvrit sa bouche pour que celle d'approfondir l'échange lui vienne. Et elle lui vint. Sara crut défaillir de bonheur en sentant sa langue caresser la sienne. Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir d'aise et l'excitation monta d'un cran. Alors que la fougue avait remplacé la retenue des premiers instants, Michael enveloppa la taille de Sara de son bras pour la maintenir étroitement contre lui. Après de longues secondes, à bout de souffle, ils cassèrent le baiser et restèrent à s'observer, abasourdis, dans un silence seulement troublé par leur respiration saccadée.

C'est quelque part au milieu de ce moment que Sara décida qu'elle laisserait Michael entrer dans sa chambre. Jamais elle ne s'était offerte à un homme rencontré trois heures plus tôt. Ni même trois jours plus tôt… Elle chercha une raison à cette première qui l'étonnait, la dépassait, mais sans succès. Elle ne pouvait même pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Ce n'était pas avec les quelques centilitres de Gin Tonic qu'elle avait avalés qu'elle était soûle. Non. Mais c'était semblait-il l'ivresse d'un désir aussi puissant qu'inattendu qui la grisait à cet instant. Et puisqu'elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, si elle décida de ne pas refouler ce désir, c'était en son âme et conscience. Tout comme elle était descendue au bar de l'hôtel sur la seule écoute de son instinct, elle allait passer la nuit avec Michael sans plus de raison. Simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie, et qu'elle était intimement convaincue qu'elle n'aurait pas à le regretter.

Sans lâcher sa nuque, sans lâcher son regard, elle commença à se reculer presque imperceptiblement, dos contre la porte qui s'ouvrait sur son passage, pour entrer dans sa chambre en l'entraînant avec elle.

- _J'ai jamais… enfin aussi vite… c'est pas mon genre, _bafouilla-t-elle, troublée par sa propre initiative.

- _C'est pas mon genre non plus_, lui assura Michael.

Puis il reprit ses lèvres avec douceur pour ne pas la brusquer et lui laisser un droit de rétractation. Mais aussi déroutée était-elle Sara semblait déterminée. Une fois dans la chambre, sans quitter ses lèvres, il referma la porte derrière eux d'un geste aveugle.

***

Il y avait un léger sourire de dessiné sur sa bouche. Un sourire qui ne l'avait pas quittée de la nuit. Éveillée, elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais percevait à travers ses paupières la lumière vive du petit matin qui inondait la chambre. Sara prenait le temps de remettre ses idées au clair. Quelle nuit étrange ! Était-ce un rêve qu'elle avait fait ?… Non. Elle pouvait encore sentir quelques papillons virevolter dans son ventre, vestiges du plus époustouflant orgasme qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Son sourire se fit plus franc sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et doucement elle se tourna vers… C'est une place vide qu'elle trouva dans le lit à côté d'elle. Une place vide qui gomma instantanément son sourire.

Elle retint son souffle. Sa gorge se serra. Finalement elle aurait peut-être préféré que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Voilà pourquoi elle se réveillait seule. Parce qu'elle avait simplement rêvé toute cette histoire. Mais la vue de l'oreiller aplati à côté d'elle lui confirma tragiquement la présence passée d'une autre personne qu'elle dans ce lit. Elle se redressa en maintenant le drap blanc contre sa poitrine nue et, une fois assise, elle balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une silhouette, elle scruta le sol de la chambre à la recherche de vêtements qui ne seraient pas les siens. Elle ne trouva pas âme qui vive. Elle ne vit aucun pantalon, aucune chemise, aucune chaussette, aucune chaussure… Il avait filé comme un voleur.

Sara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait expérimenté réveil aussi dévastateur. En un quart de seconde, cette place vide avait fait voler en éclats sa confiance en elle et ébréché son amour-propre. Et sa désillusion était d'autant plus grande et douloureuse qu'elle avait été intimement convaincue, malgré le fait qu'elle ne le connaisse pas, qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'hommes. Alors elle se sentait trahie par son plus fidèle allié et conseillé, son instinct. Elle était déçue d'elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aveugler à ce point ! Pourquoi avait-elle ainsi baissé sa garde ?

Elle pinça ses lèvres tremblantes de peine et de fureur et hocha doucement la tête, résignée.

- _Bravo Sara ! _ironisa-t-elle. _Pour une fois que tu te laisses un peu aller il a fallu que tu tombes sur un connard qui détale dès qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait !_

Les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge lui faisaient mal. Mais elle se refusa à les libérer. Non, elle n'allait pas chialer pour un pauvre type. Elle se leva du matelas en arrachant d'un geste rageur le drap bordé au pied du lit pour le conserver étroitement enroulé autour de son corps, le maintenant d'une main sur sa poitrine.

- _« C'est pas mon genre non plus de faire ça le premier soir », _baragouina-t-elle, amère, en ramassant ses sous-vêtements sur le sol. _Nan mais je rêve !… _

Elle fit quelques pas et se pencha une nouvelle fois pour récupérer sa robe ratatinée sur la moquette.

- _… Plus connard que ça tu meurs !_

_- C'est moi le connard dont tu parles ?_

Sara sursauta, étouffant un cri de surprise, puis se retourna brusquement vers la salle de bain en resserrant sa toge de fortune autour d'elle dans un réflexe pudique. Il était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillé, frais, décontracté, terminant de boutonner sa chemise. Elle se trouva bien bête… mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de ressentir un tel embarras.

- _Je… je croyais que t'étais parti, _souffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

- _Non_.

Michael en avait terminé avec sa chemise. Il s'approcha doucement de Sara.

- _C'est pas dans mes habitudes de mettre les voiles après avoir passé la nuit avec une femme et… surtout pas quand c'était génial, _susurra-t-il avec un petit sourire._ J'allais m'en aller, c'est vrai, parce que la conférence reprend dans une demie heure mais… j'allais pas filer sans t'avoir réveillée et… demandé si… tu accepterais qu'on se revoie à Chicago ?_

Sara resta quelques secondes à le fixer en silence. Puis elle esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête, mesurée, pondérée… digne.

À l'intérieur son cœur hurlait de joie sans la moindre retenue et elle pouvait le sentir danser entre ses côtes.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée…


	3. Christmas Bunnies

**Christmas Bunnies**

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir la satisfaisait. Oui, elle avait bien fait d'acheter cette robe même si sa carte bleue avait un peu saigné. Elle avait eu un véritable coup de foudre en la voyant exposée dans l'immense vitrine de Bloomingdale's sur North Wabash Avenue. Cette robe sera mienne ou ne sera pas ! Et sa pensée avait été confirmée lorsqu'elle l'avait essayée et qu'elle lui avait sis plus qu'à ravir, comme si elle avait été créée pour elle, pour son corps, pour ses formes.

Touche finale à sa longue préparation, Sara attrapa son tube de gloss et en enduit légèrement ses lèvres, juste de quoi les faire briller un peu sans pour autant qu'elles restent collées entre elles. Elle brossa rapidement ses sourcils du bout de ses doigts - voilà - vérifia une dernière fois le maquillage de ses yeux - bien dosé pour l'occasion - et pour finir réajusta le tombé de sa petite robe noire - parfaite ! Elle éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre où elle trouva Michael assis sur le bord du lit, terminant de boutonner sa chemise blanche.

_- Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ?_

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Grosse erreur tactique. Elle aurait dû quitter la chambre en vitesse, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de voir à quoi elle ressemblait, et filer s'envelopper dans son manteau pour ne lui révéler le résultat qu'une fois arrivés à destination, une fois qu'il ne pourrait plus mettre à exécution la moindre idée mal venue. Il avait relevé la tête vers elle pour la contempler. Ses yeux voyageaient de ses pieds à sa tête et ses lèvres se retroussaient avec délectation.

- _Tu es… magnifique_, souffla-t-il.

Il fallait aussi comprendre désirable. Mais ça il n'allait pas le lui dire, il allait préférer le lui montrer. Son regard noir de convoitise pour preuve.

_- Ouais… merci, _apprécia Sara avant de trottiner rapidement hors de la chambre pour fuir son prédateur.

Elle était appuyée d'une main sur le mur de l'entrée pour garder l'équilibre et elle venait d'enfiler son deuxième escarpin lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Michael enlacer sa taille et ses lèvres se poser dans le creux de son cou.

- _Non, non, très mauvaise idée_, lui fit-elle savoir._ On n'a pas le temps._

_- Si_, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Son souffle brûlant la fit frissonner mais il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

_- Non, on n'a pas le temps. On est déjà très loin d'être en avance et je veux pas qu'on soit en retard !_

Michael resserra l'étreinte de ses bras pour la plaquer un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il promenait sa bouche sur son épaule nue.

- _Michael ! _s'impatienta-t-elle.

- _C'est pas de ma faute ! _se défendit-il. _C'est plus fort que moi, je contrôle pas._

Il retourna Sara pour qu'elle lui fasse face avant de reprendre l'exploration de son cou. Coincée entre le mur et le corps bouillant de Michael, elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir.

_- Bien sûr que si tu contrôles ! T'as juste à faire preuve d'un minimum de volonté. Sois un homme !_

_- Oh oui, je vais être un homme, _grogna-t-il en infiltrant une main sous sa robe.

_- Non, non, je… je parlais pas de ce point de vue-là !_

Son ton commençait à manquer de conviction et son minimum de volonté à elle était en train de s'évaporer sous l'assaut des caresses expertes de son amant.

- _Michael_, supplia-t-elle. _On va être en retard…_

Il vint ancrer son regard au sien.

_- Dis-moi simplement que t'en as pas envie et j'arrête._

Sara ouvrit la bouche mais prétendre quelque chose d'aussi éloigné de la vérité se révéla au-dessus de ses forces et ce, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle portait à Caleigh.

- _On ira brûler en enfer pour ça, _souffla-t-elle avant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de Michael pour l'attirer à ses lèvres.

***

La nuit était noire. Les températures étaient négatives. Des dizaines de voitures étaient garées dans tous les sens sur toute la longueur de la rue. Michael et Sara eurent bien du mal à trouver une place pour parquer la leur. Lorsque ce fut enfin chose faite, ils descendirent rapidement du véhicule pour se retrouver dans le froid piquant de ce 24 décembre et se hâtèrent jusqu'à l'école.

_- Regarde ! Ils sont déjà tous rentrés_, constata Sara en arrivant devant le perron de l'établissement désert et silencieux. _C'est déjà commencé, on est en retard, _annonça-t-elle avec fatalisme.

- _Oui, ben on aura qu'à entrer discrètement et on fera comme si on était là depuis le début ! _proposa Michael.

- _Ouais… ouais._

Sara gravit les quelques marches du perron et se précipita vers la porte. Elle actionna la clenche de sa main gantée mais constata avec effroi que le mécanisme était verrouillé.

- _Ah ! Mon dieu ! Michael, c'est fermé ! _paniqua-t-elle.

Il attrapa la clenche à son tour pour vérifier ses dires.

- _Mince._

_- Mince ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? _s'insurgea Sara._ Il faut absolument qu'on rentre sinon on va se faire étriper !_

_- Mais non…_

_- Mais si ! Essaye d'appeler Linc pour qu'il vienne nous ouvrir !_

_- Oui, bonne idée._

Michael écarta les pans de son long manteau pour atteindre les poches de son pantalon.

- _Quoi ? _s'inquiéta Sara en le voyant ensuite afficher une petite grimace.

- _J'ai oublié mon portable à l'appart'_, murmura-t-il.

- _Non mais je rêve ! Et comme le mien n'a pas survécu à son passage en machine on est coincés ! Mais tout ça c'est de ta faute de toute façon, je mettrais tout sur ton dos, _le prévint-elle.

- _Attends, je t'ai pas violée non plus, t'étais d'accord ! _lui rappela-t-il.

- _Je vais voir si y a pas une autre entrée_, déclara Sara en redescendant du perron pour aller faire le tour du bâtiment.

Michael la vit revenir après quelques secondes, la mine déconfite. Elle remonta les quatre premières marches avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir sur la cinquième. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

- _J'ai entendu la musique, je les ai entendus chanter, _confia-t-elle. _Je me sens mal_, souffla-t-elle, penaude. _C'est pas bien ce qu'on a fait._

_- Euh… moi j'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt génial…_

Au coup de coude que Sara lui asséna il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. Il enveloppa ses épaules de son bras pour la blottir contre lui.

- _Oui, t'as raison, c'était pas très correct… et c'est de ma faute_, concéda-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les cheveux.

***

Une demie heure s'était écoulée. Michael et Sara étaient restés assis côtes à côtes sur leur petite marche, résignés à leur triste sort.

- _On devrait peut-être retourner se mettre au chaud dans la voiture_, proposa Michael en tâtant le bout de son nez engourdi par le froid.

- _Non, c'est notre punition, _marmonna Sara.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et ils se levèrent d'un bond.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous seuls ? _leur demanda un homme rond et barbu qui sortait de l'école avec un briquet dans sa main et une cigarette coincée entre son index et son majeur.

- _On est arrivés un peu en retard et on a pas pu entrer, la porte était fermée_, expliqua Michael.

- _Ah, oui, elle s'ouvre que de l'intérieur._

_- C'est fini ? _interrogea ensuite Michael en désignant l'intérieur de l'école du regard.

- _Pas encore, mais ça se termine_, indiqua l'homme.

_- Viens !_

Michael attrapa la main de Sara et l'entraîna avec lui dans l'établissement. L'homme les regarda traverser le hall en courant avec perplexité, puis il eut un petit haussement d'épaules, saisit le paillasson pour le coincer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte afin qu'elle ne se referme pas et enfin alluma sa cigarette.

La musique se faisait de plus en plus forte et les chants de plus en plus nets à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la grande salle où se tenait la représentation. Bientôt Michael et Sara arrivèrent devant un jeu de lourdes portes rouges. Ils entrèrent et se faufilèrent discrètement dans la foule présente. Il y avait une allée centrale dégagée qui menait jusqu'à la scène. De part et d'autre de cette allée, des centaines de chaises étaient alignées, reparties sur une bonne trentaine de rangées. Tous leurs occupants étaient debout et ceux qui ne tenaient pas de caméras ou d'appareils photos dans leurs mains applaudissaient en rythme. À l'autre bout de la salle, sur la grande scène, une vingtaine d'enfants, méconnaissables dans leur costume de rois mages, de Joseph, de Marie, d'âne, de bœuf, de mouton, de lune ou encore d'étoile, fêtaient un joyeux Noël à leur public en cœur et en chanson sur une musique jouée en live par leurs camarades. Puis les chants cessèrent et les applaudissements redoublèrent dans une fervente ovation à ces petits acteurs en herbe. Après un long salut, le rideau tomba sur la scène et la salle, plongée dans un brouhaha assourdissant, commença doucement à se vider.

On y voyait déjà plus clair et on pouvait de nouveau s'entendre penser lorsque Michael et Sara furent enfin rejoints par Lincoln et LJ.

- _Vous êtes arrivés quand ? _demanda Lincoln.

- _Euh… pendant le dernier refrain de la chanson finale_, avoua Michael en échangeant un regard crispé avec Sara.

- _Vous êtes mal !_

_- Je sais. Où est Véro ?_

_- Partie attendre Caleigh à la sortie des coulisses, _indiqua Lincoln. … _Vous êtes mal, _répéta-t-il ensuite.

- _On sait ! _lui assura Michael avec irritation. _C'est bon ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter !_

_- On s'en veut beaucoup d'avoir raté le spectacle, _se navra Sara. _Ça avait l'air bien en plus._

_- Non, vous en faites pas, vous avez pas raté grand-chose, _déclara LJ_. Une bande de moutards qui oublient de jouer leur rôle parce qu'ils sont trop occupés à faire coucou à leurs parents et… ah, si, en fait vous avez raté quelque chose, _réalisa-t-il après coup. _C'était poêlant ! _ricana-t-il grassement.

- _Sara !_

Sara se retourna pour voir Caleigh qui accourait vers elle, suivie par Véronica qui tenait dans ses bras l'imposant costume d'étoile en carton-pâte de sa fille.

- _Bonsoir ma puce_, souffla-t-elle tendrement en se penchant pour saisir le visage de sa nièce entre ses mains et lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

La fillette s'approcha ensuite de Michael qui l'embrassa à son tour.

- _Ça vous a plu le spectacle ? _demanda-t-elle enfin.

- _C'était absolument génial ma chérie ! _s'enthousiasma Sara.

_- Oui, vous étiez tous très doués mais tu étais de loin la meilleure ! _renchérit Michael en adressant un clin d'œil à sa filleule qui eut un large sourire.

- _Et le petit Billy était pas mal non plus au début, hein, dans son rôle de dinosaure ? Non ? _demanda Véronica.

- _Euh… si, il était très bien aussi_, approuva Michael.

- _Y avait pas de dinosaure ! _asséna Véronica en le fusillant du regard. _Aller, on y va_.

Elle attrapa la main de sa fille et sortit de la salle avec elle. LJ fixait Michael en secouant la tête.

_- Alors là tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, oncle Mike !_

Michael se lança à la poursuite de sa belle-sœur, rapidement imité par Sara, Lincoln et LJ.

- _Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, on a un peu manqué le début_, concéda-t-il.

Véronica s'arrêta de marcher pour se retourner si brusquement que Michael faillit la percuter.

- _Non ! Vous avez tout manqué ! _murmura-t-elle avec fureur en regardant tour à tour Michael et Sara. _J'ai pas arrêté de jeter des petits coups d'œil vers la porte pour voir si vous arriviez et j'ai vu à quel moment vous êtes enfin apparus. Vous avez tout manqué !_

Elle reprit sa route dans le couloir de l'école d'une démarche si rapide que Caleigh devait trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur.

- _Ben… si tu passais ton temps à guetter notre arrivée toi non plus t'as pas dû voir grand-chose du spectacle ! _se défendit Michael dans un petit rire, pensant qu'un peu d'humour détendrait l'atmosphère.

Une nouvelle fois Véronica s'arrêta et elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers son beau-frère.

_- Ne me cherche pas Scofield, ne me cherche pas !_

Alors que tous traversaient maintenant le petit parking de l'école, c'est Sara qui prit le relais de la plaidoirie.

_- On est sincèrement désolés Véro, on est arrivés à peine quelques minutes en retard mais la porte était fermée, on a pas pu entrer._

_- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous étiez en retard ? _s'enquit Véronica qui venait d'ouvrir la portière arrière de sa voiture.

- _Et bien… parce que… euh…_

Sara implora l'aide de Michael de son regard.

- _Parce qu'on a percuté un petit lapin sur la route_, tenta Michael dans la panique, _et ça nous a…_

_- Percuté un lapin ? _l'interrompit Véronica. _Oui, c'est ça, prenez-moi pour une imbécile pendant que vous y êtes ! _

_- T'as dit un gros mot maman ! _lui fit remarquer Caleigh, scandalisée.

- _Oui, les grandes personnes, quand elles sont très très en colère, elles ont le droit d'en dire. Aller, monte dans la voiture !… Je sais très bien pourquoi vous étiez en retard, _reprit Véronica à l'attention de Michael et Sara une fois sa fille installée à l'arrière du véhicule, _et vous voulez que je vous dise : c'est vous les lapins !_

LJ pouffa bruyamment de rire, Michael et Sara ouvrirent la bouche, étouffant un cri offusqué.

- _Véro, calme-toi, c'est peut-être pas la peine d'être désobligeante, _souffla Lincoln.

_- Ce sont eux qui manquent le spectacle de ta fille et c'est moi qui suis désobligeante ?! _s'insurgea Véronica.

Les lèvres de Sara se mirent à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- _On est… vraiment désolés Véro, on est pas fiers de nous. Tu sais qu'on adore Caleigh en plus et si elle apprenait qu'on a loupé tout son spectacle, elle serait très déçue et moi ça me ferait beaucoup de peine…_

Michael regardait Sara, désemparé, et il avait déposé une main sur sa nuque pour la réconforter.

_- … et quand elle nous en parlera je me dis qu'on sera même pas capables de rebondir sur ce qu'elle nous dira à moins de broder comme des imposteurs devant une enfant de cinq ans ! Je crois que je me suis jamais sentie aussi minable de toute ma vie, _sanglota-t-elle.

- _Non mais c'est de ma faute en plus, _intervint Michael pour la déculpabiliser. _C'est moi qui ai insisté, Sara voulait surtout pas qu'on soit en retard…_

Véronica les fixait à présent avec un regard plus indulgent. Elle poussa un soupir.

- _Bon… c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, _déclara-t-elle en frottant le bras de Sara qui avait retiré un de ses gants pour chasser d'un revers de la main les larmes qui inondaient ses joues. _Y a pas mort d'homme quand même, c'est qu'un petit spectacle scolaire, _relativisa-t-elle._ Aller, je vous pardonne, c'est bon. Linc a tout filmé, vous le regarderez en vidéo, d'accord ?_

_- Oh oui ! Oui ! _approuva Sara en hochant la tête.

_- Bien. Aller, on y va. On se retrouve à la maison pour le dîner._

Et tandis que les Burrows grimpaient dans leur voiture, Michael et Sara s'en allèrent rejoindre la leur. Michael tenait toujours la nuque de Sara dans sa main.

- _Sara, je suis désolé, _souffla-t-il, se sentant responsable de sa détresse. _Si j'avais su que…_

_- Non mais c'est bon, _le coupa-t-elle, _ça va, t'inquiète pas. C'était juste quelques larmes de crocodile pour qu'elle lâche l'affaire !_

Michael s'arrêta net de marcher et fixa Sara avec ahurissement.

- _Qu… quoi ? _s'hébéta-t-il.

Elle s'était également arrêtée et retournée pour lui faire face.

- _Bah oui ! Fallait bien qu'elle nous pardonne, sinon elle nous aurait fait la tête pendant tout le dîner, ça aurait pas été vivable ! Je suis vraiment pas fière d'avoir raté le spectacle mais elle l'a bien admis elle-même, c'est qu'un spectacle scolaire ! Comme celui qu'on a vu l'année dernière et comme celui qu'on verra l'année prochaine !_

Michael semblait ne pas en revenir.

- _Mais… mais tu es vile ! _constata-t-il comme s'il lui découvrait un nouveau visage, un aspect inavouable de sa personnalité que jusqu'alors il ignorait.

Sara eut un haussement d'épaules et il afficha un petit sourire grivois en s'approchant d'elle.

- _Je trouve ça très excitant, _murmura-t-il en enveloppant sa taille de son bras avant d'enfouir son nez dans son écharpe pour tenter d'atteindre son cou.

- _Non, non ! _protesta Sara en le repoussant. _Calme tes ardeurs ! On va se dépêcher de rejoindre la voiture et bien sagement on va se rendre chez ton frère sans que Véro n'ait à s'impatienter de nous voir arriver, parce que sinon cette fois c'est sûr qu'on va finir en civet !_


	4. The Flu

**The Flu**

Michael n'avait pas senti Sara se précipiter hors du lit ce matin-là. Lorsqu'il émergea enfin, il perçut de drôles de bruits provenant de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Son esprit une fois désembrouillé, il put identifier très clairement ces bruits et comprit que Sara était en train de vomir. Il se redressa brusquement pour s'asseoir dans le lit. L'idée qui lui traversait l'esprit à ce moment précis aurait pu le terrifier. Il y avait quelques mois encore ça aurait d'ailleurs été très probablement le cas. Mais ce matin, même si une appréhension toute légitime demeurait, c'était un sentiment de joie qui dominait.

Allez savoir pourquoi durant des mois, des années, vous redoutez plus que tout cet évènement, vous voyez les autres le vivre en vous répétant que ce n'est pas pour vous, pas tout de suite, vous ne vous attardez que sur les mauvais côtés, vous ne voyez qu'eux, ils vous semblent si énormes, si effrayants, si insurmontables qu'ils occultent complètement les bons - et quels bons ! Et puis un beau jour, vous vous réveillez et vous comprenez que vous êtes enfin prêt. Parce que cette idée vous est instinctivement agréable. Parce que vous vous sentez de taille à vous embarquer dans cette aventure et, mieux, vous en avez envie ! Une envie viscérale si puissante qu'elle gomme la moindre de vos réticences.

Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses réflexions, un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Le bruit de la chasse d'eau le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Michael amorça un mouvement pour se lever du lit en vue d'aller rejoindre Sara et voir si elle allait bien mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et elle apparut, blanche comme un linge. Vêtue d'un ample pantalon de pyjama et d'un débardeur, elle se traîna telle un zombi jusqu'au lit, ses pieds râpant la moquette à chacun de ses pas. Elle se recoucha dans un soupir plaintif et remonta la couverture sur son corps frissonnant.

- _Ça va pas ? _demanda Michael malgré l'évidente réponse.

- _Non… je crois que j'ai choppé la grippe, _marmonna Sara.

- _La grippe ?_

_- Oui._

Grimaçant sous la douleur des courbatures, Sara bougea doucement pour se mettre sur le dos et regarder Michael qui semblait fixer un point imaginaire dans le vide.

- _T'as l'air… déçu, _remarqua-t-elle avec étonnement.

_- Euh… non… non, je… je suis juste désolé pour toi, _balbutia-t-il avant de lui adresser un sourire compatissant.

Il déposa ensuite une main sur son front.

- _T'es bouillante_, constata-t-il. _Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?_

_- Je suis médecin !_

_- Oui mais tu vas pas t'ausculter toute seule !_

_- J'ai pas besoin d'être auscultée, je sais très bien ce que j'ai…_

Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils alors sa tête la lançait douloureusement.

- _C'est cette saleté de virus qui traîne depuis des jours, on en a eu plein de cas à l'hôpital. Et comme c'est viral y a rien à faire, juste attendre que ça passe… Tu devrais t'en aller avant de l'attraper aussi._

_- Non. Moi je peux faire ça…_

Il se pencha pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sara dans un léger baiser.

_- … je sais que je ne l'attraperais pas_, murmura-t-il.

Sara le fixa avec perplexité.

- _J'ai eu la grippe une fois quand j'étais gosse, _expliqua-t-il alors. _Mais alors une méchante grippe ! J'avais dû être hospitalisé pendant quinze jours. Ça m'avait beaucoup affaibli, j'avais mis plusieurs mois à m'en remettre complètement et depuis… j'ai plus jamais eu la grippe. Il m'est souvent arrivé de côtoyer des gens qui l'avaient sans que ça m'atteigne._

_- Ben… tant mieux pour toi._

Doucement, afin de ne pas attiser les douleurs qui la meurtrissaient de toutes parts, Sara bougea pour se remettre sur le côté.

- _Est-ce que t'as pris quelque chose ? _lui demanda Michael._ Tu veux que je t'apporte de l'aspirine ?_

_- Oh… oui, _marmonna-t-elle d'une voix aussi faible que son état. _Ramène-moi le flacon entier et une bouteille d'eau… je voudrais agoniser sans trop souffrir._

Michael esquissa un sourire puis il vint lui déposer un doux baiser sur la tempe.

_- Je vais te chercher tout ça._

***

Une heure plus tard, douché, rasé, habillé et son petit-déjeuner avalé, Michael était près à partir travailler. Avant de quitter l'appartement, il alla voir Sara une dernière fois. Il s'avança dans la chambre que les épais rideaux marron tirés devant la fenêtre privaient de luminosité et vint s'accroupir près du lit. Il déposa le revers de ses doigts sur le front de Sara pour constater qu'elle était encore brûlante puis il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- _Je vais m'en aller là_, murmura-t-il.

- _Mmm_, acquiesça-t-elle, somnolente, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- _Je repasserai voir comment tu vas ce midi et je te rapporterai de la soupe de chez ce petit traiteur chinois que tu aimes bien, d'accord ?_

_- Mmm… si tu veux mais… à mon avis d'ici à ce midi je serais morte._

Michael eut un petit rire puis il la contempla quelques secondes en silence, prenant le temps d'évaluer tout l'amour qu'elle lui inspirait. Et il reçut l'ultime confirmation qu'il aurait aimé, oui, qu'il aurait adoré la savoir nauséeuse pour une autre raison.

_- Non, t'oserais pas me faire ça_, rétorqua-t-il.

Sara esquissa un sourire et trouva la force d'entrouvrir ses paupières pour dévoiler un regard malicieux puis rassurant. Michael lui déposa un long baiser sur le front.

- _Repose-toi bien. Je t'aime, _souffla-t-il avant de se redresser et de quitter la chambre.

******************************

Michael essuya sa bouche à l'aide d'une petite serviette éponge, replaça sa brosse à dent dans le verre posé à côté du lavabo et quitta la salle de bain en ne manquant pas d'éteindre la lumière au passage. Dans la chambre éclairée par sa seule lampe de chevet, il regagna le lit et se glissa sous les draps.

- _Je persiste à dire que tu ferais quand même mieux d'aller dormir dans l'autre chambre, _marmonna Sara qui lui tournait le dos et dont seul le haut du visage dépassait des couvertures.

- _Et moi je persiste à vouloir dormir avec toi, _répliqua Michael, déterminé, en remontant son oreiller contre la tête de lit pour s'y adosser. _Je t'ai dit que je tomberais pas malade._

Puis, dans le silence de la chambre, Michael poussa de petits soupirs anxieux en lissant nerveusement le repli de la couverture sur lui.

- _Sara, _se décida-t-il à commencer, _je sais que t'es pas en forme et que tu ne dois avoir qu'une seule envie, c'est dormir mais… il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler._

_- Bah… oui, vas-y._

Mais Michael resta silencieux. Il cherchait la manière dont il pourrait aborder le sujet.

- _Je t'écoute_, lui fit savoir Sara avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

- _Oui… euh… voilà… ce matin quand… quand je t'ai entendue vomir… comment dire… la première idée que… enfin j'ai pensé que peut-être tu… tu…_

_- Que j'étais enceinte ? _devina-t-elle en se contorsionnant le cou pour regarder Michael.

- _Euh… oui._

_- Non, je suis pas enceinte, t'inquiète pas._

Elle pensait l'histoire réglée. Elle repositionna sa tête correctement sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, prête à faire sa nuit mais…

- _Ça m'inquiète pas…, _déclara Michael. _Sara, quand cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit ça m'a… tout sauf inquiété. _

Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux, resta quelques secondes immobile, abasourdie par ce qu'il insinuait très clairement. Puis doucement elle se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et confronter son regard. Elle remua les lèvres plusieurs fois en silence avant qu'un son veuille bien en sortir.

- _T'es en train de me dire que… tu serais… tu voudrais…_

_- T'y as jamais pensé ? _demanda Michael.

- _Euh… si… bien sûr que si mais…_

_- T'es pas prête peut-être, _redouta-t-il en baissant les yeux alors qu'il commençait à regretter d'avoir aborder le sujet.

Sara esquissa un petit sourire puis elle utilisa le peu de force qu'elle avait pour aller agripper d'une main le tee-shirt de Michael qu'elle tira doucement pour lui intimer l'ordre de se rapprocher d'elle. Alors il glissa sur le matelas pour venir s'allonger à ses côtés en restant redressé sur un coude.

- _Michael, personnellement je crois que… je suis prête depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, _murmura Sara. _Mais c'est toi qui jusqu'ici… enfin on en a jamais clairement parlé mais… tu semblais pas vraiment impatient d'avoir un enfant. Tu sais, à Thanksgiving, quand on a vu ma cousine et Rob et leur bébé et que Rob t'avait demandé si on comptait avoir des enfants, je t'avais entendu répondre, si ma mémoire est bonne : « oui mais y a pas de presse ! Moi j'ai encore envie de profiter de la vie avant de me cadenasser avec un gosse ! »._

_- Ben… parce que je voyais les choses comme ça à cette époque mais Thanksgiving c'était y a quatre mois. Mon point de vue a changé depuis. _

_- T'es sûr ? Parce que c'est pas le genre de décisions qui se prend à la légère ou sur un coup de tête._

_- Sara, je suis pas quelqu'un d'impulsif et tu m'as déjà vu prendre une décision à la légère ?_

_- Euh… non, _admit-elle.

- _Je sais pas d'où vient ce changement de perspective mais ce que je sais de manière certaine c'est que, ce matin, en t'entendant vomir, la première idée qui m'est venue c'est que tu sois enceinte, en un quart de seconde je me suis fait un film et j'avais envie de pleurer de joie !_

Sara eut un petit rire.

- _J'en suis le premier étonné, _reprit Michael,_ mais ça me fait pas flipper. C'est que je suis prêt, non ?_

_- Si… on dirait bien, _confirma Sara qui effleurait tendrement le contour de son visage du bout de ses doigts.

Leurs regards étaient profondément ancrés l'un à l'autre. Une vague d'émotion déferla dans la chambre.

_- Alors si je suis prêt, et que t'es prête… tu me ferais l'honneur de porter mon bébé ? _demanda Michael.

- _Tout l'honneur sera pour moi, _souffla Sara, les yeux brillants. _Et mon ventre se languit déjà de porter un petit Scofield. Ce sera son moment de gloire, le rôle de sa vie même ! _déclara-t-elle plus légèrement.

Michael eut un petit rire.

- _Oui. Mais tu sais, je compte lui offrir plusieurs moments de gloire ! _annonça-t-il.

- _Ah oui ? Combien ?_

_- Euh… deux, peut-être trois, on verra._

_- Oui, on verra. On va commencer par un et voir comment en s'en sort._

Michael se pencha au-dessus de Sara, approcha son visage du sien.

- _On s'en sortira très bien_, susurra-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis langoureusement, puis sa bouche dévia sur sa joue, puis descendit dans son cou tandis que sa main qui s'était frayée un chemin sous la couverture s'infiltrait maintenant sous son débardeur…

- _Euh… Michael, _l'appela Sara en tapotant un doigt sur son épaule. _J'ai 39 de fièvre, un mal de crâne horrible et des courbatures partout, _lui rappela-t-elle._ Tu penses pas sérieusement à me faire l'amour là ?… C'est pas que je veuille te faire le coup de la migraine mais… je suis vraiment pas en état !_

Michael s'était redressé. Il affichait la mine hagarde des gens qu'on vient de brutalement rappeler à la réalité après un moment d'égarement.

- _Oui, non, bien sûr…, _s'hébéta-t-il. _Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé happer par l'euphorie du moment mais… non, c'est évident qu'on va pas mettre ce bébé en route ce soir. _

Il se recoucha sur son côté du lit.

- _Ça peut attendre quelques jours._

_- Quelques jours, _répéta Sara avec amusement.

Il semblait penser que l'entreprise serait aisée. Mais on ne met pas un bébé en route comme on démarre une voiture ! Cela dit elle n'allait ternir son enthousiasme. Elle se contenta de le contempler avec tendresse.

- _Je t'aime, _souffla-t-elle.

- _Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit, _lui souhaita-t-il en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Il éteignit ensuite la lumière, plongeant la chambre dans une obscurité totale. Il s'allongea sur le dos, joignit ses mains sur son ventre et perdit son regard sur le plafond qu'il distinguait à peine. Il poussa un discret soupir excité et impatient.

Aller ! La prochaine fois qu'elle vomira, ce sera pas la grippe !

Il sourit.


	5. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Depuis l'autre côté de la rue elle la vit faire ce geste. Cette greluche, cintrée dans un étroit tailleur gris anthracite, le col taillé en V de sa chemise blanche dépassant de sa veste, avec ses cheveux blonds bien trop sagement remontés dans un chignon banane et ses jambes trop bronzées pour être honnêtes, avait osé poser sa main manucurée à la française sur le bras de Michael. Et, alors qu'elle maintenait un épais dossier contre sa poitrine, elle avait reversé sa tête en arrière en s'esclaffant d'un rire qui sonna faux au point de vous en bousiller les tympans.

_- Sara ! Je te parle !_

L'interpellation de Kirsten la tira de ses pensées. Sara secoua la tête et se tourna vers sa collègue.

- _Oui, quoi ?_

_- Je te disais juste que le petit piéton est vert donc tu peux traverser ! _

_- Ah… oui._

Sara regardait autour d'elle comme si elle reprenait conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- _Bon, bah j'y vais_, déclara-t-elle. _On se voit demain._

_- Oui, à demain._

Kirsten s'éloigna, poursuivant sa route sur le même trottoir, tandis que Sara s'élançait sur le passage clouté pour rejoindre celui d'en face.

_- Ah, Sara, te voilà._

Michael avait ouvert un bras pour l'accueillir. Elle s'approcha et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde.

_- Excusez-moi, je suis un peu en retard_, se navra-t-elle.

- _C'est pas grave_, lui assura la blonde en lui adressant un large sourire commercial._ Je suis Lindsay Benson, _se présenta-t-elle ensuite en échangeant une poignée de mains avec Sara. _Je remplace mon collègue qui a eu un empêchement de dernière minute mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'a transmis votre dossier !_

_- Ah… bon, d'accord._

_- Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer la visite maintenant que nous sommes au complet !_

Lindsay se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble et Michael et Sara lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu lui avais dit de si drôle pour qu'elle rigole comme ça ? _demanda Sara dans un murmure et sur un ton qui se fit réprobateur malgré elle.

Michael la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, interloqué.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Non, rien, laisse tomber._

_- Comme vous pouvez le constater, _reprit Lindsay une fois arrivée devant le jeu de portes vitrées, _il y a un digicode. On ne rentre pas dans cet immeuble comme dans un moulin, et même si le quartier est très loin d'être mal famé ça reste rassurant._

Michael et Sara hochèrent la tête puis Lindsay pianota sur le clavier du digicode pour déverrouiller les portes. Elle pénétra la première dans le hall du bâtiment avant d'inviter ses clients à la rejoindre.

_- Ce hall a été entièrement refait à neuf il y a deux ans_, expliqua-t-elle. _Mais on dirait que ça date d'hier, non ? C'est très bien entretenu !_

_- Oui, c'est propre, _approuva Michael qui tournait sur lui-même pour balayer la pièce du regard.

Lindsay se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur qu'elle appela. Les portes ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir et elle prit place dans la cabine avec Michael et Sara.

- _Ascenseur ! _fit-elle remarquer à ses clients. _Quand on sait que l'appartement est au septième étage c'est un détail non négligeable voire… très appréciable ! _

Elle souriait à Michael et appuya sur le bouton frappé du numéro 7 d'un geste quasi aveugle, ne quittant le jeune homme des yeux qu'une fraction de seconde. L'ascenseur se mit en mouvement. Alors que Lindsay continuait à fixer Michael avec insistance en battant de ses cils copieusement enduits de rimmel, Sara vint se blottir contre lui, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, histoire de rappeler à la demoiselle que l'objet de sa convoitise n'était pas libre.

_- Vous avez peur en ascenseur ? _demanda alors Lindsay.

Elle avait fait mine de s'étonner avant d'afficher un petit sourire qui se fit narquois sur un bord et insolent sur l'autre, signe qu'elle avait parfaitement compris le message mais qu'elle n'en avait que faire ! Sara fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Elle plissa imperceptiblement les yeux pour répondre d'un regard hostile. Lindsay pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire davantage. Les portes de l'ascenseur de rouvrirent sur le septième étage. Elle sortit de la cabine et conduisit Michael et Sara jusqu'à l'appartement en attente de nouveaux locataires.

- _Voilà ! 150 m2 habitable avec cuisine américaine toute équipée ouverte sur un immense séjour très lumineux exposé sud-ouest_, débita Lindsay en s'avançant dans l'appartement vide. _La dernière rénovation date du changement de propriétaire il y a trois ans et là encore, c'est parfaitement entretenu. _

Elle marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée qu'elle fit coulisser pour l'ouvrir tandis que Michael et Sara entraient en baladant leur regard dans tout l'appartement pour en prendre connaissance.

- _Il y a un balcon, _reprit Lindsay, _et je vous invite à venir découvrir la vue qu'il offre, une vue sur la rivière, somptueux !_

Elle s'était approchée de Michael et avait déposé une main dans son dos pour l'entraîner avec elle sur le balcon en laissant Sara plantée près du bar de la cuisine.

_- Et moi ? J'ai pas le droit d'admirer la vue ! _grommela cette dernière avant de rejoindre le balcon à son tour.

Après avoir évoqué quelques détails techniques concernant l'isolation, l'installation électrique ou encore le chauffage, Lindsay s'engouffra dans le petit couloir qui desservait quatre portes. Elle ouvrit la première.

- _Voici une petite pièce qui habituellement sert de bureau_, indiqua-t-elle à ses clients. _La fenêtre est exposée plein nord alors il ne fait jamais chaud, c'est très agréable pour travailler. _

Elle passa rapidement à une seconde porte.

- _Cette pièce à souvent vocation d'être la chambre principale, c'est la plus grande. Et la fenêtre ne donne pas sur la rue mais sur le petit parc situé derrière l'immeuble alors c'est très calme._

Michael et Sara étaient entrés dans la pièce pour l'inspecter minutieusement en se murmurant leurs impressions. Lindsay leur laissa quelques minutes avant de repartir vers la troisième porte. Ils la suivirent.

- _Et voici une troisième pièce, _déclara-t-elle. _Vous pourriez en faire… une salle de sport par exemple, _proposa-t-elle en posant un regard gourmant sur Michael, observant son torse comme si elle pouvait voir sa musculature au travers de sa chemise. _Vous êtes quelqu'un de sportif je suis sûre, _supposa-t-elle en levant un sourcil connaisseur qui disait « aucun doute ».

_- Ou alors on pourrait en faire une chambre de bébé plutôt ! _intervint aussitôt Sara.

- _Oh parce que vous attendez un bébé ? _lui demanda Lindsay.

- _Euh… non. Mais… ça viendra ! Parce qu'on compte avoir pleins d'enfants, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? _minauda Sara en s'agrippant au bras de Michael qu'elle gratifia d'un regard dégoulinant d'un amour surjoué.

Il resta perplexe tandis que Lindsay perdait tout sourire.

- _Ouais… et bien, c'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite ! _marmonna-t-elle sans la moindre conviction.

Elle pivota et partit vers la quatrième porte.

- _« N'est-ce pas mon chéri » ?! _répéta Michael en regardant Sara avec une grimace_. Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ? _

_- À rien ! Aller, viens, on va voir la salle de bain… où Lindsay va sûrement te proposer d'essayer la douche avec elle, _marmonna-t-elle dans ses moustaches en rejoignant l'agent immobilier au fond du couloir.

***

La question du loyer, celle des charges ou encore celle du syndic de copropriété furent abordées entre autres. Rien ne se décida pour l'instant, Michael et Sara ayant d'autres appartements à visiter avant de faire un choix définitif.

- _D'accord_, approuva Lindsay maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour sur le trottoir au pied de l'immeuble. _J'espère que vous pourrez effectuer les autres visites assez rapidement parce que des produits comme celui qu'on vient de voir, c'est très recherché, ça reste pas longtemps sur le marché, alors faudrait pas qu'il vous échappe si au final il a votre préférence ! Enfin bon, vous verrez ça avec mon collègue, c'est lui qui va reprendre votre dossier, vous étiez ses clients, je vais pas lui piquer sa commission, _déclara-t-elle dans un petit rire.

Elle prit ensuite congé de Michael et Sara, leur serrant la main tour à tour avant de s'en aller.

- _Elle veut pas piquer la com' de son collègue mais visiblement ça l'aurait pas dérangé de piquer le mec de sa cliente_, persifla Sara en regardant Lindsay s'éloigner.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? _demanda Michael qui, plongé dans la lecture du formulaire récapitulatif de la visite, n'avait perçu que d'une oreille distraite les paroles de Sara.

- _Je dis que cette femme n'a pas arrêté de te faire du gringue, _articula-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, _j'ai trouvé ça très déplacé ! _

Michael releva la tête pour regarder Sara avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _T'es jalouse ?_

_- Je suis pas jalouse ! _se défendit-t-elle aussitôt comme s'il venait de l'insulter. _C'est juste une question… de respect, voilà ! Y a des choses qui ne se font pas ! Quand quelqu'un déjeune à la table d'à côté dans un restaurant, même si ses frites te font envie tu te contentes de les regarder de loin, tu vas pas les renifler dans son assiette !_

_- Oh ! Tu me compares à une assiette de frites, je suis flatté, c'est trop d'honneur ! _ironisa Michael avec amusement.

- _Non mais tu vois bien ce que je veux dire ! Cette fille était là à flirter ouvertement avec toi sous mon nez !_

_- Elle flirtait pas avec moi !_

Sara fixa Michael avec affliction.

_- Achète-toi une paire de lunettes si tu l'as pas vue faire ! « Oh, monsieur, que vous êtes musclé ! Je suis sûre que vous faites du sport ! », _rejoua-t-elle d'une voix censée imiter le timbre précieux de Lindsay en tâtant le biceps de Michael._ C'était quoi, ça, pour toi ?_

Il eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

- _T'exagères._

_- Pas du tout !_

_- Si, mais c'est pas grave… _

Il contempla Sara avec tendresse.

- _T'es trop mignonne quand t'es jalouse_, souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue veloutée de son pouce.

- _Je ne suis pas jalouse ! _protesta-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

Michael n'insista pas, elle refuserait quoiqu'il arrive de l'admettre. Alors il déposa un bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna dans une marche le long du trottoir.

- _Viens, on va aller se boire un café avant que je retourne au bureau, _déclara-t-il.

- _Mais je ne suis pas jalouse_, répéta Sara pour enfoncer le clou.

- _Non, non. Et sinon, l'appart', comment tu l'as trouvé ?_

_- Euh… l'appart'… oui… et bien euh…_

_- En fait t'as pas du tout été attentive pendant la visite ! _s'amusa-t-il.

- _Mais si, mais si…_

***

Arrivés devant un petit bar, Michael et Sara prirent place autour d'une des tables libres en terrasse. En ce début d'après-midi, le doux soleil d'avril réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère. Un serveur, grand blond au teint hâlé et aux yeux charmeurs, ne tarda pas à se présenter.

- _Bonjour ! _lança-t-il gaiement et avec un large sourire que, sans prendre la peine d'être subtil, il adressa plus particulièrement à Sara. _Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?_

_- Deux cafés s'il vous plait, _commanda-t-elle.

_- C'est comme si c'était fait ! _

Il envoya un petit clin d'œil à Sara avant de retourner à l'intérieur du bar d'un pas énergique. Michael le regarda s'éloigner avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte d'indignation.

_- Non mais… il est gonflé lui ! _

Il se tourna vers Sara qui, un doigt plaqué sur ses lèvres, semblait se retenir de rire.

- _Est-ce que je suis invisible ?! _s'offusqua Michael. _Ou est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être ton frère ?_

Sara se redressa sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher de lui, déposa une main tendre sur sa joue et un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- _Toi aussi tu l'es follement, _souffla-t-elle.

- _Je suis follement quoi ?_

_- Mignon quand t'es jaloux !_

Et il l'était tellement qu'elle ne réussit pas à mettre la moindre once de tonalité vengeresse dans sa phrase.


	6. Bernie

**Bernie**

Après deux bonnes heures de route, ils arrivèrent à Lake Forest, un petit village sur les bords du lac Michigan, à quelques kilomètres de la frontière avec le Wisconsin. Le bourg traversé, ils continuèrent sur une route sinueuse et sauvage qui serpentait dans une forêt de pins centenaires. De petits tas de neige résiduelle étaient regroupés de chaque côté de la chaussée tels des glissières garde-corps blanches et terreuses.

Alors que le jour commençait à décliner en cette fin d'après-midi, ils parvinrent enfin à leur destination finale. Michael arrêta la voiture devant le garage d'un magnifique et gigantesque chalet en bois. Sara sortit du véhicule sans défaire son regard de la bâtisse qui allait les accueillir pour le week-end. Elle fit quelques pas pour s'en éloigner un peu et ainsi mieux prendre la mesure de la merveille. Michael ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, il se posta à ses côtés et reporta lui aussi son attention sur le chalet.

- _Alors ? Pas mal hein ?_

_- Ouais… les mots me manquent. Et ton patron te donne les clefs, comme ça, pour le week-end ? _demanda Sara qui n'en revenait pas.

- _Oui. Il réserve cette faveur à ses meilleurs employés et… à ceux qui ont de bonnes chances de devenir associés_, murmura Michael avec un clin d'œil.

Sara esquissa un sourire.

_- Mais alors c'est peut-être un test aussi_, supposa-t-elle. _Pour voir s'il peut te faire confiance. Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse gaffe à rien casser sinon adieu la promotion !_

Michael pouffa de rire.

- _Mais non ! Thomson n'a pas du tout cet état d'esprit, c'est juste quelqu'un d'extrêmement généreux qui adore faire plaisir. Bon, évidemment on va éviter de mettre le feu à son chalet mais à côté de ça je suis sûr qu'il crisera pas si on brise une tasse à café !_

_- Ouais… Aller, donne-moi les clefs, j'ai hâte de voir comment c'est à l'intérieur ! _réclama Sara en agitant impatiemment sa main devant Michael.

Il lui confia le trousseau et tandis qu'elle partait vers l'escalier menant au seuil d'entrée, il alla récupérer leur valise dans le coffre de la voiture.

Michael laissa tomber le bagage sur le sol alors que lui-même tombait en extase à son entrée dans le chalet. Il poussa un long sifflement en balayent tout le vaste rez-de-chaussée du regard. Dans la pure tradition des chalets du voisinage canadien, tout était fait de bois. De bois poli, de bois verni, de bois sculpté… En face de lui il y avait un large escalier qui rejoignait une mezzanine. Au fond à gauche il y avait une grande cuisine américaine, au fond à droite il distingua un billard. Tout de suite à gauche c'était la salle à manger, longue table en bois et chaises travaillées main. Tout de suite à droite c'était le salon. Énormes canapés et fauteuils en cuir marron, table basse, gigantesque cheminée en pierre avec, à ses pieds, un moelleux et très épais tapis en peau de bête.

Michael s'approcha de Sara qui était plantée derrière le canapé et fixait ce tapis.

- _Tu penses à ce que je pense ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Si tes pensées concernent toi, moi, aucun vêtement, un feu de cheminée et cette peau de bête alors oui ! _déclara Michael qui plissa les yeux et s'imagina déjà la scène en hochant la tête avec approbation.

Sara se blottit contre lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- _Je crois que ça va être le meilleur week-end de ma vie, _prédit-elle. _Tu remercieras ton patron pour moi._

_- J'y manquerai pas, _souffla Michael en lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux. _Mais je me contenterai de lui dire que t'as beaucoup apprécié le jacuzzi._

_- Parce que y a un jacuzzi ?! _s'exclama Sara en regardant Michael avec de grands yeux ronds et brillants.

_- Oui, à l'étage d'après ce que Thomson m'a dit…_

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Sara s'était déjà ruée vers les escaliers qu'elle monta quatre à quatre.

***

Michael frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en ôter la poussière de bois tout en se redressant. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, planta ses poings sur ses hanches et contempla avec satisfaction les flammes qui dansaient maintenant avec vivacité dans la cheminée. Alors qu'à l'extérieur la nuit était noire et que quelques flocons virevoltaient dans le ciel, ce vigoureux brasier diffusait lumière et chaleur dans le salon du chalet.

- _Eh ben tu vois ! T'as parfaitement réussi à l'allumer ce feu ! _se ravit Sara en arrivant avec une bouteille de vin dans une main, deux verres à pieds et un tire-bouchon dans l'autre.

- _Ouais ! Pour un coup d'essai c'est un coup de maître ! _s'autocongratula Michael.

Sara venait de déposer la bouteille et les verres sur la table basse. Il s'approcha, s'empara de la bouteille et ne put réprimer un mouvement de sourcils impressionné quand il en découvrit l'étiquette.

- _D'accord, Thomson m'avait donné l'autorisation de puiser dans sa cave mais t'as pas été choisir le plus mauvais toi !_

_- Ah bon ? _s'étonna Sara. _Mais je voulais pas abuser de sa gentillesse, j'y connais rien en vin alors j'ai pris au pif ! Tu veux que j'aille en chercher une autre ?_

Michael fixa la bouteille, se tâta une petite seconde histoire d'estimer les scrupules qu'il aurait à boire un tel millésime sans l'accord de son propriétaire puis finalement il secoua la tête.

_- Non, non, on garde celle-là !_

Sara afficha un sourire et lui tendit le tire-bouchon avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé en poussant un soupir d'aise.

- _Cette proposition de ton patron tombait vraiment à pic ! _commenta-t-elle._ Ça faisait combien de temps qu'on avait pas passé un vrai week-end, tranquille, rien que tous les deux ?_

_- Bien trop longtemps_, souffla Michael avec douleur alors qu'il débouchait la bouteille de vin.

Il versa ensuite un fond de breuvage délicatement parfumé et à la robe vermillon dans chacun des deux verres. Il en donna un à Sara et garda le second pour lui. Puis il prit place sur le canapé, s'installant au plus près de sa moitié, et brandit légèrement son verre.

- _À nous ! _proposa-t-il de trinquer.

- _À nous ! _susurra Sara en faisant tinter son verre sur celui de Michael avant que tous deux ne boivent une gorgée de vin.

_- Mmm… il est vraiment sensationnel ! _apprécia Michael.

- _Oui… mais je suis sûre qu'il serait encore meilleur accompagné d'un petit bisou, _suggéra Sara, l'œil pétillant de malice.

Michael eut un petit rire puis il approcha son visage du sien pour s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres.

_- Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, _confirma-t-elle ensuite.

Michael leva sa main libre vers son visage, caressa sa joue, la contempla de longues secondes avec émotion avant se perdre dans ses prunelles qui brillaient sous l'éclat dansant du feu de cheminée.

_- Je t'aime tellement_, souffla-t-il.

Puis il reprit ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser. Sara se laissa doucement tomber contre le dossier du canapé tandis que sans jamais cesser d'explorer sa bouche, Michael faisait descendre sa main le long de son cou, effleurant subtilement sa peau soyeuse du bout de ses doigts. Seuls les crépitements du feu troublaient le silence des lieux… jusqu'à ce qu'une slave de violents coups abattus sur la porte d'entrée ne résonnent. Michael et Sara sursautèrent et se redressèrent brusquement.

- _C'était quoi ça ? _demanda aussitôt Sara, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- _Je sais pas…_

_- Charlie ! _hurla une voix bestiale à l'extérieur avant que les coups frappés sur la porte ne reprennent, vigoureux.

- _Michael, j'ai peur_, paniqua Sara en s'agrippant à sa chemise.

- _C'est rien, Charlie c'est le surnom de mon patron, ça doit être quelqu'un qui pense qu'il est là, _supposa Michael.

Il reposa son verre sur la table basse et amorça un mouvement pour se lever du canapé mais Sara le retint.

- _N'y vas pas ! Ce type à l'air énervé !_

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse ? Même s'il est énervé c'est pas après moi qu'il en a. Je vais juste aller lui dire que la personne qu'il cherche n'est pas là sinon il va nous pourrir la soirée !_

_- Euh… oui, d'accord, _se résigna Sara.

- _Charlie ! C'est Bernie ! Ouvre-moi putain ! _cria la voix derrière la porte alors que Michael arrivait dans l'entrée.

Il ouvrit et le dénommé Bernie s'immobilisa, bras en l'air et mine interloquée.

- _Bah… vous êtes qui vous ? _s'hébéta-t-il. _Vous êtes pas Charlie !_

_- Non, je suis un des employés de monsieur Thomson_, expliqua Michael_. Il m'a laissé le chalet pour le week-end._

_- Oh… oui, _comprit Bernie. _Ça lui arrive souvent de faire ça ! Je m'appelle Bernard, _se présenta-t-il ensuite, _je suis le frère de Charles, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bernie._

Michael s'apprêtait à approuver poliment avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, pensant que l'échange s'arrêterait ici mais il vit les yeux de Bernie s'embuer soudainement de larmes et sa bouche se tordre dans une étrange grimace. Bientôt le vieil homme se mit à sangloter.

- _Y a un problème ? _s'inquiéta Michael.

- _Oh oui ! Pour avoir un problème y a un problème ! _geignit Bernie. _En rentrant chez moi tout à l'heure j'ai trouvé ma femme, cette salope, au lit avec autre ! Un petit minet de trente ans ! _cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Il fit quelques pas pour entrer dans le chalet sans laisser l'occasion à Michael de protester ou de l'en empêcher.

_- Vous vous rendez compte ! Après trente-cinq ans de mariage ! Mais je me doutais bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Elle s'était mise au sport depuis quelques mois, elle claquait tout mon fric en shopping et en soins de beauté, injections de botox, ce genre de choses vous voyez, elle était obsédée par ses rides !_

Bernie s'immobilisa en voyant Sara assise sur le canapé du salon.

_- C'est votre femme ? _demanda-t-il à Michael.

- _Oui, enfin non, pas tout à fait, on n'est pas encore mariés._

_- Tant mieux. Vous n'êtes pas encore pris au piège. Larguez-la avant qu'il soit trop tard !_

Sara écarquilla les yeux et regarda Michael qui leva ses mains et haussa ses épaules en signe d'impuissance. Bernie s'était approché de la table basse, avait saisi un des deux verres qui s'y trouvaient et la bouteille de vin avant d'aller s'avachir dans un des fauteuils.

- _Vous savez monsieur Thomson_, commença Michael en revenant à son tour au salon.

- _Appelez-moi Bernie !_

_- Oui, Bernie, je sais que vous devez être très déçu du comportement de votre épouse mais faut pas mettre toutes les femmes dans le même panier !_

Bernie était occupé à remplir son verre de vin rouge. Il eut un petit ricanement dédaigneux suivi d'un hoquet. Michael l'observa. Il se demanda s'il avait déjà noyé sa peine dans plusieurs cannettes de bière ou verres de whisky ou s'il était simplement ivre de chagrin. Toujours est-il qu'avec son visage rond, ses joues flasques et ses yeux tombants, il avait l'air d'un bulldog dépressif.

- _Pourquoi tu l'as fait entrer, _grogna Sara entre ses dents lorsque Michael vint se rasseoir à côté d'elle.

- _Mais c'est pas moi, il est entré tout seul, _se défendit-t-il dans un murmure.

- _Je vais vous dire_, marmonna Bernie en pointant un doigt vers Michael après avoir reposer la bouteille de vin sur le sol. _Vous vous êtes jeune, vous ignorez tout des femmes. Et vu que vous n'êtes pas encore mariés, la vôtre n'a pas encore dévoilé son vrai visage !_

_- Hey ! _s'offusqua Sara. _Je vous permets pas de…_

Michael posa une main sur son bras pour l'interrompre.

- _Il est malheureux, et probablement un peu bourré, _souffla-t-il, _il sait pas ce qu'il dit._

_- Elles sont toujours toutes douces au début, _reprit Bernie après avoir avalé trois copieuses gorgées de vin, _toutes câlines_, poursuivit-il avant d'émettre un bruyant rot.

Sara grimaça, de dégoût et d'indignation.

- _On a l'impression que la vie sera géniale avec elles, que se sera le bonheur tous les jours mais… non… hin hin, une fois qu'elles ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient, c'est-à-dire ce magnifique engagement qu'est le mariage, et qu'elles savent qu'elles sont à l'abri de la solitude et du besoin, elle peuvent enfin révéler leur vraie nature, exigeante, tyrannique ! Elles veulent mener la barque comme elles l'entendent et on doit se plier à la moindre de leurs volontés sinon… hop ! ceinture ! C'est leur moyen de pression favori ça ! Les feuilles dans le jardin ne sont pas ramassées ? Ceinture ! Le lave-vaisselle n'est pas réparé ? Ceinture ! Tu m'as fait honte devant nos amis ? Ceinture ! Elles nous tiennent par la b…_

_- Oui, oui, c'est bon Bernie ! _le coupa précipitamment Michael. _Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée !_

Bernie émit un soupir plaintif en se ratatinant davantage sur son fauteuil.

- _Moi, y avait des fois où je comprenais pas. Je me disais, elle veut pas qu'on fasse l'amour pour me punir d'accord mais ça voulait dire qu'elle se punissait aussi… Mais en fait… _

Il lâcha un sanglot.

- _… en fait elle allait se faire sauter ailleurs voilà la vérité ! Chienne ! _rugit-il avant de plonger son nez dans son verre, tétant son vin en quête de réconfort.

- _Pitié Michael, fais-le partir_, implora Sara, à bout de patience._ Parce que sinon je vais lui montrer à quel point les femmes peuvent être mauvaises ! _menaça-t-elle, la mâchoire crispée.

Bernie avait fixé un regard mauvais sur Sara.

- _Ça vous amuse hein ? Ça vous amuse de voir dans quel état je me retrouve à cause d'une vipère de votre espèce !_

_- Bon, écoutez Bernie, _intervint fermement Michael en se levant du canapé, _je veux bien que vous soyez malheureux mais arrêtez de passer vos nerfs sur ma femme parce que je vais commencer à devenir moins compréhensif là ! C'est avec la vôtre que vous devriez avoir une explication, allez la rejoindre, réagissez en homme digne !_

À ces mots Bernie se redressa et bomba le torse.

- _Oh oui ! _réalisa-t-il. _Vous avez raison, faut pas je la laisse gagner ! _

Il se leva du fauteuil et donna son verre vide à Michael.

- _Je vais demander le divorce et comme c'est elle qui est en tort elle touchera pas un centime de ma fortune ! _déclara-t-il, déterminé, avec une allure triomphante. _Et c'est elle qui va aller pleurer chez sa pimbêche de sœur ! _

Il émit un petit rire revanchard puis enlaça Michael.

_- Merci ! Merci de votre aide, je suis content d'avoir pu parler avec vous._

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée où Michael le suivit pour aller lui ouvrir la porte.

- _Vous savez, le jour où vous la retrouverez dans les bras d'un autre, _murmura Bernie en désignant Sara d'un coup d'œil,_ vous aurez le droit de venir chercher du réconfort chez moi, je vous accueillerais avec plaisir._

_- C'est gentil, mais ça n'arrivera pas, _lui assura Michael. _Aller, bonne soirée, enfin… bon courage._

_- Merci._

Bernie sortit du chalet, s'engouffrant dans la nuit noire et froide. Michael referma la porte derrière lui en poussant un profond soupir puis il regagna le salon.

_- C'est bon, il est parti, _annonça-t-il, _on va pouvoir reprendre où on en était…_

Sara s'était levée du canapé. Elle regarda Michael avec de grands yeux.

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ce type a tué ma libido pour au moins deux semaines ! Je monte me coucher._

Arrivée au pied des escaliers, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Michael.

- _Tu sais, ça m'est arrivé de penser que Linc n'était pas un cadeau mais finalement… y a bien pire comme frère ! J'espère au moins que ton patron aura la bonne idée te nommer associé rien que pour se faire pardonner d'avoir un frangin aussi… aussi… raaaah ! Y a même pas de mot !_

Elle pivota et grimpa les marches d'un pas agacé. Michael resta planté seul au milieu du salon, frustré comme jamais. Il essaya de relativiser, de ce dire qu'il n'était peut-être pas le plus à plaindre comparé à ce pauvre Bernie que sa femme avait fait cocu après trois décennies de mariage. Il tenta même d'avoir un peu de compassion pour lui mais… il vit le feu qui faiblissait dans l'antre de la cheminée et le tapis en peau de bête qui ne supporterait aucun ébat ce soir… alors il n'y parvint pas.


	7. The substitute

**The substitute**

Fernando Sucre poussa un râle de bête blessée, plaqua ses deux mains sur son œil gauche et s'écroula sur le sol goudronné du terrain de basket. La partie s'interrompit. Essoufflés, Lincoln, Michael et LJ, qui tenait le ballon calé sous son bras, s'approchèrent de leur ami qui geignait en se tortillant de douleur.

_- Ça va ? _demanda prudemment Lincoln.

- _Tu m'as explosé l'œil ! _rugit Sucre.

_- Je suis désolé._

Et réellement Lincoln l'était. Dans le feu de l'action, son coude était venu percuter violemment mais bien involontairement l'arcade sourcilière de Sucre.

- _Viens, lève-toi_, l'encouragea Michael en se penchant pour attraper le bras de son ami et l'aider à se remettre debout. _Tu vas pas rester couché sur le milieu du terrain._

Sucre réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds sans ôter sa main de son visage meurtri mais sonné par le choc, il tangua et Michael et Lincoln restèrent à ses côtés pour le soutenir et le diriger doucement à l'extérieur du terrain.

_- Je saigne_, gémit Sucre,_ je sens que je saigne !_

_- Euh oui… un peu, _confirma Michael.

Un peu c'était pour qu'il ne panique pas car en vérité, c'était un torrent de sang qui semblait jaillir de sa blessure aux vues des filets de liquide rouge qui s'écoulaient entre les doigts de sa main et venaient tacher son tee-shirt.

Dans Grant Park, l'immense jardin public situé en plein cœur de Chicago, le soleil donnait généreusement en cet après-midi de juin. Entouré de Michael et Lincoln et suivi d'LJ, Sucre se laissait guider dans les allées gravillonnées du parc. Bientôt le convoi quitta le sentier et s'engagea sur la vaste étendue d'herbe pour aller retrouver Sara, Véronica et Maricruz qui étaient restées à l'ombre des arbres, à l'endroit même où ils avaient tous pique-niqué à l'heure du déjeuner. Les trois femmes, allongées sur la pelouse verte et moelleuse, se redressèrent d'un même élan et relevèrent leurs lunettes de soleil pour regarder avec effroi la main ensanglantée plaquée sur le visage de Sucre.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _demanda aussitôt Maricruz.

_- Burrows a encore essayé de me tuer ! _vociféra Sucre tandis que Lincoln et Michael l'aidaient à s'allonger sur la nappe de pique-nique, entre le panier et la glacière.

- _N'importe quoi ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! _se défendit l'accusé.

Sara s'était approchée de Sucre et, penchée au-dessus de lui, elle lui souleva doucement la main pour prendre la mesure du carnage. Elle eut une légère grimace.

- _Bon, il va falloir te recoudre_, annonça-t-elle. _On va t'emmener à l'hôpital…_

_- Euh… non, _intervint Maricruz avec embarras. _Il est entre deux jobs, il a pas de couverture sociale en ce moment, _murmura-t-elle.

- _Ah… bon, bah je vais m'en occuper._

_- Merci._

_- Tu vas pouvoir venir jusqu'à l'appart' ? _demanda Sara à Sucre.

- _Non, je crois pas_, marmonna-t-il. _J'ai la tête qui tourne quand je suis debout._

_- Et on va pas le porter jusque là-bas ! _protesta Lincoln avant même que l'idée soit émise.

- _Ben dans ce cas… à la guerre comme à la guerre, _déclara Sara, _on va faire ça ici. Michael, tu vas chercher ce qu'il faut…, _commença-t-elle en sortant les clefs de l'appartement de sa poche pour les lui tendre avant qu'LJ n'intervienne.

- _Non, moi je peux y aller, je cours plus vite !_

_- T'insinues quoi ? Que je suis vieux et rouillé ? _se vexa Michael.

_- Non, je dis juste que je cours plus vite, c'est tout._

_- Bah oui Mike, les aptitudes sportives, dans la famille, c'est pour les Burrows ! _se vanta Lincoln.

_- Peut-être mais moi je sais jouer au basket sans démolir le visage de mes adversaires ! _rétorqua Michael en adressant une grimace revancharde à son frère tandis que Sara envoyait les clefs à LJ.

- _D'accord_, approuva-t-elle, _vas-y. Dans la salle de bain, dans le placard à droite du miroir, tu vas trouver une petite mallette blanche qui contient tout le nécessaire, tu la prends, et dans la cuisine, tu cherches dans le petit tiroir à gauche de l'évier, doit y avoir un briquet, tu me le ramènes aussi._

_- Ok ! Je suis de retour dans dix minutes maxi !_

LJ pivota et partit en courant vers la sortie du parc.

_- Un briquet ? Pourquoi il te faut un briquet ? _s'alarma Sucre.

Sara le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- _Ben parce que je vais devoir brûler ta plaie pour la cautériser._

_- Quoi ?! _hurla-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

_- Je plaisante, ce sera pour stériliser l'aiguille ! Relax ! _

Sara se tourna et chercha dans le panier de pique-nique une serviette en tissu qu'elle donna ensuite à Sucre.

- _Tiens, en attendant plaque ça fermement contre ta blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie, _ordonna-t-elle.

- _L'hémorragie ?! _répéta Sucre tout en s'exécutant._ Oh mon dieu ! Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang ! _geignit-il. _Je vais mourir !_

_- Dis pas n'importe quoi, l'arcade c'est impressionnant parce que ça saigne beaucoup mais ta blessure est superficielle !_

_- Je suis du groupe A positif, je te le dis au cas où il faudrait me transfuser._

_- Non mais t'exagères pas un peu là ! _rigola Sara.

- _Oh mais ça c'est tout Fernando ! _intervint Maricruz._ Au moindre bobo il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes ! Y a quelques années, quand il s'était tordu la cheville, pour une malheureuse petite entorse de rien du tout il voulait louer un fauteuil roulant !_

Véronica pouffa de rire.

- _Te marre pas toi ! _lui somma Sucre. _Femme d'assassin !… Je suis défiguré, j'en suis sûr ! Bébé, tu m'aimeras quand même si je suis défiguré ? _demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers Maricruz.

- _Mais tu vas pas être défiguré, _soupira Sara. _Dès qu'LJ sera revenu je vais te faire deux points et il n'y paraîtra plus rien !_

Elle releva brusquement la tête et perdit dans le vide un regard paniqué. Le rapprochement venait de se faire dans son esprit. Elle se tourna vers Michael.

_- Michael ! LJ, la salle de bain ! _

Il fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion et une demie seconde plus tard écarquilla les yeux avec affolement lorsque lui aussi fit le tragique rapprochement.

- _Merde_, lâcha-t-il avant de pivoter à 180 degrés pour se lancer à la poursuite d'LJ.

- _C'est quoi le problème ? _interrogea Lincoln, perplexe.

_- Euh… je… je me suis trompée, j'ai donné une mauvaise indication à LJ, _improvisa Sara, _il va pas chercher dans le bon placard, il va pas trouver la mallette._

_- Et Mike a compris tout ça sans que tu le lui dises ?! _

_- … oui._

Lincoln reporta un regard incrédule sur Véronica qui agita sa main pour lui signifier qu'il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre, sachant depuis longtemps que Michael et Sara avaient leurs codes pour communiquer, des codes qui bien souvent échappaient à tous les autres.

Michael avait failli percuter un couple de septuagénaires qui, bras dessus bras dessous, entraient dans Grant Park pour leur promenade dominicale au moment où lui en était sorti. Il était lancé à une telle allure qu'il savait que ce serait un véritable carnage s'il venait malencontreusement à se prendre un pied dans l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas ralentir la cadence, il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à intercepter LJ avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle de bain. Parce que l'adolescent ne pourrait aucunement rater ce qui traînait sur le bord du lavabo. C'est ce que Sara avait réalisé et ce qu'il avait immédiatement compris, sachant que l'objet compromettant était resté à cet endroit. Le matin même il s'était lavé les dents sans le lâcher des yeux.

Alors il fit le vide dans sa tête pour ne se concentrer que sur sa trajectoire semée de promeneurs et laissa ses pieds fouler le bitume avec la maîtrise et la légèreté d'un sprinter. Quoiqu'en dise son frère, il n'était pas si mauvais athlète que ça !

Sous un soleil de plomb, slalomant entre les badauds qui le regardaient passer avec perplexité, s'excusant auprès de ceux qu'il frôlait d'un peu trop près, Michael remonta Michigan Avenue sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de traverser la voie pour rejoindre Randolph Street où il apprécia de se retrouver à l'ombre des buildings. À mi-chemin, il s'engouffra dans Clark Street, remontant toujours plus au nord. Il passa sous la ligne de métro aérienne et bientôt déboula sur Wacker Drive qui longeait la rivière Chicago. Encore quelques mètres et il arriva devant les portes de son immeuble. En nage, les poumons en feu, il alla pour taper le code d'accès sur le clavier du digicode mais dut d'abord cligner des yeux pour chasser les quelques étoiles qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Au même moment, sept étages plus haut, LJ, qui venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement, arpentait le couloir en direction de la salle de bain. Le souffle quelque peu raccourci par les centaines de mètres qu'il avait lui aussi engloutis au pas de course, il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le placard désigné par Sara.

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, Michael se rua vers l'ascenseur qu'il appela en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton. Mais en levant la tête, il découvrit sur l'écran situé au-dessus des portes que la cabine se trouvait actuellement au vingtième et dernier étage du bâtiment. Le temps qu'elle arrive, il allait perdre de précieuses secondes, et davantage encore si quelqu'un venait à l'intercepter en cours de descente. Alors Michael courut jusqu'à la porte donnant sur la cage d'escalier et commença à enjamber deux par deux les dizaines de marches.

LJ jeta un coup d'œil au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir et replaça machinalement ses cheveux ébouriffés par sa course. C'est lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la petite poignée de la porte du placard que son attention fut attirée par un objet qui ressemblait vaguement à un gros stylo blanc avec son capuchon bleu, posé sur la paillasse en marbre gris, entre le bord du lavabo et un flacon de gel nettoyant pour les mains. Il n'en avait encore jamais vu en vrai mais sut parfaitement ce que c'était. Il hésita une petite seconde puis le saisit pour l'observer de plus près. Et parce qu'il ne fallait pas avoir fait maths sup. pour comprendre comment ça fonctionnait, il esquissa un petit sourire.

Son escalade terminée, Michael ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier à la volée pour surgir dans le couloir du septième étage où il courut jusqu'à son appartement. Il vit que la porte était entrouverte.

- _LJ ! _appela-t-il en pénétrant précipitamment dans l'entrée.

Il trottina vers le couloir mais en apercevant son neveu dans la salle de bain, à l'autre bout du corridor, il comprit que c'était trop tard. Il s'avança, vaincu, vint se poster dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuya la paume de ses mains de part et d'autre du chambranle et tenta de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'LJ se retournait pour lui faire face en pinçant ses lèvres dans un sourire désolé. Il se doutait que Michael aurait voulu arriver à temps pour l'empêcher de découvrir cette information, mais ce qui est fait est fait…

- _J'espère juste que c'est pas un garçon_, déclara alors l'adolescent en désignant le test de grossesse qu'il avait dans la main,_ parce que ça va être moins pratique pour nos parties de basket si on se retrouve en nombre impair !… Enfin… sauf si papa continue à martyriser Sucre, dans ce cas un remplaçant ne serait peut-être pas inutile !_

Michael eut un petit rire puis il secoua la tête, résigné.

- _C'est génial, félicitations ! _ajouta LJ avant de reposer le test là où il l'avait pris.

- _Merci mais… c'est tout récent, on veut pas s'emballer trop vite alors… faudra pas en parler pour l'instant. Tu penses que tu pourras essayer d'oublier que tu le sais ?_

_- Oui, je vais faire comme avec mes cours de maths. Je laisse entrer l'info dans mon cerveau pour la laisser ressortir aussi sec ! _promit LJ avec un petit clin d'œil.

- _D'accord, _s'amusa Michael.

La mallette de soin et le briquets récupérés, Michael et LJ quittèrent l'appartement ensemble.

- _Faut qu'on se dépêche, Sucre doit déjà être en train de réciter sa propre oraison funèbre_, prédit LJ en passant les portes de l'immeuble pour se retrouver dans la rue. _On fait la course ? _proposa-t-il ensuite à son oncle avec un sourire défiant au coin des lèvres.

- _Euh… non. Vas-y toi, pars devant je…_

LJ interrompit Michael d'un ricanement moqueur.

- _Alors cette fois je vais pas l'insinuer, je vais le dire : t'es vieux et tout rouillé et tu te dégonfles parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre ! _fanfaronna-t-il avant d'éclater de rire et de partir en courant.

_- Espèce de petit morveux_, grogna Michael qui s'élança à sa poursuite avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour une seconde course dans les rues de Chicago.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Petite indication : je vais garder la grossesse de Sara en fil rouge dans les prochains OS. De la même manière, pour conserver une sorte de cohérence entre toutes ces petites histoires, je pourrais être amenée à faire intervenir (ou du moins à mentionner) d'une fois sur l'autre les personnages que je crée, comme la petite Caleigh de "Christmas Bunnies", Kirsten de "Jealousy" ou encore Steve que vous découvrirez dans le prochain OS...**


	8. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

C'était comme un volcan qui bouillonnait en permanence dans son estomac et qui pouvait entrer en éruption à n'importe quel moment. Sans prévenir… ou presque.

Sara eut un premier haut-le-cœur, plaqua ses doigts sur sa bouche et respira profondément par le nez. Puis elle en eut un deuxième, comprit alors que ce n'était pas une fausse alerte et tapota sur le bras de Michael.

- _Arrête-toi ! _lui ordonna-t-elle. _ARRÊTE-TOI !_

_- Oui, voilà, je m'arrête, deux secondes !_

Michael gara la voiture sur le bord de la chaussée. Sara ouvrit aussitôt la portière, sortit du véhicule avec précipitation et courut jusqu'à la lisière du bois qui longeait la route. Elle s'appuya d'une main sur le tronc d'un arbre et vomit à son pied. Elle attendit ensuite quelques secondes afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième service puis elle se redressa, inspira profondément et revint doucement vers la voiture en se demandant qui avait bien pu décréter que les nausées devaient être qualifiées de matinales alors qu'elles pouvaient survenir à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Cela faisait en effet deux semaines que Sara expérimentait les joies d'un début de grossesse et elle tendait à penser avec irritation qu'elle avait le droit à bien plus que sa part. Et pour rajouter à son calvaire, le mois de juillet avait visiblement décidé d'entrer dans l'histoire en battant tous les records de températures, étouffant tout le Midwest sous son écrasante chaleur.

Sara attrapa la bouteille d'eau placée dans le vide-poche de la portière et se rinça la bouche avant de reprendre place dans la voiture. Elle poussa un bruyant soupir.

- _J'en peux plus ! Même quand j'ai rien avalé je trouve encore le moyen de vomir quelque chose ! _se désola-t-elle tout en vérifiant que le haut de sa robe n'était pas taché.

- _Je suis désolé_, tenta de compatir Michael.

Sara tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa en relevant un sourcil.

_- Efface ce sourire béat de ton visage, tu seras plus crédible ! _lui conseilla-t-elle avant d'extraire sa petite boîte de Tic Tac de son sac à main.

Michael la contemplait avec tendresse. Il vint déposer un baiser sur son épaule nue tandis qu'elle versait dans la paume de sa main deux dragées blancs mentholés.

- _Je t'aime_, souffla-t-il.

- _Mouais… tu m'en veux pas si je préfère ne pas te répondre pour l'instant_, marmonna Sara avant d'envoyer ses Tic Tac dans sa bouche.

Michael eut un petit rire, secoua la tête avec amusement, réenclencha sa première et reprit la route.

C'est en remettant sa boîte de bonbons dans son sac que Sara vit la carte de vœux que Michael lui avait confiée avant qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement. Elle écarquilla les yeux et la saisit rapidement.

_- Merde, la carte, j'y pensais plus, j'ai rien écrit ! _

Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un stylo puis apposa la carte ouverte contre le tableau de bord.

_- Qu'est-ce que je mets ? _demanda-t-elle._ Je les connais pas moi !… En plus je trouve ça un peu hypocrite de leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde quand on sait qu'ils ont une chance sur trois de divorcer dans dix ans !_

_- Oh bah t'es optimiste toi ! _ironisa Michael.

_- C'est pas moi, ce sont les statistiques !_

_- Ouais… ben n'écris rien, ça vaudra mieux. Signe juste sous ce que j'ai noté._

_- Et je signe quoi ? Ils vont même pas savoir qui je suis !_

_- T'as qu'à signer mademoiselle Tancredi, ça va faire mouche ! _rigola Michael.

- _Très amusant !_

_- Mets juste ton nom à côté du mien_, reprit-il plus sérieusement, _ils comprendront que t'es avec moi !… En plus c'est faux ce que tu dis, Nick te connais, ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous croiser au bureau !_

_- Mouais, _baragouina Sara

Elle griffonna son prénom sur la carte à côté de celui de Michael puis la remit dans son sac avec le stylo. Après encore quelques minutes de route, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense propriété des parents de Nicholas Green où était servi le vin d'honneur. Michael trouva une petite place pour garer sa voiture parmi les dizaines déjà présentes à l'entrée du domaine puis en sortit avec Sara.

_- Surtout tu me laisses pas toute seule hein ? _implora cette dernière en arrivant à hauteur du portail grand ouvert_. Parce que je connais personne moi !_

_- Non, on reste ensemble, _lui promit Michael en lui prenant la main. _Aller, viens… et tâche de ne pas vomir sur la robe de la mariée._

_- Je promets rien…_

Michael et Sara s'avancèrent sur la large allée recouverte de petits gravillons si blancs et si brillants qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous étaient polis un par un à la main. Sara laissait son regard vagabonder autour d'elle, admirant le vert éclatant de la pelouse, la taille impeccable des arbustes, les couleurs harmonieuses des massifs de fleurs. Au loin, on devinait un léger fond musical derrière un brouhaha de conversations animées. Un grand blond en costume cravate gris surgit soudainement d'une allée connexe et trottina à la rencontre de Michael et Sara.

- _Salut vous deux ! _lança Steve Connell's.

- _Salut_, répondit Michael.

Il partagea une rapide poignée de mains avec son collègue avant que celui-ci ne reporte son attention sur Sara.

_- Sara, tu as une mine… euh…_

Steve voulait sortir un compliment de circonstance, de ceux qu'on débite machinalement lors des grandes occasions sans vérifier s'ils sont justifiés ou non, mais il bloqua… tant cette fois il ne serait absolument pas justifié.

- _Affreuse, je sais, _termina Sara pour lui.

_- Non, c'est quand même pas ce que j'allais dire_, lui assura Steve. _C'est juste que… on dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis des jours._

_- Ben c'est pas tout à fait faux, _grommela-t-elle.

- _Oh oh ! _ricana-t-il alors. _Eh, Mike, laisse-la se reposer un peu de temps en temps ! _pouffa-t-il comme un parfait adolescent, fier de sa bêtise.

- _Je suis mort de rire Steve, absolument mort de rire ! _lui fit savoir Michael, affligé au possible.

- _Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je suis content que vous soyez enfin là, je vais me sentir moins seul ! _

_- T'es pas venu avec ta femme ? _s'étonna Michael.

- _Non, elle a pas voulu venir, elle avait peur de s'ennuyer du fait qu'elle connaisse personne._

Sara marmonna dans ses moustaches en roulant des yeux.

- _Elle n'avait pas très envie de venir non plus_, murmura Michael à l'attention de Steve qui hocha la tête.

_- Bon aller, venez féliciter les mariés et boire une coupe de champagne avant qu'y en n'ait plus._

Michael et Sara suivirent Steve qui les entraîna dans le parc à l'arrière de la maison.

- _T'as été à la cérémonie toi ? _lui demanda Michael.

_- Non, je suis arrivé y a dix minutes. Mais j'ai discuté avec un type, un oncle d'Alysson je crois, qui y était et il m'a dit que la moitié des gens était restée dehors parce que la chapelle était trop petite pour contenir tout le monde alors ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose d'y être !_

À vue de nez il devait y avoir 200 personnes de dispersées en petits groupes dans le vaste jardin. Toutes étaient sur leur 31. Costumes trois pièces impeccablement coupés pour les hommes, longues robes en mousseline légère et colorée pour les jeunes femmes, tailleurs élégants pour les plus âgées. En passant devant une longue table ensevelie sous des dizaines de compositions florales offertes par les convives, Sara glissa dans l'urne en bois verni qui trônait au milieu des gerbes la carte de félicitations et le chèque qu'elle contenait. Les mariés, tous deux issus de famille aisée, ne manquaient de rien et avaient demandé qu'en lieu et place des habituels présents, les invités fassent un don à l'association caritative dont la mère de la mariée était la vice-présidente.

Steve stoppa un des serveurs qui slalomait parmi la foule, saisit deux des coupes de champagne qui étaient posées sur son plateau pour les donner à Michael et Sara puis en prit une troisième qu'il garda pour lui. Sara fixa son verre avec embarras puis elle décida de jouer le jeu, elle s'en débarrasserait discrètement plus tard afin de ne pas se trahir.

- _Ah ! Mike ! _s'exclama soudainement Nick qui venait d'apercevoir Michael.

Il attrapa sa femme par la main et s'approcha avec elle.

- _C'est super sympa d'être venus, _apprécia le jeune marié en regardant tour à tour Michael et Sara. _Alors je vous présente Alysson, ma femme ! _annonça-t-il avec un bonheur non feint_. Alysson, je te présente Mike, un autre de mes collègues de boulot et Sara, sa compagne._

_- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, _s'enthousiasma Alysson, resplendissante dans sa robe bustier immaculée. _Nick voulait inviter tous ses collègues de bureau à la base mais j'ai trouvé que ça ferait trop alors je lui ai demandé de choisir ses deux préférés, _confia-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- _Sa mère a invité toutes ses copines de son club de bridge, _souffla Nick à Michael et Steve, _et à elle on lui a pas demandé de faire une sélection ! _

Alysson secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et Michael afficha un sourire amusé.

_- En tous cas félicitations à tous les deux, _déclara-t-il ensuite avec sincérité.

- _Merci. En fait c'est pas si terrible que ça le mariage_, commenta Nick, fort de ses trois quarts d'heure d'expérience._ Je pensais que ce serait plus flippant mais non ! Bon, vous nous excusez, _poursuivit-il, _mais on a encore plein de monde à voir. À plus tard !_

Il s'éloigna avec Alysson et Sara les suivit du regard.

- _Je retire mon cynisme de tout à l'heure, _rectifia-t-elle_. Je peux pas changer les statistiques mais ils sont charmants et j'espère sincèrement que ça marchera pour eux !_

_- Ouais… Et pour vous, quand est-ce que ça marche ? _demanda Steve avant de siroter un peu de son champagne. _Depuis trois ans que vous vous connaissez ce serait pas un crime de sauter le pas !_

_- Non… c'est sûr_, concéda Michael.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sara et tous deux se regardèrent en restant quelque peu dans l'expectative. Ils réalisaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question d'un éventuel mariage et ne connaissaient même pas l'opinion que l'autre avait sur le sujet.

***

Tandis que Michael et Steve discutaient depuis vingt bonnes minutes d'un sujet qui n'intéressait qu'eux, Sara s'éloigna doucement pour flâner tranquillement dans le jardin jusqu'à se retrouver devant une grande fontaine en pierre blanche où la sculpture d'une femme à demi nue déversait en continu l'eau de son amphore. Sa coupe de champagne inentamée dans les mains, elle était en train d'observer l'œuvre quand elle sentit quelqu'un tapoter son doigt sur son épaule. Sara se retourna et se retrouva face à une petite mamie élégamment apprêtée dans son tailleur rose poudré et coiffée d'un bibi assorti posé sur ses longs cheveux blancs ramenés en chignon sur sa nuque. Rosemary Elbestein affichait un sourire bienveillant et tendit un verre à Sara.

_- Tenez, c'est du coca que j'ai pris au buffet enfant_, expliqua-t-elle, _on va faire échange… _

Quelque peu surprise, Sara saisit le verre de soda et se laissa dépouiller de sa coupe de champagne.

- _Voilà_, déclara la vieille femme, satisfaite, en adressant un petit clin d'œil à Sara. _Alors dites-moi : vous êtes du côté de Nick ou d'Alysson ?_

_- De Nick, _répondit Sara. _Mais très indirectement, mon compagnon et lui sont collègues de travail. Et vous ?_

_- Moi je suis la grand-mère maternelle d'Alysson._

_- Oh… vous avez pu assister à la cérémonie alors…_

_- Oui, _soupira Rosemary, lasse. _Je dis pas que c'était ennuyeux, _se reprit-elle précipitamment, redoutant que son attitude soit mal interprétée. _Mais vous savez, en 75 ans j'en ai vus des mariages ! Ceux de mes frères et sœurs, de mes amis, de mes cousins et cousines, de mes enfants, de mes petits-enfants maintenant… rien de nouveau pour moi. C'est toujours émouvant bien sûr mais toutes les cérémonies se ressemblent plus ou moins… Moi je suis plutôt impatiente que Nick et Alysson me fasse un arrière petit-fils, _confia-t-elle dans un murmure confident._ Ça c'est toujours une grande émotion quand la famille s'agrandit. En plus, un mariage ça peut se dissoudre alors qu'un bébé… c'est la plus belle manière de lier deux existences, vous ne pensez pas ?_

Sara esquissa un léger sourire.

_- Si… si bien sûr, c'est évident !_

_- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? _lui demanda ensuite Rosemary.

À quelques mètres de là, Michael venait de se rendre compte de l'absence de Sara. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour scruter la foule à sa recherche.

- _Tu sais où est partie Sara ? _demanda-t-il à Steve.

_- Je l'ai vue s'en aller vers la fontaine tout à l'heure, elle est pas perdue, t'inquiète !_

_- Je sais mais elle voulait surtout pas se retrouver toute seule…_

Steve se mit à marcher en direction de buffet et Michael lui emboîta le pas. Arrivé à destination, le premier choisit un petit canapé parmi l'assortiment proposé et le porta à ses lèvres pour en prendre une bouchée.

_- Dis-moi Mike… t'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? _demanda-t-il soudainement en fixant son collègue avec l'air de celui qui sait, sourcil relevé et sourire en coin.

- _À quel sujet ?_

_- Au sujet de toi et Sara… vous allez avoir un bébé non ?_

Michael se figea. Le sourire de Steve s'élargit puis il enfourna dans sa bouche la deuxième moitié de son canapé.

- _Co… comment tu le sais ? _s'hébéta Michael.

- _Les femmes enceintes je les repère à dix kilomètres ! _se vanta Steve en tapotant son doigt sur le bout de son nez. _J'ai quatre gosses je te rappelle, pour le dernier, je l'ai su avant ma femme qu'elle était enceinte !… Félicitations !_

_- Merci, mais tu gardes ça pour toi hein ?_

_- Évidemment… Putain, c'est génial, un petit bébé, _se réjouit Steve.

- _Tais-toi ! _grogna Michael.

- _Qui va avoir un petit bébé ? _demanda Nick qui s'était approché sans que Michael et Steve ne le voient.

Les deux collègues échangèrent un regard paniqué et balbutièrent des euh… et des ben… en cherchant comment s'en sortir. Nick fixa son attention sur Steve et secoua la tête avec désolation.

_- Oh non Connell's ! Me dis pas que t'as encore mis ta femme enceinte ! Apprends à te contrôler un peu mon vieux !_

Soulagé, et par la même occasion vengé de la boutade de Steve à son arrivée, Michael pouffa de rire tandis que Nick attrapait deux petits toasts sur le buffet pour les emporter avec lui.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête quand il s'y met celui-là ! _marmonna Steve en regardant le jeune marié s'éloigner d'un œil mauvais.

***

Michael déambulait parmi la foule d'invités à la recherche de Sara. Il finit par l'apercevoir alors qu'elle arrivait à sa rencontre.

- _Te voilà enfin ! Ça va ? _lui demanda-t-il.

- _Oui, oui. Je discutais avec la grand-mère d'Alysson, une femme très sympathique. Elle m'a apporté un verre de coca, _rapporta Sara en désignant le verre maintenant vide qu'elle tenait dans sa main. _Je crois qu'elle a compris que j'étais enceinte, _analysa-t-elle avec amusement.

- _Steve aussi l'a compris, _lui confia Michael.

- _Ah… bon_, se résigna-t-elle. _De toute façon d'ici quelques temps ça deviendra évident, tout le monde le saura… _

Sara porta une main à son estomac en grimaçant légèrement alors qu'une nouvelle fois elle se sentait nauséeuse.

- _Je vais aller me mettre un peu à l'ombre, _déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le fond du parc.

Quelque peu à l'écart de la foule, abritée du soleil par un grand et touffu tilleul, elle s'assit sur le bord du petit muret en pierres qui séparait le jardin d'une plaine sauvage. Michael l'avait suivie et s'installa à côté d'elle.

- _Leur bonheur fait plaisir à voir_, commenta soudainement Sara qui observait les jeunes mariés occupés à converser avec leurs convives sans jamais se défaire de leurs radieux sourires et en multipliant regards amoureux et gestes tendres.

- _Oui_, confirma Michael. _Est-ce que… tu aimerais que ce soit notre tour un jour ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure prudent après un petit silence.

Sara esquissa un sourire puis elle tourna la tête vers Michael pour le regarder.

_- Un jour… oui, pourquoi pas… mais y a pas d'urgence_, souffla-t-elle. _Tu sais, j'ai pas besoin qu'on soit mariés pour être heureuse et pour savoir que je veux passer ma vie avec toi, que je te resterai fidèle, que je serais à tes côtés même dans les moments difficiles ou je sais pas quoi encore !… Et puis on est déjà unis par un lien encore plus fort et encore plus beau que celui du mariage, non ?_

_- Tu parles de celui qui te fait vomir plusieurs fois par jour ?_

_- Oui, _rigola Sara. _C'est vrai qu'on pourrait douter de mon bonheur pour l'instant étant donné que je me plains sans arrêt, que je suis de mauvais poil et pas toujours très agréable avec toi… mais c'est seulement parce que ça fait quinze jours que je suis malade comme un chien et même si je laisse entendre que c'est de ta faute et que je t'en veux c'est faux ! Enfin c'est vrai que c'est de ta faute mais je t'en veux pas le moins du monde, c'est juste pour me défouler un peu… Je suis folle de joie à l'idée que nous deux ça ne fasse plus qu'un à travers ce bébé, t'en doute pas ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! _lui assura Michael. _Je sais tout ça c'est pour ça que je me vexe pas quand t'es moins sympa avec moi !_

Sara ancra son regard dans le sien et leva une main qu'elle vint déposer sur sa joue.

- _Je t'aime, _susurra-t-elle avant de venir capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Un baiser qu'elle cassa subitement après quelques secondes. Elle tourna in extremis la tête pour vomir de l'autre côté du muret. Cette fois il n'y avait pas eu d'alertes. Michael entreprit de sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste un mouchoir qu'il tendit à Sara lorsqu'elle se redressa avec un regard noir, excédée.

- _Tu m'aimes toujours ? _lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire crispé.


	9. Fight Game

**Fight game**

Sara se leva d'un bond du canapé lorsqu'elle entendit la clef s'agiter dans la serrure de la porte. Elle balança le magazine qu'elle était en train de lire sur la table basse et courut jusqu'à l'entrée tandis que Michael pénétrait dans l'appartement.

- _Alors ? Tu les as ? _lui demanda-t-elle en sautillant devant lui et en tapotant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec excitation. _Montre-les moi, je veux les voir !_

_- Euh… qu'est-ce que je suis censé avoir ? _s'hébéta Michael en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- _Arrête_, rigola Sara, pensant qu'il la faisait marcher. _Aller, dépêche-toi ! _s'impatienta-t-elle ensuite. _Donne-les moi ! _

Michael s'avança jusqu'au bar de la cuisine pour y déposer ses clefs et son courrier avant d'ôter sa veste qu'il pendit au dossier d'un des tabourets.

_- Tu sais, j'ai failli t'appeler tantôt juste pour t'entendre me dire que tu les avais bien dans tes mains, mais je me suis retenue quand même ! Mais là j'en peux plus, je veux les voir de mes propres yeux ! _piaffait Sara.

Subitement Michael se figea, voyant enfin à quoi elle faisait allusion. Et un désagréable spasme lui enserra les entrailles. Sara lut sa panique dans ses yeux et redouta de comprendre.

- _C'est quoi ce regard ? _demanda-t-elle.

Il y avait déjà de la réprobation dans son ton mais il y avait encore l'espoir que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi elle pensait. Michael fixait un point dans le vide devant lui et remuait les lèvres sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. L'énormité de son manquement le rendait muet.

_- Me dis pas que t'as oublié d'aller acheter les places ? _

Michael leva doucement ses yeux pour venir confronter le regard de Sara. Il était noir et menaçant comme un ciel orageux. Et probablement que la foudre n'allait pas tarder à frapper.

- _Si_, souffla-t-il, désolé et désemparé.

Sara écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en étouffant un cri d'indignation. Elle se recula de quelques pas comme si Michael venait de lui avouer avoir commis le pire des crimes et qu'il lui fallait prendre de la distance pour en mesurer l'horreur.

_- Mais… mais comment t'as pu oublier ?! _s'offusqua-t-elle, entre colère et incrédulité. _Je t'en ai parlé toute la semaine, je te l'ai rappelé encore ce matin !_

_- Je sais, je suis impardonnable, _plaida-t-il coupable, _mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête…_

Sara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle déglutit et secoua la tête pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la déception.

- _Je suis sincèrement désolé Sara…_

_- Pas autant que moi ! _rétorqua-t-elle, sévère.

- _Je vais en trouver des places…_

_- Impossible ! _coupa-t-elle. _Il l'ont dit à la radio, les billets se sont arrachés en quelques heures, les deux dates sont complètes maintenant, c'est trop tard !… C'est toi qui avais insisté pour t'en occuper parce que t'étais pas loin mais… mais enfin merde Michael ! si t'avais pas le temps d'y aller fallait m'appeler, j'y aurais été ! _

_- Mais c'est pas une question de temps ! _s'énerva-t-il. _J'ai eu une journée épouvantable aujourd'hui, ça a commencé dès ce matin et les emmerdes n'ont fait que s'enchaîner les unes aux autres jusqu'à ce soir alors ça m'est tout bonnement sorti de la tête. Si j'y avais pensé, oui, je t'aurais appeler pour te dire d'y aller parce que j'ai même pas eu le droit à une pause déjeuner mais là, vraiment, j'ai complètement occulté cette histoire de spectacle ! Je suis pas infaillible tu sais !_

_- Ouais et ben j'aurais préféré que tu sois défaillant un autre jour ! _asséna Sara, cassante comme un violent reproche.

- _Et moi j'aurais également préféré que les problèmes se présentent un autre jour, voire qu'ils ne se présentent pas du tout, mais on choisit pas ! _lui fit remarquer Michael avec irritation. _Et franchement après la journée que je viens de passer, la dernière chose dont j'aie envie c'est de me prendre la tête avec toi pour une stupide histoire de comédie musicale !_

_- Stupide ?! _s'étrangla Sara. _Mais tu sais à quel point j'avais envie d'aller voir Wicked, j'attendais depuis plus d'un an et demi qu'ils passent enfin à Chicago ! Si toi t'en avais rien à foutre pourquoi tu t'es proposé d'aller acheter les billets ? C'est sûr que t'allais pas faire l'effort de t'en souvenir si ça t'intéressait pas ! Mais tu vois, dans la mesure où c'était important pour moi je pensais que ça l'était aussi un peu pour toi, visiblement je me trompais !_

Michael poussa un soupir agacé.

- _Mais non ! Tu confonds là, je suis pas ton père ! Je sais que ça te tenait à cœur d'aller voir ce spectacle et c'est pour ça que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Et je disais « stupide » simplement parce qu'il y a quand même des choses plus graves dans la vie. Ça c'est encore tes hormones qui amplifient et dramatisent tout… _

_- Laisse mes hormones tranquilles ! _l'interrompit Sara avec fureur. _Elles n'y sont pour rien, c'est pas à cause d'elles si je vais rater la comédie musicale du siècle !_

_- Non, c'est de ma faute, ça on a bien compris ! Et je le reconnais tu vois, je cherche pas à me disculper mais garde à l'esprit que je n'ai pas fait exprès d'oublier. Je te présente mes excuses alors accepte-les s'il te plait._

Sara le fixait, impassible.

- _Et si ça me plait pas ?_

_- Pitié Sara ! _couina Michael. _Je t'ai dit que j'avais passé une journée affreuse, n'en rajoute pas !_

_- Oh attends, je sens le coup venir que ça va être moi la méchante là ! _s'indigna-t-elle. _Parce que monsieur a passé une mauvaise journée alors je dois ravaler ma colère et ma déception ? Tu veux peut-être que je te prépare un petit café aussi ? _proposa-t-elle, sarcastique.

- _Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je me roule à tes pieds pour implorer ton pardon ? Je te demande pas de me remercier d'avoir omis d'aller acheter les places mais admets juste qu'un oubli ça peut arriver, surtout quand tout, et tout le monde aujourd'hui, c'est ligué contre moi pour me pourrir ma journée ! Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un minimum de compréhension et d'indulgence !_

Sara restait immobile, les bras croisés, la mine intransigeante, silencieuse à en être glaçante. Elle semblait fermement déterminée à ne faire preuve d'aucune clémence. Michael poussa un grognement excédé.

_- Journée de merde jusqu'au bout hein ! _ragea-t-il en levant mains et yeux au ciel comme pour demander au Tout Puissant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Il reprit son courrier d'un geste brusque et commença à se diriger vers son bureau.

- _Je vais t'en trouver des places. Ils en gardent toujours de côtés pour les VIP. Ça se trouve ton père pourrait…_

_- Ah non ! _explosa Sara. _Tu laisse mon père en dehors de ça ! Je passe pas mon temps à lui reprocher les inconvénients de sa fonction pour ensuite venir en tirer des avantages !_

Michael s'était arrêté et retourné vers elle. Il la fixait à présent avec une grimace déconcertée.

- _Attends, éclaire-moi là : à quel point tu veux le voir ce spectacle ? Pas au point de ravaler ta fierté et de demander une faveur à ton père mais juste assez pour me faire la gueule pendant six mois, c'est ça ? _

_- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pris la décision de ne plus compter sur mon père pour quoi que ce soit. Par extension j'ai appris à ne plus compter sur personne… jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Aujourd'hui j'ai compté sur toi pour quelque chose d'important pour moi et tu l'as pas fait, _rappela Sara pour justifier sa rancune. _J'ai pas le droit d'être un minimum en colère ?_

_- Si, probablement, _répondit Michael, la voix basse et le ton calme. _Mais sur le nombre de fois où tu as compté sur moi évalue à combien de reprises je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, peut-être que ça te permettra de m'offrir le pardon de la première fois._

Il pivota et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à son bureau dont il ouvrit brutalement la porte pour la refermer derrière lui sans plus de délicatesse.

Seule, plantée près du bar de la cuisine dans un silence contrastant presque violemment avec les éclats de voix passés, Sara sentit sa colère retomber sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre effort à faire. Bien sûr elle avait le droit d'être fâchée parce qu'elle avait envie d'aller voir Wicked. Vraiment. Et à l'heure qu'il était ses chances d'assister à la représentation si elles n'étaient pas encore totalement nulles étaient tout de même fortement amoindries. Mais peut-être - sûrement, s'avoua-t-elle - n'y avait-il pas de quoi en faire une tragédie et très certainement était-il injuste d'insinuer, parce qu'à présent et après coup elle se rendait qu'elle l'avait fait, que Michael l'avait déçue comme son père l'avait fait durant toute son enfance en brisant les unes après les autres toutes ses illusions. En effet c'était la première fois qu'il ne répondait pas à une de ses attentes. Et c'était aussi la première fois que…

Sara venait de réaliser un fait qui lui dessina un petit sourire sur le coin de la bouche. Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau, ouvrit la porte à laquelle elle donna une légère impulsion pour qu'elle termine sa route toute seule et s'appuya d'une épaule sur le chambranle en bois blanc.

_- Dis donc, je pensais à un truc là…, _lança-t-elle, le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses réflexions. _Je crois que depuis presque trois ans qu'on vit ensemble c'est la première fois qu'on se dispute réellement. La plupart des couples s'engueulent régulièrement, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez nous ? _demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Michael.

Assis derrière son bureau, son index enfoncé dans une enveloppe à moitié ouverte, il la fixait en retour, interdit. Il lui trouva un certain culot de débarquer comme ça et de lui parler comme si le problème était maintenant réglé et le conflit dissipé. C'est lui qui avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot dans leur altercation, il avait conclu avec maestria sur une réplique brillante qui aurait dû laisser Sara pantoise et rongée de remords de s'être emportée de la sorte contre lui. Elle aurait dû revenir vers lui penaude pour lui demander d'excuser son manque d'indulgence. Mais force était de constater qu'elle ne présentait pas l'attitude escomptée. Peut-être était-ce pour elle un moyen, une ruse habile pour reprendre l'avantage, suspecta-t-il. Ou bien peut-être que simplement…

- _J'en sais rien, _répondit-il en terminant d'ouvrir son enveloppe, _mais c'est sûr qu'on doit manquer d'entraînement en matière de disputes parce que visiblement tu sais pas comment ça marche._

Il sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe qu'il froissa ensuite pour la jeter à la poubelle, déplia le courrier mais avant d'en prendre connaissance il leva les yeux vers Sara.

- _Là, normalement, on est censés se faire la tête, _lui expliqua-t-il, _ne quasiment pas s'adresser la parole, entrer dans un genre de guerre psychologique pour pousser l'autre à capituler, à faire le premier pas vers une réconciliation, tu vois ?_

Il se plongea dans la lecture de sa lettre tandis que Sara plissait les yeux et considérait ses propos avec intérêt.

- _Ça veut dire que faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation c'est admettre qu'on a eu tort et c'est un signe de faiblesse ? _en conclut-elle.

- _Il semblerait, _confirma Michael.

- _Moi je pense plutôt que ce serait un signe d'intelligence…_

_- Oui, certainement. Mais c'est pas moi qui fait les règles, _se défendit-il. _Je te dis juste comment ça fonctionne._

_- Ouais…_

Sara fit quelques pas pour entrer dans le bureau et aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir bordeaux installé près de la fenêtre. Elle s'adossa confortablement contre le moelleux dossier, déposa ses bras sur toute la longueur des deux épais accoudoirs, étendit ses jambes et croisa ses chevilles.

- _Et si les deux personnes sont très bêtes et très têtues, ça peut durer un moment la… « guerre psychologique », _reprit-elle.

_- Ça peut, oui._

_- Mais si on est têtus on n'est pas bêtes nous…_

Michael releva les yeux de sa lettre pour regarder Sara, dubitatif.

_- T'es en train de capituler là ?_

_- J'aime à penser que je suis quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour le faire, oui._

_- Ça veut dire que tu t'excuses ?_

_- Que je m'excuse ?! _répéta Sara en écarquillant les yeux. _Non ! C'est pas moi qui ai oublié d'aller acheter les places… Mais en revanche je te pardonne. Toi._

Elle se leva du fauteuil et s'approcha du bureau.

_- Elle était si merdique que ça ta journée ?_

_- Non… elle était encore pire que ça, _souffla Michael avec douleur._ Le genre de journées où rien, mais alors absolument rien ne va comme tu le voudrais ! _

_- Et moi j'en ai rajouté une couche, _se navra Sara.

_- C'est pour ça que je te demandais si tu t'excusais_.

Michael poussa un petit soupir et capitula à son tour.

_- Mais soyons honnêtes, t'avais une bonne raison de m'en vouloir_, reconnut-il._ Je sais que ça te tenait vraiment à cœur de voir ce spectacle._

_- Ben… vu le succès ils repasseront probablement d'ici un ou deux ans, _se résigna Sara dans un haussement d'épaules tout en contournant le bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de Michael.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres tandis qu'il plaçait une main tendre sur son ventre habité mais encore plat. Puis il fronça les sourcils et la fixa avec un regard assombri de détermination.

- _Non, on va pas attendre qu'ils reviennent, je vais t'en trouver des billets… même si pour ça je dois les voler à un couple de petits vieux impotents et sans défense._

_- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? _fit-elle mine de s'émouvoir en serrant son poing sur son cœur.

- _Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… mais avant je vais demander à Steve si sa belle-sœur ne peut pas nous arranger le coup. Je crois me souvenir l'avoir entendu dire un jour qu'elle travaillait à la programmation du Ford Center._

_- D'accord, oui, essaye d'abord ça_, approuva Sara. _On gardera les petits vieux pour le plan B._

_- Ouais_, rigola Michael.

Sara lui chipa un rapide baiser puis elle décréta qu'il était temps pour elle de s'atteler à la préparation du dîner.

- _Sara…, _l'appela Michael alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte du bureau.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour lui offrir son attention.

- _… pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure : y a rien qui cloche avec nous. Si on s'engueule pas c'est parce que d'habitude on parvient à régler le conflit avant même qu'il se déclare._

_- Ouais… _

Sara fronça légèrement les sourcils et se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, hésita, se ravisa et pivota en vue de quitter la pièce. Elle n'avait pas amorcé son pas qu'elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Michael, finalement décidée à lui confier le fond de sa pensée.

- _Peut-être que… de temps en temps, pour des broutilles sans trop d'importance, on pourrait… euh… laisser le conflit éclater_, proposa-t-elle_. Je crois que… je crois que ça m'a pas déplu de me disputer avec toi_, avoua-t-elle. _C'était plutôt… amusant…_

Elle resta en suspens sur ce dernier mot en attendant de savoir si Michael partageait son point de vue… assez absurde, il fallait le reconnaître. Et contre toute attente il afficha un sourire approbateur.

- _D'accord, mais la prochaine fois on suit les règles en vigueur. Maintenant que tu sais comment ça marche tu viens pas flinguer notre guerre psychologique, et au diable les marques d'intelligence, le premier qui capitule a perdu !_

Sara hocha vigoureusement la tête, amusée à l'avance du défi à relever, puis quitta le bureau. Elle imaginait déjà avec délice les stratagèmes démoniaques dont elle pourrait user et abuser pour pousser Michael à rendre les armes lorsque l'occasion se présenterait ; peut-être en faisait-il autant de son côté. Et tout en marchant vers la cuisine, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait malgré tout y avoir quelque chose de pas net dans leur couple : rares sont les ménages qui ne s'engueulent jamais mais… probablement plus rares encore sont ceux qui considèrent leurs disputes comme un jeu, plaisant et divertissant.


	10. The neighbors' kids

**The neighbors' kids**

Comme tous les problèmes, les accidents et les maladies ne prennent jamais de repos, c'est bien connu ! Ils n'attendent pas le lundi matin neuf heures pour frapper. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas dès que sonnent dix-sept heures le vendredi. Alors 365 jours par an et 24 heures sur 24, les hôpitaux se doivent d'être opérationnels. Et c'est pour ça que deux week-ends par mois, Sara travaille. Deux week-ends par mois, Michael se retrouve seul à l'appartement. Parfois, pour s'occuper, il ramène du travail de son bureau. Parfois il sort avec Lincoln, ou Sucre, ou les deux. Parfois, il bricole, répare, range, astique. Et parfois, rien. Il glande toute la journée, devant un match ou le nez dans un bouquin.

C'était pour cette dernière option qu'il avait optée aujourd'hui. Après une semaine harassante de boulot, il avait légitimement gagné le droit de décompresser, de se reposer et de ne plus penser à rien. Et tel un prélude aux vacances tant attendues et bien méritées qui se profilaient - encore quelques jours de patience - il allait passer son samedi pénard, devant la rediffusion d'un documentaire consacré à l'histoire de la présidence américaine. Ça fait jamais de mal de rafraîchir ses connaissances.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter avec l'absence imprévue d'un collègue de travail. Pas un des siens, mais celui de Natasha Collins, sa voisine de palier. Dans la précipitation elle n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi son collègue ne pouvait pas assurer ses fonctions aujourd'hui mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle venait d'être appelée pour le remplacer au pied levé. Elle avait argué qu'elle n'avait personne pour garder ses enfants mais son patron n'en avait eu que faire. _Je compte sur vous madame Collins ! _Le ton avait été ferme, pas de discussions possibles. Tout ça, c'est ce que Natasha était en train d'expliquer à Michael.

Postée sur le pas de sa porte, cintrée dans son tailleur noir de réceptionniste d'hôtel, avec son fils de huit ans debout à ses côtés et sa fille d'un an calée sur sa hanche, elle avait l'air embarrassé, ne savait pas trop comment lui demander ça mais…

_- Oh mon dieu, si vous pouviez me les garder quelques heures jusqu'au retour de leur père vous me rendriez un immense service !_

Michael ne sut pas lequel de son ton ou de son regard était le plus implorant.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que lui et Sara étaient arrivés dans cet immeuble. L'emménagement des Collins était encore plus récent. Natasha ne connaissait pas grand monde dans le bâtiment pour l'instant. Mais à partager le même étage que Michael et Sara, elle avait noué un contact avec eux, et réciproquement. Comme la plus part des voisins en bons termes, ils s'adressaient un sourire, un bonjour en se croisant à la sortie de l'ascenseur ou entre les portes du hall. Ils s'échangeaient quelques mots près des boîtes aux lettres. Et ils pouvaient être amenés à se rendre de petits services…

Natasha attendait la réponse - l'approbation salvatrice - de Michael en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire désolé, consciente de lui gâcher son samedi.

_- Oui, j'avais rien de prévu cet après-midi, je peux vous les garder vos enfants, _déclara-t-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire serviable.

- _Oh merci ! Vraiment merci ! _apprécia Natasha comme s'il venait de lui sauver la vie. _Je vous revaudrais ça…_

_- Non, pas la peine, _s'amusa Michael. _Je sais que ça se perd de nos jours mais je sais encore rendre service sans rien attendre en retour !_

Natasha se mit à le fixer avec des yeux brillants. Il crut bien qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer de reconnaissance.

- _Entrez_, lança-t-il en ouvrant un peu plus grand la porte.

D'une main apposée dans son dos, Natasha poussa doucement son fils pour l'inciter à pénétrer dans l'appartement.

- _Ça va être l'heure pour Emily de faire sa sieste_, expliqua-t-elle à Michael. _Couchez-la au milieu d'un grand lit, entourez-la de coussins et elle ne bougera pas, elle est très calme et vous serez tranquille pour au moins deux heures. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans pour la changer, il y a aussi son doudou, sa tétine et des petites compotes pour son goûter,_ indiqua-t-elle en désignant d'une main le sac à langer que Julian tenait dans ses bras. _Vous avez l'habitude des enfants ? _demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- _Euh… j'ai un neveu et une nièce qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de garder, _répondit Michael.

- _D'accord. Je vais appeler mon mari pour lui dire de venir récupérer les enfants chez vous quand il rentrera, ce sera sûrement vers six heures. S'il y a le moindre problème vous téléphonez à l'accueil du Congress Plaza, c'est moi qui répondrais. Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour._

Natasha déposa un bisou sur le front de sa fille, lui murmura quelques mots rassurants d'une voix tendre puis la donna à Michael. Elle embrassa ensuite rapidement son fils, lui demanda d'être bien sage et lui rappela qu'elle l'aimait.

_- Encore une fois je vous remercie infiniment, _souffla-t-elle à l'attention de Michael avec une profonde gratitude avant de quitter l'appartement en refermant la porte sur elle.

Oui, Michael avait un neveu et une nièce. Mais aujourd'hui respectivement âgés de dix-sept et presque six ans. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient plus des bébés depuis longtemps. Et alors qu'il tenait à bout de bras une petite poupée blonde, aux cheveux aussi fins que du fil de soie, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus en remuant silencieusement ses petites lèvres baveuses, Michael se sentit dramatiquement gauche, ne sachant que faire, pour quels gestes opter, quelle attitude adopter.

_- Elle va pas vous exploser au visage, vous savez !_

Son ton n'était pas moqueur, ni insolent, et Julian, aussi blond que sa cadette, esquissa un sourire encourageant lorsque Michael tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder, hébété.

- _Euh… oui, non, je sais bien_, balbutia-t-il en ramenant Emily contre son torse. _Bon, je vais aller coucher ta sœur, je prends ça…_

Il prit le sac à langer des bras du garçonnet et partit dans sa chambre pour y installer la petite comme Natasha le lui avait expliqué. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Emily se révéla d'une grande coopération. Elle se laissa manipuler sans pigner, resta immobile une fois couchée et s'endormit presque aussitôt, son doudou dans une main et sa tétine dans la bouche. Avant de quitter la pièce protégée de la lumière et de la chaleur du soleil par les rideaux tirés, Michael récupéra les petits pots de compote en vue d'aller les ranger dans le réfrigérateur.

Julian n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté planté dans l'entrée, attendant l'autorisation pour entreprendre quoique ce soit dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- _Entre, fais comme chez toi_, lui lança Michael lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour regagner la cuisine.

Julian s'avança timidement jusqu'au salon. Il observait les lieux tout en se tenant les mains comme pour être sûr de ne surtout rien casser. Une fois les compotes mises au frais, Michael s'approcha de son petit voisin.

- _Je suis désolé, je suis pas très équipé en jeux de sociétés ni même en DVD de dessins animés, les seuls que je dois avoir c'est La petite sirène et Cendrillon que ma nièce a laissés là mais je suis pas sûr que ça t'intéresse…_

_- Vous avez un échiquier, _remarqua Julian en voyant le plateau bicolore et ses pièces en verre moulé opaques ou translucides posés sur un guéridon au fond du salon.

- _Oui. Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?_

_- Non… _

Julian ne lâchait pas l'échiquier des yeux. Michael comprit qu'il n'osait pas poser la question.

_- Est-ce que… tu veux que je t'apprenne à y jouer ?_

Le jeune garçon releva son visage vers Michael en hochant doucement la tête.

- _J'aimerais bien, oui. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre mais y avait jamais personne pour… enfin…_

Il baissa les yeux. Un ange passa. Le cœur de Michael se serra.

- _Viens on va s'installer autour de la table basse_, déclara-t-il en posant une main entraînante sur l'épaule de Julian.

Tandis que le garçonnet s'asseyait en tailleur sur le tapis, il alla chercher l'échiquier pour venir ensuite le déposer sur la petite table du salon avant de prendre place en face de son élève dont les yeux brillaient d'intérêt et d'excitation.

- _Mais je suis pas trop jeune pour apprendre ? _s'inquiéta Julian._ Tu crois… vous croyez que je vais comprendre ?_

_- Tu peux me tutoyer si tu préfères, _lui indiqua Michael avec un clin d'œil. _Et bien sûr que tu vas comprendre ! Tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un d'intelligent._

Et de très mature, ça se lisait dans son regard.

- _Je suis le premier de ma classe_, confirma Julian.

Ce n'était pas de la vantardise. Il avait dit ça avec un haussement d'épaules comme on répond _oui, j'aime les cookies _quand on vous a posé la question.

- _Bien. On va faire une partie_, commença Michael,_ et je vais t'expliquer toutes les règles au fur et à mesure pour que tu te rendes mieux compte et que ça te soit plus facile à retenir, d'accord ?_

Julian hocha la tête. Il avait déjà la mine concentrée et les sourcils légèrement froncés, sérieux et attentif.

_- Pour débuter une partie on ouvre le jeu. Il y a des centaines voire des milliers d'ouvertures possibles et elles ne se font pas au hasard. Elles sont déjà tactiques et très importantes pour la suite de la partie. C'est avec un des pions qu'on ouvre. Depuis sa position d'origine il peut avancer d'une ou deux cases, le joueur décide en fonction de son ambition, et par la suite il n'avancera que d'une case à la fois, sans quitter sa colonne, par contre il prendra un pion adverse en diagonal…_

***

L'échiquier était clairsemé. Tous les pions et pièces pris gisaient sur la table basse à côté des verres de coca aux trois quarts vides de Michael et Julian. Redressé sur ses genoux, un doigt tapotant sur sa lèvre inférieure, ce dernier réfléchissait à son prochain coup. Michael avait mené la partie en se mettant au niveau de son jeune disciple afin de ne pas l'écraser en trois manœuvres et le laisser voir tout un tas de cas de figure qu'il lui expliquait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se présentaient. Et le gamin pigeait vite et bien, à tel point qu'il lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de sortir des attaques bien vues sans que son professeur n'ait à les lui souffler.

_- Je peux faire ça…, _déclara Julian en attrapant son dernier pion encore en lice pour le pousser sur la huitième rangée de l'échiquier. _Comme ça je peux le promouvoir en dame et ça remplace celle que tu m'as piquée tout à l'heure._

_- Et bien… oui, _confirma Michael. _On peut dire que t'apprends vite toi ! _souffla-t-il, impressionné, avant d'adresser un sourire de félicitations à son jeune adversaire.

_- C'est parce que t'expliques bien._

Julian semblait reconnaissant. Puis, alors qu'il observait Michael en silence, l'expression de son visage changea, s'assombrit. Manifestement une question le taraudait et c'était comme s'il essayait d'en trouver la réponse tout seul. Finalement il se lança :

- _Je peux te poser une question ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute._

_- Pourquoi t'as pas d'enfants ? T'aimes pas ça ? T'en veux pas ?_

Vraiment il s'interrogeait. Ça le turlupinait même. Parce que sans se l'avouer consciemment Julian aurait aimé avoir un père comme Michael, qui prend avec plaisir deux heures pour lui enseigner les échecs. Et derrière cette question il voulait surtout savoir si son attention était sincère ou s'il s'efforçait, le temps d'un après-midi, d'être agréable avec un môme dont il n'avait en réalité rien à faire.

- _Bien sûr que si je veux des enfants ! _répondit Michael. _Je vais même te dire : j'en ai un en préparation_, confia-t-il dans un murmure.

_- Ta femme attend un bébé ? _en déduit Julian, perspicace - et soulagé.

_- Oui._

_- J'avais pas fait attention qu'elle avait un gros ventre._

_- Parce que c'est pas encore le cas. Le bébé n'est pas plus gros que ça pour l'instant, _expliqua Michael en laissant un espace d'une dizaine de centimètres entre le bout de son pouce et celui de son index.

_- Y a des poissons dans l'aquarium de mon beau-père qui sont plus gros que ça ! _s'amusa Julian.

- _Oui, c'est bien possible_, rigola Michael.

Puis son rire s'estompa lorsque « beau-père » se répéta dans son esprit. Il ignorait que Julian n'était pas un Collins. Mais à bien y réfléchir la grande différence d'âge entre lui et Emily prenait un certain sens à présent. Michael perçut soudainement du bruit depuis sa chambre. Il se leva du tapis.

_- Je crois que ta sœur est réveillée, je vais la chercher…_

Emily se mit à babiller gaiement lorsque Michael se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il alla à la fenêtre pour entrouvrir légèrement le rideau afin d'illuminer un peu la pièce sans aveugler la fillette puis d'une main douce il remit en place ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il la contemplait avec un petit sourire attendri qui se mua en grimace lorsqu'une forte odeur vint lui agresser les narines.

_- Oh ! Mademoiselle m'aurait-elle fait un petit cadeau ? _suspecta-t-il.

Et comme pour le lui confirmer, Emily glapit de sa voix cristalline en tapotant l'une contre l'autre ses minuscules mains potelées. Michael ne sut pas si elle l'applaudissait d'avoir compris ou si elle se félicitait de lui imposer ce challenge. Il poussa un soupir résigné, alla reposer le bébé sur le lit et sortit du sac à langer tout le nécessaire à sa mission. Il allongea Emily sur le petit matelas plastifié qu'il avait déplié sur le couvre-lit et prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer et rassembler ses souvenirs.

- _La dernière fois que j'ai changé une couche ça remonte à plusieurs années, alors j'espère que j'ai pas perdu la main_, déclara-t-il en forme d'excuses au cas où il s'y prendrait comme un manche.

C'était Caleigh qui avait été son premier et seul cobaye en matière de couches-culottes. Et la première fois qu'il l'avait langée, cela avait été sous les directives d'un LJ plus au fait que lui. Depuis il avait comblé ses lacunes mais après des années sans pratiquer, une partie de lui redoutait d'avoir oublié jusqu'aux fondamentaux…

Finalement, vieux réflexes à l'appui, ce fut une histoire rondement menée ! Rassurant pour les mois à venir.

_- Il est quatre heures, est-ce que t'as faim ? _demanda Michael à Julian lorsqu'il revint au salon avec Emily.

- _Euh… oui, un peu._

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien avoir à te proposer, _marmonna Michael, maintenant planté devant son réfrigérateur ouvert et à moitié vide. _Oh, non, attends, j'ai une idée…_

Il referma la porte du frigo et se retourna vers Julian.

_- Si on allait au parc pour se manger une glace là-bas ? On finira la partie en rentrant._

Le visage du garçonnet s'illumina d'un large sourire et il approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Michael se ravit de son enthousiasme presque autant qu'il s'en attrista. Parce que Julian avait l'air d'un petit citadin auquel on proposait d'aller voir la mer pour la première fois de sa vie.

Michael prépara un biberon d'eau fraîche pour Emily qu'il plaça dans le sac à langer avec les deux petits pots de compote. Puis, anse à l'épaule, bébé chapeauté calé sur sa hanche - on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie - il sortit de l'appartement avec Julian sur ses talons.

Arrivé dans le hall, il plaça Emily dans sa poussette qui restait parquée en permanence à côtés des boîtes aux lettres puis le trio quitta l'immeuble.

Grand Park était vaste alors il pouvait recueillir l'affluence d'un samedi après-midi ensoleillé sans jamais saturer. Le gazon verdoyant était habituellement pris d'assaut par les couples d'amoureux qui s'y prélassaient, blottis dans les bras de leur moitié, et par des groupes d'adolescents assis en cercle et en tailleur pour jouer ou discuter. Les bancs placés autour des grands bassins peuplés de cygnes et de canards avaient pour coutume d'accueillir les mamies pipelettes. Les larges allées de fins graviers faisaient le bonheur des promeneurs et des joggeurs.

Une aire du parc était plus animée que toutes les autres. Agrémentée de bacs à sable, de balançoires, de toboggans, aucun doute, c'était le royaume des enfants. Et la vedette ici, c'était Tonio Rodriguez. Dans son petit cabanon de pierres et de bois, bronzé tout au long de l'année, ce mexicain d'origine, pâtissier et artisan glacier, régalait petits et grands de crêpes et de gaufres succulentes l'hiver, de glaces et de sorbets rafraîchissants l'été.

Drapé dans son tablier blanc, le géant Tonio afficha un large et franc sourire en voyant Michael s'approcher. Puis il leva ses sourcils en feignant un grand étonnement alors qu'il regardait tour à tour Julian et Emily.

- _Attends, la dernière fois que t'es venu m'acheter une glace tu m'apprenais que Sara était enceinte et là… Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vus ?_

_- Deux semaines gros malin ! _se navra Michael tandis que Tonio pouffait de son rire gras. _Ce sont pas les miens, c'est les enfants de ma voisine que je dépanne pour l'après-midi, _expliqua-t-il.

- _Ah d'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir au jeune homme ? _demanda Tonio en s'appuyant de ses avant-bras sur son comptoir pour se pencher légèrement vers Julian.

_- Euh… je sais pas trop…_

Julian baladait ses yeux gourmands sur l'affiche qui présentait une illustration alléchante des produits proposés.

- _C'est quoi tes parfums préférés ?_

_- Ben… j'aime bien le chocolat… et la pistache aussi, _indiqua Julian.

- _Parfait ! Un double cornet chocolat-pistache_, décréta Tonio. _C'est parti !_

Il attrapa un cône de gaufrette doré et son portionneur avec lequel il creusa dans son bac de glace au chocolat. D'un mouvement de poignet expert, il forma une boule impeccable qu'il déposa dans le creux du cornet. Puis il rinça le portionneur et réitéra la manœuvre dans le bac de pistache. La jolie boule verte vint surplomber celle au chocolat et Tonio tendit l'ensemble à Julian qui le remercia poliment.

_- Dis, tu crois que ça peut manger de la glace un bébé d'un an ? _demanda ensuite Michael dans un murmure, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer la foudre des gens alentours au cas où son idée serait criminelle.

_- Ben… si on les laisse faire ils mangent du sable alors une petite glace ça devrait pas les tuer ! _le rassura Tonio dans un gloussement. _Je te mets une boule de vanille dans une barquette et tu la lui fais manger à la petite cuillère, _déclara-t-il en joignant déjà le geste à la parole.

Après avoir réglé les deux glaces à Tonio, Michael conduisit Julian et Emily jusqu'à une petite table de pique-nique en bois à l'ombre d'un arbre.

- _C'est bon ? _demanda-t-il à Julian tout en retirant sa sœur de sa poussette pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

_- Oui, trop ! _répondit-il entre deux coups de langues donnés à sa glace._ Merci._

_- De rien._

À l'aide d'une petite cuillère en plastique, Michael faisait déguster sa glace à Emily qui gazouillait son contentement.

- _C'est un ami à toi Tonio ? _interrogea Julian.

- _Ben… pas tout à fait mais disons qu'avec le temps j'ai appris à très bien le connaître. En général à chaque fois que je viens me promener ici je passe le voir. Et toi tu le connaissais pas ? _s'étonna Michael tant Tonio était une institution pour les gosses de Chicago.

- _Non_.

- _Maintenant que c'est le cas faudra dire à tes parents qu'ils t'y amènent régulièrement. Quand t'es un habitué, de temps en temps, Tonio te fais trois boules pour le prix de deux_, souffla Michael avec un clin d'œil comme on refile à ceux qu'on pense dignes de la recevoir une info réservée aux initiés.

_- Ouais… mais je crois pas qu'ils auront le temps, _déclara Julian, lucide et résigné. _Ma mère elle travaille presque tous les jours et quand elle est à la maison elle se repose. Et mon beau-père il part toute le semaine et quand il rentre il s'occupe de ses poissons._

_- Et ton père il…_

Et merde ! Les mots avaient été plus vite que sa pensée et Michael regretta aussitôt de les avoir sortis. C'était typiquement le genre de situation où évoquer le père relevait de la jolie gaffe. Julian avait baissé les yeux.

_- Mon père il est parti vivre en Angleterre quand j'avais deux ans. Je le vois que des fois à Noël ou à mon anniversaire, _expliqua-t-il avec le détachement du petit garçon qui avait fini par s'habituer à cette situation.

Michael ne sut pas quoi dire. Mais Dieu sait qu'il compatissait pour avoir, lui aussi, grandi sans son père à ses côtés. Et voir en face de lui ce petit bonhomme qui vivait la même épreuve avec une digne acceptation le renvoya quelques années en arrière et le troubla quelque peu. Julian s'était remis à manger sa glace et c'est le cri strident d'Emily qui ramena Michael à la réalité. La petite attendait depuis trente secondes, la bouche grande ouverte, qu'il veuille bien enfin lui donner sa cuillérée de glace.

***

Sara ne prêta pas attention à la télévision du salon qui diffusait un dessin animé lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle en fin d'après-midi. Après avoir posé son sac et ses clefs sur la petite console de l'entrée, elle s'était directement dirigée vers la cuisine où Michael finissait de rincer deux verres.

- _T'as passé une bonne journée ? _lui demanda-t-il en la voyant arriver.

- _Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de dire que ma journée a été bonne quand celle de toutes les personnes dont je me suis occupée a été très mauvaise ! _fit remarquer Sara dans un sursaut d'empathie. _Mais si tu veux un adjectif pour qualifier ma journée, je dirais : riche en hémoglobine ! Ce midi, on nous a amené un type qui bossait à l'abattoir et dont la main s'était faite happée par un broyeur… _

Sara grimaça, compatissant de douleur avec la pauvre victime.

- _T'aurais dû voir ça, une vraie boucherie, c'est le cas de le dire ! On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour lui sauver sa main, _expliqua-t-elle,_ mais on a quand même été obligés de l'amputer de deux doigts ! _

_- Euh… on s'était pas mis d'accord pour que tu me racontes que ce qui est racontable ? _lui rappela Michael avec une mine dégoûtée.

- _Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! _s'amusa Sara. _Désolée_, susurra-t-elle ensuite en venant nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Michael savoura l'étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop entreprenante.

- _Attends_, la stoppa-t-il. _On est pas tous seuls…_

Sara poussa un soupir las.

_- Qui c'est cette fois ? Linc ? LJ ? Fernando ?_

_- Aucun des trois._

Michael désigna le salon du regard et Sara se retourna pour découvrir un petit crâne blond qui dépassait du dossier du canapé. Elle esquissa un sourire puis reporta son attention sur Michael en relevant un sourcil interrogatif.

- _C'est Julian_, lui murmura Michael, _et tu la vois pas mais à côté de lui y a sa petite sœur. C'est les enfants des voisins, leur mère me les a confié pour l'après-midi parce qu'elle a été appelée en catastrophe pour remplacer un de ses collègues._

_- Et tu t'es occupé d'eux tout ce temps tout seul ? _s'impressionna-t-elle.

- _Oui. Et ils sont toujours en vie_, se félicita-t-il.

Le sourire de Sara se fit exagérément admiratif.

_- Et bien je pense qu'il y en a un ou une autre qui doit être ravi de l'apprendre, _déclara-t-elle avec malice en tapotant le bout de ses doigts sur son ventre.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons pour se rendre au salon. Elle adressa un bonjour à Julian qui le lui rendit et s'avança vers Emily qui était couchée, somnolente, recroquevillée sur le canapé avec sa tétine et son doudou. Elle la prit doucement dans ses bras et s'assit à sa place en l'installant sur ses genoux.

_- Ça va ? Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ici ? _demanda-t-elle à Julian tout en câlinant le bébé qui se blottissait étroitement contre elle.

- _Oh non ! Pas du tout ! _répondit-il comme si Sara venait de dire une énorme aberration. _Je m'ennuie vachement plus quand c'est ma grand-mère qui me garde. Votre mari il m'a appris à jouer aux échecs_, indiqua-t-il, _et après on a été se balader dans le parc. On a mangé une glace chez Tonio et on a été jusqu'à l'enclos des chèvres. Y en a une qui a mâchouillé mon short,_ rapporta-t-il dans un petit rire en montrant le morceau du tissu concerné. _On a aussi fait faire de la balançoire à Emily et après, en rentrant on a fini la partie d'échecs, c'est moi qui ai gagné mais c'est parce que votre mari m'a expliqué comment faire_, précisa-t-il modestement pour ne s'attirer aucun laurier non mérité.

- _Et bien en effet, vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés, _confirma Sara avec amusement.

Les vigoureux coups frappés à la porte de l'appartement sonnèrent comme la fin de la récréation. Son beau-père était là et le visage de Julian se ferma. En une fraction de seconde son apparente jovialité disparut. Il resta immobile sur le canapé pour grappiller quelques instants encore de cet après-midi de rêve puis il se leva et rejoignit son beau-père qui discutait avec Michael dans l'entrée. Sara l'imita pour aller redonner sa fille à son voisin.

_- Je suis désolé du dérangement, _déclara Paul Collins. _D'habitude c'est la mère de Natasha qui joue les baby-sitters mais elle ne devait pas être disponible aujourd'hui. Ils ont été sages au moins ?_

_- Très ! _lui assura Michael. _Ils sont très agréables._

_- Bien. En tous cas je vous remercie beaucoup. Julian, tu dis au revoir, on va rentrer._

_- Au revoir. Et merci de m'avoir expliqué pour les échecs._

_- Y a pas de quoi. Si tu veux tu pourras venir ici de temps en temps pour qu'on fasse une partie,_ proposa Michael. _C'est à force de pratiquer qu'on devient bon !_

_- C'est vrai ? Tu voudras bien m'entraîner ?_

_- Faut pas que ça vous embête_, intervint Paul.

Michael suspecta aisément que pour lui, faire une partie de quoique ce soit avec son beau-fils relevait de la corvée. Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

_- Si je le propose c'est que ça me fait plaisir !_

Paul le lui concéda d'un mouvement de tête mais il conserva une mine légèrement perplexe, ne voyant pas bien quel plaisir il pouvait y trouver. Puis il salua ses voisins et, Emily dans un bras, le sac à langer dans une main, il partit en direction de son propre appartement, à l'autre bout du couloir.

- _À bientôt alors_, lança Julian.

- _Oui_, confirma Michael.

Le garçonnet fit quelques pas pour sortir de l'appartement avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Michael qui lui tenait la porte ouverte.

_- Je voulais te dire…_

Parce que cette fois c'était tout à fait consciemment qu'il le pensait.

_- … je crois qu'il aura beaucoup de chance ton bébé._

Touché. Michael ouvrit la bouche sans bien savoir ce qui en sortirait mais Julian avait pivoté et était parti en courant pour rejoindre son beau-père avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son. Alors il referma doucement la porte et se retourna vers Sara qui affichait un petit sourire.

_- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, _commenta-t-elle.

Ça aussi c'est bien connu !


	11. Big brother

**Big brother**

L'enseigne rose fluorescente du Lucky Strike Lanes illuminait le parking plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante et le boum boum des basses de la musique diffusée à l'intérieur accueillait les arrivants bien avant qu'ils aient franchi la porte d'entrée.

Lincoln fut le premier à pénétrer dans l'établissement. Véronica, Sara, Maricruz, Michael et Sucre suivirent pour se retrouver plonger au cœur d'une chaleureuse ambiance toujours annonciatrice d'une excellente soirée. Dans un décor habillé de bois exotique, meublé de fauteuils et de canapés en cuir beige ou marron et de petites tables basses en acajou massif agrémentées d'orchidées en pot, la douce lumière jaune des lieux était accompagnée d'éclairages rosés et bleutés qui pouvaient donner une jolie teinte violette lorsqu'ils se chevauchaient. Un fond musical se mêlait au brouhaha des conversations duquel perçaient de temps à autres des cris de joie ou de rage. Et surtout, résonnant sans relâche, il y avait ce bruit. Ce bruit reconnaissable entre mille des quilles qui chutent sous l'assaut des lourdes boules lancées à pleine vitesse avec plus ou moins d'adresse.

Arrivé devant le comptoir où un grand brun remettait aux joueurs une paire de chaussures adéquates, chacun donna sa pointure.

- _Un 36 fillette pour lui ! _déclara Sucre en désignant Lincoln de son pouce.

_- L'écoutez pas ! Je fais du 46, donnez-moi du 46 s'il vous plait !_

Sucre ricanait encore lorsque le grand brun déposa devant Lincoln une paire de 46. Ce dernier afficha un sourire satisfait et fier en observant la taille imposante des chaussures qui, de par leur forme et leurs couleurs - une savante association de beige, de bleu marine et de rouge - pouvait allègrement faire penser à des pompes de clown.

- _Vous savez ce qu'on dit les filles ! _claironna-t-il._ Grands pieds, grande…_

_- Chaussures ! _répondirent en cœur Véronica, Sara et Maricruz avant de s'éloigner avec leur propre paire en rigolant.

Lincoln fixa un regard affligé sur le grand brun qui tentait de contenir un sourire amusé.

- _Logique_, confirma-t-il à son client.

Michael posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère puis l'entraîna avec lui vers la piste de bowling qu'ils avaient réservée.

Sucre fut le premier à avoir fini d'enfiler ses chaussures. Une fois ses baskets rangées dans le casier sous le canapé, il se redressa et alla observer les boules de bowling joliment colorées alignées sur leur rail de distribution. Il se frotta les mains avec un plaisir anticipé.

_- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais fait partie d'une équipe de bowling amateur avec mes collègues de boulot y a quelques années et qu'on avait gagné le championnat du comté de Cook ?_

_- Un million de fois Fernando ! _soupira Maricruz qui terminait de lacer ses chaussures.

- _Bon, comment on décide de la composition des équipes ? _demandaLincoln._ Est-ce qu'on fait filles contre garçons ? Ou est-ce qu'on nomme deux capitaines qui…_

_- Non, attends…_

Véronica tapotait son doigt sur le petit écran de l'ordinateur qui récapitulait les scores.

- _On peut entrer le nom des joueurs là-dedans et il y a une application qui permet de former les équipes au pif, c'est la machine qui décide, _expliqua-t-elle. _Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on fasse ça ?_

Tout le monde opina et Véronica commença à taper les prénoms de chacun sur le clavier tactile. Elle lança ensuite le programme qui détermina les deux camps.

_- Alors… Linc, Sara et Maricruz dans la première équipe, _annonça-t-elle._ Et Mike, Sucre et moi dans l'autre._

_- Mon pauvre, _rigola Sucre en déposant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Lincoln._ T'es mal tombé, je suis sûr qu'elles vont faire exprès de perdre pour t'embêter !_

_- Non, non ! Y a pas intérêt ! Et pour ça je vais les motiver_, prévint Lincoln en se tournant vers ses coéquipières. _Voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vous fais un bisou pour chaque quille restée debout !_

Sara écarquilla les yeux et leva la main qu'on brandit pour jurer sur l'honneur lors d'un procès.

_- On va faire strike sur strike ! _promit-elle, motivée par la menace, tandis que Maricruz confirmait en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- _Parfait ! _approuva Lincoln.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses adversaires à qui il adressa un large sourire.

_- Alors que les meilleurs gagnent !_

***

Après une demi-heure de jeu les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude, les scores se tenaient dans un mouchoir de poche. Lincoln venait de lancer sa lourde boule noire. Alors qu'elle filait sur le parquet brillant, il la suivait intensément du regard comme s'il avait voulu la guider mentalement. Elle arriva en plein cœur du jeu de quilles et aucune ne survécut. Lincoln poussa un cri de joie et leva un bras victorieux à la gloire de ce nouveau strike. Il se retourna vers les autres tout sourire et quitta la piste fier comme un coq tandis que Sucre saisissait une boule avec l'espoir de faire aussi bien.

- _Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _s'insurgea soudainement Lincoln en découvrant Sara assise à côté de Michael au fond de la banquette circulaire, ses lèvres amoureusement scellées aux siennes.

Sara cassa le baiser et regarda son coéquipier en levant un sourcil pour lui demander silencieusement où était le problème.

_- Pactise pas avec l'ennemi sinon je te fais pendre haut et court pour trahison ! _la prévint-il.

- _Je pactisais pas, _se défendit-elle en se levant du canapé, _c'était stratégique. Je lui soutirais des infos sur leur tactique d'attaque…_

_- Mais bien sûr, mais bien sûr ! Ça va être à toi de jouer_, lui indiqua Lincoln alors que Sucre exprimait ostensiblement sa joie suite à un strike magistral.

Sara s'approcha des boules et s'en choisit une jaune de poids moyen. Son projectile en main, elle s'avança vers la piste, attendit que les quilles soient bien en places, prit quelques secondes pour viser, yeux plissées et mine concentrée, et enfin lança sa boule. La trajectoire était belle, bien droite et bien centrée, mais peu avant de frapper les quilles, la boule se décala subtilement sur la gauche et dans la percussion, seules neufs succombèrent. La quille la plus à droite, postée sur le bord de la gouttière, resta debout et Sara grogna. Elle alla s'armer d'une seconde boule et redoubla de concentration pour la lancer avec une précision quasi chirurgicale. Malheureusement le tir ne fut pas assez bien ajusté et la boule ne fit que frôler la quille qui vacilla légèrement, offrant quelques secondes de suspens, pour finalement rester debout.

- _Et merde !_

Sara se retourna, dépitée, et vit Lincoln qui agitait son doigt pour lui intimer l'ordre de venir le voir.

_- Tu connais la sentence_, déclara-t-il, intransigeant.

Elle poussa un soupir, s'approcha nonchalamment de lui et lui présenta sa joue afin qu'il y plaque un rapide bisou.

_- C'est du viol déguisé ! _grommela-t-elle ensuite en s'essuyant la joue d'un revers de la main.

- _Je te défends si tu veux porter plainte, _proposa Véronica qui s'était levée du canapé pour se préparer à jouer.

_- Merci, je vais y réfléchir._

_- Je suis désolé mais on est en tête et si je veux que ça dure il faut que je maintienne la pression, _se justifia Lincoln.

Michael secouait la tête avec désolation. Son frère avait toujours pris très au sérieux la moindre des compétitions et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge.

- _Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire_, annonça Sara. _Qui veut quoi ?_

Les bougres ne lui avaient pas facilité la tâche, aucun n'avait choisi la même chose. L'établissement proposait les meilleurs cocktails de la ville alors ici on ne commandait pas une simple bière ou un vulgaire coca. Un Bloody Mary, un Cosmo', un Cuba Libre, une Margarita, un Mojito… Sara se passait les choix de chacun en boucle dans sa tête afin de ne pas les oublier tout en se dirigeant vers le bar. Elle trouva un petit coin de comptoir libre, s'y appuya et attendit quelques minutes qu'un barman se libère.

Non loin d'elle, accoudé au comptoir avec deux de ses potes, un jeune homme, blond, qui ne devait pas afficher plus de 25 ans à vue de nez, ne la lâchait pas du regard. Sara l'observa en retour quelques instants pour voir si elle le connaissait mais son visage ne lui évoqua strictement rien et elle reporta son attention sur les serveurs qui s'activaient derrière le bar. Un d'eux finit par s'approcher d'elle et elle put passer commande en rajoutant à la liste un Pussy Foot Johnson, une préparation sans alcool, pour elle.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle suivait d'un œil attentif et admiratif les gestes experts du barman qui confectionnait les cocktails à la vitesse de l'éclair, Sara sentit une main lui pincer les fesses. Un geste qui la fit sursauter - un geste malheureux qu'une autre personne perçut à quelques mètres de là. Elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond qui affichait un grand sourire. Sara resta à le fixer, le regard dégoûté et la bouche ouverte, muette d'indignation. Quel genre de mecs abordait une femme en lui pinçant les fesses ? Sérieusement ! Quel genre ?

- _Non mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous ? _finit-elle par demander.

- _Oh bah tu peux me tutoyer, _lui fit savoir le blond sans se défaire de son petit sourire qui lui donnait un air de fouine_. Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ma jolie ?_

_- Non merci ! _répondit Sara, catégorique, avant de se détourner du goujat.

- _Mais si ! Choisis ce que tu veux, ça me fait plaisir, _insista-t-il en déposant sa main sur son bras.

Sara n'eut pas le loisir de riposter, quelqu'un d'autre le fit pour elle.

- _Dis donc, tu veux que je t'aide ? _intervint Lincoln qui venait d'arriver.

Le blond lâcha Sara et son sourire s'effaça à mesure qu'il levait les yeux pour bientôt affronter le regard de Lincoln qui présentait une bonne tête de plus que lui.

- _Quoi ? C'est ta nana ? _demanda-t-il avec le peu de gaillardise qu'il lui restait à ce moment précis afin de ne pas paraître aussi intimidé qu'il l'était.

- _Non. Et il me semble pas que ce soit la tienne non plus ! _

D'un geste vif, Lincoln empoigna l'encolure de la chemise du type pour amener son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_- Alors repose tes doigts sur elle ne serait-ce qu'une fois et ils ne seront plus qu'un souvenir ! _grogna-t-il dans un murmure menaçant. _Si je suis dans un bon jour je te les renverrais pour que tu puisses les pleurer en les regardant flotter dans leur bocal de formol ! Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?_

_- Oui, _répondit le petit blond dans un souffle presque inaudible.

- _Oui qui ? J'ai pas bien entendu !_

_- Oui monsieur._

Lincoln relâcha le type et prit le temps de replacer sa chemise correctement sur ses épaules.

_- Maintenant disparais de mon champ de vision avant que j'attrape la nausée ! _lui ordonna-t-il.

Le blond ne demanda pas son reste et détalla dans la seconde. Sara observait Lincoln avec un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

- _Et donc, les mecs qui embêtent Véro_, _ceux-là tu les mutiles sans les prévenir ? _supposa-t-elle.

- _Je déteste les types qui ne respectent pas les femmes ! _expliqua Lincoln_. Je l'ai vu faire depuis là-bas et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! Franchement ce genre de comportements ça me donne des envies de meurtre !_

_- Du moment que ça ne reste que des envies !_

Sara se retourna pour se remettre face au comptoir. Trois cocktails déjà prêts étaient posés sur un plateau devant elle.

- _En tous cas merci de ton intervention_, reprit-elle à l'attention de Lincoln qui était également venu s'accoudé au bar à côté d'elle en attendant que toutes les boissons soient prêtes.

_- Y a pas de quoi. Ça me défoule moi !_

Sara perdit son regard dans le vide et, ainsi partie dans ses pensées, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_- Ça me rappelle un truc, _finit-elle par confier._ Quand j'étais au lycée j'avais une copine qui avait un grand frère ultra protecteur comme ça… Fallait pas l'embêter sinon on avait à faire à lui ! Ils avaient une super relation tous les deux et même s'ils se chamaillaient ou se taquinaient souvent c'était jamais méchant et ça se voyait qu'ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Je l'enviais beaucoup, à l'époque j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un grand frère._

_- Mouais… mais je suis pas sûr que tu aies perdu grand-chose, ça peut être très chiant un grand frère, demande à Mike !_

_- Ouais_, rigola Sara. _Mais il n'empêche que vous savez que vous pouvez compter l'un sur l'autre quoiqu'il arrive, je trouve ça génial, _soupira-t-elle, rêveuse.

_- Y a pas besoin d'être uni par les liens du sang pour pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un tu sais ! Toi, quoiqu'il arrive, tu peux compter sur Mike !_

_- Oui, c'est certain !_

_- Et sur nous tous je dirais même ! Et si vraiment tu veux un grand frère, je peux être le tien. Je suis pas réellement ton grand frère mais par contre je suis ton vrai grand beau-frère, alors ça peut marcher aussi, non ?_

Sara regarda Lincoln avec un sourire amusé et touché à la fois. Il était difficile à cerner et très peu démonstratif et depuis trois ans qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait jamais bien su si elle représentait quelque chose pour lui, en dehors d'être la copine de son frère. Mais manifestement si. Car sans remettre en question la sensibilité de Lincoln à l'égard du bon respect fait aux femmes, Sara douta qu'il intervienne de manière aussi viscérale et radicale auprès de parfaites inconnues dont il n'avait rien à cirer.

- _Je savais déjà à quel point tu peux être casse-pieds et maintenant je sais que tu peux aussi être protecteur alors tu sembles être taillé pour le rôle et je veux bien te le donner, _déclara-t-elle.

- _Classe, merci ! _apprécia Lincoln en lui adressant un clin d'œil affectueux.

Le serveur venait de poser le dernier cocktail sur le plateau et tandis que Lincoln s'en emparait en prenant garde à ne rien renverser, Sara sortit de sa poche de quoi payer toutes les boissons.

Véronica arqua un sourcil interloqué lorsqu'elle vit Lincoln revenir avec le plateau chargé de verres au contenu coloré entre les mains.

- _C'était pour aller aider Sara à porter les verres que tu t'es levé d'un coup du canapé comme si une bestiole t'avait piqué le derrière ? _lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée d'une telle prévenance de sa part.

- _Non. J'ai été régler son compte à un minus qui lui a pincé les fesses ! _expliqua-t-il alors qu'il déposait prudemment le plateau sur la petite table située au centre de la banquette circulaire.

- _Hein ? Quoi ? _s'écria Michael en bondissant du canapé pour se tourner vers le bar et chercher des yeux le malotru._ Qui ça ? Quel type ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?_

_- Parti, _répondit Sara. _Et à mon avis il ne va plus approcher une femme à moins de cent mètres avant plusieurs semaines !_

_- Ah ça ! Pour faire fuir les emmerdeurs Linc est redoutable ! _confirma Véronica en attrapant son verre de Margarita.

- _Ce mec t'a vraiment pincé les fesses ? _murmura Michael en regardant Sara avec une grimace qui trahissait indignation et incompréhension.

- _Ben y en a encore qui draguent comme à l'époque de Neandertal ! _indiqua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

_- Il t'a fait mal ?_

Sara pouffa de rire.

- _Mais non ! _s'amusa-t-elle en venant nouer ses bras autour du cou de Michael. _T'inquiète pas, _souffla-t-elle avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

- _Tu pactises Sara, tu pactises !_

C'était Lincoln qui la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle sourit contre la bouche de Michael et sans casser le baiser, elle adressa un joli doigt d'honneur à son coéquipier. Le problème avec les grands frères, c'est qu'ils ont plus souvent l'occasion d'être chiants que protecteurs !


	12. 130 dollars

**130 dollars**

_- Eh Sara ! Il était pas là pour faire joli le stop ! _lui fit remarquer Kirsten.

- _Hein ? Quoi ? Quel stop ? _demanda Sara en jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

- _Ben celui que t'as grillé !_

_- Y avait un stop ? Je l'ai pas vu ! Depuis quand y en a un ici ?_

_- Depuis qu'ils ont réaménagé le carrefour. Le marquage au sol n'est pas encore fait mais le panneau est bien là !_

Sara tourna la tête vers son amie assise sur le siège passager à côté d'elle et pouffa de rire.

_- Je suis pas une mauvaise conductrice mais pour le coup j'y ai franchement pas fait attention ! Heureusement que c'est pas trop fréquenté dans ce coin-là !_

Kirsten secoua la tête. En cette fin d'après-midi, les deux jeunes femmes rentraient vers Chicago après avoir participé à la baby shower d'une autre de leurs collègues et amie. Le jour déclinait très vite depuis que le mois de septembre avait débuté et s'il n'était pas tard, le soleil n'était déjà plus très haut dans le ciel et il baignait les lieux d'une lumière jaune orangée qui pouvait parfois s'avérer aveuglante, constituant un véritable cauchemar pour les conducteurs.

L'autoradio diffusait le Yellow Submarine des Beatles. Pendant que Kirsten pianotait sur le clavier de son téléphone portable, Sara fredonnait la chanson tout en tapotant ses pouces en rythmes sur le volant. Soudainement un bruyant coup de sirène se fit entendre et elle sursauta avant d'étirer son cou pour jeter à nouveau son regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la voiture de police qui, gyrophare bleu et rouge dansant, la suivait de près.

- _Merde ! _pesta-t-elle. _D'où est-ce qu'il sort lui ?!_

Kirsten s'était contorsionnée sur son siège pour se retourner et observer la voiture en direct.

- _J'en sais rien mais il te demande de t'arrêter_, rapporta-t-elle en voyant une silhouette derrière le volant faire de grands signes du bras.

- _J'avais compris, merci ! _ironisa Sara.

Elle mit son clignotant, ralentit et se gara sur l'accotement terreux de la chaussée. Tandis que le véhicule de police s'immobilisait derrière elle, Sara se mit au point mort, serra son frein à main, coupa le moteur et enfin se pencha pour aller attraper son sac calé derrière le siège passager.

- _Bon sang ! Pour la première fois que je commets une infraction il a fallu qu'un flic soit dans les parages ! _s'agaça-t-elle.

Elle posa son sac sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit pour y chercher ses papiers. C'est à ce moment-là que Kirsten approcha une main de son chemisier pour en défaire un bouton et écarter légèrement l'encolure du vêtement afin de dévoiler un peu plus la poitrine de son amie, une poitrine que le début de grossesse rendait déjà encore plus généreuse que d'ordinaire.

- _Montre-lui un peu de marchandise ça va l'adoucir_, expliqua-t-elle.

- _Non mais t'es pas bien ! _s'insurgea Sara en reboutonnant rapidement son chemisier. _Et si le flic est une femme !_

_- Ben elle sera sûrement lesbienne, ça marchera aussi_, pouffa Kirsten.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel avec consternation puis elle reporta son regard dans son rétroviseur gauche pour voir l'agent de police qui s'avançait de sa démarche lente, les pouces enfoncés dans les poches du pantalon de son uniforme bleu marine. C'était un homme à première vue bien que son visage fût en partie dissimulé sous une casquette et derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil. Sara releva ses propres lunettes de soleil sur ses cheveux lorsque le policier arriva enfin à hauteur de sa portière dont elle avait entièrement baissé la vitre.

- _Bonjour mesdames_, lança-t-il en levant légèrement la visière de sa casquette du bout de son index pour les saluer_. Une petite idée du pourquoi de mon intervention ?_

_- Euh… oui, _répondit Sara. _Je reconnais ma faute mais j'étais pas passée ici depuis que le carrefour a été réaménagé et je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un stop, je l'ai simplement pas vu, c'était pas volontaire._

_- Je veux bien vous croire. Vos papiers s'il vous plait !_

Sara tendit son permis de conduire à l'agent.

- _Sara Tancredi ! _lut-il avec étonnement.

- _Oui_, confirma-t-elle.

- _Oh bah ça alors ! C'est moi, Kenneth ! _

Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et regarda Sara avec un grand sourire.

- _Kenneth Brockman !_

Manifestement Sara était censée le connaître. Mais là, comme ça, dans l'immédiat, ça ne lui revenait pas et elle fronçait les sourcils en dévisageant le policier.

- _Lycée Whitney Young ! _indiqua-t-il pour la mettre sur la voie.

Sara se mit alors à replonger très vite et très profond dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler cet homme et ainsi ne pas le vexer. C'est en distinguant les pattes rousses de Kenneth qui descendaient le long de ses oreilles qu'elle réussit enfin à faire le rapprochement.

- _Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! Kenneth ! _s'exclama-t-elle.

Il était dans sa classe en dernière année de lycée. C'était un rouquin au physique peu avantageux, du moins très loin des canons qui composaient les équipes de foot ou de basket et qui faisaient tomber les filles. Souvent charrié, si Kenneth savait riposter face aux garçons il souffrait en revanche d'une timidité maladive auprès des filles et nombreuses étaient celles qui en jouaient, s'amusant de le voir rougir au moindre mot ou regard qu'elles lui adressaient.

Kenneth en pinçait pour elle, Sara l'avait toujours su. Et le jour où, exaspérée par le comportement mesquin des quelques pimbêches de leur classe, elle avait eu le malheur de prendre sa défense, Kenneth s'était mis en tête qu'elle aussi avait le béguin pour lui. Il avait dû passer des heures, pendant des semaines, à se préparer pour faire sa demande. Il avait dû fournir un effort surhumain pour vaincre sa timidité et se présenter à elle. Et Sara eut un léger pincement au cœur lorsque lui revint en mémoire le visage de Kenneth quand elle lui avait répondu que non, elle ne pouvait pas être sa cavalière pour le bal de promo parce qu'elle avait déjà des engagements auprès d'un autre.

- _J'en reviens pas de ne pas t'avoir reconnue tout de suite ! T'as pas changé ! _réalisa maintenant Kenneth qui contemplait Sara en hochant la tête avec ravissement. _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? _

_- Bah tu vois, je vis toujours dans le coin et euh… je suis médecin urgentiste à l'hôpital du centre ville._

_- Sérieux ? Remarque, c'est vrai que t'étais plutôt balaise en sciences nat' si mes souvenirs sont bons !_

_- Ouais, _rigola Sara._ Et donc toi t'es dans la police !_

_- Oui, sans surprise. Dans ma famille on est flic de père en fils tu sais, alors j'ai pas échappé à la règle !… Bon, normalement un non-respect de l'arrêt à un stop c'est 130 dollars, _annonça Kenneth_. Mais… on va peut-être pouvoir s'arranger, _souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire._ Accepte de prendre un café avec moi un de ces jours et je ferme les yeux, _proposa-t-il, clin d'œil à l'appui, avec une assurance et un aplomb nouveaux sûrement acquis au fil des années.

Sara esquissa un sourire crispé…

***

Sara trouva Michael avachi dans le canapé lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle une demi-heure plus tard.

_- Alors ? C'était bien cette petite fête ? _lui demanda-t-il sans relever le nez de son bouquin. _T'as grappillé des infos intéressantes ?_

_- Ouais, j'ai pris notes de quelques bonnes adresses pour ce qui est des boutiques de puériculture…_

Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui tendit un papier.

_- Tiens, c'est pour toi._

Michael le saisit, en prit connaissance et se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait.

- _Attends…, _s'hébéta-t-il. _T'espères quand même pas que je vais payer pour une amende qu'on t'a collée à toi !_

_- Si !_ répondit Sara depuis la cuisine où elle avait entrepris de se servir un verre d'eau. _Parce que c'est de ta faute si je me suis faite aligner !_

_- Pardon ?!_

_- Le flic qui m'a arrêtée, c'était un de mes anciens camarades de lycée, accessoirement amoureux de moi. Il m'a proposé d'oublier ma petite infraction à la condition que je prenne un café avec lui… _

_- Et t'as refusé ?_

_- Par respect pour toi !_

_- Et pour toi aussi, un peu, non ? _

_- Non ! Prendre un café avec un ancien camarade de classe sympa pour échanger quelques vieux souvenirs et m'éviter de payer 130 dollars d'amende j'aurais pu le faire, ça n'aurait pas porté atteinte à ma dignité !_

_- En attendant c'est à mon porte-monnaie que ça va porter atteinte ! Ça va me faire cher le café pas bu ! _marmonna Michael.

_- T'aurais préféré que j'y aille ? _interrogea Sara.

Michael plissa les yeux dans une grimace hésitante.

- _Il était vraiment très amoureux de moi tu sais ! _l'informa-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir.

_- Si on paye sous trois jours est-ce qu'on a une minoration ?_


	13. Shameless liar

**Shameless liar**

Sara raya « pommes de terre » sur sa liste puis elle reprit sa route dans le rayon bordé d'étalages de fruits et de légumes. Michael la suivait en poussant nonchalamment son caddy alourdi de provisions en tous genres. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau quelques mètres plus loin pour observer les barquettes de canneberges. Après un examen minutieux elle choisit celle qui semblait contenir les plus belles et la déposa sur le monticule d'articles déjà entassés dans le chariot. Elle lança au passage un petit coup d'œil à Michael et esquissa un sourire.

- _Arrête de faire la tête_, lui somma-t-elle en tirant un nouveau trait sur sa liste de course.

- _Je fais pas la tête_, se défendit-il dans un marmonnement. _C'est juste que je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es portée volontaire pour faire le repas de Thanksgiving alors que t'es enceinte ! C'est beaucoup de travail et ça va te causer de la fatigue inutile !_

_- Mais non ! C'est pas une maladie d'être enceinte, je vais très bien ! Et puis tu sera là pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? _lui rappela-t-elle avec malice en tapotant une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

Michael poussa un soupir et Sara secoua la tête avec amusement en pivotant pour partir en direction des pommes. La fatigue inutile c'était à lui que ça allait la causer et Sara savait que c'était avant tout ça son problème. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, ils avaient passé tous leurs Thanksgiving chez Lincoln et Véronica. Et arriver chez son frère pour se glisser les pieds sous la table et savourer le fruit des heures de travail de sa belle-sœur avait toujours parfaitement convenu à Michael. Mais cette année, puisque le repas se déroulerait chez eux, il se voyait réquisitionné pour apporter sa contribution aux préparatifs et si l'accompagner pour faire les courses passait encore, Sara savait que la perspective de devoir mettre la main à la pâte en cuisine des heures durant ne l'enchantait guère.

_- Tiens ! Bonjour Sara !_

Sara quitta ses pommes des yeux et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. C'était une grande femme blonde d'une cinquantaines d'années qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. Emmitouflée dans un très chic trench-coat beige griffé Burberry, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans un chignon banane impeccable et son visage était paré d'un maquillage pour le moins sophistiqué. Elle était bien trop apprêtée pour une virée dans un supermarché mais Sara savait pour la connaître depuis plusieurs années que Barbara Coombs était toujours tirée à quatre épingles quelque soit la situation. Elle était l'épouse du l'industriel Robert Coombs, ami proche de Frank, et faisait de ce fait partie de la haute bourgeoisie de Chicago, avec le travail d'apparat que cela incombe.

- _Barbara ! _s'exclama Sara avec un ravissement légèrement forcé.

Barbara étira ses lèvres rouges et brillantes dans un large sourire et ouvrit ses bras pour venir enlacer Sara dans une cordiale étreinte.

_- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer, _déclara-t-elle,_ ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vue. Comment allez-vous ?_

_- Bien, je vous remercie_, répondit Sara.

Le regard de Barbara se porta ensuite sur le ventre joliment arrondi qui se dessinait sous les vêtements de la jeune femme et son sourire se fit tendre.

_- Alors, alors ! _chanta-t-elle en déposant ses deux mains à plat sur le ventre de Sara qui eut un léger haut-le-corps, surprise de l'initiative. _J'ai vu votre père pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il était tout heureux de m'apprendre qu'il allait être grand-père d'ici quelques mois ! C'est pour quand exactement ?_

_- Début mars_, indiqua Sara.

- _Et vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? _s'enquit avidement Barbara.

_- Non, ce sera la surprise !_

_- Et bien toutes mes félicitations en tous cas ! _déclara-t-elle sincèrement en prolongeant son regard jusqu'à Michael qui la remercia d'un sourire._ Et félicitations pour votre mariage aussi ! J'ai été étonnée de l'apprendre, j'en avais entendu parler nulle part mais Frank m'a dit que vous aviez souhaité une cérémonie en toute discrétion et en toute intimité…_

Les yeux écarquillés, Sara avait ouvert la bouche mais restait sans voix. Michael pinçait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour ne pas rire.

- _… Je vous comprends_, poursuivit Barbara. _Au moins vous n'avez pas dû être ennuyés par les journalistes. Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser poursuivre vos achats et je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà un bon Thanksgiving ! Au plaisir de vous revoir très prochainement !_

_- Euh… oui… au revoir… et passez un bon Thanksgiving aussi, _balbutia Sara qui restait abasourdie tandis que Barbara s'éloignait.

Elle se perdit ensuite quelques secondes dans ses pensées avant de se retourner vers Michael qu'elle fixa d'un regard empreint d'incrédulité et d'indignation à la fois.

_- Il semblerait que nous n'ayons même pas été conviés à notre propre mariage ! _souffla-t-elle dans un rictus nerveux.

_- Tu voudras qu'on s'arrête au cabinet de ton père avant de rentrer ? _devina Michael.

- _Oh oui ! _confirma Sara, menaçante, avant d'arracher un sac en plastique du distributeur d'un geste brusque pour ensuite y plonger plusieurs pommes sommairement sélectionnées.

***

Michael gara la voiture au pied d'un immense immeuble à la façade blanche. Sara défit sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit la portière.

- _Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? _lui demanda Michael.

- _Non, attends-moi là, je vais pas en avoir pour longtemps._

Elle lui plaqua un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et sortit du véhicule pour se hâter jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle monta dans la première des trois cabines d'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit devant elle et en descendit une fois arrivée au dixième étage. Elle salua rapidement la standardiste du cabinet en passant devant son guichet et poursuivit sa route d'un pas trahissant une légère fureur jusqu'au bureau d'Ellen Carter, la secrétaire personnelle du gouverneur.

- _Bonjour Sara ! _la salua cette dernière en la voyant approcher.

- _Bonjour Ellen. J'aurais voulu voir mon père quelques minutes, est-ce qu'il est disponible ? _demanda Sara.

_- Il est en rendez-vous actuellement mais…_

Un des vantaux de la double porte en bois sculpté qui donnait sur le bureau du gouverneur s'ouvrit soudainement et Frank apparut accompagné d'un homme auquel il serra la main en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

- _… ça devrait bientôt se terminer_, marmonna Ellen pour finir sa phrase bien que ce ne fût plus vraiment nécessaire avant de reporter son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur.

L'homme quitta la pièce et Frank se tourna vers sa fille qui le fixait, les bras croisés, d'un œil accusateur.

- _Sara ! _s'étonna-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je suis venue te demander à tout hasard si tu aurais des photos de mon mariage, j'aurais bien aimé en avoir une à encadrer pour mettre dans mon salon !_

Le gouverneur pâlit. Ellen pouffa de rire, plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche pour se reprendre et se réabsorba dans son travail avec une concentration appuyée afin de se faire toute petite.

- _Euh…, _s'hébéta Frank. _Viens, entre…_

Il entraîna Sara dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière eux.

- _Je viens de croiser Barbara Coombs au supermarché, _déclara Sara, le ton sec et cassant.

- _Oui… euh… tu dois comprendre que Barbara est très pieuse, très attachée aux valeurs morales, _expliqua Frank, _et quand je lui ai appris que tu étais enceinte la première chose qu'elle m'ait dite c'est qu'elle ignorait que vous vous étiez mariés Michael et toi… J'ai pas… réussi à lui dire que vous ne l'étiez pas ! _

Sara plissa les yeux pour gratifier son père de son regard le plus réprobateur.

_- Je… je suis désolé, _balbutia-t-il alors_, mais il y a des gens que la venue d'un enfant hors mariage peut… perturber !_

_- Dont toi ? _suspecta Sara.

_- Mais non ! Mais on a beau être au 21e__ siècle le puritanisme est encore bien présent et certaines personnes n'ont pas notre ouverture d'esprit… _

_- Alors tu sers ton histoire de la petite cérémonie intimiste à tout le monde pour éviter de choquer l'opinion publique, c'est ça ?_

_- C'est juste que c'est plus simple._

_- Dis surtout que ça évite qu'on raconte partout que la fille du respectable gouverneur porte un petit bâtard ! C'est vrai ! De quoi t'aurais l'air !_

Frank poussa un soupir et ne nia pas.

_- Les gens peuvent être si médisants ! _tenta-t-il même de se justifier.

- _Mais il suffit de leur expliquer ! On se marie parce qu'on s'aime et pas l'inverse, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sûr !_

_- Donc si on fait un enfant parce qu'on s'aime et qu'on peut s'aimer sans être mariés, on peut faire un enfant sans être mariés, c'est mathématique ! Ce bébé ne naîtra peut-être pas entre les liens sacrés du mariage mais il est le fruit d'un amour tout aussi légitime… peut-être même plus encore que celui que peuvent se porter certains couples mariés ! Michael et moi on assume parfaitement ce choix de vie alors je te prierai d'en faire autant ! En plus ça t'éviterait de mentir parce que si c'est d'une histoire de moralité dont il s'agit là c'est pas beaucoup mieux ce que tu fais !_

_- Mais… mais je ne mens qu'à moitié_, se défendit Frank d'un ton quelque peu désinvolte._ D'ici quelques temps vous serez mariés pour de vrai ! _anticipa-t-il sans l'ombre d'un fondement.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Sara de soupirer, dans un mélange de désolation et de résignation, en constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de voir où était le mal dans le fait d'inventer le mariage de sa fille. Elle n'eut pas envie de perdre son temps à parlementer pour tenter, très probablement en vain, de lui ouvrir les yeux et opta pour une petite vengeance qui allait au moins avoir le mérite de la défouler un peu. Elle partit en direction de la porte, posa sa main sur la clenche et se retourna vers son père.

_- Je sais pas si on se mariera_, déclara-t-elle, _mais si c'est le cas, l'avantage c'est que, comme d'après tes dires tu as eu le privilège de pouvoir assister à notre faux mariage, t'auras pas besoin d'être présent au vrai le jour où il aura lieu, ça nous fera l'économie d'une invitation._

Sur ce elle quitta le bureau sans laisser le temps à son père de réagir. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin pleinement ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer, elle avait déjà disparue derrière la porte. Il la rouvrit alors aussitôt mais constata que Sara n'était déjà plus non plus dans le bureau d'Ellen.

***

_- « Ça nous fera l'économie d'une invitation » ?! Tu lui as balancé ça comme ça et t'es partie ?! _

Michael s'arrêta à un feu rouge et passa au point mort. Sara venait de lui raconter son entrevue avec son père et il avait un peu de mal à en croire ses oreilles.

- _Oui ! _confirma-t-elle sans témoigner le moindre remord. _Je serais bien restée un peu pour voir sa tête mais je voulais pas lui laisser le temps de me demander si j'étais sérieuse._

_- Et tu l'étais ou pas ?_

_- Non, mais je veux qu'il le croit… au moins pendant quelques temps. Ça va lui faire les pieds !_

Michael secoua la tête.

- _T'es dingue !_ se navra-t-il non sans un certain amusement.

Sara ne chercha pas à démentir et afficha même un sourire insolent en guise de fière revendication. Le feu passa au vert et Michael enclencha sa première pour reprendre la route. Et tout en roulant dans les rues de Chicago, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être tout intérêt à faire un effort et aider Sara de bon cœur lorsque viendrait le moment de s'atteler à la préparation du repas de Thanksgiving parce qu'elle n'était définitivement pas le genre de femmes qu'il fallait s'amuser à contrarier.


	14. The magazines ::Rated M::

**The magazines**

Il était plus de neuf heures et demie quand Michael rentra enfin chez lui ce soir-là. Comme cela arrivait de temps à autres, une réunion l'avait retenu au bureau pour la soirée. Après avoir pendu son manteau dans l'entrée, il s'avança jusqu'au salon où il trouva Sara assise en tailleur sur le canapé, plongée dans la lecture d'un magazine. Et l'article était visiblement captivant puisqu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête pour regarder Michael en l'entendant approcher.

_- Ça va ? _lui demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle pour venir chercher ses lèvres et lui donner un rapide baiser.

- _Oui_, répondit-elle en se replongeant aussitôt dans sa lecture.

_- C'est quoi tout ça ?_

Il parlait de la dizaine de magazines éparpillés sur la table basse parmi lesquels il distingua différents numéros de Parents, Family Fun, American Baby ou encore The Compleat Mother…

- _C'est la secrétaire du service obstétrique qui m'a donné les vieux magazines de leur salle d'attente, _expliqua Sara. _Elle allait les jeter mais elle s'est dit que ça pouvait m'intéresser. Et en effet, y a des trucs des intéressants. Dans un des bouquins y a tout un dossier sur les différentes techniques de préparation à l'accouchement, va falloir que je l'étudie de près._

Michael partit vers sa chambre en vue de se débarrasser de la veste de son costume et de ses chaussettes. Il appréciait de pouvoir avoir les pieds à l'air lorsqu'il était chez lui.

- _Et là je suis en train de lire un truc, _reprit Sara en élevant légèrement la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre d'où il se trouvait, _bon ça n'a rien avoir avec la grossesse ou l'accouchement, _avoua-t-elle, _mais c'est le témoignage d'une femme dont le mari menait une double vie ! C'est à peine croyable !_

Michael réapparut et tout en relevant les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son magazine toujours dans les mains, Sara se leva du canapé pour l'y rejoindre.

_- Elle a vécu près de dix ans avec lui avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait carrément une autre famille dans une ville à une centaine de kilomètres de la leur ! _rapporta-t-elle avec ahurissement en se hissant sur un tabouret et en déposant son magazine sur le bar. _Il était pas marié avec son autre femme mais ils avaient deux enfants ! Et aucune des deux n'a jamais soupçonné l'existence de l'autre, c'est dingue, non ? _

_- Si, _confirma Michael qui avait entrepris de se préparer un sandwich avec ce qui restait de la dinde de Thanksgiving.

Alors qu'il étalait consciencieusement de la mayonnaise sur ses tranches de pain de mie, Sara le fixa en plissant légèrement les yeux.

_- Tu me caches pas une autre famille toi ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Bien sûr que si ! _répondit-il comme si ce fait était l'évidence même._ J'ai une femme et trois enfants à Springfield. Quand je te dis que je pars en congrès c'est faux, en fait je vais les voir !_

Sara poussa un soupir et secoua la tête en reportant son regard sur le magazine, vexée qu'il se foute d'elle au lieu d'essayer de comprendre son inquiétude et de la rassurer. Michael pouffa de rire.

- _Je suis désolé mais à question idiote…_

_- Oui, oui, d'accord, ça va, j'ai compris, _lui fit savoir Sara avec exaspération. _Non mais c'est juste que je trouve ça flippant de voir que des personnes sont capables de tromper leur monde à ce point_, souffla-t-elle, contrariée. _Tu crois connaître l'homme qui partage ta vie et t'imagines le choc quand… quand…_

_- Non mais Sara, ce genres de cas ça reste exceptionnel_, relativisa Michael.

_- Mouais… Surtout que j'ai du mal à voir où est le plaisir dans le fait de mener une double vie parce que ça doit être au moins autant d'inconvénients que d'avantages, tu crois pas ?_

_- Si, mais à mon avis ce sont des gens qui n'arrivent pas se raisonner. Le genre de personnes qui ne peuvent se résoudre à choisir entre fromage et dessert et à qui il faut impérativement les deux même si ça leur coûte plus cher parce qu'elles trouvent une partie de ce qu'elles veulent dans chacune des deux options !_

_- Ouais…_

Sara prit quelques secondes pour analyser cette comparaison relativement pertinente.

_- Et dis-moi, pour toi qui a su choisir, je suis le fromage ou le dessert ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un petit sourire qui laissait deviner la question piège.

Michael eut un petit rire.

- _Toi tu es un fabuleux cheesecake qui rassemble fromage ET dessert ! _déclara-t-il. _J'ai les deux en un moi, je suis un petit veinard !_

Bonne réponse. Et Sara l'apprécia d'un sourire touché avant de se raviser et de froncer les sourcils en réalisant un point qui pourrait se révéler pénalisant.

- _Attends… j'ai soudainement un petit doute quant à la dimension flatteuse du terme « cheesecake »…_

_- C'était un compliment, _lui assura aussitôt Michael.

Il vint déposer ses avant-bras sur le bar et approcha son visage de celui de Sara.

- _Parce que tu sais à quel point je raffole du cheesecake, _souffla-t-il de sa voix suave avant de capturer ses lèvres avec une sensuelle gourmandise.

Sara ferma les yeux et se laissa déguster sans bouder son propre plaisir. Lorsque Michael mit fin au baiser, elle attendit quelques secondes pour rouvrir les paupières puis elle le fixa avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- _Tu t'en sors bien, _concéda-t-elle. _Bon, je vais aller me coucher moi, _annonça-t-elle ensuite en refermant son magazine et en se levant du tabouret. _J'ai eu une grosse journée, je suis fatiguée._

Elle contourna le bar pour entrer dans la cuisine et venir embrasser une dernière fois Michael qui lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Puis elle rejoint la chambre tandis qu'il terminait de se préparer son sandwich. Son assiette à la main, Michael partit ensuite s'installer au salon, prenant place sur le canapé. Il déposa l'assiette sur un coin de la table basse qui n'était pas recouvert de magazines, saisit la première moitié de son sandwich pour en prendre une bouchée et observa le tas de bouquins. Il en prit un, au hasard, et observa la couverture d'un œil divaguant. Mais un des intitulés attira son attention. _Comment évolue le désir de la future maman ? La libido de la femme enceinte étudiée trimestre par trimestre_. Michael eut un temps d'hésitation, mordit une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich sans quitter le magazine des yeux et finalement se décida à l'ouvrir à la page de l'article pour débuter une lecture intéressée. Très intéressée.

***

Assise dans son lit, révélée par la seule et douce lumière de sa lampe de chevet, Sara esquissa un petit sourire grivois lorsqu'elle vit enfin Michael passer la porte de la chambre.

- _Tu dors pas encore ? _s'étonna-t-il.

_- Non… je t'attendais._

Sara repoussa la couverture et s'avança à quatre pattes sur le matelas pour venir se poster au bord du lit. Redressée sur ses genoux, elle tendit ses mains et attrapa la chemise de Michael qui s'approchait doucement pour l'attirer à elle. Elle plaqua ses lèvres avec fougue sur les siennes et, refermant ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'embrassa avec voracité. Cette fois c'est elle qui le dévorait. Après de longues secondes, à bout de souffle, elle cassa le baiser et regarda Michael en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec délectation.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-il, quelque peu surpris, mais très agréablement, par ce soudain assaut.

_- Je sais pas… « cheesecake » c'est définitivement pas érogène comme mot mais… le message qui se cachait derrière, lui, l'était, _murmura Sara en rapprochant une nouvelle fois leurs deux bouches.

Michael sourit contre ses lèvres et lui donna un léger baiser.

- _Tu parles du message qui disait…, _commença-t-il dans un souffle avant d'embrasser la peau douce de sa joue, _… que tu me comblais tellement…, _poursuivit-il près de son oreille, _… que tu suffisais seule à mon bonheur ? _termina-t-il en déposant ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

- _Oui, celui-là même, _confirma Sara.

Michael releva son visage pour venir ancrer son regard au sien tandis que ses mains effleuraient ses cuisses et s'insinuaient sous sa nuisette. Il constata qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte. Le message était sans détour ici.

- _Je t'aime, _susurra-t-il avant que chacun ne s'empare des lèvres de l'autre dans un élan de passion impétueuse.

Sara n'attendit pas pour commencer à déboutonner la chemise de Michael. Les doigts agités par l'excitation elle éventra rapidement le vêtement et le lui ôta prestement. Leurs lèvres se happaient avec frénésie, leurs langues se chahutaient avec ardeur. Le souffle erratique, Sara s'attaqua à la ceinture de son amant. La boucle défaite, elle ouvrit son pantalon et Michael termina le travail, s'en débarrassant en même temps que son boxer. Emportés par une vague de désir aussi puissante qu'incontrôlable, ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur le lit. Michael remonta la nuisette de Sara sur ses hanches puis il s'étendit de tout son long au-dessus d'elle, gardant appui sur ses avant-bras afin de ne pas écraser son ventre. Il pencha son visage pour reprendre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle écartait ses cuisses pour s'ouvrir à lui et empoignait ses reins pour l'inciter à venir en elle sans plus tarder. Mais Michael ne répondit pas immédiatement à sa requête et Sara s'impatienta.

- _Dépêche-toi ! _ordonna-t-elle contre sa bouche, brûlant de le sentir en elle.

Michael eut un sourire amusé puis, soucieux de ne pas la contrarier plus longtemps, il la pénétra avec douceur et d'une lenteur délibérée afin que tous deux savourent chaque seconde de ce périple qui le conduirait au cœur de sa féminité. Sara ferma les yeux et exulta. Elle gémit de plaisir et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les hanches de Michael. Elle le sentit ensuite se mettre à bouger en elle. Chacun des ses coups de reins la portait un peu plus vers la jouissance. Et lorsque celle-ci approcha elle ne put réprimer de nouveaux gémissement d'extase. Mais l'un d'eux sortit à haute voix et c'est ce qui la réveilla.

Haletante, en sueur, Sara se retrouva brusquement dans le silence et la pénombre de la chambre. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits puis elle porta une main à son visage et à la chaleur de ses joues elle les devina rosies. Parce que cette étreinte n'avait peut-être été qu'un rêve mais elle avait eu l'air si réelle que le plaisir qui l'avait accompagnée n'avait eu, lui, rien d'imaginaire. Sara tourna la tête pour consulter son réveil. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure et demie du matin. Elle tourna son visage de l'autre côté et se heurta à la nuque de Michael. À sa respiration lente et profonde elle comprit qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Sara poussa un soupir. Un soupir frustré. Elle déplorait d'avoir été tirée de ses songes alors que le meilleur arrivait… Cela dit, il ne serait pas compliqué de remédier à cette frustration, s'avoua-t-elle sans lâcher Michael du regard. Sans compter que si son rêve avait été agréable elle savait que la réalité se révèlerait cent fois mieux encore. Voilà qui était très tentant. Alors l'hésitation quant au fait de réveiller Michael en pleine nuit ne la brida pas longtemps. Elle s'approcha de lui, se colla contre son dos et, redressée sur son coude, elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration, signe qu'il s'éveillait.

- _Qu'est-ce qui y a ? _marmonna-t-il, la voix groggy._ Je croyais que ça t'était passé tes envies de fraises nocturnes…_

_- C'est pas de fraises dont j'ai envie, _susurra Sara à son oreille en insinuant sensuellement sa main sous son tee-shirt pour venir lui caresser le torse.

Michael ouvrit subitement les yeux. Le magazine disait donc vrai. La libido des femmes enceintes qui se retrouve décuplée durant le deuxième trimestre de grossesse c'était pas des blagues ! Alléluia !


	15. Sean & Milla

**Sean & Milla**

Les parois de son bureau étaient vitrées mais Michael était tellement concentré sur les documents étalés sous ses yeux qu'il ne vit pas son patron arriver. C'est lorsque ce dernier toqua à la porte restée ouverte qu'il releva enfin la tête de son dossier pour lui offrir son attention.

- _Michael, est-ce que je peux vous déranger quelques minutes ? _demanda Charles Thomson, dissimulé derrière ses petites lunettes en demi-lune et sa moustache grisonnante. _J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter._

_- Ah, oui, _répondit Michael qui comprit parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

Il posa son stylo sur son bureau et se leva de sa chaise tandis que son patron entrait dans la pièce accompagné d'une jeune fille d'une petite vingtaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns rassemblés dans une tresse et elle arborait un large sourire qui trahissait une certaine excitation. Elle avait également un regard particulièrement vif, ses immenses yeux verts semblant avoir l'habitude de ne jamais rien manquer du monde qui l'entourait.

- _Voici donc Milla Shelton_, déclara Thomson pour introduire la jeune fille auprès de Michael qui contournait son bureau pour venir à sa rencontre.

- _Sois la bienvenue ici_, lui lança-t-il en partageant une poignée de mains avec elle._ Ça t'ennuie pas si je te tutoie ? _s'inquiéta-t-il ensuite.

- _Oh non, non ! Pas du tout ! _le rassura Milla. _Et je voulais vous remercier d'avoir accepté de me consacrer un peu de votre temps !_

_- Non, y a pas de quoi ! Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir partager mon expérience !_

_- C'est vrai que Michael est le seul ici à toujours accepter les stagiaires de bon cœur, _confirma Thomson. _Alors ces trois prochaines semaines devraient se révéler plus qu'instructives pour vous_, assura-t-il à Milla. _Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites je vous laisse !_

Il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau tandis que Milla observait la pièce de son regard pétillant.

- _Alors ? Pourquoi t'as choisi de devenir ingénieur ? _demanda Michael en s'asseyant sur l'extrême bord de son bureau.

- _Parce que l'élaboration d'édifice ça me passionne ! _répondit aussitôt Milla avec une ferveur évidente. _Vous savez, quand j'étais petite, je jouais pas aux Barbies ou aux petits poneys comme mes copines. Moi, ce qui me branchait, c'était les maquettes. Les répliques de l'Empire State Building, du Brooklyn Bridge, ce genre de trucs… C'était pas compliqué de me trouver des cadeaux pour mon anniversaire ou pour Noël je ne voulais que des maquettes !_

Michael affichait un sourire amusé.

- _On a une salle spéciale ici pour fabriquer les maquettes de nos projets, _indiqua-t-il. _Elle devrait te plaire !_

_- Plus que me plaire à mon avis ! _surenchérit Milla en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Elle poussa ensuite un soupir ravi.

- _Si vous saviez à quel point je suis contente d'être là ! C'est mon premier stage en entreprise ! J'attendais ça avec impatiente depuis que je suis entrée à l'école d'ingénieur parce que c'est intéressant ce qu'on apprend là-bas mais ici c'est du concret ! _

_- Oui. Alors on va faire en sorte que cette expérience te soit la meilleure possible, _déclara Michael.

- _Super ! _se réjouit Milla. _Dites-moi tout ce que je dois faire et je le ferais ! Est-ce que vous avez des photocopies à réaliser dont vous voulez que je me charge ? Ou bien vous voulez que je vous apporte un café ?_

Michael fixa Milla en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

- _Tu m'expliques ce que ça va t'apprendre de m'apporter un café ?_

_- Euh… rien mais… enfin d'habitude c'est ce qu'on fait faire aux stagiaires, non ?_

_- Je sais pas comment ça se passe ailleurs mais moi j'envisage pas de faire de toi mon larbin. T'es là pour voir ce qu'est le métier dans la pratique alors je vais te le montrer au plus près de la réalité... De toute façon j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui est à mes petits soins et qui se fait toujours une joie de m'apporter du café, n'est-ce pas Steve ? _lança-t-il, taquin, à son collègue qui passait justement devant la porte de son bureau, un dossier sous le bras.

- _Plutôt me couper une main que de t'apporter un café, Scofield ! _rétorqua ce dernier en traçant sa route sans accorder un regard à Michael qui pouffait de rire.

- _Je crois qu'on progresse_, se félicita-t-il. _D'habitude il dit « plutôt mourir » ! _confia-t-il à Milla.

- _L'ambiance a l'air d'être plutôt bonne ici, non ? _constata-t-elle.

- _Oui, en règles générales c'est assez cool. C'est parfois plus tendu quand on travaille sur de gros dossiers, avec de gros enjeux et, bien souvent, un timing serré mais ça reste très supportable, tout le monde est sympa ici. Aller, viens voir sur quoi je bosse en ce moment !_

Michael entraîna sans plus attendre sa jeune stagiaire avec lui derrière son bureau pour lui présenter le dossier.

oOo

_- Nolan ? _demanda Sara dans un murmure.

- _Euh… ouais, j'aime bien_, chuchota Kirsten, appuyée sur le comptoir du bureau des infirmières à côté de sa consoeur. _Et… attends… qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure…, _essaya-t-elle de se souvenir. _Ah oui ! Trevor !_

_- Trevor ! _répéta Sara avec une grimace_. T'es pas sérieuse ?_

_- Ben quoi ? _se défendit Kirsten dans un haussement d'épaules.

- _Mesdames ! _lança soudainement une voix grave et puissante derrière elles.

Sara rangea précipitamment son petit bloc-notes et son stylo dans la poche de sa blouse tout en se retournant vers Christian Hopkins, le chef de l'hôpital, qui arrivait suivi de quatre jeunes gens.

- _Vos nouveaux externes sont arrivés ! _déclara-t-il du haut de son imposant mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. _Je vous présente Sean Tigger, Tyler Hunt, Alexandra Bates, Seth Adkins._

Ils devaient tous avoir entre vingt-trois et vingt-cinq ans. Le premier était grand, brun et dégageait beaucoup de douceur. Le deuxième n'était pas plus petit mais blond et il était difficile de savoir lequel de son regard solide ou de sa posture pleine d'aplomb manifestait le plus d'assurance. La troisième faisait une bonne tête de moins que ses deux camarades et son visage rond et charnu reflétait sa naturelle jovialité. Enfin le quatrième, sous ses épais cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés, semblait être né pour illustrer le terme « nonchalance ».

- _Vous les avez avec vous pour un mois_, rappela Hopkins à Sara et Kirsten, _et ensuite ils passeront le mois suivant en pédiatrie. Vous leur présentez autant de cas que possibles, si les patients ne veulent pas de leur présence vous leur rappelez que nous sommes un centre hospitalier universitaire, s'ils ne veulent toujours pas vous n'insistez pas. Enfin vous avez l'habitude… surtout vous docteur Macy, _lança-t-il à Kirsten.

Le chef se tourna ensuite vers les quatre externes.

- _Bon courage jeunes gens ! _leur souhaita-t-il avant de repartir vers son bureau.

Tandis que le bruit de ses pas s'estompait à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, les jeunes étudiants restaient silencieux et observaient Sara et Kirsten avec l'attitude de petits agneaux sans défense postés devant deux loups affamés. Seul Tyler Hunt ne semblait pas aussi impressionné que ses condisciples. Kirsten esquissa alors un sourire engageant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Le chef vous souhaitait pas bon courage parce qu'on est méchantes ou tyranniques, _les rassura-t-elle._ C'était un bon courage général… pour le travail !_

_- Oui, _confirma Sara dans un petit rire. _Vous avez de la chance on est les seules à pas martyriser nos étudiants ici. _

_- On est gentilles mais on est très strictes par contre, _jugea bon de préciser Kirsten.

_- Parce qu'un médecin n'a tout simplement pas le droit à l'erreur, _compléta Sara. _Je suis le docteur Tancredi, _se présenta-t-elle ensuite, _et voici le docteur Macy, _poursuivit-elle en désignant Kirsten d'une main. _Est-ce que c'est… _

_- Tancredi ? _la coupa Seth Adkins qui releva mollement un sourcil étonné. _Est-ce que vous êtes…_

_- De la famille du gouverneur, oui ! _soupira Sara entre lassitude et exaspération.

- _Respire_, lui souffla Kirsten avec amusement.

- _Je suis sa fille, voilà, c'est dit et on va pas y passer la journée ! Dans « docteur Tancredi », vous oubliez « Tancredi » et vous ne retenez que « docteur », de sorte que nous puissions parler médecine, c'est d'accord ?_

Les quatre externes opinèrent en hochant la tête.

- _Je disais donc_, reprit Sara,_ est-ce que c'est votre premier stage en milieu hospitalier ?_

_- Oui_, répondit Sean au nom de tous.

- _Alors on va commencer doucement. On a nos visites matinales à effectuer, vous allez nous accompagner. Pour aujourd'hui je vais prendre… euh… Tigger et Bates avec moi, _déclara Sara qui avait fait son choix totalement au hasard.

- _Donc Hunt et Adkins vous serez avec moi, _annonça Kirsten aux deux concernés. _Les binômes changeront d'un jour sur l'autre, _indiqua-t-elle.

Les deux médecins confièrent ensuite plusieurs petits classeurs contenant les dossiers des patients à voir à leurs stagiaires puis leur ordonnèrent de les suivre avant de se mettre à arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Tyler ? _demanda Sara dans un murmure porté à l'oreille de Kirsten.

- _Mmm… ouais, pas mal, _approuva cette dernière après une courte réflexion.

Sara ressortit alors son petit bloc-notes et son stylo de sa poche pour griffonner rapidement quelque chose sur une des pages.

oOo

Michael gara sa voiture près de l'entrée du chantier qui n'était pour l'instant encore qu'un immense terrain quasi vierge en plein cœur de Chicago, bordé et ainsi protégé de l'intrusion et de la curiosité des badauds par de hautes palissades en bois. Le soleil faisait une timide apparition en ce début d'après-midi mais rien de suffisant pour réchauffer ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'atmosphère glaciale de ce mois de décembre. Alors c'est emmitouflés dans leur manteau, le cou enveloppé dans une épaisse écharpe et les mains gantées que Michael et Milla descendirent du véhicule pour rejoindre la grille d'accès au terrain. Le vigile qui y était posté les laissa passer en les saluant et ils purent aller retrouver John McCormick, le géotechnicien en chef du projet. Celui-ci, accoutré à peu de choses près comme un explorateur du grand nord, tenait un porte-documents et tendit sa main libre à Michael.

_- Qu'est-ce qui caille hein ? _lança-t-il alors que les deux hommes échangeaient une poignée de mains cordiale._ Ça me facilite pas l'étude ça, le sol de surface est complètement gelé ! _déplora-t-il.

- _Ici c'est comme ça au moins cinq mois par an, tu devrais être habitué ! _rétorqua Michael.

- _Oh oui ! Je suis habitué ! Mais ça n'empêche que ça me complique quand même le boulot !_

John porta ensuite son attention sur Milla qui ne s'était toujours pas défaite de son sourire enthousiaste, même s'il se faisait moins large puisque légèrement crispé par le froid.

- _C'est Milla_, lui indiqua Michael. _Je l'ai en stage avec moi pour trois semaines. _

_- Oh, cool, _approuva John. _Et ça fait plaisir de voir une femme pour une fois, ça change !_

_- Alors comme je te le disais, _reprit Michael à l'attention de sa stagiaire pour poursuivre les explications qu'il avait débutées durant le trajet, _il y a quelques mois John a effectué une inspection du sol pour réaliser une étude préalable de faisabilité et c'est basé sur cette étude qu'il a défini le mode de fondations qu'on allait mettre en place. Maintenant que moi j'ai à peu près terminé les plans du bâtiment et qu'on a une idée assez précise des structures qui vont être mise en place, John réalise de nouvelles investigations afin d'affiner les données relatives au sol et repenser si besoin le principe de fondations en tenant compte des charges apportées par l'ouvrage. On bosse en étroite collaboration durant cette phase dite d'avant-projet détaillé parce que des modifications de conception peuvent être nécessaires aux fondations comme au bâtiment._

_- Ouais_, confirma John_. Et après on attaque les travaux alors faut pas se rater. Enfin surtout moi parce que si mes fondations sont mal élaborées le travail de Mike se cassera la gueule !_

_- Ce serait contrariant, _rigola Milla. _Et donc, j'ai vu que vous prévoyiez des fondations semi-profondes avec mise en œuvre d'un radier général en béton ferraillé ?_

_- Oui parce que la capacité portante du niveau s'assise n'est pas homogène mais par contre on a une couche particulièrement stable à quatre mètres donc on a pas besoin de partir sur des fondations profondes._

_- Je peux vous poser une autre question ? _demanda Milla. _Enfin… plusieurs autres en fait…_

_- Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute, _l'encouragea John.

_- J'avais lu y a quelques temps un article sur les fondations, c'était assez succinct mais ils touchaient deux mots à propos du radier et il était dit que la technicité du radier était souvent sous-estimée et qu'il était pas rare de rencontrer des radiers mal dimensionnés et donc plus dangereux qu'utiles, c'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, _répondit John_. Parce que certains se contentent de faire couler une plate-forme toute simple sans prendre en compte le fait que le poids du bâtiment qu'elle supportera ne sera pas forcément réparti de manière uniforme._

_- Ah, oui, voilà, _dit Milla qui avait visiblement obtenu la réponse qu'elle soupçonnait, _donc ça m'amène à la question que je me posais : Michael m'a montré les plans qu'il a réalisés et comme il s'agit d'un futur établissement bancaire y a toute une partie chambre forte et je me disais que vus les matériaux utilisés pour renforcer les coffres et les rendre inviolables cette zone du bâtiment devait sans doute être plus lourde que le hall d'entrée ou les bureaux par exemple. Donc vous allez adapter le radier à ces différences ?_

_- Euh… oui. Tout à fait, _confirma John en échangeant un regard impressionné avec Michael. _Le ferraillement du béton sera spécifique aux différentes charges à supporter. J'allais exposer tout ça à Michael, je vais te l'expliquer aussi si ça t'intéresse._

_- Tout m'intéresse ! _lui fit savoir Milla.

John eut un petit rire puis il entraîna Michael et Milla jusqu'au petit établi de fortune où étaient disposés quelques plans, coincés sous de petits presse-papiers pour ne pas souffrir de la légère brise qui soufflait. Alors que la jeune stagiaire les suivait, John s'approcha de Michael.

- _Dis donc, elle est loin d'être idiote celle-là ! _lui souffla-t-il discrètement.

- _Ouais. Je l'ai avec moi que depuis ce matin mais j'ai la nette impression qu'elle promet ! _murmura Michael qui en semblait plus que ravi.

oOo

Sara avait envoyé Alexandra avec un de ses confrères afin qu'elle assiste au scanner d'un vieil homme souffrant de vertiges et c'est seulement accompagnée de Sean qu'elle se dirigeait vers le guichet d'accueil du service des consultations externes pour aller chercher le dossier d'un nouveau patient.

- _Est-ce que tu sais déjà s'il y a une spécialité qui pourrait t'intéresser plus qu'une autre ? _demanda-t-elle au jeune externe.

- _Ben… oui_, répondit-il. _Je crois que la médecine d'urgence me plairait bien. Ça reste de la médecine générale alors on voit un peu de tout mais avec l'adrénaline en plus. Sans compter que j'ai un intérêt très marqué pour la trauma. _

Sara afficha un petit sourire.

- _Habituellement je travaille aux urgences, _confia-t-elle tout en attrapant le fin dossier que lui tendait la secrétaire. _Et ici, vu qu'on est un centre de trauma niveau 1 on est gâtés !_

_- Pourquoi vous y êtes pas en ce moment ? _s'enquit Sean en s'efforçant de rester à hauteur de Sara qui s'avançait maintenant d'un pas rapide vers la salle de consultation numéro 5.

- _Parce qu'en effet l'adrénaline fait partie du job et quand on est enceinte c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus recommandé. Alors le temps de ma grossesse je suis sagement cantonnée aux consultations externes_, expliqua-t-elle.

- _Ah… Et le docteur Macy est-ce qu'elle est urgentiste aussi ? Est-ce que j'aurais accès aux urgences les jours où je serais avec elle ?_

_- Euh… non, désolée_, se navra Sara. _Le docteur Macy est justement la chef du service des consultations, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Hopkins disait ce matin qu'elle avait l'habitude des externes. C'est l'idéal comme unité pour eux et de manière générale on les prend jamais aux urgences. Tu comprendras qu'on ne puisse pas laisser les patients se vider de leur sang en attendant qu'ils tentent d'établir un diagnostic ! Par contre on prend volontiers les internes ! _

_- Oh, alors j'aurais accès aux urgences quand je reviendrais faire mon internat, _se consola Sean.

- _Oh oui ! Ça tu vas en manger des urgences à ce moment-là_, lui garantit Sara.

Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra avec Sean dans la petite pièce où un jeune homme patientait, installé sur la table d'examen.

- _Ethan Roth ? _demanda Sara.

- _Oui_, confirma l'homme.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive monsieur Roth ?_

Tandis que Sara enfilait une paire de gants chirurgicaux, Ethan baissa les yeux, visiblement embarrassé.

- _Euh… c'est assez gênant, _souffla-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tira sa langue en dirigeant soigneusement son regard à l'opposé de Sean et Sara. Cette dernière s'approcha de son patient et constata une petite plaie creuse et nette sur le bout de sa langue. Le diagnostic lui apparut immédiatement très clair.

- _Oui… Vous trouvez ça gênant parce que vous avez une petite idée de ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? _suspecta-t-elle en tâtant ensuite le cou du jeune homme pour examiner ses ganglions lymphatiques.

- _Hum… oui, _avoua Ethan._ J'ai un ami qu'a déjà eu ça, c'est lui qui m'a mis sur la voie et quand j'ai appelé la fille qui…_

_- Non, attendez, ne dites de rien_, le coupa Sara. _J'aimerai que mon étudiant essaie de poser le diagnostic, vous voulez bien ?_

Ethan afficha une grimace peu emballée.

- _Ben…, _hésita-t-il.

- _Il est là pour apprendre, _lui indiqua Sara. _Pas pour vous juger !_

_- Euh… ouais…_

Ethan poussa un soupir et tira une nouvelle fois sa langue. Sara invita Sean à venir voir la lésion de plus près. L'externe prit quelques secondes pour observer consciencieusement la petite plaie.

- _Ça t'évoque quelque chose ? _lui demanda Sara.

- _Euh… oui, je crois, _répondit-il.

- _Examine les ganglions…_

Sean s'exécuta.

_- On distingue une adénopathie, ils sont hypertrophiés, _analysa-t-il.

- _Oui_, confirma Sara. _Donc ? Ton verdict ?_

_- Syphilis_, annonça Sean.

- _Oui, c'est bien. La petite plaie sur la langue est ce qu'on appelle le chancre d'inoculation, ça correspond au point d'entrée de la bactérie, à savoir le tréponème pâle. Ici ça a sûrement été suite à un rapport bucco-génital…_

Ethan roula des yeux, contrarié par cette analyse détaillée. Sara esquissa un petit sourire.

- _Dites-vous que le chancre aurait pu être ailleurs et que ça aurait été mille fois plus gênant encore !_

_- Mouais_, marmonna Ethan qui aurait sans doute préféré que le chancre ne soit nulle part.

- _C'est le premier signe apparent de la maladie et il s'accompagne toujours d'une adénopathie importante, _reprit Sara à l'attention de Sean qui l'écoutait attentivement en hochant la tête. _On est donc ici en présence d'une syphilis primaire. Qu'est-ce qui se produit lorsqu'on passe en syphilis secondaire ?_

_- Euh… le tréponème se généralise à tout l'organisme par voie sanguine, _répondit Sean. _Ça s'accompagne d'une roséole le plus souvent sur la paume des mains et la plante des pieds. Et… euh… il y aussi l'apparition de syphilides au niveau du visage, des mains et des pieds encore, et autour des orifices naturelles._

_- Exact. Et en tertiaire ?_

_- Là on constate des atteintes cardio-vasculaire, nerveuses et articulaires_, récita l'externe avec facilité.

- _Il a l'air doué ! _commenta Ethan._ Mais moi maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment on soigne cette maladie !_

_- Sean, tu peux répondre ? _demanda Sara tout en se dirigeant vers un des tiroirs du plan de travail.

- _Oui… Par une injection en intramusculaire d'une dose unique de benzathine pénicilline._

_- En effet, _approuva Sara en sortant une seringue et une ampoule de produit du tiroir. _Vous ne faites pas d'allergie à la pénicilline monsieur Roth ? _interrogea-t-elle ensuite en vérifiant dans le dossier du patient si rien de tel n'était mentionné.

- _Non, pas à ma connaissance, _répondit Ethan.

Sara lui fit alors son injection sous le regard de Sean qui n'en perdit pas une miette.

- _Voilà_, déclara-t-elle ensuite en jetant la seringue avant de se retirer ses gants._ Dans la mesure où la contamination doit remonter à trois semaines voire un mois, il va maintenant être judicieux de prévenir toutes les partenaires que vous avez pu avoir depuis et de leur demander de faire un bilan MST complet._

_- Mais elles vont me détester ! _geignit Ethan.

- _Euh… peut-être un peu, oui_, concéda Sara avec amusement. _Je vais vous prescrire un bilan à vous aussi, je vous envoie une infirmière qui vous fera une prise de sang, d'accord ?_

_- Ouais… merci._

Sara inscrit rapidement le compte-rendu de la consultation dans le dossier de son patient puis elle quitta la pièce avec Sean qui la suivait toujours comme son ombre.

- _Ethan… Ethan… Ethan…, _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tout en retournant vers l'accueil du service.

Et une nouvelle fois, sans s'arrêter de marcher, elle sortit son bloc-notes et son stylo de la poche de sa blouse.

oOo

Il était maintenant dix-neuf heures trente. Il faisait nuit et plus froid que jamais. Posté près d'un arbre, sur l'esplanade qui devançait l'entrée de l'hôpital, Michael attendait que Sara sorte en frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de les réchauffer un peu.

- _Excusez-moi monsieur, vous auriez l'heure s'il vous plait ? _fit soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt et qui le fit sourire. Il se retourna vers Milla qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- _J'avais compris que cette première journée de stage t'avais plu mais à ce point là ! Je te manquais déjà ? _s'amusa-t-il.

- _Euh… non_, s'hébéta-t-elle. _Oh mon dieu, je suis confuse. Je voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je vous ai suivi. Je… j'attends quelqu'un, _expliqua-t-elle.

- _Moi aussi, _confia Michael.

- _On peut attendre ensemble alors ?_

_- On peut, oui._

Milla afficha un sourire ravi puis elle reporta son regard sur les portes de l'hôpital en pinçant nerveusement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Elle mourrait d'envie de le faire mais elle ne voulait pas paraître trop envahissante. Alors elle essayait de se retenir. Mais l'envie était si forte qu'elle ne put la contenir très longtemps et releva la tête vers Michael.

- _Ça tombe plutôt bien que je vous revois finalement_, lança-t-elle,_ parce qu'il y a une question qui m'est venue pendant que je marchais jusqu'ici…_

_- Une question ? _répéta Michael qui ironisa son étonnement.

- _Oui, je sais, j'en pose beaucoup_, reconnut Milla.

- _Je vais pas te reprocher ta soif de connaissance, _la rassura-t-il. _Je t'écoute…_

Au même moment, à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, emmitouflées dans leur manteau et leur écharpe, Sara et Kirsten s'avançaient vers la sortie.

- _Et j'ai eu une petite Abigail aussi en consult' cet aprèm'._

_- Abigail… ouais, _marmonna Sara sans plus de conviction. _Mais le problème c'est que tout le monde doit l'appeler Abby ! Et tu vois, Abigail la rigueur je peux aimer mais Abby j'aime pas du tout !_

_- Rooh ! Mais t'es difficile ! _geignit Kirsten tandis qu'elles franchissaient les portes de l'établissement pour se retrouver dans le froid cinglant. _Aller, bonne soirée ! _souhaita-t-elle ensuite à son amie avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers le parking.

_- À toi aussi ! _rétorqua Sara.

À présent seule sur le perron de l'hôpital, elle se mit à scruter l'esplanade éclairée par les réverbères à la recherche de Michael. Il lui avait promis qu'il passerait la prendre, comme à chaque fois qu'ils finissaient à la même heure. Lorsqu'elle le distingua enfin elle le trouva en grande discussion avec une petite brune qu'à première vue elle ne connaissait pas. Il agitait ses mains, semblait lui expliquer quelque chose. Sara s'élança à leur rencontre.

Le temps qu'elle arrive, Milla avait pris congé de Michael et, ayant aperçu la personne qu'elle attendait, s'était mise à marcher en direction de l'hôpital. Enfin à hauteur de Michael, Sara lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se retourner vers Milla qui poursuivait sa route vers le perron de l'établissement.

_- C'était qui ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Ma stagiaire_, répondit Michael.

_- Ah, oui ! Et ça s'est bien passé cette première journée ?_

_- Oui, très bien. _

_- Comment elle s'appelle ?_

_- Milla Shelton._

_- Oh ! Milla ! _s'exclama Sara. _C'est mignon ! Et pas courant ! _

Elle sortit sans plus attendre son petit bloc-notes et son stylo de son sac à main pour prendre note du prénom.

- _Attends, c'est quoi ça ? _s'étonna Michael en la regardant faire.

- _Une liste._

_- Tu fais une liste de quoi ?_

_- De tous les prénoms que j'entends ou que je lis et qui me plaisent. Tu sais, c'est déjà pas facile de choisir un prénom mais nous, vu qu'on ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon il faut qu'on en ai deux de trouvés d'ici trois mois alors je me dis que ce serait peut-être pas idiot de commencer à y réfléchir sérieusement !_

_- Ouais… Mais je pensais : on pourrait peut-être chercher qu'un seul prénom mais mixte ! Ce serait plus simple, non ? _proposa Michael, pratique.

- _Oh ! _fit mine de s'émouvoir Sara en portant une main à son cœur. _Voir tant de considération pour ton bébé c'est trop touchant ! _ironisa-t-elle.

_- Très bien, très bien. On va choisir deux prénoms bien distincts ! _capitula-t-il. _Pas la peine d'être aussi sarcastique ! _marmonna-t-il, légèrement vexé.

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé, passa une main tendre sur la joue de Michael pour le consoler, puis rangea bloc-notes et stylo dans son sac.

- _Bonne soirée docteur Tancredi ! _lança le jeune homme qui passa près d'elle à ce moment-là. _À demain !_

Sara releva aussitôt le nez de son sac pour voir Sean qui s'éloignait avec Milla à ses côtés.

- _Euh… oui, merci_, balbutia-t-elle, prise de court_. À demain._

_- Tu le connais ? _demanda Michael.

- _Oui, c'est un de nos nouveaux externes. Je l'ai eu avec moi toute la journée._

_- Oh ! Voyez-vous ça ! _

Michael s'était mis à suivre du regard Sean et Milla qui s'en allaient amoureusement enlacés, le bras du premier recouvrant les épaules de la seconde.

- _Une future ingénieur et un futur médecin ! _commenta-t-il. _Je leur prédis un très bel avenir commun !_

Sara pouffa de rire.

- _N'importe quoi ! Tu penses qu'il suffit d'être un médecin et un ingénieur pour que ça marche ?_

_- Non, je pense pas que ça suffise, _répondit Michael, lucide. _Mais si je me fis à notre expérience j'ai tendance à croire que c'est un bon début !_

Il afficha un petit sourire que Sara ne tarda pas à lui rendre.

- _Ouais_, admit-elle. _En tout cas une relation comme la nôtre c'est tout le mal qu'on peut leur souhaiter !_

Michael eut un petit rire puis il lui donna un long et tendre baiser avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture parquée à quelques mètres.


	16. New Year Hangover

**New Year Hangover**

Il faisait déjà jour quand Michael ouvrit enfin les yeux. Et la lumière qui pénétrait dans la chambre l'aveugla douloureusement. Il fronça les sourcils, plaqua une main sur ses yeux et grogna. Il était allongé à plat ventre et de tout son long en travers du matelas. La seule chose qu'il arriva à analyser à ce moment précis c'est qu'il avait un horrible mal de tête. Comme si son crâne était enserré dans un casque en métal dix fois trop petit pour lui. Alors avec précaution, il retira sa main de ses yeux et tenta de rouvrir doucement ses paupières pour se laisser le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Puis, lentement, il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser un peu sur ses avant-bras. Mais Dieu que sa tête le lançait ! Il se rendit également compte qu'il avait la bouche pâteuse et… la nausée. Oui, il avait une légère mais bien présente envie de vomir.

La vue quelque peu brouillée, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était couché sur le lit sans le défaire. Au prix de nouveaux efforts il parvint à se redresser complètement pour venir s'asseoir sur la couverture. Il s'observa et constata qu'il ne portait que son caleçon et sa chemise de la veille déboutonnée de moitié. Il tourna la tête vers le côté du lit habituellement réservé à Sara, qui se révéla inoccupé. Et à la vue des couvertures toujours bordées et des oreillers bien gonflés, il douta qu'elle ait passé ne serait-ce qu'une partie de la nuit ici.

Tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, et toujours très lentement afin de ne pas attiser sa migraine, Michael s'approcha du bord du lit et déposa ses pieds sur la moquette. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de cet effort et pour se préparer au prochain. Lorsqu'il se leva enfin, sa tête tourna et il tangua légèrement avant de parvenir à se stabiliser. Prudemment il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'approcha du lavabo où il fit couler un peu d'eau froide pour s'en asperger le visage. Après s'être épongé à l'aide d'une petite serviette, il ouvrit le placard à pharmacie, s'empara du flacon d'aspirine, en sortit deux comprimés et se remplit un gobelet d'eau pour les avaler.

C'est les pieds traînant nonchalamment sur le parquet qu'il quitta ensuite sa chambre et parcourut le couloir pour se rendre au salon. Tandis qu'il avançait quasiment à l'aveugle, une main plaquée sur son front douloureux et les yeux mi-clos, Michael butta dans un objet froid qui roula alors sur quelques dizaines de centimètres avant d'aller s'arrêter contre une plinthe. C'était une bouteille. Une bouteille de bière qui n'avait pas oublié de déverser un peu du liquide qu'elle contenait encore sur son chemin. Michael la fixa quelques secondes avec perplexité. Puis il releva la tête et dirigea son regard vers le séjour de l'appartement. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le fit suffoquer.

Question du jour : combien de bouteilles d'alcool se trouvaient dans la pièce ? D'où il était, Michael distingua deux cadavres de bouteilles de vin et une de champagne sur la paillasse de la cuisine. Une autre bouteille de chaque boisson traînait sur la table à manger. Il y avait ce qui semblait être un flacon de digestif sur le bar. Et au salon, sur la table basse ou parterre, au pied du canapé et des fauteuils, des bouteilles de bière. Beaucoup de bouteilles. Beaucoup trop.

À l'image de l'appartement tout entier, la cuisine était en joyeux désordre. Plusieurs plats sales s'amoncelaient dans l'évier. Les casseroles usagées avaient été repoussées au fond du plan de cuisson. Des paquets de différents aliments gisaient un peu partout, éventrés et à demi entamés. La table du dîner n'avait pas plus fière allure, n'ayant pas été débarrassée. Les assiettes beurrées, les couverts souillés, les verres tâchés de vin ou encore remplis d'eau étaient restés en plan. Morceaux de pain secs, restes de fromage entamés, plats à gâteau maculé de miettes, serviettes négligemment abandonnées, cure-dents brisés formaient une jolie pagaille sur la nappe. Ajoutés à cela, des centaines de petites boules de papiers multicolores et leurs sarbacanes, des serpentins distendus et quelques langues de belle-mère. Et enfin, des confettis. De gros confettis ronds en papier crépon. Comme les petites boules de papiers, ceux-là ne s'étaient pas limités à la table mais avaient envahi tout l'appartement, recouvrant le sol, les tapis, les chaises, les meubles…

Il régnait un silence post-apocalyptique. Un silence seulement troublé par des ronflements. Michael s'avança dans le salon et resta quelques secondes à observer avec interrogation son frère qui dormait, avachi dans le fauteuil, et Sucre qui roupillait, étendu sur le canapé, un bras tombant au sol et la bouche grande ouverte vers le plafond. Le premier portait un jean et une chemise entièrement déboutonnée qui libérait son torse, le second n'était couvert que de son caleçon et d'un tee-shirt… que Michael reconnut être un des siens.

Il y avait des cartes et des jetons éparpillés sur la table basse. Un peu partout, sur la table, le tapis, le fauteuil libre, des boîtiers de CD et de DVD traînaient. Certains ouverts, d'autres non. Quelques disques n'étaient même plus abrités. Il y avait fort à parier qu'aucune œuvre n'était dans la boîte qui lui correspondait.

Michael fit un effort de concentration pour tenter de se remémorer la soirée passée. Mais dans les souvenirs les plus récents qui lui revinrent, l'appartement n'était pas encore dans cet état et c'était le trou noir entre le moment où Sara avait apporté le fromage à table et ce matin. Il s'approcha de son frère, posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua pour le réveiller. Lincoln grogna comme un ours dérangé en pleine hibernation.

- _Linc, réveille-toi, _murmura Michael.

- _Oh… par pitié ! _grommela Lincoln. _Crie pas comme ça !_

Il porta ensuite une main à son visage et se frotta les yeux alors qu'il émergeait doucement. Michael se dirigea vers Sucre pour le sortir à son tour de son sommeil comateux. Ce dernier s'éveilla dans un sursaut.

- _Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

_- C'est l'heure de se réveiller_, lui indiqua simplement Michael.

Sucre se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir sur le canapé en grimaçant lui aussi d'un somptueux mal de crâne. Et comme Lincoln avait déjà commencé à le faire, il se mit à scruter les alentours, découvrant d'un œil effaré le bordel qui y régnait.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? _interrogea-t-il. _Et pourquoi on a dormi chez toi ? _demanda-t-il à Michael.

- _Parce que visiblement on était pas en état de rentrer chez nous_, lui fit judicieusement remarquer Lincoln.

- _Ouais_, confirma Michael. _Je sais pas ce qu'on a fabriqué hier mais ça devait pas être joli à voir ! Je vais nous faire du café…_

Il partit à la cuisine, repoussa d'une main tout ce qui traînait sur la paillasse pour faire un peu de place et sortit trois grandes tasses avant de s'atteler à la préparation d'un café bien corsé.

- _Oh bon sang ! Je me sens pas très bien moi, _geignit Sucre qui avait porté une main à son estomac.

_- Tu sais où sont les toilettes si jamais…_

Mais Michael n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son ami, pris d'une nausée aussi soudaine qu'incontrôlable, s'était penché par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé pour vomir sur le sol.

_- Oh non ! Merde ! Fernando t'abuses là !_

- _Je suis désolé, _se navra-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main avant de se mettre à ricaner.

- _Ça t'amuse en plus ?! _s'indigna Michael.

- _Non_, rigola-t-il pourtant, _mais c'est juste que…_

Il gloussa.

_- … ma mère elle m'appelle Fernando mais quand elle est en colère contre moi elle m'appelle señior Sucre, alors que toi…_

Nouveau gloussement.

- _… tu fais l'inverse : tu m'appelles toujours Sucre mais là que t'es en rogne tu m'appelles Fernando !_

Sucre se mit à ricaner de plus belle tandis que Michael le fixait avec affliction.

_- Je te remercie pour cette réflexion d'une extrême profondeur_, ironisa ce dernier, _mais maintenant tu vas chercher ce qu'il faut dans le placard et tu nettoies ! _ordonna-t-il à son ami.

- _Ouais, ouais…_

Sucre se leva mollement du canapé et se dirigea vers le couloir non sans refouler un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Incommodé par l'odeur du renvoi, Lincoln quitta lui aussi son fauteuil et vint se laisser tomber sur un de tabourets du bar de la cuisine.

_- Eh les mecs ! Est-ce que vous savez où elles sont ? _demanda Sucre lorsqu'il réapparut au salon avec un seau et une serpillière à la main.

- _De quoi ? _rétorqua Michael.

- _Et ben, les filles ! Maricruz, Sara, Véro… elles étaient bien avec nous hier soir !_

_- Elles dorment pas dans la chambre d'amis ?_

_- Non, je viens de regarder en passant._

Michael se figea.

- _Si tu veux mon avis_, répondit Lincoln qui se massait les tempes, _étant donné l'état dans lequel elles ont dû nous voir hier soir je pense qu'elles ont pris leurs affaires et qu'elles sont parties refaire leur vie ailleurs ! Loin, très loin de nous !_

Michael quitta précipitamment la cuisine et se rua dans sa chambre. Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard, perplexe mais soulagé.

- _Toutes les affaires de Sara sont là, _rapporta-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. _Par contre y a plus leur manteau, à aucune des trois._

- _Elles sont peut-être parties chercher de quoi nous faire un petit-déj', _se hasarda Sucre qui avait entrepris de nettoyer ses vomissures.

- _Alors là tu rêves ! _répliqua Lincoln pour ne pas le laisser à ses douces illusions. _Si elles sont parties nous chercher quelque chose c'est des abonnements aux alcooliques anonymes !_

_- Je vais essayer d'appeler Sara, _déclara Michael.

Il attrapa le téléphone accroché au mur de la cuisine et composa le numéro du portable de Sara.

- _Répondeur_, annonça-t-il après avoir entendu quatre sonneries.

Il tendit le combiné à son frère.

- _Essaye de joindre Véro ou Maricruz_, lui ordonna-t-il.

Lincoln s'exécuta tandis que Michael reprenait la préparation du café. Mais il tomba sur les messageries vocales des deux jeunes femmes.

_- Je vais appeler notre voisine, madame Peng, c'est elle qui devait garder Caleigh pour la nuit. Je vais lui demander si Véro est passée la récupérer…_

Lincoln fit donc ainsi mais aux dires de sa voisine, Caleigh était toujours chez elle et elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Véronica jusqu'à présent.

_- Bon sang ! Mais où est-ce qu'elles sont passées ? _marmonna Michael. _Oh mon Dieu ! J'espère qu'elles sont pas à l'hôpital ! _paniqua-t-il soudainement_. Si ça se trouve y a eu un problème avec le bébé et moi j'étais trop…_

_- Mais non, mais non, _le coupa Lincoln. _Elles nous auraient laissé un mot si ça avait été le cas, t'inquiète pas. _

_- N'empêche ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est mis derrière la cravate hier soir ! _lança Sucre en venant s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté de Lincoln maintenant qu'il avait terminé son petit ménage.

- _Tu t'en souviens ? _lui demanda Michael.

- _Non ! Mais vu notre état je me dis que ça a dû être quelque chose ! Je crois que je m'étais pas tapé une cuite pareille depuis le lycée ! _

Il avait l'air ravi de retrouver l'ivresse de sa jeunesse.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que ça dégénère à ce point ? _questionna Lincoln. _… Je veux dire, c'est pas la première fois qu'on passe une soirée de fête tous ensemble, d'habitude on se torche pas comme ça !_

_- Surtout moi ! _renchérit Michael tout en versant du café fumant dans les trois tasses. _Je suis sûr que vous m'avez forcé à boire avec vous !_

_- Ce qui faut pas entendre ! Tu t'appelles monsieur Irréprochable peut-être ?_

Michael ne releva pas le sarcasme de son frère. Et c'est perdu dans sa concentration, essayant de faire remonter quelques souvenirs, qu'il distribua tasses et petites cuillères et déposa le sucrier sur le bar.

- _J'espère qu'on s'est pas engueulés avec elles ! _souffla-t-il. _Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que je déteste boire : sur le moment on sait pas ce qu'on dit et le lendemain on s'en rappelle plus ! C'est comme si l'espace de quelques heures quelqu'un d'autre prenait notre contrôle et après on doit réparer ses conneries… à la condition qu'elles soient réparables !_

_- Non mais dramatise pas Mike_, soupira Lincoln en remuant sa cuillère dans son café pour y faire fondre un morceau de sucre. _Je suis sûr qu'il s'est rien passé de grave. Elles ont dû se tirer pour nous laisser cuver notre vin tranquille ! Elles vont revenir, _assura-t-il.

- _Y a plutôt intérêt ! Surtout pour Sara, parce qu'elle a quelque chose qui m'appartient autant qu'à elle !_

_- Tu parles du bébé ? _devina Sucre.

- _Exactement !_

Sucre pouffa de rire devant l'attitude de son ami qui était de toute évidence très contrarié par l'absence inexpliquée de sa moitié et qui semblait à deux doigts de s'en venger en appelant les flics afin de porter plainte pour enlèvement et séquestration de fœtus.

- _Dis, pendant qu'on parle du bébé, _reprit Sucre, _sérieux Mike, pourquoi tu veux toujours pas me dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon ! Je suis ton meilleur pote !_

Il arrondissait ses yeux pour se façonner un regard implorant.

_- Mais c'est pas que je veux pas te le dire, c'est que je ne peux pas ! _soupira Michael avec lassitude. _Parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète !_

Sucre pinça ses lèvres dans une petite moue renfrognée, pas encore convaincu de l'honnêteté de son ami.

_- Bon aller_, reprit Michael. _On avale notre café et après on range tout ! _annonça-t-il. _Je veux que cet appart' soit comme neuf quand elles reviendront… si elles reviennent, _marmonna-t-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

***

Lincoln était à la cuisine et avait commencé à faire la vaisselle. Michael et Sucre arpentaient l'appartement un sac poubelle à la main. Le premier ramassait les cadavres de bouteilles, le second récoltait tous les cotillons.

Michael avait réessayé d'appeler Sara trois fois, mais sans plus de succès que la première.

Alors qu'il attrapait machinalement une bouteille de bière qui traînait sur la table basse, son attention fut attirée par l'étiquette qu'elle arborait. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Lincoln et Sucre.

_- Dites les gars, lequel de vous deux avait amené de la Leffe avec lui ? _demanda-t-il en exhibant la bouteille.

- _Euh… pas moi, _répondit Sucre. _Je suis venu avec un pack de Heineken, comme d'hab'._

_- C'est pas moi non plus, _affirma Lincoln. _Avec Véro on a apporté le champagne !_

_- Mais nous on avait que de la Budweiser ici, _objecta Michael._ Alors d'où elle vient celle-là ?_

Un silence perplexe s'installa.

- _On serait quand même pas sortis en pleine nuit pour en racheter ? _murmura Sucre, conscient que si tel était le cas, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en vanter.

- _Ben… dans la mesure où on se rappelle plus de rien, on va avoir du mal à confirmer ou à infirmer_, rétorqua Lincoln.

Michael observa la bouteille de bière quelques instants encore puis il secoua la tête et se résigna à la jeter dans le sac poubelle sans plus d'infos concernant sa provenance.

Peu à peu, l'appartement retrouvait une apparence décente. Une fois le bazar dissipé, la table débarrassée et la cuisine rangée, Michael, Lincoln et Sucre s'attaquèrent au grand ménage, époussetant, aspirant, astiquant avec application… Et l'alcool ingurgité la veille semblant s'évacuer avec la sueur, tout cet exercice physique se révélait un bon moyen pour finir de dessoûler.

Le début de l'après-midi était bien entamé lorsque le dernier coup de toile fut donné. Michael proposa à Lincoln et Sucre de prendre une douche, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. Tandis que le premier était parti dans la salle de bain, Sucre se chargea de commander une pizza et Michael réessaya désespérément de joindre Sara. Mais il n'avait toujours que la voix de son répondeur pour seul interlocuteur et il commençait manifestement à perdre patience, soupirant, marmonnant, s'agitant nerveusement.

***

Depuis le début de la matinée, le ciel au-dessus de Chicago était alourdi de gros nuages blancs. Aux alentours de quinze heures, il consentit enfin à saupoudrer la ville de gros flocons de neige scintillante.

Posé sur la table basse du salon entre trois petites et très sages bouteilles d'eau minérale à moitié entamées, le carton qui avait contenu la pizza était à présent vide. À côté de lui se trouvait le combiné de téléphone que Michael, avachi sur le canapé auprès de Sucre, ne lâchait pas des yeux.

- _À partir de combien d'heures sans nouvelles on doit vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter d'après vous ? _demanda-t-il.

Sucre somnolait entre contre coup de sa cuite et de sa courte nuit et digestion de la pizza. Il remua les lèvres pour formuler une réponse finalement inaudible.

- _Arrête de te faire de la bile_, lança Lincoln, installé dans l'épais fauteuil en cuir marron. _Ce sont de grandes filles et à mon avis elles font exprès de jouer les mystérieuses disparues pour nous punir d'avoir bu comme des trous ! Je suis sûr qu'elles vont pas tarder à réapparaître tout sourire et si on leur montre qu'on était inquiets elles auront gagné !_

_- Mais je m'en fous de savoir qui gagne ou qui perd ! _rétorqua Michael, irrité par le détachement dont son frère faisait preuve. _De toute façon c'est déjà nous les grands loosers, y a pas à en douter ! Je voudrais juste savoir où elles sont et être sûr qu'elles vont bien !… Putain, l'année commence bien ! _marmonna-t-il ensuite en laissant tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. _Et franchement, ça t'énerve pas toi de ne pas avoir le moindre souvenir de ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit ?_

Lincoln haussa les épaules.

_- Non… mais en même temps c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive à moi !_

_- Quand je me dis que j'ai un trou de plusieurs heures dans ma vie, perso, ça me tue !_

Lincoln pouffa de rire.

- _Tu parles comme si tu redoutais d'avoir fait un truc horrible, genre être devenu un Mike diabolique et avoir butté quelqu'un ! _s'amusa-t-il. _Tu devrais aller vérifier dans le coffre de ta voiture si y a pas une pelle pleine de terre et quelques feuilles d'arbre qui t'indiqueraient où t'as bien pu enterrer le corps !_

_- N'importe quoi, _s'exaspéra Michael en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Je sais que tu veux toujours avoir le contrôle sur tout, _reprit plus sérieusement Lincoln, _mais te rends pas malade pour une malheureuse gueule de bois ! Tu sais, je crois que la mécanique de la cuite est bien foutue : sur le moment tu peux être amené à faire des choses qui, sans être répréhensibles par la loi, ne sont pas très reluisantes et ensuite tu t'en souviens plus, simplement parce que ça vaut mieux pour ton amour-propre !_

_- T'essayes de me rassurer là ? _demanda Michael en fixant son frère d'un regard lui indiquant que ses propos étaient à mille lieux d'un quelconque réconfort.

Il y eut soudainement une agitation métallique dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Michael bondit aussitôt du canapé et son thorax fut libéré du poids qui l'oppressait quand il vit Sara, Véronica et Maricruz apparaître. Les trois femmes arrêtèrent net tout rire, toute conversation lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et se figèrent sur place pour observer les lieux de leurs yeux écarquillés.

- _T'es sûre qu'on est entrées dans le bon appart' ? _demanda Véronica dans un murmure à l'attention de Sara.

- _Bon sang ! Où est-ce que vous étiez passées ? _s'exclama Michael qui tanguait entre soulagement de les revoir enfin et colère de l'anxiété que leur absence lui avait causé.

- _On était juste parties se promener un peu_, déclara Sara.

- _Entre gens sobres, _compléta Véronica avec un imperceptible sourire sarcastique.

- _Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! _lança Lincoln qui s'était levé de son fauteuil et approché de son frère en même temps qu'un Sucre vasouillard. _Vous vous êtes cassées sans nous laisser le moindre mot pour nous faire flipper et nous faire payer le fait qu'on se soit bourrés la gueule hier soir ! _accusa-t-il en pointant son doigt vers les trois jeunes femmes qui peinaient à contenir des sourires amusés.

- _Mais non, on n'a rien voulu vous faire payer du tout ! _se défendit Véronica._ Je suis sûre que vos maux de tête s'en sont chargés ! C'est juste qu'on avait pas envie d'être là à votre réveil, à vous entendre geindre ou à vous voir vomir vos tripes, _expliqua-t-elle. _Et surtout, on avait pas envie de se taper tout le nettoyage de l'appart' pendant que vous dessoûleriez peinards !_

_- Mais pourquoi aucune de vous n'a répondu ne serait-ce qu'une fois à nos appels ? _interrogea Michael, les bras croisés et les yeux plissés avec suspicion.

- _Euh… oui, bon, d'accord, on voulait peut-être vous embêter un peu, _admit Véronica.

- _En tous cas maintenant vous nous devez des excuses ! _exigea Lincoln. _Parce que comme vous l'aurez remarqué il n'y a plus un poil de ménage à faire ici !_

_- Oui, ça j'avoue que c'est une bonne surprise !_

Véronica s'approcha de Lincoln, un petit sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche, et déposa ses mains sur son torse.

- _Et… est-ce qu'on peut espérer que le maniement fréquent du balai devienne une des bonnes résolutions que tu tiendras cette année ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

- _Et voilà, _soupira Lincoln. _Ça c'est les femmes ! Tu leur donnes une main elles veulent un bras !_

Véronica eut un petit rire puis elle vint chercher les lèvres de son mari tandis que Maricruz s'approchait de Sucre.

- _Ça va ? _lui demanda-t-elle en examinant sa mine marquée_. T'es sûr que t'as bien fini de dessoûler toi ? _

_- Ouais, ouais, _lui assura Sucre. _C'est juste que je dormais plus ou moins quand vous êtes arrivées, faut le temps que j'émerge._

_- Ben dépêche-toi, parce qu'il faut qu'on passe chez mes parents pour leur souhaiter la bonne année !_

Maricruz amena ensuite son nez près de la bouche de son compagnon pour la lui renifler.

- _Ton haleine n'empeste plus l'alcool, c'est déjà ça, _se félicita-t-elle avant d'aller dans l'entrée pour récupérer le manteau de son homme.

- _Nous aussi on va y aller, _déclara Véronica. _Avant que la neige ne paralyse la circulation…_

Les deux couples ne tardèrent pas à quitter l'appartement après avoir remercié leurs hôtes pour le dîner de la veille. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Michael regagna le salon et reprit sa place dans le canapé tandis que Sara se débarrassait de son manteau pour le pendre dans le placard de l'entrée. Il régnait un silence pesant. Elle alla rejoindre Michael et s'installa à côté de lui sur le sofa.

- _T'es fâché ? _demanda-t-elle.

Michael poussa un soupir.

- _Non… non je suis pas fâché, _répondit-il après avoir rapidement analysé si c'était le cas ou pas. _Mais c'est juste que… je déteste ne pas savoir où tu es ! S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose j'aurais pas pu intervenir et cette idée m'a rendu dingue !_

_- Je suis désolée_, souffla Sara._ Excuse-moi… Mais quand je suis revenue ici à cinq heures du mat' et que je t'ai trouvé en train d'agoniser sur le lit, à moitié déshabillé, marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles, j'avoue que c'était tentant de te faire retenir la leçon parce que, pour ta gouverne, si toi t'aimes pas ne pas savoir où je suis moi j'aime pas spécialement te voir rond comme une queue de pelle, _se justifia-t-elle d'une voix douce, sans la moindre agressivité réprobatrice.

_- Mais j'aime pas non plus me savoir dans cet état ! _lui assura Michael. _C'est pas dans mes habitudes en plus, tu me connais. Je sais pas ce qui c'est… attends, _réalisa-t-il soudainement, _t'as dit « quand je suis revenue ici » ? Parce que t'étais partie quelque part ?_

_- Ben oui je… Tu te rappelles pas ?_

Michael secoua la tête.

_- Non. C'est le noir complet entre la fin du dîner et ce matin !_

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé.

- _Tu veux bien me raconter ? _demanda Michael avec une légère grimace crispée car curieux de savoir mais redoutant malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

_- Oui… alors euh… c'est sûr qu'au moment du dessert Linc, Fernando et toi vous étiez déjà bien éméchés. J'ai pas pu goûter mais apparemment le champagne de l'apéro et le vin du dîner étaient excellents ! Y a eu le décompte, le changement d'année, les bisous, comme d'hab'… Ensuite, une demi-heure plus tard peut-être, Beth et Danny et Nancy et Bob du huitième sont venus sonner à la porte. Ils avaient passé le réveillon ensemble avec deux autres amis, Julia et… Paul je crois, et tous avaient entrepris d'aller souhaiter une bonne année à toutes les personnes présentes dans l'immeuble… sauf qu'ils se sont arrêtés chez nous. Je sais plus exactement comment on en est venus à ça mais il me semble que c'est Linc qu'a proposé à Bob, Danny et Paul de rester pour faire un poker. Alors on vous a laissé entre hommes et avec Véro et Mari on est montées avec les filles à l'appart' de Beth. _

_- J'ai passé la nuit à jouer au poker avec Danny et Bob et un dénommé Paul et je me souviens pas de ça ! _s'indigna Michael.

_- Ouais… m'enfin je sais pas si vous avez joué très longtemps. Peu de temps après qu'on vous ait quittés, Danny est revenu chez lui pour prendre de la bière. Il a dit qu'il vous avez parlé d'une marque que vous ne connaissiez pas et que vous vouliez goûter !_

_- Oh… alors ça explique les bouteilles de Leffe, _murmura Michael pour lui-même. _Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ?_

_- On a beaucoup discuté et on a dégusté du thé ! Beth en a des dizaines de variétés différentes ! Les filles ont aussi trouvé que c'était sympa que je sois enceinte et j'ai eu le droit à un genre de baby-shower improvisée, enfin bref ! On s'est bien amusées… Ensuite, vers cinq heures de matin, Danny, Bob et Paul sont enfin revenus à l'appart', ils étaient bien beurrés et ils se sont excusés pour l'état dans lequel ils vous avez mis… et en effet, quand nous on est redescendues ici, on vous a trouvés complètement ivres morts ! Avec Véro et Mari on s'est reposées quelques heures dans la chambre d'amis, sur les coups de neuf heures on s'est levées, vous vous n'aviez pas bougé d'un pouce, vous dormiez profondément alors on a décidé de sortir pour vous laisser vous remettre tous seuls de votre folle nuit ! On a été au Millénium Park où un concert gratuit était donné et on a été déjeuné chez Lou Mitchell's avant de revenir._

_- Et ben !… Mais alors… si t'as passé une bonne partie de la nuit chez Beth ça veut dire que tu m'as pas vu me mettre minable ! _réalisa Michael avec soulagement. _Si j'ai fait ou dit des trucs débiles c'était pas devant toi !_

_- Non, _rigola Sara.

- _Donc tu m'aimes toujours ? _

Sara pouffa de rire.

- _Oui_, confirma-t-elle, _… mais même si j'avais assisté à votre débauche je crois qu'il m'en aurait fallu un peu plus pour que je ne t'aime plus quand même ! _souffla-t-elle, sourire rassurant à l'appui, en passant une main caressante sur la joue de Michael.

Ce dernier ne se contenta pas de ce doux contact et rapprocha son visage de celui de Sara pour sceller tendrement leurs lèvres.

_- Je t'aime_, susurra-t-il ensuite, son regard ancré au sien. _Je vous aime tous les deux, _ajouta-t-il en déposant une main sur son ventre.

Une main qu'il se mit à faire voyager, la déplaçant à plusieurs endroits en quête de quelque chose. Il fronça progressivement les sourcils alors qu'il n'obtenait nulle part ce qu'il voulait.

_- J'ai même pas le droit à un petit coup de pied en guise de réponse ? _déplora-t-il dans une moue déçue.

- _Le prend pas mal, je crois que petit bébé dort_, indiqua Sara.

_- Oh…_

Michael continua de caresser doucement son ventre quelques secondes. Et tandis qu'elle voyait à son visage qu'une réflexion mentale l'occupait, elle pinça ses lèvres pour tenter de contenir un sourire amusé, devinant aisément quelle idée était en train de lui traverser l'esprit.

- _Dis_, se décida-t-il enfin à murmurer en relevant vers Sara un regard brillant de convoitise, _si mini-nous est en train de dormir on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour… _

_- Ben voyons ! _soupira-t-elle en exprimant ostensiblement son absence totale de surprise.

- _Bah quoi ? Notre dernier câlin remonte à l'année dernière je te rappelle ! Ça fait un bail ! _se défendit innocemment Michael.

Sara éclata de rire.

- _Ouais, c'est vrai qu'hier on était l'année dernière_, concéda-t-elle, un poil sarcastique.

Michael avait trop envie du câlin inaugurale de la nouvelle année pour s'offrir le luxe d'être susceptible. Il ne releva donc pas la légère ironie et plongea sans rancune son visage dans le cou de Sara pour en butiner la peau fine et douce.

Ce 1er janvier allait se terminer dans une ivresse toute autre que celle qui l'avait vu naître.


	17. One plus one equals three

**One plus one equals three**

C'est en attrapant d'un geste un peu trop vif son torchon pour s'essuyer les mains que Sara fit tomber le mélangeur à vinaigrette.

_- Et merde ! _pesta-t-elle tandis qu'un peu de sauce grasse s'écoulait sur le sol de la cuisine.

Elle poussa un soupir, étouffa un sanglot excédé, s'appuya d'une main sur le bord du plan de travail et tenta de se baisser pour ramasser le flacon. Mais sa grossesse arrivant à terme, la taille volumineuse de son ventre ne lui permit pas de s'incliner autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu et elle ne put atteindre l'objet malgré tous ses efforts. Résignée et essoufflée, elle se redressa et appela Michael d'un ton rêche et impatient. Celui-ci surgit immédiatement de son bureau et en constatant les yeux brillants de larmes de Sara, sa mine se fit inquiète.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la cuisine.

- _Je… j'ai fait tomber… et j'arrive pas à…, _balbutia Sara, la voix étouffé par un sanglot qu'elle tentait de contenir. _Ramasse ça s'il te plait, _le pria-t-elle enfin en désignant de la main le mélangeur à vinaigrette.

Michael s'exécuta sans plus attendre, s'accroupissant pour récupérer l'objet. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour le poser sur la paillasse à côté du saladier, il vit que Sara avait plaqué une main sur ses yeux et il aperçut deux traînées humides sur ses joues. Il s'approcha d'elle et enveloppa son cou d'une main tendre.

- _Sara, te mets dans un état pareil pour si peu ! _souffla-t-il d'une voix apaisante._ La bouteille n'est pas cassée et les trois gouttes de sauce je vais les nettoyer. _

- _Mais c'est pas ça ! _sanglota-t-elle avec irritation. _Tu vois, j'arrive même plus à ramasser un truc qui tombe par terre et… et j'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression de peser une tonne, marre de me mouvoir avec l'agilité d'un éléphant, marre de devoir aller faire pipi tous les quarts d'heure ! J'en peux plus !_

Sara se tut le temps de reprendre son souffle et Michael en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui.

- _Je suis censée accoucher demain_, reprit-elle un peu plus calmement,_ mais ça fait quinze jours que je me dis que ça peut arriver n'importe quand. À la moindre douleur, à la moindre petite contraction je pense que le moment est venu mais en fait non et… je crois que je suis à bout de nerf…_

Michael desserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de Sara, vint saisir son visage entre ses mains et, son regard plongé dans le sien, il essuya ses larmes de ses pouces.

- _Je comprends bien tout ce que tu me dis là_, lui assura-t-il_, mais il me semble… que ça cache quelque chose d'autre… quelque chose qui te ronge plus méchamment qu'une petite perte d'agilité._

Du regard il l'encouragea à se confier à lui. Sara ouvrit la bouche et marqua une pause, un temps d'hésitation, tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient une nouvelle fois de larmes.

_- Je… je suis morte de trouille Michael, _avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Michael esquissa un léger sourire, ravi qu'elle l'admette enfin.

- _C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, _la rassura-t-il.

- _Mais non ! Enfin… je sais pas… j'ai peur de pas savoir, de pas y arriver alors que je suis médecin ! Des femmes j'en ai déjà accouchées, je sais comment ça se passe…_

_- De l'extérieur oui, mais pas de l'intérieur… Tu crois pas qu'il y a une énorme différence de ressenti émotionnel entre un médecin accoucheur et une maman qui met son enfant au monde ? T'as fait dix années d'études pour devenir médecin, t'en as fait combien pour devenir maman ?_

_- Euh… aucune._

_- Exact ! Parce que c'est ce bébé qui va faire de toi une maman_, déclara Michael, une main posée sur le ventre de Sara. _C'est lui qui va faire de nous des parents et qui va nous apprendre notre métier._

_- Mais… si on est de mauvais élèves ?_

_- Non, ça j'y crois pas une seconde, _rétorqua-t-il, catégorique. _Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai des appréhensions, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre, de faire des erreurs, j'ai peur aussi pour toi parce que j'ignore pas les risques que représente un accouchement mais… jusqu'ici tout s'est bien passé, t'es en bonne santé, le bébé aussi, alors je vois pas où est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir un problème. Et je me concentre sur les points positifs, je nous imagine avec notre petit bout de chou dans les bras et toutes mes craintes s'envolent… Je me dis également que des millions de gens l'ont fait avant nous et… je vois franchement pas pourquoi on serait moins doués qu'eux !_

Sara afficha un timide sourire et hocha doucement la tête.

- _Oui… mais je pensais pas que ce serait aussi effrayant ! _souffla-t-elle en replongeant son visage dans le cou de Michael.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

- _C'est légitime. C'est effrayant parce que c'est l'inconnu pour l'instant ! Mais t'es pas impatiente de faire connaissance avec notre bébé ? _demanda-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme.

_- Oh si ! Bien sûr que si !_

Sara se détacha quelque peu de Michael et il en profita pour venir capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

- _Aller, vas t'asseoir à table_, ordonna-t-il ensuite. _Je finis de préparer le dîner._

Michael nettoya rapidement les quelques gouttes de vinaigrette qui tachaient le sol à l'aide d'une éponge, puis il ensauça la salade verte avant d'apporter le saladier et la quiche tout droit sortie du four à table où il fit le service.

_- Je suis désolée tu sais, _lança soudainement Sara entre deux bouchées de quiche.

- _Désolée de quoi ? _s'étonna Michael.

- _Ben… de pas être facile à vivre, je suis tellement tendue ces derniers jours que je me rends bien compte que je suis pas toujours très sympa avec toi alors que t'es d'une patience incroyable avec moi, t'es hyper prévenant et tu fais tout pour m'aider…_

_- T'en fais pas, _s'amusa-t-il. _J'ai appris à ne pas faire cas de tes sautes d'humeur. Tu te souviens au début de ta grossesse, quand t'étais malade comme un chien et que j'arrêtais pas d'en prendre pour mon grade ?_

_- Oui, _rigola Sara, quelque peu penaude.

- _Et bien là c'est pareil, on est de retour dans une période un peu sensible mais c'est pas grave. Et je me voile pas la face, je sais très bien que le temps de l'accouchement, quand tu souffriras le martyre, là tu me détesteras carrément. Mais je sais aussi que quand le bébé sera là… tu me remercieras et… je parie même que d'ici deux ou trois ans tu voudras qu'on remette ça ! _prédit Michael avec un petit sourire mutin.

Sara eut un petit rire et baissa les yeux.

- _Oui, c'est pas impossible_, dut-elle admettre.

Elle amorça ensuite un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise mais Michael la stoppa.

_- Non, te lève pas ! Dis-moi de quoi t'as besoin, je m'en occupe !_

Il s'était relevé, près à partir à la cuisine. Mais Sara se leva à son tour et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

_- J'ai besoin…, _commença-t-elle,_ d'aller aux toilettes._

_- Ah…, _s'hébéta Michael. _Oui, ça je peux pas le faire pour toi, _se désola-t-il en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

- _Mais je sais que si tu le pouvais tu le ferais sans hésiter, _murmura-t-elle pour le réconforter en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

_- Ça c'est certain ! _confirma-t-il vigoureusement tandis que Sara partait en direction du cabinet de toilettes en secouant la tête avec un amusement plein d'affection.

***

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis un mois, Sara s'était endormie l'esprit serein. Comme une faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, une peur admise est à moitié envolée. Michael avait trouvé les mots pour la rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à redouter l'évènement majeur qui se profilait. Et c'était finalement avec plus d'impatience que d'appréhension qu'elle attendait maintenant que ce grand moment arrive.

***

Pas encore né, le bébé Scofield pouvait déjà se voir attribuer une jolie qualité : la ponctualité. En ce mercredi 5 mars, jour du terme prévu, à minuit et demi et des poussières, une douleur fulgurante traversa le bassin de Sara, la réveillant en sursaut. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, la douleur s'était estompée. Elle resta alors allongée dans son lit, le souffle quelque peu éprouvé, et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Elle patienta, dans le silence et la pénombre de la chambre, pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple contraction isolée, fréquente durant le dernier mois de grossesse. Mais, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une nouvelle contraction, plus violente que la première, lui déchira le bas-ventre et lui arracha un gémissement. Elle s'était redressée pour s'asseoir et tout en prenant de profondes respirations, elle secoua le bras de Michael de sa main pour le réveiller.

Il mit un peu de temps à émerger de son sommeil mais il retrouva toute sa réactivité lorsqu'il se retourna et découvrit Sara une main cramponnée à son ventre et le visage crispé de douleur.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-il aussitôt en se redressant à son tour pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- _Le bébé… je crois qu'il arrive_, réussit-elle à expliquer d'une voix étranglée par la souffrance.

- _Respire bien_, lui conseilla Michael. _Je t'emmène à l'hôpital._

Il bondit hors du lit, alla sauter dans un pantalon, retira son tee-shirt pour le remplacer par une chemise qu'il boutonna à la vitesse de l'éclair de ses doigts fébriles. Il revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit le temps d'enfiler une paire de chaussettes tandis que Sara en descendait prudemment maintenant que la contraction était passée. Elle s'habilla également, troquant son pyjama pour un tee-shirt et un ample pantalon en velours pourpre avec sa veste assortie. Michael avait saisi la valise qui était déjà prête depuis au moins deux semaines et il s'approcha de Sara pour lui prendre la main afin de l'entraîner doucement avec lui à l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle inspirait et expirait profondément, comme elle avait appris à le faire lors des cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

- _Ça va aller_, lui assura Michael en marchant à côté d'elle dans le couloir._ Je suis là, je suis avec toi, et tout va bien se passer…_

_- Michael_, le coupa-t-elle en s'immobilisant.

Il s'arrêta aussi pour la regarder. Elle affichait un petit sourire serein.

- _J'ai pas peur_, déclara-t-elle.

Elle eut un petit rire, tant elle en était la première étonnée.

_- Je suis même pas stressée… enfin, un petit peu mais c'est un bon stress, tu sais, juste un peu de trac parce que… on va bientôt rencontrer la personne qui va devenir la plus importante de notre vie !_

_- Oui, _confirma Michael, les yeux déjà brillants d'émotion. _Et ça va être exceptionnel !_

_- Je t'aime, _souffla Sara.

- _Je t'aime aussi_, rétorqua-t-il avant de venir lui donner un long et tendre baiser.

Puis ils quittèrent hâtivement l'appartement, parce qu'un petit être se montrait impatient de faire plus ample connaissance avec ses parents.

***************

Le jour se levait doucement sur Chicago. Il ne devait pas faire plus de deux ou trois degrés à l'extérieur et une épaisse brume voilait la ville, laissant seulement deviner les buildings voisins.

À l'intérieur il faisait chaud. Une chaleur douce, enveloppante, rassurante. Les murs de la chambre étaient blancs et décorés ici et là de quelques tableaux aux couleurs pastelles. Il régnait un silence reposant, contrastant fortement avec toute l'agitation qui avait précédé.

Sara, allongée dans son lit, avait fini par s'assoupir, épuisée mais comblée, son visage paisible et le discret sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres pour en témoigner. Installé dans un grand fauteuil, dos à la fenêtre de la pièce, Michael la quitta des yeux pour reporter son attention la plus émue sur le petit trésor qui dormait dans ses bras, niché dans une épaisse couverture bleu ciel. Vêtu d'une grenouillère en velours blanche, le bébé portait également un petit bonnet assorti qui couvrait ses cheveux bruns et fins comme du fil de soie. Michael avait glissé le bout de son index sous les minuscules doigts de son fils et câlinait le dos de sa main de son pouce.

Le petit Micah James Scofield avait poussé son premier cri à très exactement cinq heures et quarante-huit minutes du matin, arrachant aux yeux de ses parents les larmes d'un bonheur sans égal. Deux heures plus tard, Michael ne se lassait toujours pas d'admirer le minois parfait de son fils, ses traits fins et harmonieux. Sara avait été la première à le reconnaître, deux puéricultrices l'avaient confirmé et Michael lui-même devait bien l'admettre - non sans une certaine fierté : Micah était son portrait craché. Il avait le même teint joliment doré, la même forme de bouche, les mêmes yeux et surtout, le même regard, deux aigues-marines à l'éclat transcendant lui servant d'iris envoûtantes.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Michael ne s'était pas rendu compte que Sara s'était éveillée et l'observait depuis quelques minutes, un sourire attendri au bord des lèvres.

- _Je pensais pas que tu puisses être plus sexy que tu ne l'étais déjà, _finit-elle par murmurer, _mais c'est parce que je t'avais jamais vu avec un petit bébé dans les bras !_

Michael releva la tête pour la regarder en souriant.

- _C'est vrai ? Tu trouves que je suis canon comme papa ?_

_- Oh ouais ! D'ailleurs je t'interdis formellement d'aller te promener tout seul avec Micah, je connais les femmes, elles adorent les hommes qui se baladent avec des poussettes !_

Michael pouffa de rire en se levant doucement de son fauteuil et tandis que Sara se redressait et tassait ses oreillers contre la tête de lit pour s'y adosser, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui déposa délicatement Micah dans les bras.

- _Comment tu te sens ? _lui demanda-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- _Bien_, répondit Sara sans lâcher son fils des yeux. _Très bien même ! C'était pas si terrible finalement et puis… ça valait le coup surtout ! _souffla-t-elle en effleurant du revers de son index le contour du visage du bébé, appréciant sa peau velouté et légèrement duveteuse. _J'en reviens pas ce qu'il est beau ! _s'extasia-t-elle. _Et à quel point il te ressemble ! Au moins tu peux pas douter de ta paternité !_

_- Oui, ça c'est sûr, _s'amusa Michael.

Sara releva son visage vers lui pour plonger son regard ému dans le sien.

- _Merci, _susurra-t-elle.

- _Merci à toi aussi, _rétorqua-t-il avant de venir chercher ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. _Et donc, _reprit-il ensuite,_ si t'es pas traumatisée ça veut dire que tu seras ok pour un bébé numéro 2 ?_

_- Oulà ! Doucement ! _tempera Sara. _On va commencer par voir comment on se débrouille avec celui-ci parce que je suis pas dupe, je sais que les cinq heures de souffrance que j'ai endurées c'était rien comparé aux années qui nous attendent !_

_- Mais non, on va très bien s'en sortir_, lui assura Michael. _On a fait un petit prince, ça veut bien dire qu'on est déjà les rois des parents !_

Sara pouffa de rire puis elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Michael.

_- Dites donc monsieur papa, comment vont vos chevilles ? _demanda-t-elle en camouflant à peine son sarcasme.

_- Elles sont comme mon cœur, gonflées de bonheur ! _répondit-il sans se laisser démonter.

_- Ouh, c'est une bonne réponse ça, _approuva Sara.

Elle tendit ses lèvres vers Michael pour réclamer un nouveau baiser qu'il lui donna avant qu'elle ne sente Micah remuer légèrement dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes parents reportèrent alors leur attention sur le bébé qui avait ouvert ses petits yeux et, tout à leur dévotion pour leur petite merveille au regard azur, ils n'eurent plus qu'à prier pour qu'il soit doté d'un caractère doux et obéissant parce qu'ils savaient qu'il leur serait difficilement possible de réprimander le propriétaire de tels joyaux sans se laisser attendrir.


	18. Blood and heart family

**Blood and heart family**

Il était neuf heures du matin lorsque Frank Tancredi passa les portes de l'hôpital de sa démarche assurée et cadencée, presque militaire. Emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir, le cou protégé d'une écharpe blanche et le bout de son nez rosi par le froid glacial du dehors, il s'avança, un petit paquet bleu coincé sous son bras gauche et un bouquet de roses colorées tenu dans sa main droite, jusqu'au guichet d'accueil où il demanda à la réceptionniste de bien vouloir lui communiquer le numéro de la chambre de sa fille.

Dans le couloir silencieux à l'atmosphère si particulière, si tendre, Frank marchait avec son indéfectible allure fière et inébranlable, paraissant totalement hermétique et insensible à l'émotion qui habitait les lieux. Arrivé à la porte marquée du numéro 312, il toqua doucement et reçut bientôt l'autorisation d'entrer. Après avoir fait quelques pas dans la chambre, il découvrit Michael et Sara assis côtes à côtes sur le lit. La seconde supportait son bébé sur ses cuisses, ses jambes étant légèrement repliées, et retenait sa petite tête dans les paumes de ses mains.

Frank sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vue de cette scène, expérimentant une montée d'émotion qu'il ne put ni, cette fois, ne voulut contenir, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sara eut du mal à cacher son étonnement de voir son père ici. Elle savait que Michael avait fait le nécessaire pour le prévenir mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir débarquer aussi vite.

- _Bonjour_, murmura timidement Frank.

- _Bonjour_, répondit Sara avec un sourire encourageant. _Approche_, déclara-t-elle ensuite alors que son père restait planté à l'entrée de la pièce.

Frank fit alors quelques pas vers le lit, déposa le bouquet de fleurs sur la table de chevet et tendit le petit coffret à Michael.

_- C'est pas… pour vous, c'est pour euh… le bébé_, balbutia-t-il.

- _Oui, j'avais compris, _lui assura Michael avec amusement. _Merci pour lui._

Frank déposa ensuite un baiser sur la tempe de Sara et lui demanda comment elle allait.

- _Bien_, répondit-elle.

Puis le jeune papy reporta son attention sur son petit-fils qui, éveillé, l'observait attentivement en retour, comme s'il cherchait à savoir à qui appartenait ce nouveau visage.

- _Je te présente Micah, _murmura Sara à son père. _Et Micah voici ton grand-père Frank, _annonça-t-elle à son fils. _Je te préviens qu'il est gouverneur de cet État et que si t'es pas sage il pourra te faire mettre en prison !_

_- Ah, c'est malin de lui dire des choses pareilles ! _se navra Frank. _Tu veux déjà qu'il me déteste ?_

_- Mais non, _rigola Sara. _Tu veux le prendre un peu ?_

_- Je peux ?_

_- Bah si je te le propose !_

Frank retira rapidement son manteau et son écharpe qu'il étendit au pied du lit puis il vint délicatement s'emparer du bébé pour le caler dans le creux de ses bras. Il resta à le contempler de longues secondes avec émotion tout en le berçant subtilement.

- _Il est vraiment magnifique ! _finit-il par souffler. _Félicitations ! _

Michael et Sara apprécièrent d'un sourire.

- _Et sinon_, reprit Frank, _il va porter quel nom ? Tancredi-Scofield ou Scofield tout seul ?_ demanda-t-il en feignant une simple curiosité d'ordre pratique.

- _Scofield tout seul_, répondit Sara bien qu'elle sût parfaitement que son père aurait préféré la première option.

_- Ah…_

_- Bah oui, n'oublies pas que nous sommes mariés !_ lança-t-elle, taquine, avec un grand sourire en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Michael qui avait bien du mal à cacher son amusement.

_- Oh, me dis pas que tu m'en veux toujours pour cette histoire__?_ soupira Frank.

- _Mais non_, le rassura Sara._ Mais je vais pas imposer un nom de notoriété publique à mon enfant juste pour te faire plaisir, excuse-moi. Admets que c'est pas toujours facile de porter un nom célèbre, surtout s'il est issu du milieu politique !_

_- Ouais,_ concéda Frank_. Mais il ressemble tellement à son père je trouve que j'aurais bien aimé qu'on sache qu'un peu de mon sang coule dans ses veines !_

_- Toi tu le sais, Micah le sait, ou du moins le saura, quand il sera en âge d'en avoir conscience, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Tu crois que ce sera moins ton petit-fils s'il porte pas ton nom ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! _

Frank déposa un doux baiser sur le front du bébé avant de le rendre à Sara.

-_ C'était de la vanité pure et simple_, reconnut-il en secouant la tête, s'auto-blâmant. _Je suis désolé. Bon, je vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, je suis attendu, mais j'essayerai de repasser avant la fin de la journée, d'accord ?_

_- Oui, avec plaisir_, répondit Sara.

Frank repassa son écharpe autour de son cou, enfila son manteau mais avant de partir, il sortit de la poche intérieure du vêtement son téléphone portable et se rapprocha de Micah pour le prendre en photo.

-_ Ce sera pour frimer un peu auprès de mes collègues_, annonça-t-il avec malice tout en remettant son portable dans son manteau._ Mais là c'est de la fierté de grand-père toute légitime hein !_

_- Ouais, _rigola Sara avant que son père ne quitte la chambre.

- _Je crois que ça va le dérider un peu monsieur le gouverneur d'avoir un petit bébé dans les parages !_ commenta Michael après que Frank ait disparu derrière la porte.

- _Oui, ça va pas lui faire de mal de se retrouver confronter à la simplicité et à la spontanéité d'un enfant._

Sara se pencha pour approcher son visage de celui de Micah et lui déposa un petit bisou sur le bout de son nez.

_- Je suis sûre que ton grand-père va beaucoup de gâter_, murmura-t-elle à son fils_, mais toi aussi tu vas lui faire énormément de bien._

***************

_- Je vais voir le bébé ! Je vais voir le bébé ! _claironnait gaiement Caleigh en sautillant dans les couloirs de la maternité.

- _Oui mais calme-toi un peu, _lui ordonna Véronica qui marchait à côté d'elle en lui tenant la main. _Parce que sinon tu vas lui faire peur au bébé !_

Lincoln et LJ les suivaient, les bras chargés de présents, peluches, petits ensembles vestimentaires et autres bouquets de fleurs. Arrivé à hauteur de la chambre de Sara, après avoir frappé, tout le monde fut invité à entrer et Caleigh se rua aussitôt vers Michael qui avait repris sa place dans le grand fauteuil près de la fenêtre et tenait son fils dans ses bras.

- _Caleigh j'ai dit doucement !_ gronda Véronica à voix basse.

Michael et Sara semblaient s'amuser de l'enthousiasme de leur nièce à vouloir découvrir son petit cousin.

- _Depuis ce matin qu'on lui a dit que t'avais accouché elle tenait plus en place ! _expliqua Véronica à Sara dans un soupir épuisé.

- _Maman ! Viens voir comme il est mignon ! _s'émerveilla Caleigh.

Véronica esquissa un sourire et, tandis que Lincoln et LJ, après avoir déposé les cadeaux sur une petite table le long du mur, allaient embrasser Sara, elle rejoignit sa fille près de Michael pour découvrir Micah.

- _Oui, il est magnifique, _confirma-t-elle avec émotion. _Félicitations !_ déclara-t-elle en regardant tour à tour les jeunes parents.

- _Je pourrais avoir un petit frère comme ça moi ? _demanda Caleigh.

- _Euh… non. Il va falloir que tu te contentes de ton cousin bichette, _répondit Véronica en déposant un bisou consolateur sur le front de sa fille avant de lui ôter son manteau et de se débarrasser de sa propre veste.

Michael se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de sa belle-sœur pour lui déposer Micah dans les bras.

- _Prends-le un peu, ça te fera peut-être changer d'avis_, souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.

- _Non, de toute façon j'ai passé l'âge ! _se justifia Véronica en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- _C'est pas valable comme argument ça, _rétorqua Sara._ Les femmes ont des enfants de plus en plus tard de nos jours et ça se passe très bien !_

_- Roooh ! Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi toi !_

Véronica reporta son attention sur le bébé qui remuait doucement dans ses bras et elle ne put contenir un sourire attendri.

- _C'est vrai que c'est très tentant quand on voit ça,_ admit-elle. _Mais je regrette, les couches, les biberons et les nuits blanches j'ai déjà donné. Par contre je vous le garde quand vous voulez votre bout de chou !_ proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_- Ben voyons !_ s'amusa Sara.

Entre temps Lincoln s'était approché de sa femme pour découvrir son petit neveu. Et depuis de longues secondes il observait le bébé en hochant la tête avec approbation.

- _Ouais, il__est vraiment superbe_, finit-il par lâcher. _Il a déjà l'air intelligent en plus ! Beau travail frangin !_ lança-t-il en déposant une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de Michael. _Et beau travail à toi aussi !_ poursuivit-il précipitamment en voyant que Sara le fixait avec les yeux plissés, d'un regard hostile.

- _Ouais, merci !_ apprécia cette dernière. _Même si Micah ressemble trait pour trait à Michael j'aimerai qu'on oublie pas que le gros du boulot c'est moi qui l'ai fait !_

_- C'est vrai qui te ressemble déjà vachement !_ commenta Lincoln à l'attention de son frère. _Au moins tu peux être sûr que c'est ton fils ! Moi… tu vois, je peux douter… LJ n'est pas franchement mon portrait craché, il ressemble plus au père de Lisa, et Caleigh ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Véro alors…_

_- Oui mais ce sont tous les deux des têtes brûlées,_ intervint cette dernière,_ avec un fichu caractère, alors ce sont bien des Burrows, rassure-toi !_

Lincoln lui adressa une grimace pour se venger puis Véronica se leva du lit pour venir lui confier le bébé. Il s'en empara avec mille précautions et tandis que Véronica continuait encore un peu d'effleurer les cheveux de Micah -_ J'adore les cheveux des bébés, c'est tout doux et tout soyeux_, gâtifiait-elle - Lincoln retenait sa respiration et ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

- _Décrispe-toi !_ lui lança LJ. _Il va pas te manger ! _

_- Non mais j'ai toujours peur que les bébés se mettent à pleurer quand on les met dans mes bras,_ murmura-t-il. _Ça me donne l'impression qu'ils m'aiment pas._

Rassise sur le bord du lit, Véronica pouffa de rire.

- _Tu vois bien qu'il pleure pas là, moi je suis sûre qu'il l'adore déjà son tonton Linc !_

_- Mais… il fronce les sourcils quand même !_ objecta Lincoln, aussi rassuré que s'il se trouvait devant un rottweiler qui montrait les crocs.

- _C'est parce qu'il découvre ton visage, laisse-le faire et détends-toi !_

_- Mmm…_

Lincoln alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir retrouver une certaine aisance.

- _Dites, Micah, si je me trompe pas, c'est une variante de Michael, non ?_ déclara-t-il soudainement. _Vous avez pas été le chercher très loin son prénom__!_ ricana-t-il.

- _Ah oui ? Et Lincoln Junior t'avais été le chercher à des milliers de kilomètres peut-être ?_ rétorqua Michael.

- _C'est pas pareil,_ se défendit Lincoln. _J'étais jeune, j'avais pas spécialement d'idée, et puis c'était pour sauver la mise de mon gamin que j'ai proposé ça parce que Lisa voulait l'appeler Orlando !_

_- Et tu sais que rien que pour ça je t'aimerai toujours papa !_ lança LJ, toujours aussi reconnaissant après dix-sept ans.

Véronica secoua la tête avec amusement et tandis que LJ et Caleigh étaient aux côtés de leur père pour contempler le bébé, elle reporta son attention sur Sara que Michael avait rejointe sur le lit.

_- Et sinon, cette petite merveille n'étant pas tombée du ciel, comment c'est passé l'accouchement ?_ interrogea-t-elle.

- _Oh bah j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça a été une partie de plaisir mais bon… j'aurais pensé que ce serait pire_, avoua Sara.

- _Ouais, surtout qu'avec la péri maintenant ça aide bien !_

_- Oh non ! J'ai pas eu de péri moi ! Ça c'est le problème quand t'arrive à l'hôpital en pleine nuit, ils sont en effectif réduit et l'anesthésiste de garde était au bloc pour une urgence. La sage femme m'a proposé d'appeler son interne qu'était là mais une péri c'est trop délicat pour être posée par un débutant sans supervision ! Alors j'ai préféré souffrir que de risquer de me retrouver paralysée ! Mais bon, même si j'ai survécu, je désespère pas que la science progresse et que d'ici quelques années les hommes puissent être enceints, comme ça c'est Michael qui se tapera tout le boulot pour le prochain !_

_- Oui et puis toi tu verras ce que c'est que de supporter quelqu'un qui attend un bébé !_ riposta-t-il.

- _Eh ! C'est pas parce que je suis plus enceinte que je ne suis plus susceptible !_ lui fit savoir Sara.

- _Oh, bon, très bien ! Je vais rester patient et compréhensif encore quelques semaines, au point où j'en suis !_

Sara afficha un sourire, s'agrippa tendrement au bras de Michael et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- _Il se la joue martyre pour essayer de se créer une implication autre dans l'arrivée de Micah que d'avoir seulement pris son pied le temps d'une nuit !_ murmura-t-elle à Véronica.

Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent de rire, complices, alors que Michael ouvrait la bouche d'indignation.

- _T'as pas le droit de dire ça !_ protesta-t-il en regardant Sara._ J'ai été très impliqué dans ta grossesse et j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle te soit la plus agréable possible. Je t'ai tenu les cheveux pendant que tu vomissais,_ commença-t-il à énumérer_, j'ai répondu à toutes tes envies farfelues, qu'elles soient diurnes ou nocturnes, j'ai supporté tes sautes d'humeur, pendant ta phase d'hypersensibilité je t'ai consolée quand tu pleurais devant les jeux télévisés parce que les candidats perdaient, y a des jours où je te cuisinais trois trucs différents parce que t'étais pas sûre de ce qui te faisait envie ou de ce qui te dégoûtait…_

_- Mais je sais !_ lui assura Sara entre deux rires. _Prends pas la mouche comme ça, je disais ça pour te charrier !_

Elle déposa une main sur sa joue pour le conduire à ses lèvres et lui donna un tendre baiser.

- _T'as été parfait mon amour,_ souffla-t-elle. _Mais en effet il va falloir que tu le sois encore un peu parce qu'avec le contrecoup de l'accouchement, les nouveaux bouleversements hormonaux…_

_- Ouais, ouais, je sais, j'ai lu les bouquins,_ soupira Michael.

- _Ton boss t'a donné un congé ?_ lui demanda Lincoln.

- _Ouais, un mois._

_- Cool ! Parce qu'en plus tu vas pas beaucoup dormir dans les jours à venir !_

Résigné à son triste sort, Michael plissa les yeux et perdit son regard dans le vide comme il se perdit dans ses pensées.

- _Qu'est-ce qui y a ?_ lui demanda Véronica après quelques secondes.

- _J'essaye de me remémorer cette fameuse nuit où j'ai tant pris mon pied… pour voir si finalement elle valait vraiment tout ça !_

Sara éclata de rire et enlaça Michael pour le réconforter alors qu'au même moment, on frappait à la porte.

- _Entrez !_ lança Michael.

C'est Sucre qui apparut et s'avança à pas feutrés dans la chambre bondée.

- _Salut !_ murmura-t-il. _Ce n'est que moi ! Maricruz n'a pas pu venir, elle bosse jusqu'à six heures mais elle viendra sûrement te voir demain matin._

Sara hocha la tête pour approuver puis un silence s'installa, Sucre restant planté au pied du lit, les lèvres scellées, la mine penaude, une main cachée derrière son dos et l'autre tenant une petite boîte blanche.

- _Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_ finit par demander Michael. _T'as fait une bêtise ?_

_- Non mais… comment dire… j'étais persuadé que ce serait une fille et euh… j'avais acheté ça…_

Il sortit sa main de derrière son dos et dévoila un ours en peluche au cou orné d'un large ruban rose. Personne ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et Sucre afficha une grimace navrée.

- _Mais si votre fils est gay ça peut peut-être lui plaire__!_ tenta-t-il.

- _Dis pas n'importe quoi !_ le somma Véronica en s'approchant de lui. _Il suffit d'enlever le ruban…_

Elle joignit le geste à la parole.

_- … et voilà un ours parfaitement unisexe !_

Sucre déposa la peluche sur le bord du lit et s'avança jusqu'à Sara pour l'embrasser et la féliciter avant de lui donner la petite boîte blanche.

- _Tiens, ce sont quelques chocolats, fais-toi encore un peu plaisir avant de débuter la chasse aux kilos !_

_- Merci !_ apprécia Sara qui commença sans plus attendre à ouvrir la boîte avec des yeux gourmands.

Sucre partagea une empoignade amicale avec Michael pour le féliciter également avant de partir à la rencontre du bébé qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Lincoln.

- _Dis donc Fernando, il manque deux chocolats là !_ remarqua Sara en constatant deux emplacements vides dans la petite barquette dorée.

- _Oui… euh… j'ai failli faire une crise d'hypoglycémie dans l'ascenseur_, expliqua-t-il sans convaincre, _alors je me suis permis…_

Et il reporta aussitôt son attention pleine d'extase sur Micah pour clore le sujet.

- _Je vois…,_ marmonna Sara en échangeant un regard amusé avec Michael.

- _Je peux le prendre un peu ?_ demanda Sucre à Lincoln.

- _C'est avec les parents qu'il faut voir ça,_ répondit ce dernier.

Sucre se retourna vers Michael et Sara.

- _Je peux le prendre ?_ réitéra-t-il.

- _Du moment que tu nous le manges pas_…, l'autorisa Sara.

Toute à son excitation de s'emparer du bébé, Sucre ne releva pas le sarcasme.

- _Oh mon dieu ! Il est vraiment trop trop mignon !_ se réjouit-il. _Ça donne envie d'en faire un, non ?_ lança-t-il à Véronica.

Il la regardait avec insistance, affichant son célèbre sourire enthousiaste et agitant ses sourcils avec sa légendaire surexcitation.

- _Euh… oui_, s'hébéta-t-elle. _Mais t'es gentil et tu vois ça avec Maricruz !_

Sucre resta bête une seconde avant de comprendre :

- _Oh mais évidemment ! Je parlais pas d'en faire un avec toi !_

Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel puis il reporta son attention sur Micah dont il admira tout particulièrement le regard.

- _Vous savez, en Afrique y a des gens qui tuent les éléphants juste pour prendre leurs défenses en ivoire. Vous vous aurez intérêt à bien surveiller Micah parce que je suis sûr qu'on pourrait le tuer rien que pour lui prendre ses yeux et les revendre à prix d'or !_

_- Mais ça va pas de dire des horreurs pareilles !_ s'indigna Véronica.

- _Bah quoi ? C'était un compliment !_ assura sincèrement Sucre.

-_ Ah oui ? Ben je commence à me demander comment t'as réussi à séduire Maricruz toi !_

Sucre chercha désespérément un appui auprès des autres mais tous secouaient la tête pour lui faire comprendre avec désolation que la formulation de son compliment n'était pas du meilleur effet.

- _Oh…, _se résigna-t-il._ Je voulais juste dire qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques. _

_- Merci, c'est gentil, _apprécia Sara avec un sourire affectueux pour ôter tout embarras à son ami.

Sucre retrouva son grand sourire puis il se mit à baragouiner puérilement quelques paroles à Micah tout en gratouillant doucement son petit cou.

***

Une demi-heure plus tard, et après que Véronica ait eu le privilège de donner son biberon de quatre heures à Micah, tout le monde avait quitté la chambre, laissant la nouvelle petite famille se reposer en toute tranquillité.

Micah avait réatterri dans les bras de Sara et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant se mettre à bâiller à s'en décrocher sa petite mâchoire.

_- Eh bien mon poussin ! _s'impressionna-t-elle d'une voix douce tout en câlinant le visage de son fils. _Ça t'a épuisé tant que ça de rencontrer tous ces gens ? _

_- Et encore ! T'as pas vu tout le monde ! _renchérit Michael qui, assis à côté de Sara, caressait un des petits pieds du bébé à travers sa grenouillère.

- _Oui mais la grande majorité est passée aujourd'hui quand même. Et tu sais trésor, toutes ces personnes c'est ta famille, de sang ou de cœur…_

Micah avait plongé son regard azur dans celui de sa mère, et semblait l'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention.

- _… alors ils sont pas parfaits, certains sont même un peu dingues parfois mais ils sont pas méchants et tu dois savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours, je dis bien toujours compter sur eux !_

Micah émit un léger gazouillement et Michael haussa les sourcils.

- _Tu crois qu'il a compris ce que tu lui as dit ?_

_- Ben… peut-être_, répondit Sara._ Il te ressemble tellement qu'à mon avis c'est un petit génie aussi ! _glissa-t-elle avec malice. _Non mais je crois surtout qu'il a compris le message d'amour et le sentiment de sécurité que je veux lui faire passer_, analysa-t-elle ensuite plus lucidement.

- _Ouais… en tout cas il est sûr que tu ne manqueras ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, _murmura Michael. _On y veillera tous personnellement, maman et moi les premiers, _souffla-t-il en se penchant légèrement pour venir déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils.

Sara en fit de même, et dans la chambre quelque peu assombrie par le jour qui commençait déjà à doucement décliner, Micah se mit à cligner des yeux avant que ses paupières ne se ferment définitivement alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement, la respiration tranquille et le visage serein.


	19. 4:00 am 4:00 pm

**4:00 am / 4:00 pm**

Lorsque les pleurs de Micah se mirent à résonner dans l'appartement, Michael ouvrit un œil. Un seul. Pour consulter son réveil. Trois heures quarante-quatre du matin. Allongé à plat ventre sur le matelas, la moitié de son visage écrasée sur son oreiller, il attendit un peu pour voir si Sara allait bouger. Mais même s'il savait qu'elle était aussi éveillée que lui, elle resta parfaitement immobile, blottie sous la couverture.

- _C'est ton tour, _lui fit-il alors savoir de sa voix groggy par le sommeil.

- _Non, non, c'est TON tour ! _rétorqua-t-elle, pas beaucoup plus vigoureuse.

Michael soupira. L'esprit brouillé, il était incapable de savoir exactement à qui était le tour. Mais bientôt il sentit le pied de Sara se plaquer sur sa hanche pour le pousser hors du lit.

- _Eh ! _protesta-t-il.

- _Ton fils a faim, le fais pas attendre, _marmonna-t-elle.

Tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et allumer sa lampe de chevet, Michael émit un petit rire grinçant.

_- MON fils ! Le jour c'est ton fils et la nuit c'est le mien, c'est ça ?_

- _Exactement_, confirma Sara avec insolence.

- _Je rêve ! _soupira Michael en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

- _N'oublie pas que je l'ai logé et nourri non-stop, toute seule, pendant neuf mois, alors estime-toi heureux que je le laisse pas sous ta seule responsabilité pour les dix-huit ans à venir !_

Sa main posée sur la clenche de la porte de la chambre, Michael planta un poing sur sa hanche et se retourna pour regarder, sourcils froncés, la forme que dessinait le corps de Sara sous l'épaisse couette.

- _Euh… neuf mois contre dix-huit ans, tu trouverais ça équitable toi ?!_

_- Les cinq heures de souffrance que j'ai endurées pour le mettre au monde valent tout précisément dix-sept ans et trois mois !_

_- Oh ! Bien sûr ! _fit-il mine d'approuver. _J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont me revenir souvent à la figure ces cinq heures !… T'es pas prête à ce que je te retouche toi ! _grommela-t-il en amorçant un pas pour sortir de la pièce.

Mais il entendit Sara émettre un ricanement moqueur et s'immobilisa.

- _Je te mets au défi de ne pas me sauter dessus dès que j'aurais le feu vert de mon gynéco ! _lança-t-elle avec l'arrogance de celle qui se sait en position de force.

Michael eut un haussement d'épaules et ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Évidemment qu'il lui sauterait dessus à la seconde où il en aurait l'autorisation ! Il quitta la chambre et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre celle de son fils qui semblait s'impatienter, hurlant désormais plus qu'il ne pleurait. Michael alluma la lumière, à l'intensité faible et chaleureuse, et aussitôt Micah se calma, comprenant qu'il avait enfin été entendu. Michael s'approcha du berceau en bois, posa sa main sur le petit ventre du bébé et lui murmura quelques mots pour lui expliquer qu'il allait aller lui préparer son biberon et revenir dans quelques minutes. Puis il quitta la pièce et se rendit à la cuisine pour s'atteler à sa tâche tandis que Micah attendait le retour de son père, Dieu merci, silencieusement…

Michael noua le bavoir autour du cou de son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras et d'aller s'asseoir sur le confortable fauteuil en velours beige qui trônait près de la fenêtre de la chambre. Sous l'éclairage tamisé d'une lampe sur pied, une fois installé, Micah bien calé dans le creux de son bras gauche, il put enfin le nourrir. Et le bébé se mit à téter son biberon avec une telle voracité que Michael ne put contenir un sourire amusé.

- _Doucement ! Tu vas t'étouffer ! _le prévint-il tout en câlinant sa petite main qu'il avait prise dans la sienne. _Dis_, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence,_ si je mettais un peu de camomille dans ton lait du soir, est-ce que tu crois tu nous laisserais dormir tranquilles ?… Ou des somnifères ! Je pourrais demander à Kirsten de nous en ramener de l'hôpital… Oh mon dieu ! Je suis un père ignoble ! _déplora Michael en secouant la tête. _N'écoute surtout pas ce que je dis !_

Il pouvait se rassurer, son fils n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il racontait. Dès lors qu'il avait eu sa tétine en bouche, et donnant toute la primeur à son petit estomac, Micah n'avait plus accordé grande attention à son père. Égocentrique, comme tout bébé qui se respecte.

C'était maintenant avec un sourire plein de tendresse au bord des lèvres que Michael regardait Micah avaler son biberon de lait. Et comme à chaque fois, s'il avait rechigné à se lever, maintenant qu'il avait sous ses yeux son fils occupé à rassasier sa faim, qu'il le contemplait en réalisant avec cette indéfectible émotion que c'était un petit bout de lui et de Sara dans une minuscule mais non moins magnifique personne, qu'il écoutait avec bonheur le bruit de la respiration du petit être auquel ils avaient donner vie, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne cesse jamais. Oubliant sa fatigue. Oubliant qu'il était quatre heures du matin.

***************

Michael venait de déposer son fils dans son transat, posé sur la table basse du salon, quand on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Il alla ouvrir à son visiteur et roula des yeux en découvrant l'identité de ce dernier, et en découvrant surtout le petit sourire narquois qu'il affichait. Michael tourna alors les talons pour se rendre à la cuisine et reprendre ses occupations.

_- Tu viens pour me rendre visite ou pour te moquer ? _demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

- _Me moquer, évidemment ! _répondit Lincoln qui refermait la porte derrière lui après être entré dans l'appartement.

- _Et ben tu perds ton temps, parce que je m'en sors très bien !_

Michael s'était attelé à la préparation d'un biberon pour Micah et son frère était venu s'asseoir au bar de la cuisine pour le regarder faire.

_- Ouais, les valises que t'as sous les yeux confirment que tu pètes la forme ! _ricana Lincoln. _D'ailleurs à ce stade ce ne sont plus des valises mais des containers à meubles pour déménagement transatlantique ! _

_- T'as l'air de plus te rappeler ce que c'est que d'avoir un bébé à s'occuper ! _se défendit Michael tout en faisant vigoureusement rouler le biberon entre ses mains pour mélanger l'eau et la poudre de lait.

- _Mais si ! Et je compatis_, lui assura Lincoln en déposant solennellement une main sur son cœur.

Mais son geste était trop surjoué pour être vraiment honnête et Michael leva les yeux au ciel.

_- En tous cas t'as l'air d'être passé maître dans l'art de préparer un bib' ! _s'impressionna Lincoln alors qu'il voyait son frère s'activer avec dextérité.

- _Ouais, et dans celui du changement de couches aussi ! Faut dire que ça fait une dizaine de jours qu'on ne fait quasiment que ça à longueur de journée et de nuit, alors on commence à avoir de l'entraînement !_

Michael s'immobilisa soudainement et planta un regard terrorisé dans celui de son frère.

- _Tu sais, des fois je me dis qu'on aurait pu avoir des jumeaux ou même des triplés et je fais des attaques de panique ! _lui confia-t-il dans un murmure.

Lincoln pouffa de rire devant la mine pâle et sincèrement flippée de son frère.

_- Non mais il vous faut juste un temps d'adaptation à cette nouvelle vie à trois ! _tenta-t-il de le rassurer. _On se dit qu'un truc de cinquante centimètres et de trois kilos ça doit pas prendre beaucoup de place mais en fait ça en prend énormément ! Mais tu verras, quand Micah fera ses nuits ce sera déjà beaucoup plus cool !_

_- Mouais…_

_- Au fait, Sara n'est pas là ? _réalisa Lincoln en se tournant sur son tabouret pour scruter l'ensemble du séjour.

- _Non, elle est partie à sa séance de… rééducation périnéale, ou je sais pas quoi !_

_- Ah… Tu vas lui donner à manger là ? _demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant le biberon du regard.

- _Bah oui, il est seize heures, alors c'est l'heure ! _répondit Michael._ Ce bébé a une horloge suisse dans l'estomac, il réclame son biberon toutes les quatre heures sans faute, quasiment à la seconde près !_

_- Je peux lui donner ?_

_- Euh… oui, si tu veux. Mais tu te laves les mains d'abord !_

Lincoln s'exécuta, passant à l'évier pour se savonner les mains tandis que Michael était parti au salon pour mettre son bavoir à son fils qui s'agitait déjà d'une gourmandise impatiente. Ses paluches nickelles, Lincoln s'approcha à son tour du bébé et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

- _Salut Mic-Mac ! _lança-t-il._ C'est tonton Linc qui te donne le bib' cette fois, tu veux bien ?_

Sans avoir obtenu l'approbation du bébé, mais n'ayant pas non plus essuyé un quelconque refus, Lincoln alla s'installer dans le gros fauteuil du salon et saisit le biberon que lui tendait Michael avant que ce dernier n'aille s'avachir sur le canapé. Et c'est en poussant un long bâillement qu'il vit son frère commencer à nourrir son fils.

- _Je le trouve pas mal éveillé pour un bébé d'à peine quinze jours ! _commenta Lincoln qui observait le regard particulièrement vif de son neveu.

- _Ouais, c'est parce que Sara lui parle sans arrêt ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs, elle veut qu'on lui raconte des choses ou qu'on lui explique tout ce qu'on fait, pour le stimuler !_

_- Le stimuler ?! Comme s'il en avait besoin ! Je te préviens Mike, si à l'âge de cinq ans ton gamin me met la pâté aux échecs je vais très mal le prendre !_

_- Et donc ? Tu veux qu'on lui ramollisse le cerveau pour épargner ta fierté ? _demanda Michael en arquant un sourcil.

- _S'il te plait, oui, ce serait sympa ! _répondit très sérieusement Lincoln sans quitter Micah des yeux. _Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dévore ! _s'exclama-t-il ensuite alors que le bébé tétait goulûment et que le niveau du lait baissait à vue d'œil dans le biberon. _Comment est-ce qu'il a pu attraper les gènes de Sucre, c'est biologiquement impossible !_

Michael secoua la tête avec désolation mais ne put néanmoins pas retenir un léger sourire amusé. Lincoln laissa ensuite Micah déguster son repas en silence, le contemplant avec tendresse, lui retirant le biberon de la bouche quelques secondes de temps à autres pour le laisser reprendre sa respiration, de peur qu'il ne s'étouffe. Lorsque la dernière goutte de lait fut avalée, Lincoln se redressa pour venir sur le bord du fauteuil et déposa le biberon vide sur la table basse. C'est relevant la tête vers son frère qu'il découvrit qu'il s'était endormi et avait glissé le long du dossier du canapé pour venir s'échouer sur l'accoudoir tel un pantin désarticulé.

- _Et ben ! _s'amusa Lincoln. _Regarde dans quel état tu mets ton père ! _lança-t-il à Micah. _Parce que là je sais que c'est toi, c'est pas ta mère !_

Il se leva du fauteuil en gardant le bébé dans ses bras, calé contre son torse, et commença à ricaner tout seul.

- _Ce serait le moment de lui faire une bonne blague_, murmura-t-il à son neveu._ Je t'emmène avec moi, on lui laisse pas de mot et… Non, il en mourrait ! _se ravisa-t-il. _Déjà je me souviens au nouvel an quand…_

Lincoln s'interrompit et fixa Micah en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Non, j'arrête de te parler, je veux pas que tu deviennes démesurément intelligent, avec les gènes que t'as ce sera déjà amplement suffisant._

Il leva légèrement le bébé pour venir placer son visage en face du sien.

- _Parle-moi plutôt, toi ! _demanda-t-il. _Tu sais dire quelques mots ? Produire quelques sons, même si ça veut rien dire ?_

Lincoln se mit à babiller en espérant que Micah essayerait de l'imiter et énoncerait un semblant de parole mais la seule chose qui sortit soudainement de la bouche du bébé fut un liquide blanchâtre. Micah venait en effet de régurgiter une petite partie de son repas et le renvoi était venu s'écraser sur le tee-shirt de son oncle telle une charmante déjection de pigeon. Lincoln baissa les yeux pour regarder le carnage avec désolation.

- _Ah… fantastique ! _soupira-t-il avant de relever la tête vers le bébé._ Tu pouvais pas me rappeler qu'il fallait que je te fasse faire ton rot ?_

Il réinstalla Micah dans son transat, lui ôta son bavoir avec lequel il lui nettoya la bouche et le menton, puis il partit à la salle de bain pour nettoyer son tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il revint après quelques minutes, il s'approcha de la table basse, s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de son neveu et planta son regard dans le sien.

- _Bon, Mic-Mac, ça reste entre nous, ça, hein ? _deala-t-il avec le bébé dans un murmure. _J'étais venu pour me moquer ton père mais je suis moins doué que lui ! Alors faudra pas lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer, d'accord ?_

Lincoln entendit soudainement la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et il se redressa brusquement pour se retourner en sa direction avec la réaction d'un gamin pris sur le fait de sa bêtise. Il vit Sara entrer et marquer un temps d'arrêt en l'apercevant.

- _Salut ! _lui lança-t-elle tout en se débarrassant de son manteau. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là _? demanda-t-elle non sans un certain étonnement.

- _Ben… j'étais venu rendre visite à Mike, _expliqua Lincoln tandis que Sara s'approchait de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras sans manquer de le picorer de bisous au passage. _Et… comme c'était l'heure du biberon de Micah, _poursuivit-il, _je me suis proposé de le lui donner… Et tout c'est bien passé, il est toujours vivant tu vois !_

_- Ouais… _

Le regard de Sara s'était posé une petite seconde sur la tache humide présente sur le tee-shirt de Lincoln - qui s'en aperçut et détourna les yeux - mais elle se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé sans faire de commentaire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le canapé pour regarder Michael qui dormait toujours profondément.

- … _par contre j'ai l'impression que le Scofield senior n'a pas survécu…_

_- Non, je suis désolé, _fit mine de se navrer Lincoln d'un air exagérément grave._ Il est mort de fatigue je crois, mais il était déjà trop tard quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai rien pu faire…_

Sara observa Michael quelques secondes en silence, un sourire attendri au coin des lèvres.

- _Dans les premiers jours, après mon retour de la maternité, il a assuré tous les biberons de nuit pour que je me repose au maximum_, confia-t-elle à Lincoln sans quitter Michael des yeux. _Après on a décidé de faire chacun son tour mais… j'avoue qu'il en assure plus que moi !_

Le sourire de Sara s'était mué en une grimace coupable.

- _T'inquiète pas_, la rassura Lincoln. _Moi aussi avec Caleigh je me levais souvent la nuit pour laisser Véro dormir, le jour je tenais quasiment plus debout mais j'en suis pas mort ! Et ça va pas le tuer non plus !_

_- Mmm…_

_- Bon, je te laisse, je dois y aller. À la prochaine Mic-Mac ! _lança-t-il à son neveu en venant lui déposer un rapide bisou sur la tête.

Lincoln quitta l'appartement et Sara reporta son attention sur Micah qu'elle tenait toujours étroitement contre elle.

- _Alors mon poussin, ça t'amuse de vomir sur tonton Linc ? _lui demanda-t-elle tout en se mettant à marcher vers la chambre du bébé.

Elle en ressortit après avoir changé son fils, l'avoir couché et avoir attendu auprès de lui qu'il s'endorme, ce qui n'avait pris que quelques minutes. Elle regagna le salon, s'approcha du canapé, s'accroupit près de l'accoudoir et caressa doucement la joue de Michael. Il fronça les sourcils puis il finit par ouvrir ses yeux pour découvrir le visage souriant de Sara qui l'accueillit à la sortie de ses songes.

- _Ça va ? _demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Michael eut besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre totalement ses esprits.

- _Euh… oui…, _répondit-il. _Mais j'ai fait un de ces rêves ! _déclara-t-il ensuite en écarquillant les yeux. _Promets-moi qu'on aura jamais d'enfants !_

_- Tu veux dire… en plus de celui qui dort dans sa chambre ?_

_- Oh… alors c'était pas un rêve…_

Sara pouffa de rire et Michael saisit la main qu'elle avait laissée sur sa joue pour y déposer un baiser.

- _Te méprends pas, je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! _murmura-t-il plus sérieusement._ Le plus fatigué, aussi, c'est vrai, mais surtout le plus heureux !_

_- Je sais_, lui assura Sara en se redressant. _Tu me fais une petite place ? _réclama-t-elle.

Michael s'allongea alors correctement sur le canapé et se cala au plus près du dossier avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour inviter Sara à le rejoindre. Et cette dernière s'installa un peu plus sur lui que sur la portion de canapé restante, déposant sa tête sur son torse et entrecroisant ses jambes aux siennes.

- _Linc est parti ? _interrogea Michael tout en refermant ses bras autour de Sara pour la maintenir étroitement contre lui.

- _Oui_, acquiesça-t-elle_. Et Micah dormant sagement, on va pouvoir en faire autant !_

Sara attrapa le plaid en mohair beige qui recouvrait le dossier du sofa et l'étendit comme elle le put sur elle et Michael. Bercés par la respiration l'un de l'autre, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Rattrapant ainsi un petit bout de nuit. À quatre heures de l'après-midi.


	20. Kangaroo mom

**Kangaroo mom**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et d'une main douce posée dans son dos, Michael invita Sara à monter la première dans la cabine avant de l'y rejoindre et de presser le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Les portes se refermèrent et la descente put débuter. Sara avait fixé son regard droit devant elle et debout à ses côtés, Michael l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle se triturait nerveusement les mains, ses yeux brillaient plus que de raison et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'en dissimuler le tremblement.

Elle s'était retenue de toutes ses forces devant Lincoln et Véronica, avait essayé de faire bonne figure. Mais durant les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passées dans leur appartement, son sourire avait sonné faux et sa voix s'était faite un peu plus étranglée à chaque nouvelle phrase qu'elle avait réussie à sortir. Et c'était finalement dans un murmure étouffé et toujours derrière un sourire de façade qu'elle avait remercié Véronica lorsque cette dernière leur avait souhaité une bonne soirée.

Plus la descente progressait, plus Sara semblait avoir du mal à se contenir. Et Michael savait qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas profiter de leur soirée si elle n'évacuait pas dès maintenant ce qui la rongeait. Sûrement que le simple fait de murmurer son prénom lui aurait fait lâcher prise. Mais Michael opta pour une phrase entière, espérant ainsi qu'elle se sente libre de se laisser aller sans la moindre retenue.

_- Sara, t'as le droit de pleurer un bon coup si tu penses que ça peut te faire du bien, _souffla-t-il alors.

Sara émit aussitôt un bruit, libérant le sanglot qui demeurait coincé dans sa gorge depuis de longues minutes et qui l'avait, semblait-il, empêchée de respirer jusque là. Elle bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière mais cela ne retint pas ses larmes qui se mirent à dévaler ses joues.

- _C'est nul, _déplora-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Michael s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- _C'est pas nul si c'est ce que tu ressens, _lui assura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait, son visage niché dans le creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes enlacés puis l'ascenseur commença à ralentir. Sara se détacha de Michael, prit de profondes inspirations pour tenter de se reprendre et passa ses mains sur ses joues pour les sécher. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble et en apercevant le couple de sexagénaires qui attendaient pour monter dans la cabine, Sara baissa précipitamment la tête pour soustraire son visage à leur regard et quitta l'ascenseur rapidement. Le vieil homme et sa femme perçurent pourtant son trouble et la suivirent des yeux avant de reporter leur attention sur Michael qui sortait à son tour de la cabine.

- _Première soirée sans bébé_, leur expliqua-t-il en passant devant eux pour répondre à leur mine interrogatrice et inquiète.

- _Oh_, comprit la femme en affichant un sourire plein de tendresse avant de grimper dans la cabine avec son mari.

Michael se hâta d'aller rejoindre Sara qui était déjà sortie du bâtiment. Il la trouva sur le trottoir, en train de finir de se moucher.

- _Ça va bien se passer, t'inquiète pas_, lui assura-t-il tandis qu'elle rangeait son mouchoir dans la poche de son manteau. _Linc et Véro vont prendre bien soin de lui, on peut leur faire confiance !_

_- Oui, je sais, je leur fais complètement confiance, c'est pas ça le problème…_

Sara leva ses yeux brillants vers les fenêtres de l'immeuble qu'elle savait correspondre à l'appartement des Burrows et resta à les fixer quelques secondes avant de ramener son regard dans la rue.

_- Depuis qu'il est né Micah a toujours été avec nous ou au moins un de nous deux, _reprit-elle, _et là… je veux pas qu'il croit… qu'on l'abandonne_, confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

- _Sara, on l'a pas laissé tout seul sous un pont ! _lui rappela Michael. _Il est avec des gens qu'il connaît, dans un endroit qu'il connaît, et si à mon avis il n'a pas rigoureusement compris les mots « on revient te chercher dans deux heures », je suis par contre sûr qu'il a saisi notre intention. Il sait qu'on va revenir et je pense qu'il se sent tout sauf abandonné !_

_- Mouais, _concéda-t-elle sans grande conviction.

- _Tu sais, dans la mesure où tu reprends le boulot dans deux semaines il était temps que tu commences à couper le cordon. Et je pense que c'est pas plus mal qu'on confie Micah une première fois à deux personnes qu'on connaît bien avant que tu débutes le programme avec Lucena, non ?_

_- Si…_

_- C'est dès lundi qu'elle vient, c'est ça ? Tu lui laisses Micah pour combien…_

- _Non, attends, doucement ! _le coupa Sara. _Lundi elle passe l'après-midi avec nous et… c'est seulement mardi que… je lui laisse Micah pour deux heures_, souffla-t-elle avec toute la douleur que cette perspective lui infligeait déjà. _Et puis après, ce sera chaque jour une heure de plus…, _grimaça-t-elle.

- _C'est bien, _approuva Michael avec un enthousiasme encourageant. _Je trouve ça excellent ce programme d'acclimatation en douceur. Moi quand j'ai repris le travail, me retrouvé séparé de Micah toute une journée d'un coup ça m'avait fait bizarre, _avoua-t-il.

Sara le regarda en écarquillant légèrement les yeux de surprise puis elle esquissa un petit sourire, ravie et soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être touchée par la situation.

- _C'est vrai ? _

_- Bien sûr, _confirma Michael. _Bon, je savais qu'il était avec toi alors j'avais pas à m'inquiéter de ce côté-là mais ça m'avait fait tout drôle ! Et puis après, au fil des jours on retrouve rapidement nos habitudes de boulot et on n'a même plus le temps d'y penser ! Et l'avantage quand on fait un job qui nous plait, c'est que les journées passent très vite ! Il te faudra pas plus de trois, quatre jours pour t'y faire, tu verras !_

_- Ouais mais en attendant, quand je vais retourner bosser à l'hôpital à mon avis c'est moi qui vais avoir besoin d'être soignée parce que l'idée de laisser mon petit bébé d'à peine deux mois à une quasi inconnue a légèrement tendance à me rendre malade ! _geignit Sara en secouant le haut de son chemisier pour s'éventer. _T'es sûr qu'elle est vraiment bien ? _demanda-t-elle, désireuse que Michael le lui confirme encore.

- _Oui ! _répondit-il alors, catégorique, pour qu'aucun doute ne lui soit plus permis. _Je te rappelle qu'on a casté une quinzaine de nourrices et qu'on a reconnu ensemble que Lucena était la meilleure. Elle a vingt-cinq ans d'expérience, d'excellentes références qu'on a toutes vérifiées, le premier contact avec Micah s'est très bien passé et en plus elle va pouvoir lui apprendre l'espagnol, on pouvait pas et on pourra pas trouver mieux !_

_- Ouais… j'émets toute fois une réserve sur le fait qu'elle lui apprenne l'espagnol parce que je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée à terme que Micah et Fernando puissent communiquer sans qu'on comprenne ce qu'ils se disent !_

Michael afficha un sourire amusé.

- _J'ai de bons restes en espagnol, je garderai toujours une oreille sur eux ! _la rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- _D'accord, _s'amusa-t-elle.

Puis elle poussa un long soupir éprouvé.

- _Tu sais, _commença-t-elle, _je me plaignais souvent quand j'étais enceinte parce que c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours facile de porter un bébé dans son ventre mais… maintenant… je voudrais l'avoir encore en moi. En fait, je voudrais être une maman kangourou ! _déclara-t-elle. _Oui ! J'aurais une petite poche ventrale où je pourrais mettre Micah et comme ça il serait toujours avec moi. Je saurais à chaque instant ce qu'il fait, comment il va, j'aurais pas à m'inquiéter !_

Michael s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle et vint saisir délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

_- Mais même les mamans kangourou ne garde pas éternellement leur petit avec elle, _souffla-t-il. _T'as bien conscience qu'un jour Micah ira à l'école, et très certainement qu'il sera amené à partir en voyage avec sa classe…_

Michael vit Sara écarquiller les yeux avec panique et s'interrompit aussitôt.

- _Non, bon, mauvaise idée de parler de ça maintenant_, réalisa-t-il. _Chaque chose en son temps ! Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est essentiel qu'on apprenne à se séparer de lui et lui qu'il apprenne à être séparé de nous, pour que chaque éloignement se passe le plus sereinement possible des deux côtés._

_- Je sais docteur Freud ! Mais c'est dur, _bougonna Sara.

- _Personne n'a dit que ça devait être facile ! _confirma Michael.

Ils restèrent ensuite quelques secondes à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, puis Sara finit par pousser un nouveau soupir, de résignation cette fois.

_- Ça va aller ? Tu vas pouvoir profiter de la soirée quand même ? _lui demanda Michael.

Elle hocha la tête, il afficha un petit sourire et vint capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser avant de la relâcher.

- _J'ai pas du mascara partout ? _s'assura Sara en passant le revers de ses index sous ses yeux.

- _Non, tu es magnifique !_

Elle esquissa un demi sourire flatté.

_- J'avais mis du waterproof, _confia-t-elle ensuite. _J'avais prévu le coup !_

Michael prit sa main dans la sienne et tranquillement ils se mirent à marcher vers le restaurant où une table les attendait à quelques rues de là. Mais parce que chaque pas qui l'éloignait un peu plus de son fils lui semblait plus lourd, Sara ne put s'empêcher de retourner son regard une courte et dernière fois vers les fenêtres de l'appartement qui hébergeait son bébé. Sans qu'ils ne cessent d'arpenter le trottoir, Michael lâcha la main de Sara pour venir envelopper ses épaules de son bras. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe puis laissa sa bouche près de son oreille.

- _Promets-moi que quand Micah aura quinze ans et qu'il te dira : « pitié 'man, lâche-moi les baskets ! », tu le prendras pas mal ? _lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- _Non_, rigola-t-elle. _Mais de toute façon il me dira jamais ça, _baragouina-t-elle ensuite pour elle-même.


	21. Stormy evening

**Stormy evening**

Sara remonta le mécanisme du mobile pendu au-dessus du lit de Micah et l'appareil se mit à jouer une douce berceuse tandis que les petits animaux en peluche accrochés au bout de leur fil débutaient leur ronde dansante. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de son fils, lui souhaita tendrement une bonne nuit et quitta enfin sa chambre en éteignant la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre seulement contrariée par les dernières lueurs du jour qui filtraient de part et d'autres des rideaux tirés sur la fenêtre.

Après avoir délicatement refermé la porte, elle regagna le salon où Michael, installé sur le canapé, regardait la télévision d'un œil à présent distrait.

- _Micah a été baigné, nourri, changé, _annonça-t-elle avec le soupir satisfait du travail bien fait,_ si tout va bien on n'aura plus de ses nouvelles avant demain matin, sept heures !_

Michael l'observait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, gourmand, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il tendit une main et reçut celle de Sara en réponse. Comprenant sa silencieuse invitation, elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- _Tu vas pouvoir t'occuper un peu de moi maintenant_, murmura Michael.

Sara aurait voulu jouer la carte du « laisse-moi deux secondes pour réfléchir » mais elle avait eu beau pincer ses lèvres de toutes ses forces, un sourire était venu se plaquer sur sa bouche avant même que Michael ait fini sa phrase. Traître !

Michael avait désormais les deux mains de Sara dans les siennes et il les porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Il les garda ensuite quelques secondes sous son nez pour humer leur odeur, yeux fermés, pour mieux apprécier.

_- Mmm… t'as les mains qui sentent le shampooing pour bébé et…_

Il huma une seconde fois pour être sûr et en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, pour jouer les experts.

_- … le talc !_

Sara pouffa de rire avant d'afficher une petite moue.

- _C'est pas très sexy ! _déplora-t-elle.

_- C'est tes mains ! Elles peuvent sentir l'ail je m'en fous !_

Michael imprima une douce empreinte de ses lèvres de la paume de sa main gauche puis Sara se dégagea de son emprise pour aller nouer ses bras autour de son cou et assaillir fougueusement sa bouche - ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Il déposa ses mains sur les hanches de sa dulcinée et ne tarda pas à faufiler ses longs doigts sous le débardeur blanc qu'elle portait pour aller caresser la chute de ses reins. Alors qu'à l'étage au-dessus leurs bouches se livraient une sensuelle bataille, Michael ramena ses mains sur les cuisses de Sara laissées nues par le short de pyjama qu'elle portait. Un short court, très court. Il ne fallait toujours que quelques secondes, quelques effleurements pour que les étincelles se transforment en brasier et que les corps et les esprits s'échauffent… Mais il ne fallait également que quelques quarts de ces secondes pour que la température rechute brutalement.

Sara avait cassé le baiser aussitôt qu'elle avait perçu les pleurs de son fils. Elle regardait Michael avec une mine interrogatrice. Mais c'était plus elle-même que lui qu'elle questionnait, cherchant quel pouvait être le problème de Micah.

- _Je reviens_, déclara-t-elle finalement en se levant du canapé pour se précipiter vers la chambre de son fils.

Michael laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le dossier du sofa ; il ne put contenir un soupir frustré.

oOo

- _Il avait perdu sa tétine_, expliqua Sara en réapparaissant après une petite minute.

Elle trottina avec hâte jusqu'au canapé pour reprendre sa place sur Michael et reprendre, surtout, leur étreinte à l'endroit exact où ils l'avaient laissée. La fougue ne tarda pas à refaire surface après ce temps mort et sans quitter ses lèvres, Michael en vint rapidement à allonger Sara sur le canapé. La recouvrant de tout son long, il fit voyager sa main la plus habile sur les contours de son corps, appréciant la rondeur d'un sein à travers le tissu de son débardeur, devinant la finesse d'une taille, savourant la douceur d'une cuisse… Sara attrapa le bas du tee-shirt que Michael portait et le remonta le long de son dos pour commencer à le lui enlever. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, s'empressa finir le travail, envoyant le vêtement valser vers le fauteuil voisin, puis replongea sur les lèvres de Sara. Ils eurent quelques secondes pour profiter du plaisir de sentir leurs langues danser ensemble avant que les pleurs de Micah ne viennent une nouvelle fois les interrompre. Ils cessèrent tout baiser, tout mouvement, et Michael soupira.

- _S'il a encore perdu sa tétine il est pas doué ! _se navra-t-il.

Sara posa une main sur son torse afin qu'il se relève et la laisse aller voir ce qu'il se passait mais Michael ne bougea pas.

- _Attends un peu, sinon il va croire que t'es à sa botte_, lui conseilla-t-il.

- _Non, j'y vais_, insista-t-elle en repoussant Michael d'un geste si vigoureux qu'il bascula du canapé et se retrouva sur le tapis. _Il a peut-être fait un cauchemar, _argua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son fils à petites foulées.

- _Tu crois franchement qu'il a eu le temps de s'endormir et de faire un cauchemar en moins d'une minute ? _demanda ironiquement Michael en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Mais Sara avait déjà disparu dans le couloir. Michael se rallongea complètement sur le tapis et fixa son regard le plus dépité au plafond.

- _Ok_, se résigna-t-il. _Bébé : 2 / Papa : 0._

oOo

- _Je sais pas ce qu'il a, _s'hébéta Sara en revenant après avoir passé cette fois cinq bonnes minutes auprès de son fils.

Elle affichait une mine mi-perplexe, mi-inquiète.

- _Il a peut-être trop chaud, _supposa-t-elle mais sans trop y croire. _Pourtant il fait pas lourd dans sa chambre, on a tout fait pour que la chaleur n'entre pas…_

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et quitta enfin ses pensées pour reporter son attention sur Michael. Il était avachi sur son côté fétiche du sofa et avait étendu ses jambes pour venir déposer ses talons sur la table basse. D'un bras il serrait contre lui un coussin et de l'autre il visait la télévision avec la télécommande, zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre d'un mouvement mécanique du pouce. Il avait remis son tee-shirt.

- _T'as… remis ton tee-shirt_, remarqua Sara.

Elle avait surtout remarqué qu'il n'avait visiblement plus l'intention de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il fixait un regard solide mais dénué d'un réel intérêt sur l'écran de la télé.

- _Pas la peine qu'on s'y remette, il va recommencer dans quelques secondes._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Il suffit qu'il pleure pour que tu rappliques, il va avoir compris le truc maintenant ! Il sait comment attirer ton attention._

_- Mais non…_

_- Mais si ! _assura Michael. _Sous-estime pas l'intelligence d'un bébé, surtout si c'est un Scofield !_

Sara regardait Michael sans bien savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il avait l'air sûr de ce qu'il avançait… et Micah lui donna bientôt raison.

- _Qu'est-ce que je disais ! _lança Michael. _Laisse-le pleurer, il va finir par s'arrêter tout seul !_

Sara regarda l'entrée du couloir, puis Michael, puis l'entrée du couloir… Elle se grignotait l'intérieur de la lèvre, hésitante. Mais pas longtemps.

_- Non, je peux pas le laisser s'égosiller comme ça ! _

Elle se leva et repartit vers la chambre de son fils.

_- Et puis ça pleure pas sans raison un bébé, y a forcément quelque chose qui va pas…_

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec Micah dans ses bras. Dans sa petite grenouillère jaune et marron, le bébé, qui tétait sa réconfortante tétine, avait ses yeux encore tout humides d'avoir pleuré, ses petits cils agglomérés en paquets par les larmes.

_- Comment t'expliques qu'il se calme dès que tu vas le voir ? _demanda Michael tandis que Sara reprenait sa place sur le canapé. _S'il avait mal quelque part il s'arrêterait pas de pleurer une fois dans tes bras !_

_- Vas lui préparer un biberon d'eau s'il te plait._

Sara assit son fils sur ses genoux et le scanna attentivement pour tenter de découvrir où pouvait bien être le problème. Michael s'était levé pour se rendre à la cuisine non sans poursuivre sa thèse :

- _À mon avis, ce soir il veut sa maman pour lui tout seul et puis c'est tout ! Mais s'il commence à nous faire un complexe d'Œdipe à trois mois on est mal barrés ! _marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte du frigo pour saisir la bouteille d'eau.

- _N'importe quoi ! _se désola Sara en levant les yeux au ciel._ C'est quand même pas tes dents qui te travaillent déjà ? _demanda-t-elle à son fils.

Micah ne pouvant répondre, elle plaça une main sous sa tête et l'inclina légèrement en arrière. De son autre main elle lui retira sa tétine et du bout de son auriculaire elle écarta les lèvres du bébé pour inspecter ses gencives. Celles-ci étaient saines. Sara ne détecta aucune rougeur, aucun gonflement annonciateur de quenottes. Michael lui tendit le petit biberon d'eau lorsqu'il revint enfin au salon. Elle le proposa à Micah qui le refusa en détournant la tête à chaque fois qu'elle le lui présentait. Elle n'insista pas, posa le biberon sur la table basse et rendit sa tétine à son fils.

_- Ça se trouve il couve quelque chose, Lucena m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup éternué aujourd'hui, _se souvint-elle. _Tu nous ferais quand même pas un rhume au mois de juin ! C'est pas la saison !_

Elle avait déposé sa main sur le front de son fils. Pas de chaleur inhabituelle mais…

_- Je vais aller prendre sa température pour être sûre…_

Sara se leva et emmena Micah avec elle dans sa chambre. Michael avait repris sa séance de zapping. Il finit par s'arrêter sur ABC qui diffusait Dancing with the Stars. Il regardait les candidats du show se déhancher sur une salsa rythmée lorsque Sara revint enfin.

- _Il a pas de fièvre, _rapporta-t-elle en reprenant sa place sur le canapé.

- _Bien sûr que non il a pas de fièvre ! _confirma Michael._ Il a tout simplement pas envie de dormir maintenant et il se trouve mieux ici avec nous plutôt qu'à attendre tout seul dans sa chambre que le marchand de sable passe enfin !_

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit papa, _murmura Sara à Micah en le calant étroitement contre elle. _Il arrêtera d'être grognon lorsqu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut !_

_- Mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera pas pour ce soir !_

_- Tu parles comme si t'étais frustré depuis un demi-siècle ! On a fait l'amour pas plus tard qu'avant-hier soir je te rappelle ! _

Michael maugréa dans ses moustaches. Ses propos étaient incompréhensibles mais il aurait pu parler à haute et distincte voix, Sara n'aurait probablement pas davantage saisi ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle était trop occupée à câliner son fils, cajolant sa nuque, déposant de doux bisous sur le haut de son petit crâne chevelu.

oOo

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé. Bercé par la respiration de sa mère et par la musique qui émanait de la télévision, Micah avait fini par s'endormir.

- _Je vais aller le recoucher, _murmura Sara qui se leva tout doucement du canapé en maintenant précieusement son fils contre elle.

Et elle réussit à redéposer Micah dans son lit sans qu'il ne se réveille.

- _Je crois que cette fois c'est bon, _déclara-t-elle en revenant au salon.

_- Tu crois ou t'es sûre ? _demanda Michael. _Non mais parce qu'avec tous ces chaud-froid-chaud-froid, même si c'est pas la saison, moi je vais finir par attraper un rhume !_

Sara pouffa de rire en même temps qu'elle grimpait sur le canapé. Elle s'installa au plus près de Michael, se lovant contre lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- _Je t'aime_, susurra-t-elle.

Michael tourna la tête pour la regarder. Il lui sourit et leva une main pour venir caresser tendrement sa joue. Puis sa bouche partit doucement à la rencontre de la sienne. Il scella leurs lèvres, et bientôt leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour débuter un ballet au moins aussi sensuel que les enchaînements des candidats de l'émission télé, qui dansaient maintenant un tango lascif. Michael plaça une main dans le dos de Sara pour la maintenir contre lui alors qu'il entreprenait de l'allonger sur le canapé. Mais les pointes de ses longs cheveux n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au coussin posé contre l'accoudoir que les pleurs de Micah se firent de nouveau entendre. Sara ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire mais elle plaqua rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour tenter de se contenir, consciente que la situation n'amusait pas vraiment Michael. Il avait fermé les yeux et poussé un douloureux soupir.

- _Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible !… Je m'en occupe_, annonça-t-il en se levant du canapé.

- _D'accord_, approuva Sara entre deux rires, _mais tu le passes pas par la fenêtre, hein !_

Micah se tut et arrêta de se tortiller dans tous les sens dès lors qu'il vit son père se pencher au-dessus de son berceau.

_- Alors bonhomme, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Michael en prenant son fils dans ses bras. _T'as décidé de gâcher la soirée de papa ? C'est pas sympa !_

Non, c'était vraiment pas sympa, mais Michael déposa néanmoins un tendre bisou sur le front du bébé.

_- Écoute, je vais te dire un truc_, reprit-il ensuite. _Y a tout juste un an, si maman et moi on ne s'était pas fait un gros câlin sur le canapé t'aurais pas vu le jour. Alors tu vois, c'est pas une mauvaise chose ! Et je te promets qu'on va pas te faire de petite sœur enquiquinante tout de suite mais en attendant, il faut qu'on garde la main… pour le jour où on aura ce projet, tu comprends ?_

_- T'essayes de lui expliquer le principe de la reproduction humaine là ? _pouffa Sara qui venait de se poster dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. _Faudrait peut-être pas surestimer l'intelligence d'un bébé, quand bien même c'est un Scofield ! _glissa-t-elle dans un demi-sourire taquin.

- _Je lui explique rien du tout, j'essaye juste de faire en sorte qu'il veuille bien nous laisser faire… ce qu'on a à faire !_

_- Mais parce que tu penses sincèrement que ton fils est diabolique et qu'il fait exprès de ne pas vouloir dormir ce soir pour t'empêcher d'avoir ce que tu veux ?_

_- Ben… _

Michael observa son fils quelques secondes. Et même s'il s'avoua que son raisonnement était peu probable - pour ne pas dire carrément débile - il était la seule explication qu'il avait.

_- … je suis un peu tenté de le croire là, oui._

Sara secoua la tête entre amusement et désolation en s'avançant dans la chambre.

_- Non, j'ai compris ce qui le dérange_, déclara-t-elle en venant retirer Micah des bras de son père. _Je viens d'entendre un grondement au loin. Y a un orage qui se monte et je pense qu'il le ressent._

_- Qu'il le ressent ? _répéta Michael en arquant un sourcil incrédule. _On a fait un bébé, pas un petit chiot !_

_- Mais les bébés sont comme les animaux, ils fonctionnent beaucoup à l'instinct. Il doit ressentir l'électricité qu'il y a dans l'air et il doit pas se sentir en sécurité tout seul ici. On va le garder avec nous le temps que l'orage passe. Prends sa tétine et son doudou, _ordonna Sara avant de repartir au salon tout en murmurant quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille de son fils.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé en gardant Micah contre elle et Michael s'installa à côté d'eux. Ce dernier donna sa tétine à son fils et bien qu'il ait retrouvé un des endroits qu'il affectionnait le plus au monde, les bras de sa mère, le bébé se mit à la téter frénétiquement, ce qui témoignait encore d'une légère anxiété. Michael agita alors son doudou devant lui en parlant d'une voix travaillée à la place de la bestiole muette pour le divertir et lui changer les idées. Micah fixa attentivement Igor - parce que le doudou fait d'une petite tête de lion en peluche et des deux pattes avant de l'animal implantées au milieu d'un grand triangle de velours orange s'appelait Igor - et finit par tendre son petit bras pour le réclamer. Michael le lui donna puis déposa un bisou sur la joue de son fils.

_- Tu te rends compte que ça va être son premier orage_, déclara Sara avec une légère excitation, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi important que son premier tour de manège ou de son premier film au cinéma. _Il va falloir qu'on gère bien la chose, je veux pas qu'il soit traumatisé par les coups de tonnerre, c'est le genre de trucs qui pourrait le poursuivre toute sa vie._

Michael esquissa un sourire attendri devant l'attitude très concernée de Sara. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue.

_- Je suis désolée_, se navra-t-elle_, c'était pas le genre de soirées que t'avais prévu._

_- C'est pas grave_, lui assura Michael, _parce que tu vois, c'est comme tes mains qui me plaisent quoiqu'elles sentent parce que ce sont les tiennes. Quoique nous fassions mon plaisir c'est d'être avec toi. Parce que j'aime la femme que tu es, j'aime l'amante que tu es mais j'aime, aussi, beaucoup, la maman que tu es. Je peux passer toute la soirée à te regarder accompagner Micah dans son premier orage, ce sera génial !_

Noyée dans ses yeux océan, et alors que les derniers échos de sa voix suave vibraient encore en elle, Sara resta quelque peu pantoise d'émotion après cette déclaration. Et elle dut déglutir pour ravaler le désir que ces quelques mots et leur auteur venaient de faire naître en elle.

- _Ouais_, finit-elle par sourire, en essayant tant bien que mal de refouler son trouble. _Mais… j'espère… j'espère que cet orage ne durera pas trop longtemps quand même, _souffla-t-elle.

Michael afficha un sourire amusé et entendu à la fois et vint lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- _Moi aussi, _articula-t-il quasi silencieusement.

Quand même.


	22. The picture

**The picture**

_- Regarde-moi chaton… Micah, regarde maman !_

Mi-juillet. Au cœur de Presque Isle State Park, en Pennsylvanie. La large nappe de pique-nique avait été étendue sur le gazon, au pied d'un arbre, à quelques dizaines de mètres du bord d'un vaste étang. Comme bon nombre d'autres touristes, Michael et Sara avaient déjeuné avec leur fils en plein air, sous un soleil radieux et une légère brise agréablement rafraîchissante, peut-être venue du Canada qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lac Érié. Le repas maintenant terminé, Sara avait entrepris de prendre quelques photos avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur visite du parc naturel. Mais comme bien souvent avec un bébé qui est tout sauf un mannequin discipliné, la tâche s'avérait ardue.

Accroupi sur la nappe, un genou posé à terre, Michael tenait son fils assis sur sa cuisse pour que Sara puisse le photographier. Sauf que dans son petit tee-shirt blanc et son bermuda en jean, protégé du soleil par une petite casquette, Micah ne cessait de tourner sa tête, tantôt sur sa droite, tantôt sur sa gauche, au gré des bruits alentours qui l'interpellaient. Et il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne surtout pas poser ses yeux sur la seule chose qu'il devait regarder, l'objectif de l'appareil photo que Sara brandissait quelques mètres devant lui, au plus grand désespoir de cette dernière.

_- Micah, chaton, regarde par ici ! _implora-t-elle sans relâche, agenouillée sur l'herbe.

La lumière du soleil fit soudainement étinceler le cercle de chrome qui entourait l'objectif et cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention du bébé. Mais au lieu de saisir l'occasion et de prendre sa photo, Sara fronça les sourcils en constatant un fait contrariant sur l'écran de contrôle de son appareil numérique.

- _Enlève-lui sa casquette le temps de la photo_, demanda-t-elle à Michael. _On voit pas bien son visage._

Michael s'exécuta et Sara s'appliqua à bien recadrer sa future photo avant de secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

- _Non, ça va pas là, il a le soleil dans les yeux, ça le fait grimacer_. _Recule-toi un peu pour que vous soyez à l'ombre de l'arbre._

Michael poussa un discret soupir et une nouvelle fois obéit, se décalant pour que Micah échappe aux éblouissants rayons du soleil. Maintenant que le bébé était à son avantage, Sara se réemploya à attirer son attention. Il accepta relativement rapidement de réorienter son regard dans la bonne direction mais Sara voulait obtenir une dernière chose de son fils avant de prendre la photo.

- _Fais-moi un joli sourire trésor_, quémanda-t-elle. _Tu sais le faire…_

Sara affichait elle-même un large sourire dans l'espoir que Micah l'imite mais le bébé ne dévoila pas la moindre parcelle de gencive et fixait sa mère avec concentration, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter.

- _Aller chaton, fais un effort… c'est pour montrer à papy que tu profites bien des vacances… Michael, fais-le sourire !_

_- Euh… je vois pas bien comment je peux l'obliger à sourire_, s'hébéta Michael. _Mais par contre je peux lui repoudrer un peu le nez si jamais tu trouves qu'il brille trop !_

Il afficha un sourire sarcastique et Sara lui adressa une grimace.

_- J'ai le droit de vouloir faire la plus jolie photo possible, non ? _se défendit-elle.

- _Fais une jolie photo si tu veux mais cherche pas à en faire une absolument parfaite, sinon demain on y est encore !_

Sara soupira, puis elle hocha deux coups la tête, se résignant à abréger la séance photo.

_- Micah, regarde maman encore une petite seconde, après je te laisse tranquille, _promit-elle.

Mais le bébé avait désormais quelque chose de mille fois plus intéressant à regarder. Quelque chose qui marchait sur l'herbe et arrivait doucement derrière Sara. Quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à une peluche animée. Micah se mit à gazouiller et à agiter ses bras et ses jambes avec excitation, intrigué et extrêmement intéressé par l'animal. Sara fixa son fils en haussant un sourcil perplexe et pour lui expliquer la raison de cette soudaine agitation, Michael tendit un doigt vers le canard qui s'avançait, pépère, se dandinant d'une patte palmée sur l'autre en dégageant un certain flegme. Avec ses ailes repliées sur son corps, il avait l'air d'un promeneur effectuant tranquillement sa ballade quotidienne, sur son chemin habituel, ses mains reliées derrière son dos.

Sara poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et vit le canard aussi près d'elle. Elle se redressa aussitôt et courut se réfugier derrière Michael qu'elle supplia de faire déguerpir l'oiseau. Micah avait éclaté de rire devant la soudaine réaction de sa mère et Michael le regardait se marrer avec amusement.

- _C'est le moment de prendre ta photo, il est tout sourire là ! _lança-t-il à Sara sans prêter de réelle attention à ses supplications désespérées.

_- Michael, pour l'amour du ciel, chasse ce canard ! _ordonna-t-elle alors une nouvelle fois avec une fermeté à la hauteur de sa panique.

- _Mais il va pas te manger…_

_- Je t'en pris ! _geignit-elle. _Tu sais très bien que j'ai une trouille bleue de ces bêtes-là !_

_- Il a pas l'air agressif celui-là… et visiblement il est pas farouche non plus._

Le canard venait de grimper sur la nappe de pique-nique et fouillait le tissu du bout de son bec pour trouver quelques miettes à manger. Toujours assis sur le genou de son père, Micah avait cessé de rire et suivait maintenant avec une grande attention les moindres mouvements de l'oiseau.

- _Michael, fais-le partir ! _conjura Sara qui semblait à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer, en secouant l'épaule de Michael pour le presser.

_- Non, attends, il a l'air d'intéresser Micah…_

Alors qu'il s'approchait toujours plus de Michael, le canard cancana et Sara sursauta. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine où son cœur martelait violemment ses côtes et elle s'efforça de prendre de profondes respirations pour tenter de se maîtriser et de garder le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait.

Désireux de satisfaire la curiosité de son fils, Michael étendit doucement son bras pour atteindre le panier de pique-nique entrouvert, plongea sa main dans le paquet de pain de mie et arracha la carre d'une des tranches restantes.

- _Non, fais pas ça, après ils vont tous se ramener ici ! _protesta Sara.

Michael fit la sourde oreille et tendit le morceau de pain au canard pour le faire venir encore plus près de lui.

- _Michael arrête où je m'en vais ! _l'avertit Sara.

Il agita doucement le morceau de pain pour attirer l'oiseau, qui semblait tiraillé entre sa gourmandise et sa méfiance.

- _C'est moi ou le canard, je te préviens ! _lança Sara dans un dernier ultimatum.

- _Bah l'espace de quelques minutes ça va être le canard si ça t'embête pas ! _répondit Michael.

Sara écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit sa bouche en étouffant un cri d'indignation.

- _Je veux divorcer ! _exigea-t-elle avec fureur.

- _On n'est pas mariés, _lui rappela-t-il avec la décontraction de celui qui n'a de toute façon rien à craindre.

Et en effet, Sara ne mit pas sa menace à exécution et resta derrière lui à fulminer contre les hautes autorités divines qui l'avaient affublée d'un mec pareil. Maintenant que le canard n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Michael déposa le morceau de pain de mie sur la nappe et l'oiseau s'en empara aussitôt pour le faire rapidement disparaître dans son gosier, le tout sous le regard fasciné de Micah.

- _Tu vois chéri, c'est un canard colvert, _expliqua Michael à son fils. _On les reconnaît très facilement grâce aux magnifiques plumes vertes de leur tête. Et ce ne sont que les mâles qui ont cette apparence, les femelles ont un simple plumage beige tacheté de brun._

Micah babilla, comme pour remercier son père de ces informations. Il ne quittait toujours pas l'oiseau des yeux et Michael redonna un petit bout de pain à l'animal pour que son fils s'amuse une nouvelle fois de le voir manger.

- _Aller, ça suffit maintenant ! _adjura Sara. _Micah a vu ce que c'était et je veux pas que le canard lui saute au visage !_

- _Il va pas lui sauter au visage, _lui assura Michael. _Il est sympa celui-là. D'ailleurs ce serait l'occasion ou jamais de te réconcilier avec la race._

_- Pas question ! _assena-t-elle. _J'ai aucune envie de me réconcilier avec la race ! Le fait de ne pas être copine avec les canards ne m'empêche en rien de dormir !_

_- Sara…_

_- Non ! Je me traîne pas des milliers de phobies_, rappela-t-elle comme pour excuser la seule qu'elle ait, _tu peux me mettre devant un requin, un serpent, une mygale, tout ce que tu veux, sans problème, mais juste… pas devant un canard ! C'est le seul truc que je peux pas supporter._

Sara fit un pas en arrière, se retrouvant plaquée dos au tronc de l'arbre, pour remettre un peu de distance entre elle et le canard qui s'approchait trop près de ses pieds à son goût. Sans se redresser, Michael pivota légèrement sur lui-même et leva la tête pour la regarder alors qu'elle fixait l'oiseau entre rebut et panique. Il poussa un soupir quelque peu désemparé puis il reporta son attention sur son fils qui tendait sa petite main vers le canard avec l'espoir de pouvoir l'attraper, et décida de tenter une autre approche pour encourager Sara à vaincre enfin cette peur qui la suivait depuis près de trente ans.

- _Regarde Micah, il a pas peur lui ! _lança-t-il comme une provocation censée la faire réagir.

- _C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais été coursé par un canard en furie qui essaye de lui pincer les mollets ! _rétorqua aussitôt Sara, non sans une légère vexation.

Michael soupira de nouveau avant de se relever en gardant Micah dans ses bras.

- _T'avais cinq ans Sara ! _lui rappela-t-il. _T'es adulte maintenant, tu peux admettre avec objectivité que tous les canards ne sont pas hargneux comme ça._

_- Je suis restée traumatisée, j'y peux rien !_

_- Mais si, ça se surmonte un traumatisme ! T'aurais pas envie d'être libérée de ça, de ne plus être paralysée par cette peur ?_

_- Écoute, dans la mesure où je ne suis pas vétérinaire spécialiste des canards, ça me paralyse pas au quotidien alors je peux tout à fait vivre avec !_

Sara avait terminé sa phrase en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à l'oiseau qui continuait à zigzaguer sur la nappe, inspectant le moindre centimètre carré de tissu à la recherche d'éventuelles miettes.

- _Mais quand Micah sera un peu plus grand, et qu'il voudra aller voir les canards de Grant Park, tu lui diras non parce que toi t'auras peur de t'en approcher ? _argua Michael.

Sara ouvrit la bouche, prête à riposter, mais rien ne sortit. Elle se figea tandis que sous ses sourcils légèrement froncés, son regard se perdait dans le vide. Si personnellement elle ne s'était jamais approchée du grand bassin de Grant Park, à distance elle avait aisément pu se rendre compte du nombre d'enfants qui adoraient côtoyer les canards, leur donner quelques morceaux de pain à manger et s'amuser de leurs facéties donaldesques. Il lui parut alors égoïste de priver son fils d'un tel divertissement sous prétexte d'une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que cherché à dominer.

- _J'essaye pas de te faire culpabiliser, _reprit Michael en voyant sa mine désemparée, _mais…_

_- Non… non, je sais, et t'as raison. Je veux pas priver mon fils d'aller voir les canards, _souffla-t-elle avec la peine que cette idée lui causait rien que d'y penser.

Elle avait reporté son regard sur Michael. Un regard qui semblait l'implorer de l'aider à faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne soit pas une mère indigne.

- _Bon… tu vas prendre Micah avec toi, _déclara-t-il en donnant le bébé à Sara et en récupérant l'appareil photo qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains, _et tu vas proposer un bout de pain au canard comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure pour qu'il s'approche de vous._

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sara s'était mise à secouer la tête pour exprimer un refus instinctif.

- _Je serai là_, lui rappela Michael. _Juste à côté de toi. S'il essaie de te faire du mal je lui tors le cou et on le mange ce soir à l'orange !_

_- Promis ? _s'assura Sara.

_- Promis ! Tu sais bien que je ne permets pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi !_

Elle hocha la tête et Michael lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pour l'encourager.

_- Aller, vas-y…_

Sara prit une profonde mais tremblante inspiration et tout en observant d'un œil vigilant le canard qui était à l'autre bout de la nappe, elle se baissa doucement pour s'accroupir auprès du panier de pique-nique. Elle assit Micah sur ses genoux, ceintura sa petite taille de son bras gauche afin de le tenir et tendit sa main droite en direction du paquet de pain de mie. Le crissement du papier attira l'attention du canard et Sara se mit à marmonner d'incompréhensibles paroles qui semblaient être des prières pour sa survie. Elle pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque effréné se répercuter sur ses tempes. Elle tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les images qui lui revenaient en mémoire, celles de ce funeste après-midi où, alors qu'elle jouait dans le jardin de ses grands-parents, près de la mare aux canards, un énorme et terrifiant spécimen s'était soudainement rué vers elle pour lui courir après en nasillant avec fureur, ailes déployées, sans qu'elle ne sût jamais la raison de cette attaque. Elle n'avait que cinq ans et n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que lui. Cauchemardesque.

Tout en arrachant à l'aveugle un petit bout de la tranche de pain déjà entamée par Michael, Sara déposa ses lèvres sur la tête de son fils comme pour essayer de se nourrir de son insouciance et de sa décontraction.

- _On va donner à manger au petit canard, tu veux bien ? _souffla-t-elle ensuite à l'oreille du bébé d'une voix qu'elle tenta de faire paraître la plus enjouée possible.

Micah poussa un petit cri pour témoigner de son emballement - sincère lui - et Sara allongea lentement son bras pour présenter le bout de pain au canard. L'oiseau commença à s'avancer en caquetant mais il n'avait fait que la moitié du chemin quand Sara lui lança sa petite friandise, de crainte qu'il ne se jette voracement sur sa main pour dévorer le morceau de pain et ses doigts avec. L'animal s'empara de l'offrande avec vivacité, Micah gazouilla, ne se lassant pas du spectacle, et Sara tourna la tête vers Michael.

- _Voilà, c'est bon là ?_

_- C'est bon pour un début, _accorda Michael, tel un professeur intransigeant. _Donne-lui un autre morceau mais cette fois laisse-le venir plus près !_

Sara poussa un soupir plein de rogne mais s'exécuta sans broncher davantage, replongeant sa main au fond du paquet de pain de mie tandis que Michael se reculait subtilement de quelques pas sans la quitter des yeux, une soudaine idée lui étant venue à l'esprit. En élève docile qui réitère son exercice, Sara proposa le nouveau morceau de pain au canard ; Michael se baissa pour venir poser un genou à terre. L'oiseau ne tarda pas à s'approcher de Sara et de Micah qui se fendait déjà d'un sourire exalté ; Michael leva son appareil photo et prit soin de bien cadrer son image afin que sa femme, son fils et le petit palmipède apparaissent dans le champ. Le bec du canard n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la main de Sara lorsqu'il immortalisa l'instant à l'insu des trois protagonistes. Attirée par le déclic sonore de l'appareil, Sara releva son regard vers Michael tandis que le canard en profitait pour lui chiper le bout de pain des doigts sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment le loisir de s'en rendre compte. Quelque peu hébétée, elle observait le paparazzo d'un jour - qui était maintenant en train de découvrir le résultat de sa capture sur l'écran du contrôle de l'appareil photo - en tentant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle le voyait hocher la tête avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

_- Et ben la voilà notre super photo pour papy Frank ! _approuva Michael avec satisfaction avant de lui lancer un petit clin d'œil.


	23. Best job ever

**Best job ever.**

Tout n'était que pénombre et silence lorsque Sara pénétra dans l'appartement, peu après minuit. Grâce aux lumières de la ville qui filtraient à travers les baies vitrées du salon, elle y voyait assez pour se passer d'allumer le plafonnier de l'entrée. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, elle déposa ses clefs et son sac sur la console et pendit au portemanteau la légère veste qu'elle portait pour se protéger de la fraîcheur des nuits aoûtiennes.

Lessivée comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de douze heures non-stop de boulot, elle se traîna d'un pas lourd jusqu'au corridor qui menait aux chambres. Arrivée devant celle de Micah, elle poussa doucement la porte restée entrouverte et s'avança discrètement dans la pièce pour s'approcher du petit lit dans lequel le bébé dormait à poings fermés. Étendu sur le dos, dans sa gigoteuse bleue, il suçotait sa tétine et tenait la petite patte orange d'Igor dans sa minuscule main droite. Comme toujours dès lors qu'elle avait son fils sous les yeux, Sara étira ses lèvres dans un sourire attendri. Elle caressa sa joue du revers de son index en le buvant du regard puis elle posa sa main sur son petit ventre qui s'élevait au rythme de sa paisible respiration et se pencha pour venir déposer un bisou sur son front en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller.

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, avec la discrétion d'un courant d'air, et traversa le couloir pour gagner sa chambre. Il n'y régnait guère plus d'agitation, Michael ayant déjà trouvé le sommeil depuis longtemps. Aussi silencieusement que possible, sous la seule luminosité de la pleine lune qui inondait la pièce, Sara troqua ses vêtements pour une courte nuisette en satin framboise. Elle se faufila ensuite à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, retira la pince qui retenait ses cheveux et leur donna un rapide coup de brosse avant de pouvoir enfin retrouver son lit. Elle était en train de se glisser sous la couverture lorsqu'elle sentit Michael bouger. Elle s'immobilisa, retint son souffle mais le vit bientôt se retourner et entrouvrir les yeux pour la regarder.

- _Je t'ai réveillé ? _souffla-t-elle, la mine crispée.

- _Mmm_, confirma-t-il en passant une main sur son visage pour se revigorer.

- _Je suis désolée, _se navra Sara en terminant de s'installer dans le lit. _En plus j'avais pris une douche à l'hôpital avant de partir pour justement faire le moins de bruit possible ici._

_- C'est pas grave. Tu sais bien que je dors que d'une oreille tout pendant que t'es pas rentrée de toute façon._

Maintenant qu'elle était allongée à ses côtés, Michael se redressa sur un coude et se pencha au-dessus de Sara pour venir lui donner un long baiser.

- _T'as passé une bonne journée ? _lui demanda-t-il ensuite en baladant le bout de son doigt sur le tracé de son sourcil.

Le regard de Sara se perdit dans le vide et se fit las. Elle poussa un soupir et secoua doucement la tête.

- _Non, pas vraiment, _répondit-elle. _En fait, c'est surtout ce soir que ça c'est gâté. On nous a amenés cinq jeunes complètement ivres et bien amochés suite à une bagarre qui avait éclaté dans un club_, rapporta-t-elle. _Mais malheureusement ils s'étaient pas tapés dessus assez fort pour s'assommer et ils continuaient à s'insulter, à se menacer et à vouloir se cogner dessus pendant qu'on tentait de les soigner. Et comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là, en essayant de les calmer on en a aussi pris pour notre grade…_

Michael l'écoutait sans cesser de promener le bout de son index sur son visage mais Sara semblait trop remontée pour pouvoir apprécier les caresses. Son agacement se ravivait à mesure qu'elle relatait l'évènement et ses mains s'agitaient frénétiquement dans le vide, accompagnant ses paroles.

- _Fallait voir les obscénités qu'ils nous sortaient, des trucs que j'avais encore jamais entendus de ma vie ! Et quand ils voulaient bien se taire deux secondes c'était pour essayer de nous peloter, Jess, Kate et moi !_

Yeux écarquillés, paumes dirigées vers le plafond, Sara se figea, ne semblant toujours pas en revenir malgré ses années d'expérience et un certain rodage à ce genre de situations. Michael lui déposa un doux baiser sur la pommette dans le but de l'apaiser.

- _Honnêtement des fois il faut que je fasse un gros effort pour me rappeler pourquoi j'ai voulu devenir médecin, _souffla-t-elle, quelque peu désabusée.

- _Et bien… parce que tu es quelqu'un de profondément altruiste, _murmura Michael. _Apporter ton aide aux gens, quels qu'ils soient et quoi qu'il t'en coûte, c'est un réflexe inné chez toi._

_- Mouais… _

Sara se perdit quelques secondes dans ses réflexions.

- _J'aime prendre soin des gens, c'est certain_, reprit-elle ensuite, _mais… comment dire ça… j'aimerais m'occuper un peu plus de leur santé que de leur bêtise, tu comprends ? Quand tu commences les études tu t'imagines pas vraiment que ce sera pour passer tes journées à recoudre des SDF qui se sont battus à coups de tessons de bouteilles ou à rafistoler des types qui n'ont pas eu la jugeote de couper le moteur de leur tondeuse avant de retirer à main nue le caillou qui bloquait l'hélice ! _

Michael pouffa de rire.

- _Rigole pas ! _lui somma Sara qui ne trouvait absolument plus rien de drôle à ce type d'anecdotes. _Des cas comme ça on en a quasiment toutes les semaines ! C'est à se demander où les gens ont la tête franchement ! Et tu vois, ça ce sont des choses qui pourraient être évitées !… Ne serait-ce que par respect pour les pauvres personnes qui ont des problèmes sans les avoir cherchés, _marmonna-t-elle. _Enfin bon, _se résigna-t-elle dans un soupir.

Michael la regardait avec un sourire mi-affectueux, mi-amusé. Quelques secondes défilèrent en silence.

- _Quoi ? _finit par s'impatienter Sara.

- _Tu te plains aujourd'hui parce que t'as pas eu de cas très intéressants à traiter mais il suffit que tu sauves la mise à quelqu'un demain pour revenir en me disant que tu fais le plus beau métier du monde !_

Sara eut un petit rire puis elle afficha un sourire entendu, percée à jour par cet homme qui la connaissait bientôt mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même.

- _Ouais, t'as peut-être pas tort, _concéda-t-elle avant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de Michael pour l'attirer à ses lèvres.

Et tous deux partagèrent un langoureux baiser.

- _Je t'aime_, susurra ensuite Michael, son regard plongé dans celui de Sara.

- _Je t'aime…_

Elle fut interrompue par un long bâillement qu'elle ne put réprimer.

_- … aussi._

Amusé, Michael lui chipa un dernier baiser puis il se réinstalla correctement dans le lit, reposant sa tête sur son oreiller.

- _Aller, dodo maintenant, _déclara-t-il en laissant Sara venir se nicher dans le creux de ses bras.

- _T'as vu Lucena quand t'es rentré ? _demanda-t-elle, sa tête calée sur son épaule, les paupières déjà closes._ Elle t'a dit si la journée s'était bien passée avec Micah ?_

_- Oui, comme d'habitude, t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit_, souffla Michael.

Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et, au bord du sommeil, dans un dernier effort, Sara lui marmonna un « dors bien » en retour avant de s'endormir. Profondément.

***

Deux petites heures plus tard, Michael et Sara furent réveillés en sursaut par de vigoureux coups frappés à la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour se dégager complètement de leur sommeil et réaliser pleinement ce qu'il se passait puis Michael tendit son bras vers sa lampe de chevet pour l'allumer. Ses paupières se crispèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément sous l'agression de la lumière.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! _grommela-t-il en s'extirpant du lit. _Ça va nous réveiller Micah !_

_- Ça va réveiller tout l'immeuble, oui ! _renchérit Sara.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever à son tour mais Michael la stoppa.

- _Attends, bouge pas, je vais voir_, déclara-t-il avant de sortit de la chambre.

Il traversa l'appartement pour atteindre l'entrée, alluma la lumière et approcha son œil du judas de la porte. Il reconnut Bill Hampton, qui habitait un des appartements à l'étage au-dessus. L'homme, enveloppé dans une robe de chambre à motifs écossais, ses cheveux poivres et sels légèrement ébouriffés, abattait sans relâche de puissantes salves de coups sur la porte. Michael allait pour ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit son voisin supplier :

_- S'il vous plait ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! _

Michael se pressa alors de déverrouiller la serrure et son inquiétude monta d'un cran quand il constata la mine livide et le regard paniqué de Bill.

- _Monsieur Hampton, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Dieu soit loué, vous êtes là ! _souffla Bill. _Est-ce que votre femme est ici ? J'ai besoin d'elle, c'est pour Margaret, elle va pas bien du tout._

Michael tourna la tête pour appeler Sara mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son prénom qu'il la vit déjà surgir du couloir. Ayant perçu les propos de son voisin depuis la chambre, elle s'était empressée d'enfiler une robe de chambre et de venir à sa rencontre.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? _demanda-t-elle aussitôt à Bill.

- _Je sais pas trop, _répondit-il, le souffle court, alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. _Elle s'est réveillée en poussant un cri, elle se tenait le cou et sa gorge s'est mise à enfler. Elle pouvait presque plus respirer alors j'ai appelé les secours, ils doivent arriver mais là elle ne peut plus respirer du tout, elle devient toute bleue et je crois qu'elle va pas tenir jusqu'à…_

_- Oui, _le coupa Sara. _On y va et on se dépêche ! _ordonna-t-elle devant l'urgence manifeste de la situation. _Je vous suis._

Bill se mit à courir vers l'escalier de service et gravit les marches deux à deux, talonné par Sara. Cette dernière avait saisi l'élastique qui traînait toujours dans la poche de sa robe de chambre pour s'attacher les cheveux.

_- Je suis désolé de vous déranger en pleine nuit_, s'excusa Bill au milieu du chemin.

- _Non, y a pas de problème, _lui assura Sara.

Arrivés sur le palier du huitième étage, ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement des Hampton et Bill conduisit Sara jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Étendue sur le lit, vêtue de sa large mais légère chemise de nuit blanche, Margaret Hampton enserrait son cou dans ses mains et, la bouche grande ouverte, luttait pour espérer aspirer un minimum d'air. Mais c'était peine perdue et paniquée par cet état de suffocation, son corps entier tressaillait de crispation. Sara grimpa sur le matelas, s'agenouilla auprès de sa voisine, constata d'abord sa peau cyanosée, signe évident d'une diminution d'oxygène dans le sang, puis jeta un coup d'œil dans sa bouche pour s'apercevoir que ses muqueuses avaient triplé de volume et obstruaient complètement son pharynx.

_- Elle fait un œdème de Quincke_, diagnostiqua-t-elle. _C'est probablement une réaction allergique à quelque chose. Vous savez si votre femme fait des allergies ? _demanda-t-elle à Bill.

_- Euh… non, non, à ma connaissance elle n'en a jamais fait à quoi que ce soit, _répondit-il sans cesser de lancer des regards emplis d'effroi sur son épouse.

- _Et… vous n'auriez pas quand même du Bénadryl ici par hasard ?_

_- Non, je… je crois pas avoir vu ça dans la pharmacie._

_- Bon, bah y a plus le choix_, déclara Sara, le ton grave. _Et y a plus non plus une seconde à perdre, il faut que je la dégage avant qu'elle tombe dans le coma. Apportez-moi un cutter ou un couteau de cuisine, des compresses si vous en avez, de l'alcool et un stylo bille._

Bill resta abasourdi une demie seconde devant cette liste étrange et peu rassurante, fixant Sara en se demandant ce qu'elle envisager de faire à sa femme. Puis il reprit rapidement conscience que le temps pressait et il partit réunir ce qui lui avait été demandé tandis que Sara retirait doucement les mains de Margaret de son cou.

- _Ça va aller Margaret, _lui murmura-t-elle alors que la vieille femme la regardait, horrifiée, avec des yeux écarquillés, s'inquiétant elle aussi du sort que lui réservait sa voisine. _Je vais simplement faire un petit trou dans votre gorge, comme une sorte de trachéotomie, pour que vous puissez de nouveau respirer en attendant que les secours arrivent._

Sara avait livré ces explications avec calme et sang-froid, afin que Margaret se sente en confiance et ne panique pas plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

Si elle ne pouvait plus respirer, Margaret ne pouvait également plus parler. Seuls de petits gémissements étouffés s'échappaient de sa bouche. Alors elle posa une de ses mains tremblantes sur l'avant-bras de Sara et y appliqua une douce pression en clignant longuement des paupières pour lui signifier son accord et l'assurer de la foi qu'elle avait en elle.

Bill réapparut dans la chambre et déposa près de Sara un fin cutter de bureau, une boîte de compresses stériles, un flacon d'alcool à 70° et un stylo bille de la plus simple composition.

- _Parfait_, approuva Sara. _Tenez, démontez entièrement le stylo, _intima-t-elle à Bill en lui tendant l'objet.

De ses doigts agités le vieil homme se mit au travail tandis que Sara versait un peu d'alcool dans ses mains pour les désinfecter avant d'imbiber une compresse pour nettoyer le cou de Margaret puis la lame du cutter. Elle tâta ensuite la gorge de sa voisine afin de repérer d'abord le cartilage thyroïdien puis l'espace crico-thyroïdien qui se trouvait immédiatement en dessous. C'est à cet endroit que le geste allait s'opérer.

- _Essayer de ne pas trop bouger Margaret_, demanda-t-elle._ Ça va aller vite, ne vous inquiétez pas._

Les sourcils froncés de concentration, Sara approcha la lame du cutter du cou de Margaret et prit une discrète mais profonde inspiration. C'est là que la montée d'adrénaline était la plus vertigineuse. Pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle n'avait encore jamais pratiqué de crico-thyroïdotomie d'urgence et qui plus est, sans le matériel adéquat. Mais elle connaissait l'acte en théorie et la situation ne lui permettait pas d'analyser pendant une heure si elle était capable ou non de le mettre correctement en pratique. Sans plus attendre, s'en remettant entièrement à sa capacité d'improvisation et à ses compétences professionnelles, elle incisa la peau fine sur deux centimètres et épongea aussitôt le sang qui s'échappait de l'entaille avec le bout de son index enroulé dans une compresse. Margaret avait fermé les yeux sous la douleur du geste. Sara incisa ensuite la membrane crico-thyroïdienne avec précaution afin de ne pas causer de dégâts collatéraux. L'accès à la trachée étant maintenant ouvert, elle réclama à Bill le corps en plastique du stylo qui allait faire office de canule. Elle enfonça le petit tube transparent dans l'incision réalisée et enfin les poumons de Margaret purent à nouveau se gorger d'oxygène. Sara constata avec ravissement et soulagement que la poitrine de sa voisine retrouvait une petite amplitude.

- _Vous devez respirer le plus doucement et calmement possible Margaret_, lui indiqua-t-elle sans lâcher le stylo qu'elle maintenait droit. _Le débit d'air est faible, suffisant pour respirer mais faible, alors inspirer doucement pour ne pas avoir la désagréable impression de suffocation. _

Margaret écoutait attentivement les consignes de Sara et tentait de son mieux de les appliquer.

- _Oh mon Dieu, Maggy ! _souffla Bill, les yeux embués de larmes, en s'approchant de sa femme pour lui caresser les cheveux_. J'ai eu si peur ! Mais ça va aller maintenant. N'est-ce pas que ça va aller ? _s'assura-t-il auprès de Sara.

- _Oui, _confirma-t-elle. _Les secours ne vont pas tarder et ils auront le nécessaire pour dissiper l'œdème. Après il n'y aura plus qu'à reboucher le petit trou que j'ai fait et il n'y paraîtra plus !_

***

Cinq longues minutes s'étaient écoulées. Cinq minutes durant lesquelles Sara n'avait cessé de parler à Margaret pour essayer de la détendre, de lui occuper l'esprit et surtout de faire en sorte qu'elle oublie qu'elle avait un corps de stylo planté au milieu de la gorge. Bill venait de quitter la chambre pour aller ouvrir aux secouristes enfin arrivés. Sara reconnut immédiatement les deux hommes lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, brancard à la main et sacoche à l'épaule. Et la réciprocité s'appliqua.

- _Tiens, tiens ! _chantonna le plus grand des deux tandis qu'avec son coéquipier, il déposait la civière sur le sol. _Tu fais des heures sup' à domicile Tancredi !?_

Peter Cromwell. Urgentiste de terrain et trublion officiel de son équipe. Travaillant toujours en binôme avec Ben Ashmore, bien plus posé, Peter était au moins aussi célèbre auprès de ses confrères pour son grand professionnalisme que pour son optimisme quasi inébranlable et son sens aigu de la déconnade. Sara ne perdit pas son temps à lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit et annonça son diagnostic sans plus attendre :

- _Margaret Hampton, cinquante-huit ans, œdème de Quincke au niveau de la gorge et du larynx. Absence totale d'oxygénation des poumons pendant deux, peut-être trois minutes._

Tout en enfilant une paire de gants chirurgicaux Peter s'approcha de Margaret et écarquilla les yeux en prenant conscience que c'était un stylo qui était planté droit dans sa gorge et que Sara tenait toujours pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

- _Oh la vache ! _s'exclama-t-il. _Tu lui as fait une trachéo ?!_

_- Non, une crico, _corrigea Sara. _Et j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, tu sais. Ses voies respiratoires sont complètement obstruées. Quand bien même j'aurais eu de quoi l'intuber ça n'aurait pas été possible, c'était ma seule option._

_- Je suis impressionnée là ! _confia Peter. _Et c'est propre_, admira-t-il. _Beau boulot ! _

Ben s'approcha à son tour avec une petite lampe pour examiner l'intérieur de la bouche de Margaret. Il confirma le diagnostic de Sara puis il entreprit de remplacer le stylo par une canule digne de ce nom tandis que Peter se chargeait de préparer les doses d'adrénaline et de corticoïde qu'il allait administrer à Margaret pour traiter son œdème.

- _Une idée de la cause ? _demanda Ben.

- _Très vaguement, _répondit Sara en se relevant maintenant du lit. _J'ai remarqué une petite trace rouge sous son oreille. Pas impossible que ce soit une piqûre d'insecte qui ait engendré cette réaction mais ce sera à confirmer avec un allergologue._

_- Ouais._

Ses injections terminées, Peter vérifia les constantes de Margaret, stéthoscope et tensiomètre à l'appui. Il hocha la tête avec approbation et regarda sa patiente avec une mine quelque peu étonnée, mais en bien.

- _Ma chère Margaret, _lança-t-il, solennel, _laissez-moi vous dire que dans votre malheur vous avez au moins eu la chance d'habiter le même immeuble que le docteur Tancredi ! Parce d'accord c'est un médecin, mais c'est un médecin qui sait visiblement pratiquer une crico à deux heures et demi du mat', sans matos, et ça, je peux vous dire que c'est pas donné, même aux meilleurs des urgentistes ! _

_- C'est vrai que vous avez sauvé la vie de Margaret, _enchérit Bill en se tournant vers Sara, le regard brillant de gratitude._ Comment je pourrais un jour vous remercier ?_

_- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, je n'ai fait que mon travail, _rétorqua-t-elle_. Et vous aussi vous avez sauvé votre femme, _lui fit-elle remarquer. _Vous avez eu le bon réflexe en venant me chercher au lieu de vous contenter d'attendre les secours, Margaret vous doit la vie au moins autant qu'à moi._

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Bill leva un sourcil peu convaincu.

- _On va devoir vous emmener à l'hôpital pour que vous finissiez la nuit sous observation, _annonça Ben à Margaret.

Avec l'aide de Peter, il installa précautionneusement la vieille femme sur la civière.

- _Est-ce que je peux venir avec elle ? _demanda Bill.

_- Oui, bien sûr._

Avant de quitter la chambre, Peter donna un formulaire à Sara afin qu'elle y note un rapide compte rendu de son intervention et le signe. Le document une fois rempli et rangé dans sa sacoche, le secouriste fit le décompte pour que lui et son coéquipier soulève le brancard d'un mouvement commun.

Le convoi arrivé dans l'entrée de l'appartement, Sara leur tint la porte ouverte. Bill sortit le premier pour aller appeler l'ascenseur, puis Ben, qui tenait la tête de la civière, passa devant elle avant de s'immobiliser lorsque Margaret attrapa la main de sa voisine. À lui seul le regard qu'elle lui portait témoignait de sa profonde reconnaissance mais la vieille femme fit quand même l'effort d'articuler un « merci » silencieux.

- _De rien_, souffla Sara, non sans émotion.

Ben se remit en marche et bientôt se fut Peter, soutenant le pied du brancard, qui passa à hauteur de Sara. Il affichait un large sourire.

- _Au fait, jolie nuisette Tancredi ! _lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Sara referma aussitôt sa robe de chambre sur elle.

- _Ose ne serait-ce qu'une référence à ça devant les collègues demain et je te suture les lèvres pendant que tu fais une de tes siestes clandestines sur les brancards vacants entre deux interventions ! _riposta-t-elle en pointant sur son collègue un doigt des plus menaçants.

- _Ok, message reçu ! _rigola Peter. _Aller, zou, on est partis ! Et faut espérer que vos voisines jouent les commères pour vous voir partir avec apollons comme Ben et moi ! _murmura-t-il à Margaret. _Elles vont être vertes de jalousie !_

_- C'est pas possible ! Tu t'arrêtes jamais toi ! _soupira Ben.

Sara les regardait partir vers l'ascenseur en secouant la tête avec amusement. Si Peter avait un don, c'était bien celui de faire oublier aux patients leur fâcheuse et pénible condition.

De retour à son appartement, Sara s'appuya dos sur la porte qu'elle venait de refermer derrière elle et prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle vit Michael qui s'avancer vers elle lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

- _Alors ? Comment elle va ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Bien je crois, _répondit Sara dans un sourire. _Il s'en est fallu de peu._

- _Et toi ?_

_- Je vais bien aussi._

Michael tendit une main vers elle et Sara fit deux pas pour s'approcher de lui.

- _C'est un peu éprouvant parfois mais… je fais le plus beau métier du monde_, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre son torse.

Michael laissa échapper un petit rire affectueux, referma ses bras dans son dos et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.


	24. Sunday morning

**Sunday morning**

On était dimanche matin. La douce lumière du soleil de septembre filtrait entre les rideaux, laissant d'ores et déjà présager une belle journée. Michael se réveilla avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que les dimanches matins. Il prit une profonde inspiration et pivota doucement pour se tourner vers Sara en vue de savourer le petit câlin qui avait coutume de les accompagner. Sauf que ce matin-là, Sara n'était déjà plus dans le lit. Michael fixa sa place vide avec perplexité pendant quelques secondes avant de sursauter lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

Sara apparut, vêtue d'un vieux jean usé et d'une antique chemise rose pâle qui souffrait de quelques tâches décolorées, séquelles d'éclaboussures de javel, et dont les manches avaient étaient retroussées jusqu'au dessus de ses coudes. Deux chiffons différents étaient coincés dans les poches de son pantalon et ses cheveux étaient sommairement relevés et maintenues par une pince. C'était sa tenue de combat pour traquer poussières et saletés diverses.

- _Ah ! T'es enfin réveillé ! _se réjouit-elle en traversant la chambre pour aller écarter les rideaux et ouvrir la fenêtre en grand.

Aveuglé, Michael plaça une main au dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger de la soudaine luminosité qui lui brûlait la rétine.

- _Dépêche-toi de te lever et d'aller prendre ta douche, _poursuivit Sara en attrapant maintenant la couette du lit pour lui retirer sa housse._ Je fais le ménage ce matin et j'aimerais bien que tu prennes Micah avec toi et que vous alliez vous promener dehors pour que je vous aie pas dans les pattes !_

_- Oh oh ! Eh ! Doucement ! _protesta Michael qui se retrouvait assis en caleçon au milieu du matelas, pas encore bien réveillé et à moitié aveugle.

Sara arrêta tout mouvement.

- _Depuis quand tu fais le ménage le dimanche matin ? _lui demanda-t-il.

- _Non mais c'est exceptionnel, _expliqua-t-elle. _J'ai pas eu le temps de le faire pendant la semaine, ça veut dire qu'il a pas été fait depuis vendredi de la semaine dernière et comme maintenant je serai pas en repos avant jeudi prochain, il est hors de question qu'il se passe quasiment quinze jours sans que le ménage ait été fait !_

_- Ce serait pas un gros drame, c'est quand même pas sale au point ici !_

Sara fixa Michael en affichant une petite grimace indignée.

- _Mais c'est pas une question que ce soit sale ou pas, c'est une question d'entretien ! Et ça, ça ce fait toutes les semaines ! Sinon on peut toujours trouver un prétexte pour remettre ça à plus tard et un matin, là, oui, on se réveillera dans une vraie porcherie ! Lève-toi maintenant, faut que j'enlève les draps !_

Michael poussa un soupir qui ne manqua pas de trahir une certaine frustration et s'exécuta. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la salle de bain mais s'arrêta en cours de route pour se retourner vers Sara.

- _Tu veux pas plutôt que je t'aide au lieu sortir me promener, comme ça ce serait fait plus vite ! _proposa-t-il.

- _Non_, répondit Sara, occupée à extirper les oreillers de leur taie. _Le ménage c'est moi qui gère et j'ai mes habitudes._

_- Bon, _se résigna Michael. _Mais que je t'entende jamais te plaindre que je t'aide pas !_

Sara se redressa et regarda Michael en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air réprobateur.

_- T'es pas encore sous la douche ! _s'impatienta-t-elle.

- _J'y vais, j'y vais, _marmonna-t-il en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

***

Une fois prêt, Michael se rendit au salon, s'approcha du parc installé sur le tapis dans lequel son fils jouait pour lui déposer un bisou sur la tête puis poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se sortit un verre du placard et attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo. Il était en train de la déboucher quand Sara surgit du couloir et se figea pour le fixer avec de grands yeux.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Bah… je me prends un petit déj' avant de partir quand même !_

_- Non, vas le prendre chez Paul s'te plait, je dois justement m'attaquer à la cuisine, là !_

_- Mais, tu peux pas commencer par une autre…, _objecta Michael avant que Sara ne le coupe.

- _Non, j'ai mes habitudes je t'ai dit !_

_- Ok_, se résigna-t-il alors une nouvelle fois.

Il remit le verre et la bouteille à leur place.

- _Ôte-moi d'un doute, _demanda-t-il en retournant au salon, _c'est vraiment pour pouvoir faire le ménage tranquille que t'es si pressée de me voir débarrasser le plancher ou c'est parce que ton amant vient de t'appeler pour te prévenir qu'il arrivait d'une seconde à l'autre ?_

Sara émit un rire forcé.

- _Voilà, tu m'as démasquée_, répliqua-t-elle. _Maintenant vas-t-en vite, je voudrais pas que tu croises John Balais-Brosse et que tu lui casses la figure ! _lança-t-elle, sarcastique, en même temps qu'elle sortait ses flacons de produits ménagers du placard de l'entrée.

Michael secoua la tête sans manquer de s'avouer qu'il avait sûrement mérité cette réponse puis il se pencha au-dessus du parc à jouets pour prendre Micah dans ses bras.

- _Aller, viens bonhomme. Maman nous fout dehors ce matin_, expliqua-t-il à son fils.

Il l'assit sur le canapé le temps de lui enfiler le petit pull qui traînait sur l'accoudoir, d'y épingler la chaîne en plastique qu'il relia à sa tétine et enfin de lui mettre ses minuscules Kickers marron. Accompagnés de l'indéboulonnable Igor que Micah tenait fermement, père et fils purent quitter l'appartement. Le bébé calé sur sa hanche, Michael attrapa au passage ses clefs et son portefeuille sur la console de l'entrée pour les enfouir dans sa poche de pantalon.

- _On revient vers midi alors_, lança-t-il à Sara en passant la porte.

- _Oui_, lui répondit-elle depuis la cuisine où elle avait entrepris de briquer l'évier. _Eh ! Attends ! _intervint-elle avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Son éponge à la main, elle trottina jusqu'à l'entrée et s'approcha de son fils pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- _À tout à l'heure chaton_, lui souffla-t-elle. _Et tu es bien sage avec papa, hein ? T'en profiteras pour ramener du pain s'il te plait ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à Michael.

- _Oui._

_- Merci._

Sara pivota pour repartir à la cuisine.

- _Eh ! _l'interpella Michael.

Elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face pour le regarder.

- _J'ai pas le droit un petit bisou moi ? _réclama-t-il.

- _Euh… si._

Elle revint vers lui et lui donna un rapide baiser qui lui effleura tout juste les lèvres avant de repartir à la cuisine.

- _Je te remercie de ton enthousiasme_, ironisa Michael. _Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie !_

_- Désolée mais on roucoulera plus tard, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend ! _

Sara avait disparu de son champ de vision et Michael secoua la tête avec amusement.

_- Te fis pas aux apparences, je te promets que tu es un enfant de l'amour ! _assura-t-il ensuite à Micah en refermant la porte de l'appartement sur eux.

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, Michael installa son fils dans sa poussette et il put se mettre en route, destination le Paul's Cafe, un petit établissement tenu depuis plus de quinze ans par Paul Wilher et sa femme et assidûment fréquenté par les habitants du quartier. Michael y déjeuna d'un café et de succulents pancakes maison arrosés de sirop d'érable en discutant avec le fils des gérants qui avait depuis peu rejoint sa mère derrière le comptoir.

À présent sûr qu'il ne risquait plus la crise d'hypoglycémie, Michael débuta avec Micah une ballade dans les rues de Chicago. Elles étaient bien moins bondées qu'en semaine mais il y régnait malgré tout une certaine agitation, bon nombre de boutiques restant également ouvertes le jour du seigneur. Sous un soleil éclatant, il remonta la portion nord de Michigan Avenue pour entrer dans le Magnificent Mile, un des secteurs communautaires les plus riches du quartier de Near North Side. Quelques uns des plus hauts immeubles du monde se trouvaient ici et abritaient restaurants, hôtels et commerces de luxe. Une sorte de Rodeo Drive version Chicago. Et si seule une minorité de personnes était en mesure d'y effectuer leur shopping hebdomadaire, tout le monde en revanche pouvait profiter du cadre plaisant et impeccable de l'avenue pour une simple promenade sur fond d'émerveillement.

Michael passait devant une bijouterie de renom lorsqu'une lueur étincelante attira son regard. Il s'arrêta et s'approcha de la vitrine pour observer de plus près le bijou qui l'avait interpellé. Il resta de longues secondes à le contempler, perdant conscience des bruits alentours et des passants qui le frôlaient, subjugué par cette bague en or blanc qui présentait un éclatant solitaire disposé au cœur d'un losange et supporté par une monture dédoublée, tous deux pavés de petits diamants. Une bague qui semblait faite pour elle, et rien que pour elle.

Alors il sentit que le moment était venu. Comme ça. Un dimanche matin qui n'avait a priori pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Et Michael réalisa bientôt qu'il n'y avait aucunement besoin d'une occasion particulière pour que l'idée jaillisse. Elle était instinctivement présente en lui comme en chacun, de manière plus ou moins pressante selon l'individu, dès lors qu'il avait à ses côtés l'unique personne qui la lui inspirait. Et alors il ne fallait plus qu'un petit déclic pour qu'elle se révèle et demande à être concrétisée.

Tandis que Micah somnolait dans sa poussette, Michael ne quittait toujours pas la bague des yeux. Elle était à peu de choses près la parfaite matérialisation des sentiments qu'il nourrissait depuis plus de quatre ans à l'égard de Sara. Elle était son déclic. Alors il n'hésita pas un dixième de seconde et ce, malgré son prix à quatre zéros qui en aurait sûrement refroidi plus d'un. D'ailleurs Michael poussa la porte de la bijouterie en pensant même que c'était un tarif des plus abordables, presque dérisoire. Parce que comparé à ce que valait la femme qui la porterait…

***

C'est avec un Micah endormi dans ses bras et une baguette à la main que Michael pénétra dans l'appartement, peu avant midi. Il déposa le pain et ses clef sur le bar fraîchement astiqué de la cuisine puis il esquissa un sourire en découvrant Sara avachie sur le canapé et ne présentant visiblement pas beaucoup plus de vigueur que son fils.

- _Tu dors ? _lui demanda Michael en passant près d'elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre du bébé.

- _Non_, marmonna-t-elle.

- _Micah, lui, si, _indiqua-t-il._ Je vais le coucher._

_- Ouais, _soupira Sara alors qu'articuler un simple mot nécessitait un petit effort.

Michael fut de retour au salon après quelques minutes et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Sara en lui déposant un baiser sur le front au passage.

- _T'as l'air épuisé ! _constata-t-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- _Oui_, confirma-t-elle dans un soupir, paupières closes. _Je crois que je suis au moins aussi lessivée que le sol ! Mais pourtant va bien falloir que je trouve le courage de m'attaquer à la préparation du repas…_

_- Non, laisse, ça je vais le faire._

Sara ouvrit les yeux et tourna doucement la tête pour regarder Michael. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

_- Oui, je veux bien de ta participation cette fois, merci_, apprécia-t-elle.

- _Mais avant, _murmura-t-il de sa voix suave, _est-ce qu'on a quelques minutes pour roucouler ?… maintenant, _précisa-t-il par opposition au début de la matinée.

Sara pouffa de rire.

- _Oui, on peut s'accorder un instant pour roucouler, _s'amusa-t-elle en venant nouer ses bras autour du cou de Michael.

Il captura alors ses lèvres pour débuter un long et langoureux baiser. Tout en tendresse et passion à la fois, il savoura le goût fruité de sa bouche tandis que Sara appréciait la saveur subtilement sucrée de la sienne. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, Michael passa le bout de son pouce sur la bouche de Sara pour caresser délicatement ses lèvres.

- _Sara ? _souffla-t-il.

- _Mmm…_

_- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?_

Sara se figea instantanément devant cette question et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle fixait Michael d'un regard quelque peu hébété mais plus les secondes défilaient, plus sa raison lui disait qu'elle avait seulement dû mal comprendre.

- _Qu…quoi ? _bredouilla-t-elle alors.

- _Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? _réitéra Michael en prenant soin de parler bien distinctement.

Et bien non. En fait elle avait parfaitement compris la première fois et cette confirmation ne la laissa pas moins pantoise, loin de là. Elle fixait toujours Michael avec de grands yeux et remuait les lèvres en silence, bien incapable de sortir le moindre son. Et ses poumons qui semblaient maintenant avoir quelques difficultés à effectuer leur boulot ne l'aidaient pas.

- _Me regarde pas comme si je venais de te demander de sauter dans le vide sans parachute ! _intervint Michael.

- _Bah non, mais… enfin tu me sors ça d'un coup, comme ça… permets-moi d'être un peu… prise de cours ! _bafouilla Sara qui avait l'esprit tellement troublé qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de sortir les mots de sa phrase dans le bon ordre.

- _T'aurais préféré le voir venir ? Que je te bande les yeux pour t'amener à un dîner aux chandelles dans une pièce parsemée de pétales de roses ou que je fasse défiler une banderole dans le ciel au jour anniversaire de notre rencontre ?_

_- Oh, seigneur, non ! _s'exclama Sara en levant les yeux au plafond comme pour remercier le ciel qu'il n'ait pas eu de telles idées.

- _Il me semble aussi que ce genre de mises en scène ce serait pas nous._

_- Oui, et d'ailleurs c'est pas ta manière de faire qui… me déconcerte. Mais c'est plutôt la soudaineté de la chose… enfin… à moins que… Ça fait longtemps que t'y pensais ?_

_- Non. À vrai dire y a encore deux heures j'y pensais pas du tout, _avoua Michael. _Enfin pas consciemment en tous cas. Mais quand je suis passé devant la vitrine de la bijouterie et que j'ai vu cette bague…_

Il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin en velours grenat et l'ouvrit pour en retirer le bijou.

_- … j'ai eu comme une sorte de flash : je l'ai vue à ton doigt et ça a été une évidence._

Sara avait suffoqué à la vue du bijou et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de plus belle.

- _Parce que… parce que t'as acheté une bague en plus ! _balbutia-t-elle, plus abasourdie que jamais.

- _Bah oui ! _rétorqua Michael. _On peut se passer des chandelles et des violons mais pas de ça, c'est le minimum quand même !_

Sur ces mots il saisit doucement la main gauche de Sara et passa la bague à son annulaire. Elle le regarda faire et malgré le sourire ému qui se dessinait progressivement sur ses lèvres, elle ne semblait pas encore parvenir à bien réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

- _Je sais que ça peut avoir l'air d'un coup de tête_, reprit Michael, _mais c'en n'est pas un. Après tout si on réfléchi bien, j'ai pris l'initiative de t'embrasser pour la première fois trois heures à peine après t'avoir rencontrée. Je me suis réveillé un matin avec l'envie d'avoir un enfant de toi et je t'en ai parlé le soir même… Je crois juste que quand il s'agit de toi et de l'amour que tu m'inspires j'ai pas besoin de m'accorder six mois de réflexion !_

Son regard plongé dans celui de Michael, Sara pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la maîtriser alors qu'elle commençait à trembloter.

- _Et finalement cette idée ne m'est pas venue sans raison, _poursuivit-il, _parce que si je pensais pas forcément au mariage de manière régulière, ça fait par contre quatre ans que vit quotidiennement avec le sentiment que tu es la femme de ma vie. Alors maintenant je voudrais simplement passer de « la femme de ma vie » à « ma femme pour la vie »… si tu le veux bien ?_

La surprise initiale de Sara avait à présent fait place à une réelle émotion. Elle porta une brève attention sur sa bague puis elle reporta son regard brillant de larmes sur Michael.

- _T'aurais pu te contenter de me glisser la bague au doigt sans rien ajouter parce que… la question ne se pose pas ! _souffla-t-elle._ Évidemment que je veux être ta femme pour la vie !_

Michael se fendit d'un large sourire et Sara se jeta à son cou pour appuyer sa réponse d'un long baiser à l'enthousiasme contrastant radicalement avec celui de l'ébauche de bisou qu'elle lui avait offert avant qu'il ne débute sa promenade décisive.


	25. Trick or treat !

**Trick or treat !**

- _Linc ! Bon sang ! Arrête je t'ai dit ! _rouspéta Véronica en retirant le gros saladier plein de friandises des mains de son mari. _On va plus en avoir quand les gosses vont passer sinon !_

_- Mais si_, rétorqua Lincoln tout en mâchouillant bruyamment un crocodile en gélatine.

Véronica alla reposer le saladier sur la petite commode postée dans l'entrée de la maison et elle profita du miroir suspendu au mur pour réajuster sa perruque. Déguisée en danseuse de charleston des années 20, elle avait en effet dissimulé sa chevelure sous un carré de cheveux synthétiques noirs et lisses, orné d'une coiffe à plumes. Elle portait également une robe rouge, courte, aux multiples rangées de franges qui s'agitaient au moindre mouvement. Et pour parfaire sa panoplie, un boa de plumes noires était pendu au creux de ses coudes et un long collier de perles blanches était enroulé autour de son cou.

Dans un tout autre genre, Lincoln avait revêtu le costume inspiré du drapeau américain du célèbre Captain America ; la combinaison tricolore du héros lui seyait parfaitement, moulant sa musculature naturellement développée pour un effet des plus convaincants. Et pour que l'illusion soit totale, Lincoln n'avait bien sûr pas oublié de se parer du fameux bouclier du justicier.

Retournée à la cuisine, Véronica sortit ses deux tartes à la citrouille du four, les pré-découpa rapidement en huit parts égales chacune, puis elle remplit deux saladiers, l'un avec des pop-corn tout juste éclatés et l'autre avec des graines de citrouilles délicieusement grillées, avant d'aller déposer le tout entre les gobelets et les boissons déjà disposés sur la table basse du salon. La petite soirée allait pouvoir commencer.

À l'extérieur, Sucre et Maricruz arpentaient Willow Street, une des larges rues du quartier résidentiel de Lincoln Park bordées de petites maisons mitoyennes les unes aux autres. En ce 31 octobre, comme dans le reste du pays, l'endroit avait pris des airs de décors pour films d'épouvante. Les façades en briquettes rouges ou blanches des habitations étaient escaladées par d'énormes araignées en plastique qui semblaient pourtant plus vraies que nature. Des filaments blancs, imitant les œuvres des dites bestioles, avaient été tissées dans les carres de fenêtres ou entre les branches nues des arbres et arbustes. Un nombre incalculables de citrouille aux mimiques effrayantes garnissaient les escaliers des perrons ou brillaient sur le rebord des fenêtres quand de malheureux squelettes étaient pendus par l'atlas aux portes d'entrée. Et des guirlandes lumineuses ne manquaient pas de révéler tout ça aux passants dans la nuit tombante.

Arrivés au 512 de la rue, et sous le regard inquiétant de quelques cucurbitacées orange et lumineux, Sucre et Maricruz gravirent les cinq marches du perron qui menait à la maison des Burrows pour toquer à la porte. Et ce fut Captain America en personne qui leur ouvrit. Lincoln n'eut pas le temps de saluer ses amis qu'il pouffa grassement de rire en découvrant Sucre emmitouflé dans son costume tout vert de Kermit la grenouille. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Maricruz. Sous son long manteau entrouvert apparaissaient une blouse blanche affriolante dévoilant un joli décolleté et un maximum de cuisse, des bas assortis et un porte-jarretelles apparent. Perchée sur des chaussures aux talons interminables, Maricruz arborait aussi une toque posée sur ses cheveux rassemblés dans un chignon flou pour le moins sensuel.

- _Oh ! Une infirmière cochonne ! _s'exclama Lincoln. _Est-ce que tu portes une culotte sous ta blouse ?_

_- Ça tu le sauras jamais ! _répondit la jeune femme en passant devant lui pour entrer dans la maison.

_- Ouais, parce que je t'interdis d'aller voir ! _renchérit Sucre qui pointa un doigt vert et menaçant en direction de son hôte tout en pénétrant à son tour dans l'entrée.

Maricruz était partie à la rencontre de Véronica pour lui offrir la composition de roses orange et de petites fleurs violettes qu'elle avait apportée. Les deux hommes les rejoignirent et au milieu des commentaires amusés portés sur les costumes de chacun, Lincoln eut tout juste le temps de photographier Sucre-Kermit la grenouille et Maricruz qui, si elle n'était pas Miss Piggy, avait néanmoins l'allure cochonne, avant que ne retentisse un nouveau coup de sonnette. Il retourna alors dans l'entrée et il se paya à nouveau une bonne tranche de rire lorsqu'il découvrit son frère derrière la porte.

Des bottines noires. Un complet en velours bleu roi. Une chemise blanche à jabots. Une perruque de cheveux châtains coiffés à la mode des années 60. Une paire de lunettes à monture épaisse et noire. Et, pour finir, un faux dentier pour assurer le sourire de cheval. Seul le sac à langer pendu à son épaule ne faisait pas partie du look officiel car Michael avait piqué, le temps d'une soirée, les traits du plus déjanté des agents secrets britanniques, Austin Powers. À ses côtés, Sara, qui tenait un Micah transformé en petit diablotin dans ses bras, était en partie camouflée sous son long manteau noir. Mais aux bottes argentées qu'elle portait, à la queue de cheval haute qu'elle arborait, à la large mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait un côté du front et enfin aux deux traits d'eyeliner qui lui faisaient un regard de biche, il n'était pas dur de comprendre qu'elle n'était autre ce soir que Vanessa Kensington, la coéquipière ultra sexy de l'espion. Et le spectacle s'annonçait agréable dès lors que le manteau serait tombé.

- _Entrez_, lança Lincoln en leur tenant la porte. _T'es très beau frangin_, pouffa-t-il lorsque son frère passa à sa hauteur.

_- Et toi tu es très… héroïque ! _répliqua Michael, goguenard. _J'hésitais entre te voir en Captain America ou en Spider-Man cette année. Étant donné que t'as déjà fait Batman, Superman, Green Lantern et Wolverine, il en restait plus tellement !_

_- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis fan de comics, _se défendit Lincoln dans un haussement d'épaules.

Une fois bien au chaud, Sara confia Micah à Michael le temps de retirer son manteau et de dévoiler ainsi la petite robe argentée qu'elle portait. Sa tenue était rigoureusement la même que celle de Liz Hurley dans le film et bien qu'elle ait assuré ses arrières en revêtant un shorty coordonné, Sara ne put s'empêcher de tirer un peu sur le bas de sa robe pour espérer couvrir un peu plus que l'extrême haut de ses cuisses. Lincoln poussa un sifflement appréciateur pour l'embarrasser davantage.

- _Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que je serais pas à l'aise avec ça ! _ronchonna Sara en regardant Michael. _On aurait dû s'en tenir à notre première idée et faire Robin des bois et Marianne !_

_- Mais non ! Moi j'adore ta tenue ! _lui fit-il savoir en la scannant des pieds à la tête d'un œil gourmand.

_- Ah ça c'est sûr que le contraire m'aurait étonnée !_

Sara récupéra son diablotin de fils et s'avança vers le salon. Obéissant lui aussi à la tradition d'Halloween qui voulait voir tout le monde déguisé, le bébé portait une petite combinaison intégrale en velours rouge aussi confortable qu'un pyjama et qui ne dévoilait que son visage et ses petites mains. Une cape noire était nouée autour de son cou, deux petites cornes de la même couleur pointaient sur son crâne et une longue queue à l'extrémité triangulaire complétait le costume.

Arrivée dans le séjour, Sara se fendit d'un grand sourire en découvrant les accoutrements de Véronica et Maricruz.

_- Ah ! Je suis rassurée de voir que je suis pas la seule à avoir les jambes à l'air ! _se réjouit-elle. _Les jambes et le reste aussi d'ailleurs…_

_- Oui ! On dirait qu'on s'est passé le mot ! _constata Maricruz avec amusement.

- _Oh ! Vous êtes trop super ! _s'extasia Véronica en détaillant la petite famille avant de leur demander de se rapprocher pour qu'elle puisse les prendre en photo.

- _T'es pas mal non plus ! _la complimenta ensuite Michael qui avait retiré ses fausses dents pour pouvoir parler sans difficultés. _Tu nous fais une démonstration de charleston ?_

_- Euh… non ! Je sais que c'est Halloween mais pour le coup, là, je risquerais de vous faire trop peur ! Mais merci. C'est vrai que j'ai voulu essayer autre chose cette année. J'en avais ras-le-bol de jouer les Catwoman ou les Elektra pour assouvir les fantasmes de Monsieur ! _

_- Mais y en a une autre qui risque d'assouvir des fantasmes, _souffla Sara en adressant un clin d'œil à Maricruz. _Ça m'étonnerait que Fernando te laisse dormir cette nuit !_

_- Je peux te retourner le compliment ! _répliqua-t-elle. _En remplaçant Fernando par Michael, bien sûr ! Surtout qu'Austin Powers est un sacré obsédé sexuel si je me souviens bien du film ! _rigola-t-elle.

- _Ah oui, mince ! _réalisa Sara._ Rhaaa, je savais bien qu'y avait une bonne raison pour qu'on reste sur Robin et Marianne ! _fit-elle mine de rager entre ses dents avant de relever la tête vers Michael qui agitait des sourcils grivois, lui indiquant qu'il entendait bien jouer son personnage à fond.

- _En tous cas si vous sortez toutes les trois comme ça dehors vous allez faire un malheur ! _intervint Lincoln. _On pourrait battre le record de bonbons jamais récoltés !_

_- Désolée de décevoir tes espoirs, _déclara Véronica, _mais y a aucun risque pour qu'on aille dehors dans cette tenue ! Avec le froid qu'il fait !_

_- C'est clair ! _confirma Maricruz.

- _On n'a pas encore vu Caleigh, elle est pas là ? _demanda soudainement Sucre.

- _LJ l'a emmenée faire le tour du voisinage_, répondit Véronica. _Je voulais qu'elle commence tôt pour pas rentrer trop tard._

Elle avait donné cette indication tout en s'approchant de Sara pour venir s'emparer de Micah. Elle lui déposa des petits bisous sur la joue avant de le caler dans ses bras.

- _Alors mon petit bouchon ? T'es trop chou comme ça ! Et c'est un vrai rôle de composition pour toi, parce que t'es loin d'être un petit diable._

_- Mais si tu veux être vraiment crédible faut enlever ça, _préconisa Lincoln en retirant la tétine de la bouche de son neveu. _Parce qu'un diablotin qui suce une tototte ça fout déjà vachement moins la trouille !_

Micah fixa son oncle du regard en grimaçant d'incompréhension et se mit rapidement à chouiner. Véro récupéra aussitôt la tétine des mains de Lincoln pour la lui redonner.

_- Enlever sa tétine à un bébé ! _se navra-t-elle en secouant la tête. _Tu veux pas aller arracher son sac à main à une vieille dame pendant que t'y es !_

_- Mais c'était aussi pour son bien, _tenta de se justifier Lincoln. _Ça crée des retards de langage quand un bébé a toujours une tétine à la bouche._

_- Pas à son âge !_

_- Oui, et puis il est loin de l'avoir en permanence, _précisa Sara, _et ça l'empêche pas de s'exprimer à chaque fois qu'il en a envie !_

_- D'ailleurs on pense qu'il va pas tarder à dire son premier mot, _confia Michael. _Il sort des « dadada » et des « bababa » à tout bout de champ !_

_- Oh c'est vrai ! _se réjouit Véronica. _Venez, on va s'asseoir, _proposa-t-elle ensuite avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent davantage dans la discussion.

Tout le monde prit alors place dans les fauteuils et canapés qui entouraient la table basse et Lincoln commença à servir une boisson à chacun tandis que Sucre s'emparait de la coupelle de graines grillées pour se servir avant de la faire tourner.

- _Alors tu vas bientôt causer ! _reprit Véronica en regardant Micah qu'elle avait assis sur ses genoux. _Tu saurais dire Véro ?… Véro… VÉ-RO… _

Le bébé la fixait en retour en clignant des paupières, attentif mais perplexe devant ces syllabes qui ne lui évoquaient rien.

- _Véééé-roooo…_

_- Euh… Véronica ! _l'interpella Michael.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction pour lui offrir son attention.

- _Oui, quoi ?_

_- On aimerait que son premier mot soit « papa »…_

_- Ou « maman » ! _ne manqua pas d'intervenir Sara.

- _Euh… oui, éventuellement_, accorda Michael. _En tous cas pas « Véro ». Alors c'est pas contre toi mais…_

_- Non, non, je sais et je comprends très bien, _lui assura sa belle sœur. _J'arrête. De toute façon dès lors qu'il saura dire « papa » il aura sans doute pas de mal à dire « tata » ! Hein poussin ? _se consola-t-elle en déposant un bisou sur le bout du nez de son neveu.

_- Vous savez, c'est pas forcément « papa » ou « maman » leur premier mot aux gosses, _déclara Lincoln en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé, son service terminé_. LJ a dit son premier mot à 11 mois et c'était « non » !_

_- Ah ah ! On sentait déjà le rebelle ! _se marra Sucre.

- _Caleigh a dit le sien vers neuf mois je crois et c'était « papa », _rapporta Véronica. _Mais elle l'utilisait pour désigner son nounours et Linc a passé des semaines à désespérément essayer de lui faire comprendre que « papa », c'était lui !_

L'assistance pouffa de rire et Lincoln secoua la tête.

- _Non, j'ai vite réparé la méprise ! _baragouina-t-il avec l'espoir de se réhabiliter lui-même.

Il y eut soudain un coup de sonnette et deux petites voix crièrent « Farce ou friandise ! » derrière la porte. Lincoln se leva d'un bond.

_- J'y vais !_

Il se précipita dans l'entrée, attrapa le saladier de bonbons - piqua un bâtonnet de réglisse au passage - et enfin ouvrit la porte.

- _Salut les gars ! _lança-t-il à deux petits garçons d'environ huit ou neuf ans. _Alors toi t'es RoboCop, _analysa-t-il en regardant le premier qui portait l'uniforme métallique du héros.

- _Oui-monsieur_, confirma le gosse d'une voix mécanique.

- _Et toi… euh… toi t'es déguisé en patron d'une entreprise de pompes funèbres ? _tenta Lincoln en observant l'autre garçon qui était vêtu d'un costume-cravate impeccable et qui avait ses cheveux bruns peignés autour d'une raie de côté et teintés de quelques mèches grises pour se vieillir.

_- Non. Moi je suis le gouverneur Tancredi ! _indiqua le gamin en bombant le torse et en levant le menton pour se donner des grands airs.

Lincoln éclata de rire.

- _J'y crois pas ! _se bidonna-t-il. _Sara ! Viens voir !… Je te présente notre cher gouverneur Tancredi ! _lui annonça-t-il quand elle arriva à la porte.

Le jeune garçon tendit aussitôt une main engageante vers Sara.

_- Ravi de vous rencontrer madame. N'oubliez pas de voter pour moi !_

Sara échangea une poignée de mains avec lui en esquissant un sourire amusé.

- _Il tient bien le rôle ! _approuva Lincoln. _En tous cas bravo_, félicita-t-il le gosse, _c'est de loin le costume le plus effrayant que j'ai jamais vu !_

_- Eh ! _grogna Sara en assenant une claque revancharde sur le crâne encagoulé de bleu de son beau-frère avant de retourner au salon.

Lincoln ricana puis il attrapa une grosse poignée de bonbons qu'il déposa dans le sac du petit politicien.

_- Tiens ! Double ration de bonbons. Et pour toi aussi, _poursuivit-il en piochant une nouvelle poignée de sucreries qu'il offrit à RoboCop. _Je voudrais pas que tu me désintègres avec ton pistolet laser !_

_- Merci M'sieur ! _lancèrent les deux copains à l'unisson avant de pivoter pour redescendre les marches du perron.

_- De rien. Bonne tournée ! Amusez-vous bien ! _

Lincoln ferma la porte et regagna le salon. Il avait à peine remit un pied dans la pièce que Sucre l'interpella :

- _Eh Captain ! On se demandait : quels films tu nous as prévu pour ce soir ?_

_- Ah, oui, je vais les chercher…_

Lincoln disparut dans la petite pièce qui servait de bureau avant de revenir avec un sac plastique à la main. Il en sortit trois DVD.

- _J'ai été au vidéoclub au début du mois, _rapporta-t-il. _Histoire que les rayons ne soient pas déjà dévalisés. Alors… j'ai loué « Ring », _annonça-t-il en exhibant fièrement le DVD correspondant. _Mais attention ! C'est la version japonaise de Nakata, pas pour les fillettes ! J'ai aussi pris « Braindead », ça c'est du comico-gore. Le genre de film qui se prend pas sérieux et où on rit autant qu'on flippe. Et enfin j'ai pris… « Saw III », pour qu'on continue la saga !_

- _Ah non ! _protesta aussitôt Véronica. _Hors de question que je regarde un « Saw » de plus ! Les deux premiers m'ont amplement suffit !_

_- Tu veux dire : le premier-un-quart que t'as réussi à regarder ! _persifla Lincoln.

_- De toute façon c'est pas très juste les « Saw » parce qu'à Sara ça lui fait rien le gore, _argua Maricruz en renfort_. Étant donné qu'elle passe ses journées à baigner dans le sang et les membres tranchés !_

_- Ça t'arrange bien cette excuse, _comprit Sucre, pas dupe. _Dis surtout que t'en veux pas parce que ça te fait vomir !_

_- Bah oui ! Et alors ? Tout le monde n'a pas l'estomac solide !_

_- Bon alors on aura qu'à commencer par « Ring », _proposa Lincoln, _ça joue plus sur les nerfs que sur l'estomac. Après, avec ceux qui voudront un peu de sang, on choisira entre les deux autres !_

Tout le monde opina - même si quelques « je vais encore pas dormir pendant des jours » s'élevèrent discrètement, contrariés mais résignés - et Lincoln alla déposer les DVD près du téléviseur avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé.

Pendant plus d'une heure, le petit groupe dégusta les préparations de Véronica en discutant de choses et d'autres et en distribuant de temps en temps des friandises aux enfants venus en réclamer sous peine de mauvais tours.

Il était presque neuf heures lorsque Caleigh et LJ furent enfin de retour à la maison. La petite fille, qui avait fêté ses sept ans quelques jours plus tôt, avait fait le tour du quartier en tant que reine des abeilles, toute vêtue de rayures noires et jaunes, portant dans son dos de petites ailes et sur sa tête une paire d'antennes constituées de pompons noirs fixés au bout de tiges souples qui ne cessaient de gigoter dans tous les sens. LJ l'avait escortée, elle et ses copines, sous les traits du terrifiant Jason Voorhees, avec fringues délabrées, machette ensanglantée à la main et masque de hockey sur la figure. Il avait été accompagné dans sa mission par son pote Bobby Cooper, qui s'était lui transformé en Freddy Krueger pour faire la paire, arborant un masque imitant la peau brûlée sous un chapeau en feutre noir, un long pull rayé de noir et de rouge et le célèbre gant hérissé de lames.

Caleigh fit le tour de la table pour embrasser tout le monde tandis que Micah, de retour sur les genoux de son père, fixait son grand cousin d'un air des moins rassurés.

- _Retire ton masque LJ, _lui demanda Véronica._ Je crois tu fais peur à Micah._

_- Ben c'est le but d'Halloween ! _rétorqua-t-il.

- _Il a sept mois !_

_- Euh… ouais_, admit LJ en relevant le masque de hockey sur ses cheveux. _De toute façon c'est pas pratique pour manger de la tarte ! _analysa-t-il en attrapant une des trois parts restant de la tarte à la citrouille.

Il en croqua un morceau avant de reprendre :

- _Bon, je dois repartir. Bobby m'attend dehors, on va chez Kevin, il fait une fête._

_- D'accord, _approuva Lincoln, _mais faites attention que ça ne dégénère pas trop._

_- Ouais, t'inquiète. Amusez-vous bien avec votre soirée DVD, _lança LJ à tout le monde tout en repartant à reculons dans l'entrée. _Mais surtout… qu'on vous entende pas hurler depuis l'autre bout de la rue hein ! _ricana-t-il avant de disparaître sous les huées de Lincoln, Michael et Sucre qui se défendaient fermement d'être des âmes sensibles.

- _Maman, tu m'a enregistré le « Treehouse of horror » des Simpson ? _demanda ensuite Caleigh.

- _Oui, sur la télé de l'étage, _répondit Véronica.

- _Merci_.

La fillette partit vers les escaliers mais son père l'arrêta.

- _Attends, tu me montres ce que t'as récolté, ma puce ? _demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt le petit sceau en forme de citrouille qu'elle tenait.

Caleigh resta immobile quelques secondes, méfiante, pressentant le piège. Mais devant le regard implorant de son père, elle accepta.

- _Euh… d'accord mais t'y touche pas !_

_- Promis ! _jura Lincoln en levant une main solennelle.

Caleigh s'approcha de lui pour lui présenter son abondante récolte et après avoir émis un « mmm… » de gourmandise, Lincoln plongea subitement sa main au milieu des friandises enveloppées de papier brillant et coloré pour en piquer une partie en jubilant d'un rire démoniaque.

- _Non ! Papa ! T'as pas le droit ! _protesta Caleigh en bondissant sur son père pour tenter de récupérer ses bonbons.

Mais Lincoln levait bien haut son bras afin que sa main reste hors d'atteinte. Si tout autour on ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser de la bagarre, Véronica secouait la tête avec une légère pointe de lassitude.

- _C'est les impôts ! _indiqua Lincoln en rigolant.

- _Mais non ! _geignit Caleigh qui ne trouvait rien de drôle. _Papa ! C'est à moi !… Maman !_

_- Chérie, avec tout ce que t'as, tu peux bien en donner deux ou trois à ton père_, argua patiemment Véronica.

- _Mais là il en a plutôt pris onze ou douze !_

_- Alors Linc sois raisonnable et n'abuse pas._

_- Bon alors j'en prends que six, _marchanda Lincoln.

- _Quatre ! _riposta sa fille.

_- Cinq !_

- _Cinq, d'accord_, accepta Caleigh, mais à contrecœur.

Lincoln garda pour lui cinq friandises et rendit le surplus à sa fille.

- _T'es chiant_, bougonna-t-elle en repartant vers les escaliers.

_- Et le partage alors ?! _se défendit Lincoln._ On t'a jamais appris la générosité ?_

_- Ça t'amuse ? _se navra Véronica.

- _J'avoue que oui ! _répondit-il dans un sourire satisfait.

Véronica porta un regard désespéré sur Sara, comme si elle voulait lui faire constater sa souffrance morale. Sara esquissa un sourire amusé et affectueux à la fois.

- _Ma pauvre ! _compatit-elle.

- _Ouais_, soupira Véronica. _Je suis pas du genre à aimer me faire plaindre mais là… Toute la semaine je suis avocate et le week-end faut que je joue les juges conciliateurs ! Et c'est sans arrêt : « Maman, papa m'embête ! », « Maman, papa veut pas me rendre ma trottinette ! », « Maman, papa a tout mangé mes céréales ! », « Maman, papa…_

_- Papa_, répéta soudain une petite voix.

Véronica se figea, à l'image de toute l'assemblée présente, et tous les regards convergèrent vers Micah. Le bébé se mit à gazouiller gaiement et à taper dans ses mains, ravi d'être soudainement au centre de l'intérêt général. Michael leva son fils pour le mettre debout sur ses genoux, face à lui.

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? _lui demanda-t-il, peinant à croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

Mais Micah se contentait de regarder son père en souriant.

_- Vous avez bien entendu comme moi ? _s'assura Michael auprès des autres.

Ils hochèrent la tête pour lui confirmer qu'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations auditives tandis que Sara, assise à côté de lui, fixait son fils en retenant son souffle.

- _Allez Micah, répète ce que tu viens de dire ! _l'encouragea Michael._ Pour faire plaisir à papa !_

_- Papa, _prononça une nouvelle fois le bébé, déclenchant une réaction explosive chez son père, mélange de joie, de fierté et d'émotion.

Une certaine euphorie s'empara des lieux et alors que Michael ne se lassait pas de faire répéter « papa » à son fils, Sara réussit à lui faire dire un approximatif « maman » dans la foulée. Parce que reproduire les mots qu'il entendait se révélât être un jeu très amusant pour Micah et le bébé avait aussi compris que ça faisait visiblement très plaisir aux adultes qui l'entouraient.

Au milieu des visages extasiés, seul Lincoln affichait une mine faussement dépitée.

- _Oh mais non Mic-Mac ! C'était pas le moment, là ! _se désola-t-il. _Si y a bien un jour où aucune démonstration de tendresse n'est permise c'est bien celui d'Halloween ! _s'indigna-t-il avec une mine répugnée, jouant pour l'occasion les monstres sans cœur allergiques au bonheur. _Aujourd'hui il faut rien de mignon, rien d'adorable, rien de craquant…_

_- Arrête ton numéro ! _l'interrompit Véronica. _Et vas chercher le caméscope ! _

Le tonton n'eut pas à se faire prier davantage. Et Captain America fonça prendre de quoi immortaliser les premiers mots de son neveu préféré. De quoi immortaliser une scène qui avait des allures d'antidote préventif aux horreurs qu'ils allaient tous visionner un peu plus tard.


	26. Scofield, MD ::Rated M::

**Scofield, M.D.**

Il avait abondamment neigé quelques jours plus tôt. Et du manteau immaculé qui avait recouvert la ville il ne restait maintenant plus que des petits tas blancs et gelés sur le bord de la route, sur le trottoir au pied des boutiques ou encore aux quelques endroits qui ne prenaient jamais le soleil en journée. En novembre, à Chicago, les températures ne dépassaient guère les 5 degrés le jour et pouvaient facilement atteindre les -10 la nuit.

Il faisait -2 degrés lorsque Michael et Sara sortirent du cinéma ce samedi soir. Le ciel était noir, sans étoiles. Les réverbères éclairaient une rue calme et traversée de temps à autres par quelques voitures à l'allure prudente. Chaudement emmitouflée dans un long manteau, une épaisse écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, Sara s'était tendrement agrippée au bras de Michael pour arpenter le trottoir au plus près de lui et de sa chaleur.

Tandis qu'ils cheminaient tranquillement en direction de leur immeuble tout en s'échangeant leurs impressions sur le film qu'ils venaient de voir, Sara s'amusait, tout à fait puérilement, à marcher sur la ligne étroite et plus claire que formaient les bordures du trottoir cimentées les unes à la suite des autres. Et elle était en train d'expliquer que « Changeling » était un très bon Clint Eastwood mais que ce n'était pas encore celui-ci qui allait réussir à surpasser « Million Dollar Baby » dans son petit palmarès personnel quand son pied droit glissa malencontreusement du bord du trottoir pour atterrir dix centimètres plus bas, dans le caniveau. Surprise, Sara poussa un petit cri et, déséquilibrée, elle tenta mais une seconde trop tard de s'accrocher plus fermement au bras de Michael. Elle se retrouva fatalement par terre, assise au milieu d'une place de stationnement vacante.

Michael ne put s'empêcher de pouffer copieusement de rire avant d'essayer de se contenir, mais sans réel succès.

- _Rigole pas ! _ordonna Sara depuis le bitume.

- _Je rigole pas_, lui assura-t-il, néanmoins discrédité par deux rires qui s'échappèrent malgré la main qu'il avait plaquée sur sa bouche.

- _Si ! Tu rigoles ! _se vexa-t-elle.

- _Non !_

Michael prit une profonde inspiration pour se maîtriser et son sourire se fit affectueux et en aucun cas moqueur tandis qu'il s'approchait de Sara et lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

- _Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? _lui demanda-t-il.

_- Si… j'ai atrocement mal à ma fierté, _maugréa-t-elle en se redressant avant de couiner lorsqu'une fois debout, elle posa son pied droit sur le sol. _Je crois que je me suis aussi fait mal à la cheville ! _

_- Tu te l'es cassée ? _redouta Michael alors que toute envie de rire lui était subitement passée.

- _Non, je pense pas, _le rassura-t-elle en bougeant doucement sa cheville, grimace à l'appui, afin de vérifier que l'articulation était toujours fonctionnelle. _Ça doit juste être une petite foulure mais c'est douloureux quand même._

_- Ouais… bon alors grimpe ! _lança Michael en se tournant pour présenter son dos à Sara.

- _Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos ? _s'étonna-t-elle.

- _Bah oui ! Il nous reste un petit bout à parcourir, tu vas pas le faire clopin-clopant !_

_- Bon… ok…_

Sara s'agrippa aux épaules de Michael et un petit saut plus tard, elle était perchée sur son dos et nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_- Bah dis donc ! Ça saute pas aux yeux mais tu pèses ton petit poids quand même toi ! _commenta-t-il en joignant ses mains sous les fesses de Sara.

- _Eh ! Tu sais ce que risque un mec qui se plaint du poids de sa femme ? _demanda-t-elle, menaçante.

- _La peine de mort ? _tenta Michael en se mettant en marche.

_- Non, bien pire ! La grève du sexe !_

_- Ouh ! Alors j'ai rien dit ma petite plume ! _minauda le destrier d'un soir.

- _Oui, merci, je préfère ça_, murmura Sara, non sans voiler sa voix d'une sensualité joueuse.

Michael esquissa un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Il la sentit plonger son visage dans son cou et, tout en continuant de marcher, il savoura son souffle chaud contre sa peau. De temps à autres, Sara déposait de petits baisers sous son oreille. Michael frissonnait. Pas de froid.

oOo

- _Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? _demanda Lucy en voyant Sara entrer dans l'appartement en claudiquant.

La jeune baby-sitter s'était levée du canapé dès qu'elle avait entendu les clefs s'enfoncer dans la serrure de la porte et elle arrivait maintenant dans l'entrée à la rencontre de Michael et Sara.

- _C'est rien, _la rassura cette dernière. _Je me suis euh… légèrement tordue la cheville._

_- Vous avez glissé sur une plaque de verglas ?_

_- Non, je… si, oui, c'est ça, j'ai glissé sur du verglas, _confirma Sara, préférant taire sa véritable et peu glorieuse mésaventure.

Michael pinça ses lèvres pour se retenir de rire et Sara l'avertit du regard qu'il n'avait en effet pas intérêt à sortir le moindre son.

_- C'est vrai que c'est traître ça, _commenta Lucy. _Et sinon, le film était bien ?_

_- Oui, excellent, _répondit Sara. _Un peu dur, surtout quand on est soi-même maman d'un petit garçon, mais néanmoins très bien._

_- Tant mieux. Ici tout s'est bien passé, _rapporta ensuite Lucy, _Micah a été adorable comme d'habitude et ça fait un petit moment qu'il dort maintenant._

_- Parfait_, approuva Sara.

Michael donna ses 30 dollars mérités à Lucy en la remerciant puis la jeune fille quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre le sien, trois étages plus haut.

En équilibre sur un pied, Sara se débarrassa de son manteau avant d'essayer de rejoindre sa chambre. En s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur, elle sautillait de son pied valide. Amusé, Michael la regarda lutter pour se déplacer, centimètre par centimètre, puis il se décida à venir à sa rescousse. Il la prit dans ses bras à la manière des jeunes mariées qu'on conduit à leur nuit de noces et la transporta dans la chambre.

- _Tu me fais pitié à te traîner comme un petit animal blessé, là ! _rigola-t-il.

- _Mais je suis blessée ! _miaula Sara en affichant une petite moue pour surjouer sa fragilité et sa vulnérabilité

- _Et à qui la faute ? _rétorqua Michael.

Il la déposa sur le lit, s'assit à ses pieds et lui retira une première botte avant de s'attaquer à celle qui renfermait la cheville meurtrie. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair avec douceur et redoubla de prudence au moment de passer au niveau de la malléole. Malgré ces précautions, Sara se crispa et grimaça sous la douleur occasionnée. Michael lui ôta ensuite ses fines chaussettes, il resta quelques secondes à observer la cheville enflée et violacée en fronçant les sourcils avec compassion, puis il se releva du lit pour sortir de la chambre.

- _Je reviens_, indiqua-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Il se rendit rapidement dans la chambre de Micah afin de vérifier que son fils dormait bien, puis il alla à la cuisine où il ouvrit le compartiment congélateur du frigo pour attraper un sachet de petits pois surgelés. Il retourna à la chambre, marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une bande élastique et un rouleau de sparadrap dans le placard à pharmacie. De retour auprès de Sara, Michael plaça le sac de petits pois glacé sur sa cheville afin d'en réduire l'enflure, ce qui lui arracha une nouvelle grimace.

- _On va laisser le froid agir pendant quelques minutes et après je vais te strapper la cheville, _déclara-t-il en déroulant la bande.

Sara arqua un sourcil étonné.

- _Tu sais faire ça ?_

_- Oui, en théorie._

_- Je savais pas que t'étais un pro de l'entorse !_

_- Je suis loin d'être un pro_, tempéra Michael._ Mais j'ai lu un petit bouquin que Linc m'a filé. Ça explique tous les petits bobos que les gosses peuvent se faire et comment les soigner._

Un sourire se dessina malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

_- Honnêtement je pensais que ça me servirait un jour pour Micah, si jamais il se faisait mal en jouant au ballon par exemple, mais j'imaginais pas que… ce serait utile, _gloussa-t-il, _… pour toi !_

Michael se mit de nouveau à rire, aidé en ça par le souvenir cocasse de l'incident, et Sara roula des yeux.

- _Oh bah c'est bon maintenant ! _s'impatienta-t-elle. _Tu vas peut-être arriver à t'en remettre quand même !_

_- Oui, excuse-moi… _

Michael s'efforça de retrouver un certain sérieux et c'est sans moquerie aucune qu'il attendit avec Sara que les petits pois aient terminé leur travail. Il s'attaqua ensuite au strapping de la cheville blessée. Avec délicatesse et application, il l'enveloppa de manière à la maintenir sans trop la compresser.

- _Ça va ? C'est pas trop serré ? _demanda-t-il en fixant la bande avec le sparadrap.

- _Non, c'est bon_, approuva Sara. _Mais j'ai mal_, soupira-t-elle en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller_. Ça me lance. _

_- Je sais, _compatit Michael.

Il alla poser le sachet de légumes et le sparadrap sur la table de nuit puis il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de grimper sur le lit et de venir s'allonger à côté de Sara. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- _Je peux te proposer quelque chose pour essayer de te soulager si tu veux_, murmura-t-il avec une intensité dans sa voix qui en disait long.

Sara esquissa un sourire mais elle se força rapidement à le faire disparaître pour retrouver un air dégagé, feignant de ne pas voir du tout où Michael voulait en venir.

- _Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

- _Le fameux traitement antalgique breveté du docteur Scofield ! _répondit-il avec superbe.

Sara pouffa de rire avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de reprendre son sérieux.

- _Je peux savoir… en quoi ça consiste ?_

_- Et bien… le principe est de détourner l'attention du patient afin qu'il ne pense plus à sa douleur, _expliqua Michael.

Il baladait une main caressante sur les contours du visage de Sara, peignait de ses doigts la racine de ses cheveux.

- _Oh… Et par quels moyens ? _continua-t-elle de s'informer avec intérêt.

- _Des moyens… très agréables, _souffla-t-il en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres. _Pour être en totale opposition avec la souffrance._

Il lui déposa un autre baiser un peu plus bas, à côté de son menton.

- _Mmm_, _intéressant, _reconnut Sara en enveloppant sa nuque d'une main._ Quel est le taux d'efficacité ?_

_- 100 % ! _assura aussitôt Michael avec aplomb._ Les patientes ont toujours eu… entière satisfaction._

_- Voyez-vous ça ! _rigola Sara, s'amusant de sa prétention même si personnellement elle la savait justifiée. _Bon, mais soyez franc docteur : est-ce qu'il existe des risques d'effets secondaires ?_

_- Euh… oui, ça c'est le problème, _avoua Michael en affichant une grimace faussement contrariée. _Il y a un risque très élevé d'accoutumance… voire de réelle dépendance, j'en ai peur._

Sara lui sourit. Elle câlinait tendrement sa nuque.

- _C'est un risque que je veux bien prendre, _murmura-t-elle.

Michael fondit alors sans attendre sur ses lèvres. Sa main calée sous son oreille, son pouce caressant la peau douce de sa joue, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Embarquées dans un bouche un bouche sensuel, d'abord gourmand, ensuite vorace, leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se chahutaient délicieusement. Les secondes défilaient, le baiser s'intensifiait. Les yeux fermés, Sara sentait son corps entier s'électriser, tous ses sens se mettre en alerte. Lorsque Michael dut stopper l'échange, il se redressa légèrement et tous deux restèrent à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, et le souffle court.

_- Technique très agréable, en effet, _confirma Sara_, mais… j'ai encore mal, _susurra-t-elle dans un sourire espiègle.

Michael pinça ses lèvres et hocha doucement la tête d'un air concerné.

- _Oui… Alors je vais devoir passer au dosage supérieur, _annonça-t-il.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux, défit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche puis passa sa main derrière sa tête pour attraper le col du vêtement, le retirer à la manière d'un tee-shirt et l'envoyer sur la moquette au pied du lit. Sara n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle et son regard se promenait maintenant sur le torse nu de Michael. Il lui donna bientôt plus à contempler, quand il retira son pantalon. Il revint ensuite s'allonger auprès d'elle, approcha son visage du sien et tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de son cou, il glissa une main sous ses vêtements pour aller caresser la peau chaude de son ventre.

- _C'est pas très déontologique tout ça ! _commenta Sara bien qu'elle semblât loin d'en être dérangée.

- _Et ça va le devenir de moins en moins ! _promit Michael, insolemment inconvenant, juste avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser.

Il entreprit ensuite de la débarrasser rapidement du sous-pull qu'elle portait et avant même que le vêtement n'ait touché le sol dans un coin quelconque de la chambre, il plongea son visage dans son cou. Il butina sa peau brûlante, parsema son décolleté de petits bisous humides en même temps qu'une de ses mains s'appliquait, dans une manœuvre aveugle, à déboutonner son jean. Lorsque le pantalon fut entièrement ouvert, Michael se redressa pour s'occuper de le faire glisser le long des jambes de Sara. Il lui adressa un regard désolé quand arriva le moment où il dut dégager sa cheville sensible du tissu. Sara serra les dents, fronça douloureusement les sourcils et plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Pas de gémissements, seul un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge le temps de la torture - heureusement minimisée par la délicatesse de Michael - puis elle prit une profonde inspiration lorsque le calvaire fut terminé.

- _Ça va ? _s'assura Michael en venant se positionner cette fois au-dessus d'elle.

- _Ouais_, souffla-t-elle.

Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer à ses lèvres et tout élancement se fit rapidement oublier. Alors que le baiser se faisait plus fiévreux que jamais, Michael insinua sa main sous le dos de Sara pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, le lui ôter et l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs. Il put désormais profiter pleinement de sa poitrine libérée, cajolant un sein tendu, titillant une pointe offerte. Sa main habile laissa bientôt place à sa bouche experte. Sa langue lécha, caressa. Ses lèvres embrassaient, suçotaient. Il passait d'un sein à l'autre, au gré de son inspiration.

La respiration de Sara se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse et bruyante, presque gémissante. Elle ondulait subtilement d'excitation, des vagues de chaleur grisante déferlaient dans son corps, comme si une houle incessante animait son sang au rythme du plaisir qui montait progressivement. Elle laissait ses mains voyager à leur guise sur le corps de Michael, devinant une nuque, une épaule, une omoplate ou un biceps au fil de leur trajet. Sara appréciait chaque fois la musculature tonique et la peau douce de son amant, parfaite représentation de la façon qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour, toujours avec virilité et tendresse à la fois.

Michael finit par abandonner la poitrine de Sara pour partir explorer son ventre. Il le couvrit ainsi de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de sa petite culotte décorée de dentelle. Mais aussi jolie était-elle, c'était avant tout ce qu'elle dissimulait qui intéressait Michael. Alors il la releva de ses fonctions et le sous-vêtement valdingua au pied du lit. Agenouillé entre les jambes de Sara, Michael se pencha vers celle qui était légèrement repliée et embrassa l'intérieur de son genou, puis il entama l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il remonta au fil des baisers qu'il déposait sur la peau fine et sensible.

Sara retint son souffle, plaça une main sur le crâne de Michael et utilisa l'autre pour s'agripper au drap du lit, brûlant déjà de subir ce qui se profilait. Et elle émit un gémissement discret de satisfaction lorsque la bouche de Michael prit enfin d'assaut son intimité. Il savait exactement comment aborder ce trésor, comment jouer de sa langue et de ses lèvres pour que le plaisir aille crescendo et il s'y employait avec une application amoureuse. Sara commença rapidement à ne plus pouvoir contenir ses gémissements. Elle se cramponnait fermement au drap, se cambrait un peu plus à chaque fois que les spasmes d'un plaisir qui se faisait de plus en plus violent la secouaient. Et preuve que ce traitement était d'une redoutable efficacité, Sara oublia jusqu'à la définition même du mot « douleur ».

Il vint un moment où la jouissance se fit menaçante. Avant que le plaisir ne l'emporte irrévocablement loin d'ici, de cette chambre, de son bienfaiteur, Sara saisit doucement le visage de Michael pour le relever et le tirer délicatement à elle, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de refaire surface. Il obéit, docile, et remonta son corps sans manquer de le consteller de petits baiser au passage avant de retrouver ses lèvres avec ferveur. Sara referma ses bras dans son dos et encercla sa taille de ses jambes. Restant appuyé sur son avant-bras, Michael plongea une main dans son boxer pour libérer son membre palpitant puis il cassa le baiser afin d'accrocher le regard de Sara. C'est ainsi arrimé à ses prunelles brillantes, sa main maintenant agrippée à sa hanche, qu'il put la pénétrer, lentement. Sara étouffa un gémissement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le dos de Michael, ses ongles imprimèrent leur empreinte sur sa peau. Elle referma les yeux et, sentant Michael glisser doucement et profondément en elle, savoura intensément chaque seconde. De son côté Michael ne bouda pas non plus son plaisir. Au-delà des sensations charnelles chaque fois prodigieuses qu'il éprouvait, se retrouver immergé au sein de celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, qui constituait sa moitié vitale, lui procurait toujours une émotion saisissante, signe que l'acte avait une dimension autre, plus puissante et plus grisante encore, que celle purement physique.

Michael commença à bouger sans tarder, ondulant du bassin pour aller et venir lascivement en Sara. Ses mouvements étaient tantôt lents et amples, tantôt rapides et percutants. Sara l'accompagnait dans le rythme qu'il imposait ou le guidait dans celui qu'elle désirait. Leurs respirations haletantes se mélangeaient, leurs gémissements se confondaient. Un temps Michael bâillonna la bouche de Sara de la sienne, puis, lorsque dans la dernière ligne droite le cadence s'accéléra, il lâcha ses lèvres et nicha son visage dans son cou. Sentant les premières effluves du plaisir ultime se répandre en elle, Sara empoigna les fesses de Michael d'une main, s'accrocha à son épaule de l'autre, accueillit son dernier coup de reins en se cambrant contre son corps et exalta dans un long gémissement. Le râle de Michael lui fit écho puis il n'y eut plus que le son de deux souffles erratiques pour contrarier le silence de la chambre.

Les deux amants restèrent de longues secondes enlacés, quasi immobiles, profitant du plaisir qui frétillait encore dans leur corps. Sara caressait doucement le dos de Michael, celui-ci déposa de petits baisers sur son épaule avant de venir retrouver ses lèvres. Il les effleura des siennes, les embrassa avec délicatesse, presque retenue. Il alla murmurer un « je t'aime » dans l'intimité de son oreille et elle lui retourna la déclaration dans un sourire comblé.

Michael se résigna ensuite à quitter le corps de Sara et roula sur le matelas pour venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, sans rompre entièrement le contact, gardant pour cela une main tendrement posée sur son ventre plat. Ce fut rapidement sa hanche voluptueuse qui prit place sous sa main quand Sara pivota afin de lui faire face. Leurs regards soudés, ils se contemplaient avec une sorte de fascination réciproque. Sara finit par lever une main vers le visage de Michael pour le caresser doucement et brisa le silence :

- _Je valide les 100 % d'efficacité et l'entière satisfaction, _déclara-t-elle dans un murmure. _Mais, au risque de passer pour un monstre, tant pis pour toutes celles qui souffrent le martyre, je t'interdis d'administrer ce miraculeux traitement à quelqu'un d'autre que moi !_

Michael eut un rire amusé.

- _De toute façon j'en serais bien incapable, _assura-t-il.

Sara parcourut les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux visages pour venir l'embrasser puis elle se nicha au creux de ses bras.

_- Je te le dis dès que la douleur revient ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Bien sûr ! _répondit Michael. _Et même avant, on peut aussi agir en prévention !_

Sara pouffa de rire.

_- Dites-moi docteur Scofield, n'essayeriez-vous pas de profiter de ma souffrance et de ma vulnérabilité ? _suspecta-t-elle, d'un ton faussement offusqué.

- _Si ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Ça t'apprendra à marcher sur les bordures de trottoirs ! _se justifia Michael avec malice pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Sara se redressa légèrement pour le regarder avec un petit sourire.

_- Ça m'apprendra surtout à recommencer ! _rétorqua-t-elle avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	27. Better together

**Better together**

_- Sara, je pense qu'ils nous auraient rappelés pour nous le dire s'ils avaient renoncé à faire la route !_

_- Mais peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas renoncé, qu'ils ont eu un accident en chemin… et qu'ils sont tous morts !_

Assis sur le bord du lit, Michael hocha ironiquement la tête, la mine navrée, feignant de déplorer ce scénario tellement probable.

- _Te moques pas ! _lui somma Sara qui ne l'avait pourtant pas vu faire.

Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle avait le nez collé à la vitre de la fenêtre de la chambre pour surveiller en contrebas la cour d'entrée de la propriété.

- _Et cette saleté de neige qui veut pas s'arrêter de tomber ! _grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en levant les yeux vers un ciel blafard. _Les Noëls blancs c'est sympas mais avec modération !_

Michael esquissa un léger sourire. Il se leva du lit, s'approcha de Sara, se colla contre son dos, enveloppa sa taille de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

- _T'inquiète pas, ils vont arriver, _lui assura-t-il_. Laisse leur le temps. Vu l'état des routes à mon avis ils ne roulent pas plein gaz._

_- Mmm…_

Sara se retourna doucement pour faire face à Michael et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

- _S'ils peuvent pas venir on annule tout, hein ? _souffla-t-elle.

_- Pas tout, non. Le 24 décembre c'est le 24 décembre, on pourra pas reporter le réveillon à une date ultérieure !_

_- Je sais, mais pour…_

_- Oui, _la coupa Michael. _Si vraiment ils peuvent pas être là on repoussera… On le fera pas sans eux._

Il venait de dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il la vit lui sourire puis il approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Mais il n'avait pas encore atteint ses lèvres quand un bruit de neige fraîche craquant sous des pneus de voiture se fit entendre. Sara tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre.

- _C'est eux ! Les voilà ! _s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant le véhicule des Burrows qui entrait lentement dans la cour.

Elle se dégagea rapidement des bras de Michael qui poussa un petit soupir frustré et quitta la chambre en courant. Elle dévala le large escalier en bois et se rua dans le vestibule d'entrée pour accueillir les arrivants. Michael descendit également, nettement plus calmement, et s'arrêta au pied des marches. Une main encore sur la rampe, il porta son regard en direction du grand salon de la maison et observa Frank avec perplexité. Ce dernier était debout, planté au milieu du tapis, devant l'immense sapin orné de décorations scintillantes et de guirlandes lumineuses clignotantes. Il tenait Micah dans ses bras et, comme c'était le cas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés la veille, le bébé était obnubilé par l'arbre illuminé, fasciné par ce spectacle chatoyant, le fixant avec émerveillement de ses grands yeux bleus. Il pouvait passer des heures à le contempler ainsi, au risque d'en devenir paralysant. Et c'était visiblement ce qui se produisait une fois de plus.

_- Vous n'avez pas bougé de là depuis tout à l'heure ?! _demanda Michael en s'approchant de Frank.

- _Ben… visiblement Micah se lasse pas de regarder le sapin, _expliqua le jeune papy, _et il se met à pigner si j'essaye de l'emmener ailleurs alors…_

_- Alors quoi ? C'est pas lui qui fait la loi ! Vous pouvez passer cinq minutes devant le sapin avec lui mais pas une heure. Si vous voulez changer de pièce vous changez ! Vous allez nous en faire un petit capricieux ! _réprimanda Michael avant de pivoter pour se diriger vers l'entrée d'où émanait maintenant une certaine agitation.

Frank le regarda s'éloigner puis il reporta une mine dépitée sur son petit-fils.

_- Voilà, je fais ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne pleures pas et je me fais engueuler ! _déplora-t-il en secouant la tête. _C'est le monde à l'envers !_

Dans l'entrée, tout le monde venait enfin de pénétrer au chaud. Lincoln, les bras chargés de deux valises, Véronica, LJ et Caleigh d'une part, Sucre et Maricruz de l'autre, qui eux n'avaient eu besoin de s'accompagner que d'un petit bagage. À peine avaient-ils tous mis un pied dans la maison que Sara leur avait sauté au cou pour les embrasser avec un soulagement manifeste.

_- Je suis contente que vous soyez là ! _déclara-t-elle ensuite._ J'avais vraiment peur que vous ne puissiez pas venir !_

_- Mais je t'avais dit au téléphone que c'était pas deux, trois flocons et quelques plaques de verglas qui allaient nous arrêter, _lui rappela Véronica en dédramatisant grandement la situation.

- _Ouais. Et sinon vous n'avez pas eu de mal à trouver ? _demanda Sara alors que Michael arrivait à son tour pour saluer tout le monde.

- _Non_, répondit Lincoln. _Et l'avantage c'est qu'on a eu le temps de bien mémoriser le chemin… étant donné qu'on a fait tout le trajet à dix à l'heure ! _maugréa-t-il en déviant un regard accusateur sur Véronica.

Pas difficile de comprendre que c'est elle qui avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il lève autant le pied.

- _Bah valait mieux ! On a vu plusieurs voitures plantées dans le fossé, _se justifia-t-elle en hochant la tête d'un air grave. _Bon alors c'est ici que t'as grandi ! _poursuivit-elle en baladant son regard autour d'elle pour prendre connaissance des lieux tout en déboutonnant son manteau.

- _Oui_, confirma Sara avant d'aller reprendre Micah des bras de son père qui venait de se joindre au groupe.

- _C'est plutôt cosy_, commenta Sucre.

- _C'est peu de le dire_, renchérit Maricruz.

Comme tous, elle observait l'intérieur de la vaste demeure avec une mine impressionnée. Tout ici n'était que carrelage marbré, boiseries finement sculptées, tapis made in Orient, œuvres uniques et meubles rares.

_- Vous faisiez quoi comme métier avant d'entrer en politique, si c'est pas indiscret ? _s'enquit LJ.

- _J'étais avocat_, répondit Frank.

- _Avocat ! _répéta Lincoln en manquant de s'étrangler.

Il se tourna pour regarder Véronica d'un air indigné.

_- Pourquoi on vit pas dans une baraque comme ça nous ?_

Elle eut un rire jaune.

- _Si je ne m'abuse Frank était avocat d'affaire, _rétorqua-t-elle tandis que l'intéressé confirmait en hochant la tête, _ce qui n'est pas du tout mon cas,_ rappela-t-elle à son mari. _Je fais du pénal et je m'efforce de défendre des prévenus bien souvent indéfendables, je ne touche pas 10% d'éventuels contrats de plusieurs dizaines de millions de dollars moi ! … Je n'insinue en rien que votre métier était moins noble et moins difficile que le mien_, assura-t-elle ensuite précipitamment au gouverneur.

- _Vous pourriez pourtant_, soupira Frank avec une lucidité désenchantée, _parce que ce serait pas tout à fait faux !_

Véronica lui sourit dans un mélange d'amusement et de sympathie tandis que Lincoln marmonnait dans ses moustaches, ayant sûrement préféré que sa femme exerce une activité moins noble mais bien plus lucrative.

- _Bon aller, suivez-moi à l'étage_, ordonna Sara,_ je vais vous montrer vos chambres._

_- Ça sent bon ici, _apprécia Sucre qui avait perçu d'alléchantes effluves émanant de la cuisine.

- _Oui, Elyse s'active aux fourneaux depuis huit heures ce matin_, indiqua Sara en ouvrant la marche dans les escaliers.

- _Mmm_, se régala déjà Sucre avec un surplus de salive dans la bouche.

***

- _Bon sang… je crois que j'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi succulent ! _

Sucre avait poussé un long soupir repu et satisfait en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, après avoir reposé son couteau et sa fourchette de part et d'autre de son assiette vide. Sous ses boucles blondes cendrées, Elyse, la gouvernante, qui avait été invitée à se joindre au dîner en tant que membre à part entière de la famille, apprécia le compliment d'un large sourire.

Il était onze heures du soir. Après un prélude au traditionnel Egg Nog et une entrée composée de saumon fumé et de divers fruits de mer, le bœuf carotte mijoté trois heures durant, accompagné de sa purée de patates douces maison parfumée au zestes d'agrumes, avait ravi les papilles et comblé les estomacs de tout le monde.

- _Oui, c'était vraiment délicieux ! _confirma Véronica qui venait juste de finir ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Elle s'essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette et se tourna vers Sara.

- _Ça n'a pas été trop dur quand t'as pris ton premier appart' et que t'as quitté cette maison et la cuisine d'Elyse qui va avec ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

- _Si, ça avait été une véritable épreuve ! _répondit Sara en exagérant à peine. _Mais quand je passais ici, parfois, le week-end, elle me préparait des petits plats que je remmenais avec moi et que je n'avais qu'à faire réchauffer. Et comme ça, progressivement, j'ai réussi à décrocher, _souffla-t-elle dans un sourire en adressant un clin d'œil affectueux à celle qu'elle avait toujours intimement considérée comme sa deuxième maman.

- _Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on va avoir le privilège de savourer pour le dessert maintenant ? _interrogea Lincoln, intéressé.

- _Ça ce sera une surprise, _déclara Elyse avec malice. _Et ce sera pour plus tard aussi, parce qu'il me semble qu'on a quelque chose à faire avant, _rappela-t-elle en portant une attention particulière sur Michael et Sara.

Ces deux derniers échangèrent un regard aussi furtif qu'intense tandis qu'autour de la table, tous, à l'exception de Caleigh, consultaient leur montre ou l'horloge qui trônait sur le grand buffet de la pièce.

- _Eh ! Oui ! Il est déjà onze heures passées ! _s'exclama Frank.

Entre dégustation appliquée du repas et discussions animées, personne n'avait vu le temps passer. Et à présent que le moment était arrivé, une vague d'excitation, voire d'euphorie, déferla dans la pièce. Chacun se leva de sa chaise pour quitter la table et les regards circulèrent dans tous les sens. On se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre avec anticipation, on agitait ses sourcils avec impatience, on s'échangeait des sourires entendus…

_- Bon, il va falloir que j'aille réveiller Micah, j'espère qu'il va pas être trop grognon, _appréhenda Michael au milieu de toute cette effervescence.

- _J'espère aussi_, pria Sara en croisant ses doigts pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. _Tu lui mets les vêtements que j'ai préparés, il sont posés sur le bord du lit…_

_- Oui, oui._

Michael s'approcha de Sara et saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

_- On se revoit tout à l'heure alors, _murmura-t-il, son regard ancré au sien.

- _Ouais_, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il lui déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres puis il partit vers l'escalier de l'entrée pour rejoindre la chambre de Micah où le bébé dormait déjà depuis quelques heures. Sara se dirigea elle vers l'escalier du petit salon pour se rendre dans l'antichambre où sa tenue l'attendait. En ces fêtes de Noël, tout le monde était déjà sur son 31, apprêté avec une élégance simple mais soignée. Et si les hommes pouvaient se contenter d'enfiler leur veste de costume sur leur chemise et les femmes de filer rapidement à la salle de bain pour rafraîchir leur maquillage avant de partir, Sara allait, en revanche, avoir un effort de présentation supplémentaire à fournir.

***

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un premier convoi quitta la maison. La nuit noire était éclairée par une lune bientôt pleine et le décor enneigé se faisait argenté. Si la neige ne tombait plus, le froid restait saisissant à l'extérieur. Manteaux, écharpes et gants constituaient la panoplie indispensable pour parcourir, à pieds, les quelques centaines de mètres qui conduisaient à l'entrée du bourg de Glenwood. Des après-ski auraient également été utiles mais ils auraient méchamment juré avec les tenues de chacun. Alors, avec des derbies ou des escarpins aux pieds, il fallait faire preuve de beaucoup d'habileté et de précaution pour pouvoir progresser sur la petite couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Mais c'était néanmoins avec bonne humeur et même amusement que le groupe relevait le défi d'avancer sans tomber, empruntant pour ça la chaussée, un peu moins encombrée que les trottoirs. Michael ouvrait la marche avec un Micah légèrement vasouillard dans ses bras. Lincoln le suivait avec Véronica accrochée à son bras droit et Elyse à son bras gauche. LJ était derrière eux et tenait fermement la main de sa petite sœur. Et enfin Sucre et Maricruz, solidement agrippée au bras de son compagnon, traînaient en queue de peloton.

Après un périple d'une dizaine de minutes à peine, ils arrivèrent devant une chapelle en pierres dont la façade était décorée de quelques guirlandes lumineuses, ce qui capta aussitôt l'attention la plus subjuguée de Micah. L'édifice très ancien était également tout petit mais, d'allure pittoresque, il ne manquait pas de caractère.

Six personnes se trouvaient déjà sur l'étroit parvis. Ils cessèrent leur discussion lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils étaient enfin rejoints et accueillirent le petit groupe avec de larges sourires à peine crispés par le froid. Il y avait le docteur Kirsten Macy et son fiancé, Doug Pattern. Il y avait Nicholas Green et sa jeune épouse Alysson, aujourd'hui enceinte jusqu'au cou. Et il y avait Steve Connel's, venu avec sa femme, Melinda. Bien sûr, tous, autant qu'ils étaient, avaient été invités. Mais Michael ne put contenir une mine étonnée en constatant leur présence. Une mine ravie, aussi, évidemment, mais avant tout très surprise.

- _Vous êtes tous là ! _n'en revint-il pas en s'approchant d'eux. _Étant donné la date un peu particulière, j'avoue que je m'étais fait à l'idée que vous ne puissiez pas venir. Merci beaucoup d'avoir réussi à vous libérer quelques heures, _apprécia-t-il sincèrement.

- _Quand on veut on peut_, lui assura Kirsten dans un clin d'œil amical. _Ça nous fait très plaisir d'être là._

_- Ouais, _confirma Steve, _et puis après quatre heures passées à table avec la belle-famille, personnellement, j'étais plutôt content de pouvoir prendre un peu l'air ! T'aurais dû voir leur tête quand on leur a dit qu'on les abandonnait pour aller à une messe de minuit ! Ils ont ouvert de grands yeux ! _rigola-t-il.

- _Pourquoi vous leur avez pas dit la vérité ? _demanda Michael.

- _Parce que ça les regarde pas ! _se défendit son collègue en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. _Et puis les connaissant ils auraient été fichus de vouloir venir ! Et c'est sûr qu'on aurait jamais tous tenus dans votre minuscule église, là ! _se marra-t-il.

- _Elle est petite mais je la trouve super mignonne moi_, intervint Alysson, dont la grossesse exacerbait la tendance naturelle qu'elle avait à s'émerveiller de tout et de rien.

Michael se chargea de faire les présentations nécessaires et alors que les conversations allaient déjà bon train, le silence se fit soudainement lorsque quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge pour récolter l'attention. C'était un homme moustachu, assez grand, les cheveux poivre et sel. Il portait la longue robe noire traditionnelle des pasteurs par-dessus son costume et l'usuelle écharpe blanche en satin qui tombait sur son torse de part et d'autre de son cou. Il se tenait dans l'ouverture d'un des vantaux de la lourde double porte en bois de la chapelle et arborait un sourire accueillant.

- _Vous pouvez venir vous installer à l'intérieur_, déclara-t-il. _Je sais pas vraiment si on peut dire qu'il y fait plus chaud mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'il y fait moins froid, _glissa-t-il dans un gloussement.

Personne n'eut à se faire prier pour entrer dans la bâtisse. S'il n'y régnait pas une chaleur étouffante, tous eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'il y faisait néanmoins très bon. Et pour cause, la seule lumière présente pour éclairer les lieux provenait des centaines de bougies blanches disposées un peu partout. Il y en avait des longues et fines montées sur des hauts chandeliers dispersés aux quatre coins de la chapelle et sur des lustres en fer forgé pendus à la charpente. Il y en avait également de toutes tailles posées en petits groupes sur l'autel en pierre claire sculptée ou sur le rebord des fenêtres, devant les vitraux colorés. L'atmosphère des lieux se faisait alors intimiste et chaleureuse et les centaines de petites flammes dansantes ne manquèrent pas d'intéresser grandement Micah qui ne savait plus bien où donner de la tête.

Six petits bancs en bois foncé étaient répartis sur deux rangées, dessinant une courte allée centrale qui conduisait à l'abside, relevée d'une marche. Non loin de l'autel se trouvait un jeune homme blond, discret, assis sur une chaise, sa guitare posée sur ses genoux. Après avoir confié Micah à Elyse, Michael alla le saluer, échangea quelques mots avec lui puis s'approcha du révérend Davis auquel il confia un petit écrin en récapitulant brièvement avec lui tout ce qui avait été préalablement convenu.

Pendant ce temps, tous les autres prenaient place sur les bancs dans un brouhaha fébrile et pouvaient s'offrir le luxe de tomber manteaux, écharpes et gants.

- _Comment tu te sens ? _demanda Lincoln à Michael lorsque celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- _Bien…_

_- Stressé ?_

_- Non… _

Michael avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur son pantalon noir.

- _Si, un peu_, dut-il concéder._ Mais je sais pas trop à quoi c'est dû parce que je suis sûr de moi, je suis pas comme certains qui, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, redoutent de faire une bêtise. _

_- Je sais, _murmura Lincoln. _Je crois que ça vient simplement du fait que, quoi qu'on en dise, c'est un moment important. Et très fort en émotion. Avant de le faire moi-même j'imaginais pas à quel point !_

_- Ouais…_

_- T'aurais pu mettre une cravate, non ? _se navra-t-il ensuite en regardant le col de la chemise blanche de son frère qui était resté libre et ouvert.

- _Non, on a dit qu'on faisait simple_, lui rappela Michael.

- _C'est bien_, fit une petite voix derrière les deux frangins.

Ils se tournèrent pour regarder Maricruz, assise sur son banc à côté de Sucre.

- _Ça fait trop guindé les cravates, t'es parfait comme ça, _assura-t-elle à Michael en lui envoyant un petit clin d'œil affectueux et encourageant.

Sucre l'avait vue faire et la fixait maintenant avec des yeux écarquillés… et légèrement indignés.

- _Sara va bientôt arriver, si tu veux épouser Mike dépêche-toi, _la pressa-t-il ironiquement. _Il te reste que quelques minutes pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied !_

_- N'importe quoi ! _soupira Maricruz en secouant la tête avec désolation sous les regards amusés de Michael et Lincoln.

***

Resté chez lui, Frank faisait les cents pas au pied de l'escalier principal en attendant que Sara soit prête. Il était minuit moins vingt lorsqu'elle apparut enfin en haut des marches, resplendissante. Tandis que ses lèvres frémissaient du sourire qu'elle tentait de garder mesuré, elle descendit doucement l'escalier sous le regard de son père qui s'était figé pour la contempler avec émotion.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe en mousseline de soie blanche, et si le bustier de la robe épousait et révélait joliment sa poitrine ronde et sa taille fine, ses hanches et ses jambes étaient dissimulées sous son tombé fluide et vaporeux. Elle portait également un long et fin manteau en lin écru. Le vêtement était doté d'un large col relevé, échancré jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine, pour en effet des plus majestueux. Cintré au niveau de la taille où il était fermé par trois petits boutons en nacre, il s'évasait ensuite gracieusement dans sa descente et se rouvrait pour laisser entrevoir l'avant de la robe qu'il recouvrait.

- _Tu es superbe_, souffla Frank en tendant une main vers sa fille pour la réceptionner.

- _Merci_, sourit-elle.

Ses yeux brillaient déjà de bonheur et pétillaient d'impatience sous leur léger maquillage. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés et s'était contentée de piquer une fleur d'orchidée blanche au-dessus de son oreille droite pour rappeler le bouquet qu'elle tenait, une composition en cascade d'orchidées blanches et rouges.

- _Alors c'est bon ? On peut y aller ? Tu es prête ? _demanda Frank.

Et la question n'était pas tant de savoir si sa tenue était complète et si Sara pouvait donc partir à la chapelle que de s'assurer une dernière fois qu'elle était disposée à franchir un pas important dans sa vie.

- _Oui_, répondit-elle avec une détermination qui ne laissait place à aucun doute.

Frank hocha la tête et père et fille purent gagner le garage de la maison.

***

Sara suffoqua lorsque après un court et prudent trajet en voiture, elle sortit du véhicule et se confronta au froid cinglant du dehors.

- _Oh mon Dieu ! Mais quelle idée on a eu de faire ça en hiver ! _se navra-t-elle alors que chacune de ses expirations libérait un éphémère nuage de buée blanche.

Frank avait contourné la voiture pour rejoindre sa fille et il lui présenta son bras pour qu'elle y accroche le sien.

- _Vous faites ça en hiver parce que c'est très beau, et surtout c'est pas commun, _déclara-t-il. _C'est à votre image à Michael et toi._

De sa main libre, Sara avait légèrement relevé les pans de sa robe et de son manteau afin de traverser plus facilement le parvis enneigé de la chapelle.

- _Tu trouves qu'on est pas communs ? _s'étonna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, ne sachant s'il fallait prendre ça comme un compliment ou pas.

- _Bien sûr ! _lui assura son père en rigolant.

Et c'était définitivement un compliment.

Posté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chapelle, Steve était chargé de guetter l'arrivée de Frank et Sara. Lorsqu'il se mit à taper des mains tout en regagnant sa place sur le banc auprès de sa femme, Michael alla rapidement se positionner devant le révérend et le silence se fit quelques secondes avant de s'effacer sous la douce mélodie que joua la guitare du musicien blond.

Michael fixa un regard solide sur la porte de la chapelle et son visage s'illumina instantanément quand elle s'ouvrit pour révéler Frank et Sara. L'assistance se leva d'un même élan à leur apparition. Un radieux sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, Sara se laissa conduire à l'autel par son père sans lâcher le regard de Michael. Arrivés au seuil de l'abside, Frank déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa fille en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille au passage puis, après que Sara lui ait confié son bouquet, il alla rejoindre un banc au premier rang. À côté de lui, dans les bras d'Elyse, Micah avait cessé sa contemplation des bougies pour reporter son attention sur ses parents. Il vit ainsi sa maman donner sa main à celle que lui tendait son papa et gravir la petite marche de l'abside pour venir se mettre en face de lui. Il observait la scène avec intérêt et sans émettre le moindre son parce que s'il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, il avait en revanche bien saisi l'importance du moment.

Michael tenait fermement les deux mains de Sara dans les siennes. Et sans la moindre retenue, il la dévorait des yeux.

- _Tu es magnifique, _ne put-il s'empêcher d'articuler silencieusement.

Sara étouffa un petit rire sous la bienveillance amusée du révérend Davis. Puis ce dernier fit signe aux invités de s'asseoir, et prit solennellement la parole :

- _Nous sommes réunis ici, en cette nuit de Noël, pour célébrer une messe de minuit un peu particulière. Devant leur famille, devant leurs amis, Michael et Sara ont choisi d'emprunter la date de cette fête aux symboles nombreux, à la réputation magique, pour voir leur amour scellé par les liens sacrés du mariage… Je ne vais pas vous conter cet amour, Michael et Sara vont s'en charger, à travers leurs vœux qu'ils vont prononcer ce soir et qui les engageront pour le reste de leur vie._

D'un geste de la main, le révérend offrit la parole à Sara. Dans le sourire qui ne la quittait pas depuis son entrée dans la chapelle, elle prit une profonde inspiration et, son regard brillant ancré à celui de Michael, elle se lança :

_- La vie est une succession d'évènements, plus ou moins importants, plus ou moins heureux… Certains sont amusants, d'autres sont pénibles, certains sont magiques ou douloureux, palpitants ou effrayants… Depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant, l'unique chose qui ne change pas d'une fois sur l'autre, c'est nous… _

Elle s'interrompit un court instant pour tenter de maîtriser son émotion alors que deux larmes dévalaient ses joues.

- _J'ai la chance de traverser ma vie, qu'elle me soit dure ou douce, avec toi à mes côtés, _poursuivit-elle, la voix mâtinée de gratitude. _Alors je savoure deux fois plus et je ne regrette jamais rien… _

Elle lâcha les mains de Michael le temps d'extraire un anneau en or blanc de la boîte que lui présentait le révérend. Elle le passa à l'annulaire gauche de son amour puis retrouva son regard tout en se ragrippant solidement à ses mains.

- _Je t'aime, _souffla-t-elle. _Et ce que je veux aujourd'hui… c'est qu'on puisse être encore, et toujours, et plus que jamais ensemble pour tous les évènements qui restent à venir._

Aidés en ça par la lumière des bougies, les yeux de Michael scintillaient dangereusement d'émotion. Il porta la main gauche de Sara à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, promesse qu'il s'emploierait à exhausser son vœu.

- _Michael…, _murmura le révérend pour lui donner à son tour la parole.

Michael se perdit dans les prunelles apaisantes de Sara et, après quelques secondes, commença :

_- Je t'aime Sara... À chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure. Je t'aime quand ton visage est la première image que je contemple à mon réveil, la dernière avant de m'endormir. Je t'aime quand tu mets notre fils au monde, je t'aime quand tu es triste de t'en séparer quelques heures, je t'aime quand, épuisée, tu t'endors dans mes bras pour une sieste improvisée… Je t'aime quand tu ris, quand tu doutes, quand tu paniques devant un canard…. Je t'aime aussi quand tu me chasses du lit un dimanche matin parce que tu es prise d'une frénésie de ménage et je t'aime même quand tu me cries dessus parce que j'ai oublié d'acheter des places de spectacle… Je t'aime chaque jour qui passe et j'aime passer chaque jour avec toi. _

Les joues désormais irrévocablement ruisselantes de larmes, Sara pinçait ses lèvres pour en contenir le tremblement. Michael saisit la bague qui demeurait dans l'écrin et la glissa au doigt de Sara. Il releva les yeux vers elle et poursuivit :

- _C'est pour ça que ce que je veux, aujourd'hui, c'est t'avoir auprès de moi pour le restant de ma vie._

Sara hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et le révérend eut tout juste le temps de les déclarer officiellement mari et femme avant que les nouveaux époux ne scellent leurs engagements par un fiévreux baiser.

À la fois émus et contaminés par le bonheur communicatif des jeunes mariés, tous les témoins présents se levèrent de leur banc et acclamèrent le couple avec ferveur. Le comité, aussi petit soit-il, ne manquait pas de voix. Des applaudissements à tout rompre, des sifflements enthousiastes…

Et ce baiser qui n'en finissait plus…


	28. Missing daddy

**Missing daddy.**

Il avait déjà placé le ballon bleu, la petite voiture orange et la bottine marron sur le plateau en bois. Des douze pièces qui étaient encore éparpillées sur le tapis du salon, Micah saisit une étoile jaune. Sous le regard bienveillant de Sara, assise en face de lui à même le sol, il étudia consciencieusement le petit morceau de bois qu'il avait dans les mains avant de chercher, sourcils froncés de concentration, dans quelle forme creusée sur le plateau il pourrait s'encastrer. Il hésitait entre trois silhouettes, celle censée contenir un arbre, celle qui devait accueillir une fleur à quatre pétales et celle correspondant en effet à l'étoile. Il opta finalement pour cette dernière, l'astre s'emboîta parfaitement dans sa niche et Micah poussa un petit cri de joie avant de s'applaudir en affichant un large sourire qui dévoilait ses jeunes quenottes.

- _Bravo ! Encore gagné ! _le félicita Sara en l'applaudissant également. _Tu choisis lequel maintenant ?_

Micah reporta son attention sur les figures restantes et jeta son dévolu sur une en forme de fruit.

- _Le pomme_, annonça-t-il.

- _LA pomme_, _chaton_, le corrigea Sara.

Micah marmonna un discret « oui » machinal pour signifier à sa mère qu'il avait pris note de la remarque puis il commença à analyser la silhouette de la pièce mais quelques coups soudainement portés à la porte de l'appartement l'extirpèrent de toute concentration.

- _Papa ! _s'écria-t-il en rejetant la petite pomme en bois sur le tapis.

- _Non, c'est pas papa_, l'informa Sara dans un soupir las.

Mais Micah s'était déjà mis debout et du haut de ses vingt mois, d'une démarche suffisamment entraînée pour lui permettre d'aller seul où il voulait mais pas assez pour être parfaitement assurée, il trottina avec excitation jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement. Sara se leva également et le rattrapa en quelques pas.

- _Tu vas être déçu, je te préviens_, lança-t-elle à son fils qui, perché sur la pointe de ses pieds, tentait en vain d'atteindre la poignée de la porte.

C'est Véronica qui apparut après que Sara ait ouvert et en effet, le visage de Micah se décomposa instantanément. Véronica perdit elle aussi son sourire en lisant toute la déception que trahissait la bouille de son neveu.

- _Bah quoi ? Ça te fait pas plaisir de me voir ? _s'attrista-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Comme une confirmation, Micah tourna les talons sans plus de considération pour sa tante et retourna à ses ludiques occupations.

- _Et ben dis donc ! Je crois qu'un chien qui me connaît pas m'aurait accueilli avec plus d'enthousiasme ! _déclara Véronica.

- _C'est certain ! _confirma Sara. _Il pensait que c'était Michael_, expliqua-t-elle ensuite, _bien que je l'aie prévenu que non. Mais tu sais comment il est : monsieur n'écoute que ce qu'il a envie d'entendre ! _se navra-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- _Ohhh, p'tit chou_, s'émut en revanche Véronica.

Elle entra dans l'appartement et rejoignit Micah au salon. Une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, il avait repris sa pièce de puzzle en forme de pomme et essayait de la faire entrer de force dans tous les espaces vides du plateau sans prendre la peine de réfléchir auquel était le bon. Véronica s'accroupit auprès de lui et lui déposa un bisou sur le haut du front.

_- Il te manque ton papa mon chéri, _compatit-elle dans un tendre murmure.

_- L'est loin_, marmonna Micah.

- _Mais il va bientôt revenir, dans deux petits jours, _le consola-t-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns.

Elle lui donna un autre bisou puis se redressa et se tourna vers Sara.

- _C'est étonnant que Michael lui manque à ce point !_

_- Oui. Et le pire c'est que c'est comme ça depuis le début de la semaine. Depuis qu'on est revenus de l'aéroport en fait. Il le réclame sans arrêt. Dès que quelqu'un frappe à la porte ou que le téléphone sonne il croit que c'est lui. Et dix fois par jour il me demande où il est, et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, et avec qui… alors qu'il le sait très bien !_

Sara se tut un court instant, le temps de pousser un soupir exagérément désabusé.

- _C'est… limite vexant pour moi ! _

_- N'importe quoi ! _rigola Véronica. _Tu sais bien que ton fils t'aime au moins autant qu'il aime son père. D'ailleurs je vais te dire : quand je le garde et qu'il n'est ni avec toi, ni avec Mike, c'est plutôt sa maman qu'il a tendance à réclamer en premier ! _confia-t-elle.

- _Mouais…_

_- Bon_, reprit Véronica qui avait entrepris de fouiller dans son sac à main, _comme je savais que je devais passer dans le coin aujourd'hui, j'ai pris le DVD avec moi ce matin pour te le ramener…_

Elle tendit à Sara le boîtier du chef-d'œuvre aux quatre oscars des frères Coen, « No Country for Old Men ».

- _Vous avez déjà eu le temps de le regarder ? _s'étonna cette dernière.

- _Oui, mardi soir. Et en effet c'est assez violent mais en effet aussi c'est génial ! On a adoré !_

_- Vous pouviez le garder encore un peu, pour un deuxième visionnage, y avait pas d'urgence…_

_- Je sais mais c'est le genre de choses que j'aime pas voir traîner, _expliqua Véronica. _Après on sait plus d'où ça vient, on se rappelle même plus que c'est pas à nous, on le prête à quelqu'un d'autre et c'est comme ça qu'on le retrouve plus !… Et puis…_ _LJ en a fait une copie,_ avoua-t-elle quelque peu confuse,_ alors…_

Sara écarquilla les yeux avec stupéfaction et retourna le boîtier du DVD à la recherche d'une mention qu'elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir vue auparavant.

- _Les films sont pas tous protégés contre la copie maintenant ?_

_- Si, _confirma Véronica, _mais si tu crois que ça l'arrête… Mon beau-fils est un cracker ! _soupira-t-elle dans un mélange de désolation et d'impuissance. _Il dit qu'il risque rien parce qu'il ne fait ça que pour son usage personnel mais je l'ai quand même prévenu que s'il se fait malgré tout pincer, il pourra toujours se brosser pour que je le défende !_

Véronica avait accompagné son refus d'un mouvement strict et catégorique de la main et Sara esquissa un sourire amusé.

- _Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à sa belle-sœur tout en allant ranger le DVD dans la vidéothèque du salon.

- _Non, c'est gentil mais je vais pas m'éterniser ici, je suis attendue chez un client. _

_- D'accord, mais s'il n'a pas la politesse de t'offrir un café tu reviens !_

_- Avec plaisir, _rigola Véronica.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir vers l'entrée quand la sonnerie du téléphone se mit à chanter dans l'appartement.

- _Papa ! _lança aussitôt Micah en relevant les yeux de son jeu.

Sara pinça ses lèvres et secoua doucement la tête.

- _Non, chaton_, regretta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. _À cette heure-ci ça m'étonnerait que ce soit lui._

Depuis le début de semaine qu'il était parti à l'étranger dans le cadre de son travail, Michael avait pris l'habitude de passer son coup de fil journalier à heure fixe et toujours en soirée. Alors en cette fin d'après-midi, Sara savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il soit son interlocuteur du moment. Elle alla décrocher tandis que Véronica venait s'agenouiller auprès de son petit neveu pour lui caresser la nuque d'une main réconfortante.

- _Allô ? _répondit Sara après avoir attrapé le combiné pendu au mur de la cuisine.

Et c'est la voix de son père qu'elle entendit à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Ça va bien, et toi ?… Oui… Oui, attends…_

Sara plaqua le téléphone contre sa poitrine et se tourna vers son fils qui, depuis le salon, la regardait avec des yeux emplis d'espoir.

- _Chaton, c'est papy, tu veux lui dire un petit bonjour ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

C'était bien un papa au téléphone, mais c'était pas le sien. Alors Micah se renfrogna et secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe évident de refus avant de reporter toute son attention sur son puzzle. Véronica pouffa de rire et Sara afficha une grimace crispée. Elle reporta le combiné à son oreille avec embarras.

- _Euh… bon, il est très absorbé dans son jeu là_, indiqua-t-elle à son père, _mais il… il t'envoie un bisou de la main._

Avec soulagement, elle entendit le jeune papy se contenter de cette fictive attention puis lui développer le motif de son appel.

Au salon, Micah abandonna son jeu puis se leva du tapis pour faire quelques pas vers le coin de la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant le guéridon installé à côté du grand philodendron qui avait grimpé jusqu'au plafond et désigna de son petit index l'objet qui y était posé. Il baragouinait une suite de sons sans sens mais Véronica comprit sans mal sa requête.

- _Tu veux la mappemonde ? _demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Micah hocha vigoureusement la tête pour approuver mais Véronica resta hésitante et observa le précieux globe terrestre en se grignotant l'intérieur de la lèvre.

- _Je sais pas trop si t'as le droit de jouer avec ça_, souffla-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine pour capter une éventuelle autorisation de la part de Sara mais, toujours en conversation avec son père, celle-ci lui tournait le dos. Et quand elle reporta son attention sur Micah et le trouva sur la pointe des pieds, agrippé d'une main à la tablette du guéridon et essayant d'attraper la mappemonde de l'autre, Véronica s'empressa de prendre une décision toute seule.

_- Bon, bon, attends, je te la descends…_

Elle saisit délicatement la mappemonde puis alla la déposer sur le tapis du salon. Micah l'avait suivie en babillant son contentement et tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux devant l'imposant objet, elle s'installa en tailleur à côté de lui. Le regard très concerné, Micah déposa ses deux petites mains sur le globe, le fit doucement tourner sous ses yeux et bientôt plaqua le bout de son doigt sur un point précis.

- _Papa à Toko_, annonça-t-il.

Véronica se pencha légèrement pour détailler le point désigné par son neveu et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur. C'était exactement la capitale nippone qui se trouvait au bout du petit index de Micah.

- _Euh… oui… oui, il est à Tokyo ton papa_, bredouilla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Micah hocha la tête et, très investi dans sa volonté de présenter le voyage de son père à sa tante, il fit légèrement pivoter le globe et désigna un nouveau point situé au bord du lac Michigan.

- _Chagoco…, _indiqua-t-il.

_- Je présume que le mot que tu veux c'est Chicago ? _devina Véronica avec un sourire amusé.

Micah opina du bonnet.

- _Et le… le…_

Le mot qu'il voulait ne venait pas. Véronica le vit prendre une profonde inspiration puis la retenir tout en remuant ses petites lèvres à la recherche du bon terme.

- _L'avon, _souffla-t-il enfin après quelques secondes, _… l'a fait co' ça…_

Il se mit à faire frénétiquement voyager son doigt sur l'étendue bleue qui représentait le Pacifique et dessina une trajectoire pour le moins tortueuse. Véronica eut un petit rire.

- _Ben… j'espère pour l'estomac de ton père et de tous les autres passagers qu'il n'a pas exactement fait comme ça l'avion_, s'amusa-t-elle, _mais c'est l'idée…_

_- Et papa à Toko, _répéta Micah alors que son doigt terminait sa folle course sur le Japon.

Véronica resta quelques secondes à observer son neveu, sidérée.

- _Eh ben ! _soupira-t-elle tout en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de Micah. _Quand je pense que ton cousin a un copain de classe qui croyait que la Louisiane était un état de la côte ouest des États-Unis ! _

À la cuisine, Sara raccrocha le téléphone à présent qu'elle en avait fini avec son père. Et de retour au salon, elle s'immobilisa à la lisère du tapis et planta ses poings sur ses hanches en découvrant Micah agenouillé devant le globe terrestre.

- _Il a encore fallu que t'ailles le chercher, tu peux pas t'en empêcher_, constata-t-elle avec une pointe de lassitude dans le ton.

- _Te plains pas, _intervint Véronica._ Y a des lycéens qui n'ont jamais posé un œil sur une mappemonde de leur vie et toi, ton gamin a un an et demi et il sait déjà y placer Tokyo et Chicago !_

Les yeux écarquillés, Véronica ne semblait toujours pas en revenir.

- _Il me tue, tu sais !_

_- Non mais il a pas la science infuse_, _t'inquiète pas, _rigola Sara. _Je lui ai montré lundi où nous on était et où Michael était parti, _expliqua-t-elle, _et depuis il veut sans arrêt regarder alors en effet, maintenant il connaît les localisations par cœur._

Véronica hocha la tête mais elle reporta un regard malgré tout intrigué sur son neveu. Parce que d'accord cette explication relativisait l'exploit mais Micah n'en présentait pas moins une étonnante aptitude à retenir sans mal ce qu'on lui apprenait.

- _Bon, bah je vais y aller moi_, déclara-t-elle ensuite. _Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un bisou avant de partir ou est-ce que tu m'en veux trop de pas être ton père ? _demanda-t-elle à Micah.

Elle s'attendait à se faire rembarrer mais contre toute attente, elle vit son neveu se mettre à rire puis s'approcher d'elle pour venir enrouler ses petits bras autour de son cou.

***

Le dîner n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Sara était installée sur le canapé avec, au creux de ses bras, son fils qui écoutait la nouvelle aventure de Pierre Lapin qu'elle lui lisait. Dans son petit pyjama grenouillère en velours rayé orange et gris chiné, sa tétine à la bouche et son fidèle Igor étroitement serré contre lui, Micah se prélassait sur sa mère tout en regardant, entre deux clignements de paupières lourdes, les douces illustrations de Béatrix Potter présentes sur chacune des pages du petit livre qu'elle tenait ouvert devant eux. Le sommeil ne demandait qu'à l'emporter mais Sara savait qu'il était parfaitement inutile d'essayer de le coucher alors que Michael n'avait pas encore appelé.

Elle tourna une nouvelle page, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait le lecteur DVD en veille puis reporta son attention sur le livre et ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre sa lecture. Elle fut cependant coupée dans son élan par la sonnerie soudaine du téléphone. Micah se redressa aussitôt et arracha sa tétine de sa bouche.

- _Papa ! _s'exclama-t-il dans un nuage de postillons.

- _Oui_, sourit Sara. _Cette fois c'est sûrement lui._

Elle déposa le livre sur le canapé à côté d'elle et tout en gardant son fils assis sur ses genoux, elle se pencha légèrement, étira son bras pour atteindre la table basse et s'empara du téléphone. Elle décrocha et enclencha le haut-parleur.

- _Papa ! _lança sans attendre Micah dans un petit cri aussi suraigu que surexcité, en prenant bien soin d'approcher sa bouche du combiné que Sara maintenait devant lui.

-_ En direct de Tokyo et dorénavant à moitié sourd, oui, c'est bien moi, _confirma Michael.

Micah se dandina de joie en agitant allègrement ses petits bras avant de se raccrocher à la main de sa mère et de reporter toute son attention sur le téléphone pour entendre la voix de son père.

_- Tu vas bien mon bonhomme ? _

Micah hocha la tête.

- _Il faut que tu parles, chaton_, lui murmura Sara à l'oreille, _tu sais bien que papa il peut pas te voir à travers le téléphone._

_- Oui, _répondit alors Micah en approchant exagérément ses lèvres du combiné.

Sara plaça un doigt sous son menton pour le remettre doucement à bonne distance.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui ? _demanda Michael.

- _… euh… tata l'est venue._

_- T'as vu tata Véro ?_

_- Mmm._

- _C'est chouette ça ! Et dis-moi mon grand : t'es toujours bien sage avec maman ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors c'est bien, je suis content. Tu sais que je vais bientôt rentrer, c'est dans seulement deux dodos maintenant ! Tu vas aller en faire un là ? _

_- Oui… après le li've l'est fini._

_- D'accord, alors on se fait un gros bisou ?_

Micah approuva et vint plaquer ses lèvres humides sur le combiné de téléphone pour y déposer un bruyant bisou tandis que celles de son père claquaient également à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Passe une bonne nuit mon poussin_, lui souhaita Michael. _Je t'aime fort. Et est-ce que l'autre personne que j'aime aussi très fort est dans le coin ? _demanda-t-il ensuite sans avoir l'air d'en douter.

- _Oui_, répondit Sara. _Enfin… si c'est bien de moi que tu parles !_

_- Si vous êtes Sara Tancredi épouse Scofield, alors oui, c'est de vous que je parle madame !_

Sara esquissa un sourire, désactiva le haut-parleur et passa rapidement la paume de sa main sur le combiné pour essuyer la petite trace baveuse laissée par Micah avant de le porter à son oreille.

_- Comment tu vas ? _s'enquit-elle tandis que son fils se pelotonnait contre elle.

- _Bien_, répondit Michael. _Y a juste un peu de fatigue qui commence à se faire sentir, les journées sont chargées entre toutes les visites, les rencontres… Mais c'est chaque fois très intéressant, donc ça va. Et de ton côté ? Tout se passe bien aussi ?_

_- Oui, oui, je gère sans problème._

_- C'est une manière subtile de me dire que je suis pas indispensable à la maison ? _suspecta Michael.

- _Non_, rigola Sara. _Même si j'arrive à me débrouiller toute seule tu restes plus qu'indispensable ! Ne serait-ce que pour que je ne perde pas Micah ! Tu sais qu'il a encore passé la journée à te réclamer ! Alors je me dis que j'aurais pas intérêt à ce qu'on divorce par que je crois que je le verrais plus beaucoup. C'est sûrement avec toi qu'il voudrait vivre !_

_- Mais non_, la rassura-t-il. _Je suis certain que si c'était l'inverse, si c'était toi qui étais partie, il te réclamerait tout autant !_

_- Mmm… Mais si tu voulais me rassurer t'aurais pu aussi dire que de toute façon on divorcera jamais !_

Il y eut un petit blanc du côté de Michael et alors qu'elle caressait doucement d'une main les cheveux de son fils, Sara étira ses lèvres dans un sourire mutin en attendant de découvrir ce qu'il allait trouver à répondre à ça.

- _… oui… euh… en fait_, reprit Michael après son court silence, _ça je l'ai pas dit parce que c'est une évidence tacite !_

_- Oh oh oh, _rigola Sara. _Joliment rattrapé ! _reconnut-elle. _Je t'aime, _souffla-t-elle ensuite avec tendresse.

_- Je t'aime aussi. Et j'ai hâte de rentrer tu sais. Tu me manques. Vous me manquez tous les deux !_

_- Moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu reviennes. Et je crois que je peux dire en son nom que Micah est le plus impatient de nous trois ! _

_- D'accord, _voulut bien concéder Michael,_ mais alors ça se joue à un cheveu !_

_- Oui._

_- Bon, je vais devoir raccrocher…_

_- Je sais…_

C'était la société qui prenait intégralement en charge le déplacement à Tokyo mais la dizaine de cadres qui était du voyage avait été gentiment mais fermement priée de ne pas abuser des services de l'hôtel, le téléphone en tête.

_- Bonne nuit_, murmura Michael.

- _À toi aussi._

_- Euh… il est midi ici…_

_- Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! _soupira Sara. _M'énerve ce décalage horaire_, grommela-t-elle. _Bon alors bon appétit !_

_- Merci, _pouffa Michael.


	29. Interstate 94

**Interstate 94**

_- Putain c'est pas vrai ! Ça nous ramène encore dans cette saleté de rue !_

Redressé sur son siège, ses mains agrippées au volant et le nez collé sur le pare-brise, Lincoln engagea pour la troisième fois sa voiture sur Astor Street, la rue la plus sordide du centre de Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Il faisait nuit noire et sous la lumière des réverbères, les trottoirs luisaient encore d'une averse passée. De chaque côté se dressaient de vieux immeubles noircis abritant squats aux fenêtres condamnées par des blanches de bois moisies, hôtels miteux aux devantures délabrées, sex-shop aux enseignes fluorescentes et night-club aux portes discrètes.

L'ambiance à l'extérieur était plus que glauque et, assis sur le siège passager, Michael roulait discrètement des yeux pour observer sans y paraître les loubards rasés, tatoués et percés qui, à leur regard sombre, semblaient prendre le troisième passage sur leur territoire de cette clinquante berline pour de la provocation. Son index posé sur le bouton de verrouillage des portières, il se tenait près à parer contre toute tentative d'agression.

Loin de telles préoccupations, Lincoln semblait totalement hermétique au degré de criminalité ambiant et ne cessait de pester contre le manque d'indications routières. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la patinoire du Bradley Center de Milwaukee, où ils avaient assisté à la finale de hockey opposant les Admirals régionaux aux Blackhawks de Chicago, cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils tournaient dans le centre-ville à la recherche de la voie d'accès à l'Interstate 94, l'autoroute qui les ramènerait chez eux en à peine plus d'une heure.

- _Non mais c'est pas possible ça ! _maugréait Lincoln. _Une autoroute ça doit être indiquée partout et de manière évidente ! Et cette saleté de GPS qui pouvait pas attendre encore un peu avant de claquer !_

Il donna une tape rageuse sur le petit appareil qui avait rendu l'âme une semaine plus tôt.

_- Si tu veux mon avis_, intervint Michael, _je pense qu'on s'est trompés peu de temps après avoir quitté la patinoire et qu'on a dû partir à l'opposé de la bonne direction. Tout à l'heure on a traversé une rivière qu'on aurait pas dû croiser._

_- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ! _s'énerva Lincoln.

- _Eh ! T'en prends pas à moi ! _se défendit Michael. _C'est toi qui avais insisté pour être l'organisateur du voyage, t'avais qu'à mieux préparer ton itinéraire !_

Le pied à peine posé sur l'accélérateur, Lincoln marmonna dans ses moustaches tandis que la voiture déambulait à dix à l'heure dans la rue sous les regards toujours plus hostiles des riverains.

- _Bon, par où je vais maintenant ? _finit-il par demander. _Peu importe la direction que j'essaie, on en revient toujours ici ! Si ça se trouve cette ville est un labyrinthe ensorcelé, _souffla-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- _Retourne à la patinoire_, proposa Michael. _On va tout reprendre depuis le début._

_- D'accord, je veux bien, mais… c'est par où la patinoire ? On a pas arrêté de tourner dans tous les sens et je t'avouerais que je suis un peu désorienté maintenant._

_- Formidable, _soupira Michael en portant une main à son visage pour se masser les sourcils avec son pouce et son index. _Moi je t'avouerais que je te pensais totalement apte à nous ramener à Chicago et que par conséquent j'ai pas été hyper attentif à l'itinéraire que t'as suivi avant qu'on atterrisse ici !_

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la voiture.

- _Bon… bah on est perdus je crois, _commenta LJ, las et résigné, depuis la banquette arrière où il était avachi, comme écrasé sous le poids harassant de ses dix-neuf jeunes années.

- _Merci mon fils ! _ironisa Lincoln en lui jetant un coup d'œil par le biais de rétroviseur central. _C'est tout à fait le genre de remarques qui va nous aider ! Non, moi je crois qu'il nous reste plus qu'à demander notre chemin…_

_- Ah oui ? Et à qui ? _s'enquit Michael dans un sourire sarcastique. _Au dealer là-bas qui arbore un magnifique coup de poing américain à sa main droite ou au type de l'autre côté qui tient un pitbull non muselé ?_

- _Ni l'un ni l'autre, on n'a qu'à demander à la nana, là-bas…_

Lincoln désigna du doigt une femme en minijupe, collant résille et cuissardes en cuir qui roulait des hanches sur le trottoir de droite quelques mètres plus bas.

- _Euh… je sais pas non plus si c'est une très bonne idée…, _hésita Michael. _À mon avis c'est une… enfin tu vois !_

_- Une pute ?_

_- Je pensais plutôt au terme « prostituée », _rétablit Michael en roulant des yeux.

- _Ouais bah c'est la même chose ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on en à faire que ce soit une pute, elle va quand même être capable de nous indiquer la route à suivre, non ?_

_- Oui, mais…_

Michael n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter, son frère avait légèrement accéléré pour venir rapidement s'arrêter le long du trottoir à hauteur de la femme. Celle-ci resserra l'élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux bruns, épais et frisés sur le sommet de son crâne et tira sur son débardeur rouge pour approfondir un peu plus son plantureux décolleté tout en s'approchant, aguicheuse, de la voiture. Michael se résigna à baisser la vitre de la portière.

- _Salut mes mignons ! _lança la prostituée en se penchant pour venir croiser ses avant-bras sur le montant de la portière.

Michael eut une légère grimace en percevant la forte odeur de tabac qui caractérisait son haleine et que le chewing-gum à la chlorophylle qu'elle mâchait ostensiblement ne parvenait pas à couvrir.

- _Salut… euh… en fait, on aurait juste aimé avoir un petit renseignement…, _expliqua-t-il.

- _Vous voulez mes tarifs, c'est ça ? _devança la prostituée.

Michael écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- _Non ! _s'offusqua-t-il. _Voilà : on est pas du coin et il se trouve qu'on s'est un peu perdus. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer comment rejoindre l'autoroute ?_

_- Ouais, je peux. Ça vous fera 50 billets._

_- Pardon ?_ s'étrangla Michael. _Vous voulez qu'on vous paye en échange d'un malheureux renseignement ?_

La prostituée se redressa et poussa un soupir faussement navré.

- _Eh ! Tout se vend et tout s'achète dans la vie mon grand ! _se défendit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules. _Mais tu sais_, susurra-t-elle ensuite en revenant se pencher au-dessus de la vitre ouverte, _quitte à payer ça peut être pour des services bien plus agréables et pas beaucoup plus chers ! _

Elle appuya sa proposition d'un clin d'œil et Michael afficha une mine à la fois indignée d'être pris pour le genre de types que ça intéresserait et purement dégoûtée par tant d'indécence.

_- Non, bon, écoutez je vous remercie mais on va se débrouiller tous seuls finalement ! _se ravisa-t-il au nom de tous les occupants de la voiture.

- _C'est vous qui voyez mes biquets ! Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe ce quartier quand on connaît pas ! Alors quand vous en aurez fait dix fois le tour en vain, faudra pas hésiter à venir me revoir et promis je… Merde !_

La prostituée se redressa subitement et fit trois pas en arrière. À travers la vitre de Lincoln elle avait vu quatre policiers en uniforme surgir d'une ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle connaissait très bien deux d'entre eux, les plus gradués du quatuor qui patrouillaient souvent de nuit dans le quartier, et savait que leur humeur influait beaucoup sur leur ronde. Si elle était bonne, ils se contentaient de surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements et fermaient gentiment les yeux sur les petits trafics de chacun. En revanche s'ils étaient mal lunés, parce que la machine à café du commissariat était tombée en panne ou parce qu'ils avaient la perspective d'un dîner chez la belle-mère pour le week-end, ils piochaient au hasard un ou deux dealers et quelques prostituées qu'ils embarquaient pour la nuit histoire de se défouler et donner l'illusion que l'argent du contribuable ne servait pas totalement à rien.

- _Alors Winnie ? Comment vont les affaires ce soir ? _demanda le plus grand et le plus âgé des quatre policiers.

Winonah ne répondit pas. L'agent Kessler traversait la rue escorté de sa suite et au regard et au petit sourire sadiques qu'il présentait elle savait pour sûr que ce soir, il lui fallait quelqu'un à se mettre sous les crocs. Elle aurait bien détallé vite fait si elle n'était pas perchée sur douze centimètres de talons aiguilles.

Dans la voiture, Lincoln semblait quelque peu dépassé par les évènements, tournant frénétiquement la tête pour regarder tour à tour la prostituée et les flics. LJ laissait les choses se faire, observant la scène en spectateur passif entre ses paupières mi-closes. Michael, accoudé à la portière, avait plongé son visage dépité dans sa main. Ce qu'il avait redouté était tout précisément en train de se produire.

- _Qu'est-ce que veulent ces messieurs, Winnie ? _interrogea Kessler.

- _Ben d'après vous ! _répondit Winonah dans un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

- _Non, non, non ! _protesta aussitôt Michael en ouvrant rapidement la portière pour sortir de la voiture et se tourner vers les policiers. _On ne faisait que lui demander un renseignement._

_- Oui, parce que Winnie a tout à fait l'air de tenir l'office du tourisme de la région ! _rétorqua Kessler.

Ses trois coéquipiers gloussèrent.

_- Vous deux vous descendez aussi du véhicule ! _ordonna ensuite l'agent à Lincoln et LJ en tapotant un doigt strict sur la vitre de la portière arrière.

Lincoln coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture en même temps qu'LJ. Kessler exigea ensuite que tout le monde dépose ses mains sur la carrosserie de la berline.

_- Pourquoi vous nous traitez comme des criminels ? _demanda Lincoln tout en obéissant. _On a rien fait de mal !_

_- Bien sûr ! Vous vous êtes seulement organisés une petite virée entre hommes pour venir prendre un peu de bon temps loin de ces dames, _feignit d'approuver Kessler. _Y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, hein ? _lança-t-il à Lincoln avec un clin d'œil faussement complice. _Sauf que la prostitution est interdite dans ce pays et ce qu'on adore par-dessus tout ici, c'est arrêter les gros dégueulasses de clients ! _asséna-t-il, sévère.

- _Mais on est pas clients ! _s'agaça Michael. _Vous faites erreur là ! _se rasséréna-t-il ensuite pour ne pas braquer les flics. _Y a un gros malentendu !_

_- Oui, _confirma Lincoln. _Nous on est simplement venus de Chicago pour assister au match de hockey et en repartant on s'est perdus. On ne faisait que demander notre chemin à cette femme ! Dites-leur, vous ! _pria-t-il à la prostituée.

Winonah resta à le regarder quelques secondes en silence, hésitante. Puis elle porta son attention sur Kessler qui la fixait, attendant qu'elle confirme ou infirme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésita encore un peu et finalement pouffa d'un rire forcé.

_- M'sieur l'agent ! Me dites pas que vous êtes tenté de les croire ! _fit-elle mine de se navrer en secouant la tête, faussement peinée de la crédulité du policier.

Michael et Lincoln étouffèrent un cri d'indignation. LJ laissa tomber sa tête lourdement entre ses deux bras tendus jusqu'au toit de la voiture. Il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de retrouvailles avec son lit douillet de si tôt. Ce n'était pas qu'elle veuille nuire à Michael, Lincoln et LJ mais si elle les disculpait, Kessler les laisserait repartir et c'est elle qu'il embarquerait. Et une nuit passée au poste c'était une nuit de boulot de perdue. Il fallait bien qu'elle mange et paie son loyer, comme tout le monde.

Par la suite, congédiée par Kessler, Winonah ne traîna pas à s'en aller sous les regards assassins de Michael et Lincoln qui, comme LJ, étaient maintenant en train de se faire passer les menottes aux poignets.

- _Je rêve ! C'est insensé ! _murmura ensuite Michael après avoir lâché la prostituée des yeux. _Croire la parole d'une fille de joie plutôt que celle de trois honnêtes citoyens… Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je voulais pas qu'on s'adresse à elle, _lança-t-il à son frère, irrité, par-dessus le toit de la voiture. _Si des flics passent au moment on est fichus !_

_- Désolé ! Je savais pas qu'il était interdit de causer à une pute ! _se défendit Lincoln.

- _Silence ! _réclama Kessler. _Et en route !_

Il se mit à marcher en direction de la ruelle par laquelle il avait débarqué. Chacun escorté par un agent, Lincoln, Michael et LJ se résignèrent à le suivre jusqu'à ce que le premier réalise une chose importante et s'immobilise soudainement, obligeant les autres à en faire de même.

- _Il est hors de question que je laisse ma bagnole toute seule ici ! _prévint Lincoln. _À tous les coups je vais la retrouver incendiée ou dépecée vivante !_

_- C'est pas mon problème_, lui fit savoir Kessler avant de se remettre en route.

Mais Lincoln refusa de faire un pas de plus et pesa de tout son poids et de toute sa force pour se souder au sol. L'agent qui se chargeait de lui se trouva bien incapable de le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Kessler se retourna pour fixer Lincoln et devant son regard déterminé, il poussa un soupir.

_- Très bien_, concéda-t-il en s'approchant de lui. _Passez les clefs à mon collègue il va se charger de la ramener au poste._

_- Sont dans ma poche les clefs, _indiqua Lincoln.

Kessler les récupéra et les donna à son subalterne dont il prit le relais auprès de Lincoln.

- _Faites gaffe, elle est toute neuve et c'est une boîte auto', _indiqua ce dernier au flic qui s'en allait vers son bébé carrossé.

***

Une dizaine de minutes après avoir regagné les deux voitures de patrouille qui étaient garées dans la rue parallèle à Astor Street, tout le monde avait débarqué au commissariat central de la ville. Toujours menottés, Michael, Lincoln et LJ avaient étaient installés sur trois chaises en face du bureau de Kessler qui s'était chargé d'enregistrer leur arrestation. Il avait pris notes de leur identité et relevé leurs empreintes digitales.

À présent il leur annonça qu'on devait leur tirer le portrait.

- _On a pas le droit à un coup de fil normalement ? _demanda Michael.

- _Si mais vous le passerez après les photos, _indiqua Kessler en se levant de sa chaise.

- _Moi je préfèrerais le passer maintenant, ça évitera une perte de temps à tout le monde !_

_- Bon, vous n'avez qu'à le passer pendant qu'on photographie les deux autres._

Kessler amena son téléphone sur le bord du bureau, en face de Michael.

- _Tenez, appelez donc votre avocat, vous allez en avoir besoin !_

_- C'est pas mon avocat que je vais appeler, _souffla innocemment Michael en attrapant tant bien que mal le combiné du téléphone avec ses deux mains reliées l'une à l'autre. _C'est Frank Tancredi._

- _Le gouverneur de l'Illinois ! _s'esclaffa Kessler tandis que LJ et Lincoln se redressaient d'un coup sur leur chaise, se sachant désormais tirés d'affaire. _Vous voulez pas carrément appeler le président des États-Unis pendant que vous y êtes ? _ricana-t-il grassement.

- _Pourquoi faire ? Je suis pas son gendre à lui, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait envie de me venir en aide ! En plus je connais pas son numéro._

Kessler s'arrêta subitement de rire devant le sérieux apparent de Michael qui commençait déjà à composer le numéro. D'un geste vif il lui arracha le combiné des mains et le reposa rapidement sur son support.

_- Le… le gouverneur Tancredi est votre beau-père ? _balbutia-t-il dans un murmure.

- _Je veux que c'est son beau-père ! _confirma Lincoln dans un élan triomphal. _Et vous, vous allez vous retrouver à faire la circulation ! _prédit-il en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Kessler.

Il eut ensuite un grognement guttural, savourant la revanche. Kessler avait pâli et il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage tout en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis releva la tête vers Michael, Lincoln et LJ en même temps qu'il déposait ses avant-bras sur son sous-mains.

- _Bon… euh… on va tout reprendre depuis le début, _déclara-t-il. _Et cette fois tâchez d'être clairs dans votre récit ! _ordonna-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

***

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Michael, Lincoln et LJ étaient dehors, blanchis et libres comme l'air. Ils reprirent place dans la voiture de Lincoln qui patientait sagement sur le parking du commissariat et ce dernier démarra. Il attendit qu'une voiture de patrouille sorte avant lui et se mit à la suivre.

- _Dis-moi Mike : est-ce que je t'ai déjà remercié d'avoir épousé Sara ? _demanda-t-il gaiement.

- _Non_, répondit Michael. _Mais en même temps y avait pas de raison, c'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait._

_- Ouais, ben n'empêche que ça nous est à tous bien utile ! _se félicita-t-il.

Lincoln suivait toujours à la trace la voiture de patrouille qui, gyrophares dansants, leur ouvrait la voie jusqu'à l'entrée de l'autoroute.


	30. Naughty nap ::Rated M::

**Naughty nap **

C'est un silence de cathédrale qui accueillit Michael quand il arriva chez lui en ce tout début d'après-midi. Il savait Sara en repos pour la journée alors il émit rapidement l'hypothèse qu'elle était partie en vadrouille avec Micah. Mais tandis qu'il pendait son caban au portemanteau de l'entrée, il vit son sac à main et ses clefs d'appartement comme de voiture à leur place habituelle sur la console et repensa ses conclusions avec interrogation.

Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau pour y déposer son porte-documents puis, tout en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate pour ensuite défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise et se sentir plus à l'aise, il s'avança dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre dont la porte était entrebâillée. Il la poussa doucement pour l'ouvrir davantage et découvrit Sara étendue de tout son long sur le couvre-lit écru. Elle était entièrement habillée, vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, mais allongée sur le ventre, ses bras repliés sous son oreiller, elle n'en dormait pas moins profondément.

Le spectacle fit sourire Michael. Il entra dans la pièce, rabattit la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit à pas feutrés. Il s'accroupit auprès de Sara et contempla quelques instants son visage paisible, ses traits détendus. Sa respiration était aussi lente que forte. Il saisit entre deux doigts la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait la joue, la replaça en arrière puis du revers de son index, il lui caressa doucement la pommette pour la réveiller. Ses paupières closes se mirent alors à frétiller avant de s'ouvrir. En découvrant le visage de Michael à quelques centimètres du sien, Sara suffoqua dans un mélange de panique et d'effroi et se redressa brusquement sur ses avant-bras.

- _Mon dieu ! Quelle heure il est ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? _s'affola-t-elle en tendant une main vers la table de nuit pour attraper son réveil.

Surpris par sa vive réaction, Michael avait eu un haut-le-corps qui l'avait déséquilibré et c'est le derrière sur la moquette qu'il regardait maintenant Sara pousser un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il était à peine plus de quatorze heures et qu'elle n'avait par conséquent dormi qu'une petite dizaine de minutes. Elle reposa son réveil et porta sa main à sa poitrine comme pour tenter d'apaiser son cœur qui s'était violemment emballé.

- _La vache ! La trouille que tu m'as fichue ! _lança-t-elle à Michael d'un ton qui semblait le prier de ne plus jamais recommencer. _Quand je t'ai vu j'ai cru que je m'étais pas réveillée et qu'on était déjà le soir._

- _Je suis désolé_, s'excusa Michael en reprenant sa position initiale. _Mais si ça peut te consoler t'es vengée parce que tu m'as fait peur aussi_, avoua-t-il.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi t'es pas au bureau ? Y a un problème ? _s'inquiéta Sara.

_- Non…_

Michael prit le temps de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres avant de poursuivre :

_- … j'ai décidé de sécher cet aprèm' !_

Sara arqua un sourcil étonné et surtout septique puisque Michael avait employé un ton désinvolte qui non seulement ne lui ressemblait pas mais qu'il avait en plus trop appuyé pour être crédible. Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas disposée à le prendre une seconde au sérieux, Michael se résigna rapidement à livrer la bonne et parfaitement licite version des choses.

- _Non, en fait on devait rencontrer des clients qui ont eu un empêchement de dernière minute alors le rendez-vous est exceptionnellement reporté à demain après-midi. Et comme c'est samedi Thomson nous a proposé de prendre notre après-midi aujourd'hui en contrepartie._

Sara hocha la tête, nettement plus convaincue par cette explication.

- _Et toi ? _reprit Michael. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais couchée ? Ça t'arrive souvent de jouer les belles au bois dormant pendant que ton fils fait sa sieste ?_

Il avait un léger sourire caustique au coin de la bouche.

- _Et bien… mmoui_, confessa Sara sans en rougir. _J'aime bien. Surtout quand la veille j'ai fait une courte nuit. Mais je fais juste des mini siestes tu sais, jamais plus d'une demi-heure, comme celles que je fais quand je suis de garde la nuit à l'hôpital. C'est un sommeil court mais très récupérateur !_

Michael resta dubitatif une petite seconde puis sembla approuver l'idée.

- _Ça t'embête si je me joins à toi pour essayer ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Euh… pour être franche… oui ! Beaucoup ! _souffla Sara avec une grimace désolée. _Ça fait déjà plus de cinq ans que je supporte la torture d'avoir à partager mes nuits avec toi alors si en plus maintenant faut que je partage mes siestes, je vais pas tenir le coup !_

Michael secoua la tête avec affliction en regardant Sara pincer ses lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

- _Tu te crois maligne ? _se navra-t-il.

- _C'est toi qu'es pas malin à me poser ce genre de questions ! _se défendit-elle.

Et puisqu'elle avait raison, Michael ne trouva rien à rétorquer et préféra profiter de la proximité entre leurs deux visages pour unir leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser, subtilement langoureux, entre tendresse et passion. Il se conclut après de longues secondes dans un sourire partagé et Sara leva une main vers le visage de Michael pour lui caresser la joue.

- _Aller, c'est pas grave si t'es pas très malin_, murmura-t-elle, _je t'aime quand même._

_- Merci, _ironisa Michael tandis qu'elle pouffait de rire.

Il se redressa et contourna le lit pour rejoindre sa place et s'y asseoir. Il retira rapidement ses chaussettes qu'il envoya sur le petit fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre de la chambre puis se débarrassa de sa cravate à qui il réserva le même sort. Dans un profond soupir, il s'étendit ensuite sur le lit et joignit ses mains sous son crâne. À côté de lui, allongée sur le ventre et redressée sur ses coudes, Sara avait entrepris d'apporter les modifications nécessaires au réglage de la sonnerie de son petit réveil.

- _Il va sonner dans une demi-heure pile ? _demanda Michael.

_- Oui._

_- Mais comment on fait si on arrive pas à s'endormir rapidement ?_

Sara reposa le réveil sur la table de chevet puis elle se coucha complètement, déposant sa tête sur son oreiller qu'elle enserra entre ses bras comme un gros nounours.

- _Y a une technique pour ça, _expliqua-t-elle. _Tout le secret est dans la respiration : il faut qu'elle soit lente et ample et surtout il faut que tu ne penses qu'à elle. Et en dix secondes tu t'endors._

Elle ferma les yeux pour mettre la théorie en pratique et Michael observa son dos se lever et se baisser au rythme de ses inspirations. Mais très vite son regard dévia sur la cambrure de sa chute de reins qu'on devinait aisément sous son chemisier, puis sur ses fesses dessinées à la perfection par son jean. Il remonta ensuite pour s'attarder sur son visage resplendissant de sérénité. Avant que toute idée ne s'accroche irrémédiablement à son esprit, Michael reporta son attention sur le plafond et ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir. Mais à peine ses paupières étaient-elles closes qu'il réalisa que le mal était déjà fait - et probablement depuis l'instant précis où il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre d'ailleurs.

Il essaya malgré tout de se concentrer sur sa respiration mais sans jamais y parvenir plus d'une demie seconde. Et il n'allait pas faire l'effort de persévérer dans ses tentatives puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de dormir.

- _Ça fait plus de dix secondes là, tu dors toi ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- _Non…, _marmonna Sara sans ouvrir ses yeux. _Mais c'est pas à la seconde près non plus !_

Michael patienta dix autres secondes en silence avant de se renseigner à nouveau :

_- Et maintenant ? Tu dors ?_

_- Non. Et je risque pas d'y arriver si tu me poses la question sans arrêt !_

Et dans un soupir légèrement agacé, Sara tourna son visage vers sa table de nuit pour espérer un peu plus de tranquillité.

- _Mais c'est parce que j'y arrive pas non plus, moi, _se justifia Michael.

Sara ne répondit rien. Il esquissa un petit sourire puis après avoir laissé couler de nouvelles et courtes secondes, il pivota doucement vers elle, se redressa sur son avant-bras pour venir se pencher au-dessus de son dos et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

_- Et là ? Tu dors ?_

Cette fois Sara rouvrit les yeux en poussant un soupir excédé et Michael pouffa de rire.

- _C'est pas drôle_, geignit-elle. _Je suis fatiguée !_

_- T'es sûre ? _susurra-t-il contre son cou.

- _Oui, je suis sûre. Je suis rentrée du boulot à plus de deux heures et demie du mat' cette nuit je te rappelle et j'ai vraiment besoin de cette petite sieste pour tenir la forme jusqu'à ce soir. Mais si toi t'as pas envie de dormir personne te retient._

Sur ce elle referma ses yeux et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son oreiller. Loin d'être refroidi, Michael plongea son nez dans ses cheveux pour s'enivrer de leur parfum et tout en calant plus étroitement son torse contre son dos, il glissa une main sous son chemisier pour envelopper tendrement le haut de sa hanche.

- _C'est vrai, j'ai pas envie de dormir, _confirma-t-il dans un souffle suave libéré parmi sa chevelure alezane. _Mais par contre… j'ai très envie de toi…_

Ça, Sara l'avait déjà bien compris. Mais si son sincère besoin de sommeil l'avait laissée encore un tantinet hésitante quant à la suite qu'elle allait donner à ses ambitions, ces quelques mots incendièrent instantanément le creux de ses reins et rendirent son désir totalement et définitivement réciproque. Elle ne laissa cependant rien paraître, si ce n'est un discret sourire lorsqu'elle sentit Michael, qui avait lâché sa hanche pour venir écarter le col de son chemisier, appliquer ses lèvres sur la peau de sa nuque.

- _Sois honnête : est-ce qu'à un seul moment t'as eu le projet de dormir en venant t'allonger à côté de moi ? _interrogea-t-elle sans vraiment douter de la réponse.

Michael releva légèrement la tête et s'accorda une courte réflexion.

- _Euh… non, je crois pas. Mais c'est de ta faute ! _plaida-t-il. _Si t'étais pas aussi… toi !_

Sara laissa échapper un petit rire mais elle n'en apprécia pas moins le compliment. Dans l'incapacité de regarder Michael sous peine de se luxer les cervicales, elle sortit une main de sous son oreiller et alla l'accrocher à l'arrière de son crâne où le bout de ses doigts se mirent à chatouiller ses cheveux courts. Il déposa deux baisers sur sa joue exposée.

_- Promis, après je te laisse dormir_, lui murmura-t-il. _Et aussi longtemps que tu voudras puisque de toute fa…_

_- Oui, _le coupa-t-elle en hochant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui était d'ores et déjà acquise et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter davantage.

Puis elle amorça un mouvement en vue de se retourner mais Michael pressa subtilement son corps contre le sien pour l'en empêcher.

- _Non_, souffla-t-il. _Bouge pas…_

_- Je te laisse te débrouiller ? _comprit Sara puisqu'il avait visiblement une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait mettre en œuvre.

- _Oui… s'il te plait, _susurra-t-il avant d'apposer ses lèvres à la commissure de siennes.

Elle approuva d'un sourire. Parce qu'en effet ça lui plaisait. Ça lui plaisait même beaucoup. Elle adorait quand il engageait les choses de cette manière. Elle savait qu'elle allait alors se retrouver à sa merci la plus complète et c'est pleinement consentante qu'elle allait le laisser disposer de son corps comme il le désirait, s'abandonnant avec, plus que jamais, le sentiment exquis de lui être vouée corps et âme, de lui appartenir toute entière.

Alors qu'il avait entrepris de picorer son cou de doux baisers, Michael insinua une main entre son corps et le couvre-lit pour atteindre les boutons de son chemisier qu'il commença à défaire un à un avec une lenteur délibérée. Sara avait pris soin de pivoter légèrement son buste pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle accompagna également ses gestes quand il lui retira une première manche, puis la deuxième avant d'envoyer le chemisier sur la moquette. À présent que son dos entier était mis à nu, Michael l'effleura d'une main leste, comme pour en électriser toute la surface. Il s'appliqua ensuite à dégrafer son soutien-gorge et l'en débarrassa rapidement. Sara replaça ses deux mains sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux tandis que son amant promenait de nouveau sa main sur sa peau réceptive et déposait un baiser humide sur chacun des grains de beauté qu'il repérait. Peut-être percevait-il les ondulations subtiles de son corps sous ses caresses, manifestations du plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Il eut bientôt le besoin de récréer plus de contact. Il revint caler son torse contre son dos avec l'intéressante frustration de trouver la fine chemise qu'il portait entre leurs peaux. Sara frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud faire son retour au creux de son cou. Il reprit ses baisers, frôla sa peau douce de la pointe de son nez, mordilla la naissance de son épaule. Sa main était venue se refermer, possessive, sur un de ses seins et elle ne put réprimer un soupir d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts en titiller la pointe tendue. À l'autre bout du lit ses pieds se tortillaient de plaisir et d'excitation, trahissant une certaine impatience à voir les choses se concrétiser.

La main de Michael finit par lâcher sa poitrine et fila le long de son ventre jusqu'à son jean. Il en défit agilement le bouton, puis la petite fermeture éclair. Il fit ensuite glisser ses doigts sur le triangle de soie de sa petite culotte et caressa doucement les trésors de sensibilité qu'il devinait. Sous le sien il sentit le corps de Sara se contracter furtivement avant de percevoir avec satisfaction le gémissement étouffé qui émana de sa bouche. Il la tortura de longues secondes ainsi puis, après lui avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur la nuque, il se redressa sur ses genoux pour finir de la déshabiller. De part et d'autre de ses hanches il agrippa ses doigts à la ceinture de son pantalon et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes en emportant le sous-vêtement sur son indolent passage. Il se délecta de voir le reste du corps de Sara se dévoiler progressivement à son regard empli de convoitise.

Lorsque les vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol, Michael entreprit de se débarrasser de ses propres affaires. Sans cesser de s'émerveiller des courbes voluptueuses de sa femme il ôta sa chemise. Puis, sans quitter des yeux le savoureux spectacle de ce corps languissant devant lui - pour lui -, il retira son pantalon et son boxer, laissant enfin à son désir tout le loisir de s'exprimer.

En se hissant sur le lit pour retrouver sa place au plus près de Sara, il laissa une main flâner sur une des ses jambes, effleurer une fine cheville, parcourir un mollet joliment galbé, caresser une cuisse fuselée et enfin apprécier la rondeur ferme d'une fesse. Sara n'en finissait plus de tressaillir de plaisir, sa peau sensible et plus réceptive que jamais réagissant au moindre contact. Et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec délectation en sentant les lèvres de Michael se déposer au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Gratifiant chaque vertèbre d'un langoureux baiser, il remonta lentement son dos et lorsque son visage arriva à hauteur du sien, délicatement il s'allongea de tout son long sur son corps en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Le peau à peau charnel n'en était pas moins à son comble, exaltant l'union.

Michael enfouit sa main gauche sous l'oreiller qui recouvrait celle de Sara et entremêla amoureusement leurs doigts. Vibrant sous le corps solide de son amant, cette dernière creusa ses reins et fit subtilement saillir son bassin pour l'inviter à ne pas la faire languir plus longtemps. Galvanisé par l'emprise totale qu'il avait sur elle et qui concrétisait le sentiment qu'elle était sienne, et seulement sienne, Michael lui écarta légèrement une cuisse puis la pénétra lentement. Sara l'accueillit dans un gémissement et lui-même ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son intimité brûlante, ruisselante, et délicieusement étroite. De sa main libre il caressa le flanc de son corps et il prit quelques secondes pour contempler son visage suppliant avant de se mettre enfin à bouger en elle.

Il tanguait lentement, comme au ralenti, ondulait sensuellement, s'appliquant comme s'il voulait faire en sorte que chacun de ses mouvements soit à lui tout seul la source d'un plaisir intense pour chacun. Sara l'accompagnait dans le rythme qu'il imposait. Leurs visages intimement proches, ils s'échangeaient leurs souffles lourds, respiraient l'air de l'autre. De temps en temps Michael happait la peau veloutée de la joue de sa femme dans un baiser gourmand. Tandis qu'entre tendresse et vigueur il augmentait progressivement la cadence de ses coups de reins, il insinua sa main sous son bassin pour aller la câliner. Une onde voluptueuse irradia alors son corps et Sara ne put s'empêcher de crier sous la violence du plaisir qui la frappait. Elle attrapa fermement la nuque de Michael et se cambra instinctivement pour espérer le sentir plus profondément encore en elle.

Alors qu'autour de lui il sentait ses muscles intimes secoués par les premiers spasmes de la jouissance ultime, il se fit conquérant. Le corps à corps s'intensifia et Sara capitula la première, laissant l'orgasme la renverser, étouffant l'expression de son plaisir dans son oreiller. Michael ne tarda pas à savourer sa victoire, se répandant en elle dans un râle extasié qu'il libéra au creux de son cou.

Le souffle éprouvé, il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions puis il roula sur le lit. Sara tourna la tête de son côté pour le regarder, un sourire radieux dessiné sur les lèvres. Michael lui rendit son sourire et amena une main à son visage pour le dégager des quelques mèches de cheveux qui le barraient, les peignant tendrement de ses doigts.

- _Alors ? Ça valait pas le coup de me sacrifier une petite sieste ? _murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de Sara s'élargit.

- _Oh si…, _confirma-t-elle. _Mille fois si !_

Puis elle se redressa sur ses bras et vint chercher les lèvres de Michael. Elle l'embrassa longuement, avec tout l'amour qu'il lui inspirait, jusqu'à ce que tous deux se mettent à pouffer de rire en entendant le petit réveil sonner innocemment la fin de la sieste.


	31. The Burrows side

**The Burrows side**

Sara attrapa un disque de coton dans l'écrin en porcelaine posé à côté du lavabo puis elle revint s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle trempa rapidement le coton dans l'eau savonneuse du bain, l'essora légèrement et d'une main placée sous son menton, releva vers elle le visage de son fils occupé à couler son sous-marin en plastique dans les trente centimètres d'eau qui l'entouraient. Elle entreprit d'effacer les deux traits rouges carmin et marron glacé qui ornaient horizontalement chacune de ses petites joues.

- _C'était moi que j'étais le chef des indiens ! _indiqua Micah.

- _Je vois ça ! _

Sara fronça les sourcils alors que le coton peinait à venir à bout des traits de couleur.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont mis sur le visage ? _marmonna-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus ses frictions. _Ça a du mal à partir…_

_- Je crois c'était du maquillage à tata._

Sara se figea et écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser un sifflement.

_- Et ben j'en connais quelques uns qui risquent de passer un sale quart d'heure ! _commenta-t-elle en imaginant sans mal la réaction de sa belle-sœur lorsqu'elle découvrirait le pillage qu'avait subi sa trousse à maquillage.

Elle se releva pour prendre un nouveau disque de coton qu'elle enduit de lait démaquillant et revint à l'attaque des marques de rouge à lèvres qui avaient fait de son fils un chef de tribu indienne le temps d'un après-midi.

- _Lève-toi maintenant, je vais te rincer._

Micah se mit debout dans la baignoire et Sara saisit la pomme de douche dont elle libéra le doux jet d'eau chaude.

- _Et quand… une fois qu'on avait ca'turé tonton, _reprit Micah pour poursuivre son récit, _on faisait la danse autour de lui, co' ça…_

Il se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre en tapant une main sur sa bouche ouverte pour donner un tempo guerrier et victorieux au son grave qui en sortait. Sara lui attrapa aussitôt le bras pour lui éviter toute chute.

- _J'imagine très bien_, lui fit-elle savoir. _Arrête parce que tu risques de glisser et de te faire mal !_

Micah s'immobilisa, ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière pour se laisser rincer. Sara le sortit en suite de la baignoire, le déposa sur le moelleux tapis de sol et l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette de bain bleu ciel. Accroupie devant lui, elle commença à le frictionner pour le sécher sans tarder.

- _Moi je m'appelais Ourson Intrépide…, _continua Micah, intarissable.

Sara esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle épongeait ses cheveux bruns.

- _… LJ il était… euh… Cheval Fougueux, et Caleigh elle était Belette Rebelle._

_- Et tonton, il était qui ?_

_- Le méchant Colonel Moustache._

Sara ne put s'empêcher de pouffer grassement de rire.

- _Voilà qui explique les drôles de traces noires qu'il avait sous le nez, _s'amusa-t-elle en se remémorant Lincoln, la peau noircie, qui avait dû essayer d'enlever le plus gros de son maquillage peu avant qu'elle n'arrive pour récupérer Micah.

Sara sécha tout le petit corps de son fils qui s'agrippa à ses épaules lorsqu'il dut lui donner un pied, puis l'autre, le tout sans jamais cesser de lui expliquer comment il avait voulu faire rôtir le Colonel Moustache pour le manger. Elle l'aida ensuite à enfiler son slip puis attrapa un peigne pour remettre en place ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- _C'est bon, _déclara-t-elle enfin, _te voilà propre comme un sous neuf ! Tu vas aller dans ta chambre mettre ton pyjama pendant que je range la salle de bain ?_

Micah hocha la tête avec approbation.

- _Un bisou ? _réclama-t-elle en tendant ses lèvres.

Micah plaqua furtivement sa bouche sur la sienne puis elle lui asséna une petite tape sur les fesses.

- _File crapule !_

Micah galopa énergiquement hors de la salle de bain et, à présent seule dans la pièce, Sara se redressa et poussa un soupir éreinté. Micah avait fêté ses deux ans à peine deux mois plus tôt mais il affichait déjà la dextérité motrice et intellectuelle d'un enfant d'au moins trois ans et demi. Et c'était loin d'être de tout repos.

Elle vida la baignoire, pendit la serviette humide de son fils au radiateur sèche-serviettes puis ramassa tous ses petits vêtements sales éparpillés sur le carrelage. En arpentant le couloir pour rejoindre la buanderie, elle passa devant la chambre de Micah qu'elle vit agenouillé sur la moquette, en train de farfouiller dans son coffre à jouets, toujours en slip.

- _Tu mets ton pyjama avant de faire autre chose s'il te plait ! _lui rappela-t-elle sans interrompre sa route.

Dans la buanderie, elle ouvrit la machine à laver d'une part, souleva le couvercle du panier à linge de l'autre, et enfourna dans le tambour tout le linge clair qu'elle trouva pour lancer une lessive. Elle s'occupa ensuite du séchoir qui avait tourné dans l'après-midi. Elle en sortit le contenu qu'elle tria, déposant les chemises et autres tee-shirt qui auraient besoin d'une petite mise en forme sur la table à repasser, pliant consciencieusement les sous-vêtements qui allaient pouvoir être rangés tels quels. Lors d'un premier voyage elle alla déposer ce qui était à elle et Michael dans la commode de leur chambre puis elle revint s'emparer de ce qui appartenait à Micah.

_- Non mais est-ce que je parle chinois ? _s'agaça-t-elle en pénétrant ensuite dans la chambre de son fils où elle vit que son pyjama gisait toujours, désincarné, sur le lit.

Assis par terre, occupé à rassembler le manche et la lame de son tomahawk en plastique, Micah s'immobilisa et leva la tête vers sa mère qu'il fixa avec de grands yeux ronds. Sur le coup il ne semblait pas voir ce qui justifiait ses sourcils froncés.

- _Je fais juste…, _commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

- _Non ! Toi je te connais et une fois que t'es parti à jouer on ne t'arrête plus ! Et comme j'ai eu une journée difficile et que je suis très fatiguée, je vais pas avoir la patience de te répéter dix fois les mêmes choses ce soir ! Donc tu te dépêches de m'enfiler ce pyjama avant que je me fâche et que j'aille glisser tous tes jouets dans le vide-ordures !_

_- Nan ! Pas la poubelle !_

Micah avait lâché sa hachette indienne et s'était levé d'un bond pour s'empresser d'aller mettre son pyjama.

La menace du vide-ordures avait été mise à exécution une fois. Une seule. Et depuis que Michael avait emmené son fils récupérer son Tyrannosaure en plastique au milieu des sacs poubelle de tout un immeuble agglutinés dans un container nauséabond, « vide-ordures » était devenu un mot magique.

Sara eut un hochement de tête satisfait puis elle alla ranger ses quelques pièces de linge dans la penderie avant de quitter la chambre.

oOo

Depuis la cuisine où elle était occupée à peler quelques pommes de terre, Sara pouvait entendre Micah s'agiter dans sa chambre. D'après ce qu'elle percevait, il était en plein combat avec une poignée d'indiens issus d'une tribu aussi rivale qu'imaginaire.

Soudainement elle le vit débouler dans le couloir et traverser le séjour en courant pour venir la voir. En pyjama mais pieds nus, comme bien souvent, il avait orné son crâne de la coiffe à plumes tirée de la panoplie d'indien qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire. Il avait également pendu le petit carquois dans son dos et tenait l'arc jaune dans une de ses mains.

- _J'ai soif_, déclara-t-il, le souffle court et les joues rosies.

- _Oui, pas vraiment étonnant, _commenta Sara en lâchant la pomme de terre et l'économe qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de se les essuyer rapidement avec le torchon qui traînait sur le plan de travail.

Elle retira le gobelet de son fils de l'égouttoir, ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour attraper une bouteille d'eau et lui servit de quoi se rafraîchir. Elle le couva d'un regard tendre tandis qu'il avalait d'un trait son gobelet d'eau fraîche.

- _Ça t'a pas suffi de jouer aux indiens tout l'après-midi ? _lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il lui rendit son verre vide.

- _Mais c'est encore la guerre, _expliqua très sérieusement Micah en pivotant pour déjà repartir au combat.

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé en regardant son fils repartir vers sa chambre dans ce mélange de course et de sautillements dont seuls les jeunes enfants ont le secret.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Micah était de retour dans le salon. Sara avait tourné le dos au reste de l'appartement le temps de mettre ses pommes de terre à cuire dans une casserole et dut protester lorsqu'elle découvrit son fils accroupi derrière le fauteuil, un oeil fermé, le bout de sa petite langue sortie d'entre ses lèvres, visant de son arc armé d'une flèche à pointe ventouse l'hippopotame en peluche qui traînait sur le canapé.

- _Micah je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu joues avec ton arc dans le salon, _lui rappela-t-elle avec fermeté. _Tu risques de casser quelque chose même sans le faire exprès. L'arc c'est pour jouer dehors ou dans ta chambre._

_- Mais Ourson Intrépide y doit sacher les bisons pour manger_, argua-t-il.

- « _Chasser », _le reprit machinalement Sara. _Et Ourson Intrépide n'a qu'à aller chasser ceux qui sont dans sa chambre._

_- Mais y sont là les bisons, _insista Micah en désignant sa peluche du bout de son index.

- _Non ! _s'impatienta Sara._ J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'arc dans le salon et ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter une deuxième fois sinon je te le confisque et toi tu te retrouveras au coin ! _prévint-elle. _Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas d'humeur à jouer les perroquets ce soir !_

Micah afficha une mine renfrognée et se résigna à regagner sa chambre d'un pas bougon. Arrivé dans la pièce, il la scruta longuement mais ne put y voir aucun bison. Ici c'était le camp avec les tipis, les totems, les feux de bois, les chevaux qui se reposaient… Micah se retourna et se posta à la porte de sa chambre sans en sortir. De là il pouvait apercevoir une partie de salon. Dans son esprit à l'imagination débordante, il ne voyait ni canapé, ni table basse, mais une immense steppe verdoyante et vallonnée. Et son hippopotame lui apparaissait tel un bison isolé de son troupeau. Une proie facile. Que c'était tentant !

Micah sortit de sa chambre à pas feutrés, s'avança dans le couloir jusqu'à voir la cuisine. Retournée à ses occupations culinaires, sa mère lui tournait une fois de plus le dos. Alors aussi léger qu'une brise, il alla reprendre sa place derrière le fauteuil pour se cacher du bison, arma de nouveau sont petit arc, visa la peluche et décocha sa flèche. Malheureusement il manqua de peu sa cible et dut armer une deuxième fois son arc. C'est le moment que choisit Sara pour se retourner.

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! _s'écria-t-elle en retrouvant son fils au salon.

Concentré sur sa proie, Micah sursauta. En moins de deux Sara vint à lui et le saisit par le bras pour le relever.

_- Mais je l'ai presque eu ! _se justifia-t-il sans réaliser que cela ne servait en rien sa cause.

- _Tu me donnes tout ça, _exigea Sara en retirant arc, flèches, coiffe et carquois à son fils, _et tu vas aller réfléchir au fait que les chefs indiens ne tombent pas du ciel, que même eux ont une maman et qu'ils doivent leur obéir !_

Le tenant par la main avec fermeté mais sans brutalité, Sara emmena son fils dans l'entrée de l'appartement et le mit à côté de la porte, dans la carre que formaient le mur et le placard encastré.

- _Tu ne bouges pas de là avant que je t'en aie donné l'autorisation ! _lui ordonna-t-elle.

Puis elle retourna à ses occupations, déposant au passage les jouets confisqués sur le bar en bois clair qui séparait la cuisine du reste du séjour. Micah n'avait pas l'habitude de protester quand une sentence méritée tombait. Alors seul dans l'entrée, debout dans son coin, il se contenta de baragouiner son mécontentement dans ses moustaches.

oOo

Cinq petites minutes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Michael apparut. Il s'immobilisa et écarquilla légèrement les yeux avec étonnement en découvrant son fils, la mine mi-boudeuse mi-chagrinée, planté face au mur.

- _Bah… qu'est-ce que tu fais là bonhomme ? _demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- _J'suis puni, _murmura Micah.

Michael fit un pas pour entrer, referma la porte derrière lui et s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de son fils.

- _T'as fait une bêtise ? _lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Micah secoua la tête.

- _T'as pas été sage avec maman ? _tenta alors Michael.

Cette fois Micah hocha la tête.

- _J'ai pas obéi, _précisa-t-il toujours tout bas.

- _Aaah, je vois_, comprit Michael.

Il afficha un sourire compatissant et déposa un bisou sur la joue de son fils.

_- Tu sais, moi aussi elle me punit si je me comporte pas comme il faut_, lui confia-t-il ensuite.

Le visage de Micah s'éclaircit. Il semblait étonné mais surtout content de découvrir en son père un compagnon d'infortune.

- _Elle t'met au coin pareil ?_

_- Non, moi elle me prive de… dessert, _indiqua Michael.

Micah laissa échapper un petit rire et Michael lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de se redresser.

_- Aller, je suis sûr qu'elle va pas te laisser là longtemps, _assura-t-il à son fils en même temps qu'il retirait son manteau pour ensuite le ranger dans le placard.

- _Mais ça fait déjà une heure_, rapporta Micah dans une petite moue.

Michael rigola.

_- Non, ça m'étonnerait._

Il déposa un bisou sur le sommet du crâne de son fils puis s'avança dans l'appartement. Il pénétra dans la cuisine où Sara l'accueillit d'un sourire. Il l'embrassa puis s'approcha de l'évier pour se laver les mains.

- _À quel sujet il a désobéi ? _demanda-t-il en ouvrant le robinet.

- _Il a joué avec son arc dans le salon alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le droit._

_- Et ben tu vois qu'il ne tient pas que de moi ! J'étais vachement obéissant comme gamin alors ça, ça vient forcément de ton côté !_

_- Ou peut-être que ça vient du côté Burrows de ta famille ! _riposta Sara.

- _Non, non, _rigola Michael en se retournant vers elle. _Contrarier l'autorité de ton père ça a longtemps été ta grande spécialité si je ne m'abuse !_

Sara ouvrit la bouche mais resta muette. Elle ne pouvait pas démentir. Elle attrapa le torchon et le donna à Michael pour qu'il se sèche les mains.

- _Toujours est-il que c'est bien de la faute aux Burrows s'il est excité comme une puce ce soir, _se défendit-elle. _Il a passé l'après-midi chez ton frère, avec LJ et Caleigh, et à chaque fois c'est la même chose ! Quand Véronica n'est pas là pour superviser, ils me le rendent dans un état d'agitation pas possible ! _

_- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé aller là-bas si tu savais que Véro serait absente ?_

_- Mais je le savais pas ! Parce que normalement il était pas prévu qu'elle travaille aujourd'hui. Elle m'a appelée ce midi pour me dire qu'elle avait un impératif imprévu mais j'allais pas changer le programme au dernier moment, Micah l'attendait comme un matin de Noël son après-midi chez ses cousins alors j'ai laissé Lucena l'y emmener quand même ! Et j'ai absolument rien contre le fait qu'il les voie ses cousins, mais le problème c'est que si y a pas un adulte responsable pour canaliser un minimum le truc… T'aurais dû voir l'état de la maison d'ailleurs ! _

Sara avait écarquillé les yeux en se rappelant le bazar qui régnait dans la maison et témoignait d'un après-midi pour le moins animé.

_- Attends… parce que Linc n'était pas là non plus ? _s'étonna Michael.

Sara émit un petit ricanement.

- _Si. Bien sûr. Mais t'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Adulte « responsable » ! _répéta-t-elle en articulant à l'excès.

Michael roula des yeux.

- _Bon, en tous cas je suis contente que tu sois enfin rentré_, reprit-elle, _tu vas pouvoir prendre le relais. J'ai eu une journée difficile, _indiqua-t-elle, le regard fuyant, _et j'ai le besoin vital d'un bon bain, très long, très chaud, très parfumé avec beaucoup de mousse et surtout beaucoup de calme. _

_- D'accord._

_- Tu lui fais manger ce qu'il veut. Par contre tu touches pas aux pommes de terre c'est pour demain. _

Sara amorça un pas pour quitter la cuisine mais Michael lui attrapa la main pour la retenir.

- _Elle a été difficile comment ta journée ? _lui demanda-t-il bien qu'il ait une certaine idée.

Parce que Micah était loin d'être un enfant turbulent et les jours où il était un peu plus agité qu'à l'ordinaire, Sara avait généralement la patience suffisante pour ne jamais en arriver à une quelconque punition.

Elle releva la tête vers Michael. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller et elle afficha un sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

- _Difficile comme essayer pendant des heures et par tous les moyens de retenir un souffle de vie pour finalement échouer_, souffla-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête avec désolation.

_- Ça fait partie du métier et ça arrive régulièrement mais j'arrive pas à m'y faire, _déplora-t-elle.

Michael s'approcha plus près d'elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- _Heureusement_, murmura-t-il._ Sinon ça voudrait dire que tu es devenue inhumaine !_

_- Mouais, _concéda Sara.

Cette fois c'est elle qui vola un baiser à Michael puis elle sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

- _C'est bon chaton, tu peux revenir par ici_, lança-t-elle à son fils en passant devant l'entrée. _Et tu te souviendras qu'indien ou pas, on obéit toujours à sa maman !_

_- Oui_, promit Micah qui cavalait déjà dans le séjour pour aller retrouver son père à la cuisine.

Il lui sauta dans les bras et Michael le cala sur sa hanche.

_- Est-ce que t'as faim ?_

Micah hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?_

_- Ça !_

Micah avait pointé son doigt en direction du paquet de chamallows posé à côté de la boîte à cookies.

- _Non, non. On dîne pas avec des chamallows. D'où ils viennent d'ailleurs ? _interrogea Michael en saisissant le paquet encore inentamé pour l'observer de plus près. _C'est maman qui te les a achetés ?_

_- Nan, c'est LJ il m'les a donnés tantôt._

_- Ah, je vois._

Michael reposa le sachet et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour en considérer le contenu.

_- Il reste du jambon, t'en veux ? Avec de la purée ?_

_- Non, je veux les bonbons !_

_- Micah j'ai dit non !_

Le petit gourmand ne se démonta pas devant les gros yeux de son père et posa sa petite main sur sa joue.

- _Mais tu pourras en manger aussi_, murmura-t-il pour tenter de l'amadouer.

Michael n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il fixa son fils entre amusement et indignation.

_- Dis donc ! Ce serait pas là une tentative éhontée de corruption, jeune homme ? _suspecta-t-il. _Et c'est encore du Tancredi tout craché ça ! T'es mûr pour partir en politique comme ton grand-père ! … Oh mais promets-moi que tu le feras pas ! _supplia-t-il cependant en refermant le frigo.

- _Oui_, répondit Micah.

Il ne disait pas ça pour rassurer son père mais parce que « politique » était un grand mot dont il ignorait le sens, un mot d'adulte qui ne le concernait en rien et lui paraissait bien ennuyeux.

_- Bon. Et si je te faisais des spaghettis ? _proposa Michael avec un enthousiasme qu'il espéra communicatif.

- _Ouais ! _approuva Micah. _Avec la bononaise ?_

_- Oui, avec de la « bononaise », _s'amusa Michael.

Il plaqua un bisou sur la joue de son fils et le reposa au sol. Rapidement il sortit du placard le paquet de pâtes et le petit pot de bolognaise et mit une casserole d'eau à chauffer.

oOo

À sa demande, Michael avait rendu les jouets confisqués par Sara à Micah. Et le temps que l'eau des spaghettis arrive à ébullition, il s'était laissé enrôlé dans l'épopée amérindienne de son fils. S'ils avaient commencé à jouer dans la chambre de ce dernier, Michael avait élargi leur territoire en ouvrant également sa chambre pour des courses-poursuites plus intenses.

Attaqué par Faucon Noir, chef d'une tribu rivale, Ourson Intrépide, armé de son seul tomahawk, s'efforçait, entre deux rires, d'échapper à son assaillant géant. Passant d'une chambre à l'autre, se cachant derrière un lit ou une porte, Micah parvenait à éviter les flèches tirées par son père. Mais désireux de reprendre le dessus sur son ennemi juré, Ourson intrépide pénétra en territoire interdit et se cacha derrière un amas de rochers pour surprendre Faucon Noir.

Michael avait vu son fils partir vers le salon. Armé du petit arc en plastique, il arpenta silencieusement le couloir, légèrement baissé pour se faire plus discret, et chercha Micah du regard. Il aperçut l'extrémité des plumes de sa coiffe qui dépassait du dossier du canapé. Alors il s'approcha sans bruit et surgit subitement devant Micah qui poussa un cri surpris avant d'éclater de rire et de se carapater en vitesse. Il alla se réfugier derrière la table de salle à manger mais demeura malgré tout dans le champ de vision de son père qui arma son arc dans sa direction.

La flèche partit.

Micah n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Difficile en effet de viser précisément avec un arc en plastique souple. Le projectile passa bien au-dessus de lui et vint se ventouser sur le petit cadre qui ornait le mur du fond. Secoué par le choc, le cadre vibra, se décrocha de son support, tomba sur le guéridon qu'il surplombait avant d'en glisser et de s'écraser au sol sans manquer d'emporter dans sa chute le petit vase qui contenait un bouquet de jonquilles sauvages cueillies quelques jours plus tôt. Il y eut le vacarme du verre et de la porcelaine se brisant sur le parquet puis un silence religieux.

Pris dans l'euphorie du jeu, Michael n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait bravé l'interdiction de Sara, cette interdiction-même qui avait déjà valu une punition à Micah. À présent de retour à la réalité, il ne pouvait que constater impuissamment les dégâts.

- _Oups_, lâcha-t-il peu avant que Sara débarque, alertée par le raffut.

- _C'était quoi ce bruit ? _demanda-t-elle tout en finissant de nouer la ceinture du peignoir dans lequel elle s'était enveloppée après être précipitamment sortie de son bain.

Elle eut sa réponse en découvrant les débris de verres, les morceaux de vase, l'eau et les jonquilles éparpillés sur le sol au pied du guéridon. Et elle comprit la cause du carnage en voyant la flèche au milieu de tout ça. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur la main de Michael qui tenait toujours l'arc puis elle leva un regard stupéfait vers lui. Un regard qui semblait également bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait avoir à dire pour sa défense.

- _Je… je montrais très précisément à Micah pourquoi il ne faut surtout pas jouer avec un arc dans le salon_, expliqua Michael pour tenter de tourner sa bêtise de grand gamin en leçon d'éducation de père responsable.

Sans succès, bien sûr.

La seule chose qui importait pour Sara, c'était que personne ne soit blessé. Sur ce point elle était rassurée. Le cadre comme le vase n'avaient ni valeur marchande, ni valeur sentimentale. Seulement ils ne méritaient pas pour autant de finir en miettes alors elle n'allait pas non plus applaudir. Elle fixa Michael de son regard le plus consterné et secoua la tête avec désolation.

- _Le côté Burrows de la famille, _souffla-t-elle, comme résignée à en accepter les inconvénients qui, s'ils ne concernaient pas son fils, concernaient de toute évidence un minimum son mari.

Michael pinça ses lèvres dans un timide sourire d'excuses. Elle repartit vers la salle de bain et Michael alla déposer l'arc sur la table avant de venir s'accroupir devant les morceaux de cadre et de vase dont il commença à ramasser le plus gros. Micah s'approcha de lui.

- _Elle est colère maman ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

_- Bah j'ai fait une bêtise, alors c'est normal qu'elle soit un peu fâchée._

Micah enroula son petit bras autour du cou de son père, peiné pour lui.

- _J'te donnera mon dessert si tu veux_, proposa-t-il pour le consoler.

Michael rigola et à son tour il enroula son bras autour de la taille de son fils pour l'amener contre lui et lui déposer un gros bisou sur la joue.


End file.
